


Getting Together

by Turtinator



Series: Sweet friendships and one that's not so 'friend-like' [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A literal chihuahua and other pets, Akashi's still whipped from the start though haha, Animals LOVE Akashi, Anxiety Attacks, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Friend drama for real though, M/M, Oh also Rakuzan exists, Shenanigans as per usual, The gom and their partners, breaking gender norms?, but so much fluff, figuring out feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 102,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtinator/pseuds/Turtinator
Summary: After finally meeting and clearing the air between them, Akashi is excited to 'really' get to know Kouki, and start a whole courting game. Little does Furi know about Akashi's own affection for him, but he is happy to have a new close friend that he himself starts to question his own feelings for the longer they spend time together. With everyone quietly rooting them on (or in Akashi's sake, sending long group chats about the very subject) neither know how long it will take for one of them to confess to the other, or their reaction.





	1. A Chihuahua

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So part 3~ I wasn't going to post this yet, because I wanted to wait until I had motivation to continue part 4 but honestly I feel like there's been so much bad energy around me lately, so we all need something to smile about !! I'm posting this now, which'll be fine since even if I end up catching up to part 4 then I'll just be able to take recommendations from y'all ^^ (besides there's like 200 pages of this part-which I didn't realize until now)  
> //also I didn't pre-read this really or edit (to the point the chapters aren't even separated) so I will probably add to the tags as I update - I apologize in advanced ; there shouldn't be anything SUPER triggering though sooo  
> //this is from both Akashi and Furi's pov, but when it switches I'll make it known// ALSO. As per part 2, whenever Bokushi is thinking it's in brackets ^^
> 
> ANYWAYS. This is my favorite part, and I know a bunch of people have been waiting patiently (thank you) so we just gonna jump right on in  
> (also if you're stumbling across this, I suggest reading part 1/2 first for context - if you don't want to, just know that Akashi is basically in love with Furi, but they only just 'met' recently / and all the miracles are friends with furi already)  
> I hope you all enjoy !!

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

“I’m here!” Kouki called out to Kagami, who is in the backroom. Kuroko already has Nigou on a leash and looks adamant to leave.

“Just a sec!”

“Kagami-kun, hurry up, the dogs are waiting.” It’s funny how even though the blue-haired man didn’t shout this, it somehow came across as if he did.

“I know, I know. Geez.” The redhead came out while putting his phone in his pocket, and grabbing his keys, motioning to the door. The two others immediately followed through, excited for their destination. “I asked the cab company if they’re alright with havin’ a dog on board, said it was fine.”

Kuroko smiled and leaned down to pet Nigou, who was being smothered with attention by Furi as they waited for their ride.

Soon enough a cab pulled up and they piled in, telling their destination, the mall. The brunette and phantom player excitedly went back and forth, speaking of all the dogs they’re going to see. Kagami looked on with both happiness for them, and also anxiety for going through this for his boyfriend. Nigou seemed to feed off of the happy atmosphere and excitedly wagged his tail.

 

Once they arrived at the mall, their small group walked in.

“Hey!” Takao ran up to them while holding onto Midorima’s arm, resulting in the taller abruptly being dragged. “We were waiting for someone else to show up before going.” The raven haired man explained, grinning.

“So is this like an all day thing or..?” Kagami seemed to just realize that it may not only be his two teammates that are excited, which may result in them staying a long time. _Either way we would._

“Yes.” Kuroko answered without any hesitation.

“I’m sure they would not want us hogging their space for so long.” Midorima seemed to take pity on (and also agree with) Kagami. Hyped up, Furi responded,

“Nope! They want as many people here as possible to show off the puppers as fun-loving friends~” flowers seemed to pop up around him as he spoke without even thinking.

“Of course, they are trying to give the dogs homes afterall. Besides, it is in the courtyard, which is quite large, it should not be too crowded.” Kuroko nodded along.

“Great, all day to pick the perfect dog!” Takao fed off of the two shorter’s energy.

“I’ve told you, we are not getting a dog, Takao.” Midorima scoffed a bit. It’s obvious by his tone that he’s said this numerous times already.

Kouki suddenly wondered if the two of them live together, or if they have a sort of relationship where they’re constantly over, like Momoi and Aomine. _They speak like they live together…_ He’s a bit envious to be completely honest. All of Furihata’s friends seem to already have their partners for life, and live on their own. _God, such adults._

While Furi thought this the Shutoku pair greeted Nigou, the hawk more adamant about telling the dog what a good boy he is, and smothering him in attention. Attention Nigou rightfully deserves and accepts.

“Let’s go.” Kuroko, eager to go to the courtyard announced. Furi couldn’t agree more. The rest of them followed the shorter members. On their walk there once in awhile somebody would walk by with their own dog.

“Such a cute dachshund…” Kouki preened at a small dog ahead of them.

“I’d steal that weenie dog.” Kazunari grinned and Midorima seemed to want to facepalm at the comment.

“He could be friends with Nigou.” Kuroko monotonously replied.

“Kuroko, that’s somebody’s dog.” Kagami rolled his eyes.

“So if it’s not somebody’s pet we can get them?” Tetsuya questioned.

Furi knows they are probably being annoying to the two taller in the group, but he can’t seem to care since it's over puppies. If the dog wouldn’t be upset over missing their owner, Kouki would probably steal a dog too.

“Hey-yo, it’s Akashit.” Takao said, which made the brunette switch his gaze from the dachshund, upwards. Pretty far away, from outside of the courtyard, Furi can see a spot of red, assumably Akashi’s hair. Kouki wonders exactly how Takao can pinpoint that’s Akashi, _his hawk eye is crazy._

The heir has ‘the emperor eye’ which supposedly lets him see into the future. Kouki wonders if that also takes into account his view, _in theory he can see more than Taka._ Furi still thinks the miracles are some sort of next generation humans, with their odd abilities.

As they got closer, the brunette could indeed see that it is Akashi, and that he’s typing something on his phone, while leaning against the wall. He’s also wearing a dress shirt and tie. _Yeah, that look fits him._

Nigou barked and the cherryhead looked up. Despite hanging out the other night, Furi’s still not used to seeing the taller in a casual environment.

“You’re early, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked.

It’s true, the Seirin trio left pretty early considering how excited they were (not counting Kagami.) The Shutoku pair are usually early or on time for things, and Takao seemed excited, so it wasn’t that odd to see them here. _Isn’t Akashi usually late for things?_ At least that’s what Furihata thought from what he’s heard.

The heir smiled.

“I was at a meeting that was supposed to run longer, so I thought I was late. But it seems I got here before everyone.” The captain explained. _That explains his slightly dressed up attire._ Although the brunette would believe it if he were told Akashi usually dresses up.

The Rakuzan player sat on his knees as he greeted Nigou, who excitedly jumped half on him.

_Oh._

Nigou licked his face, and Akashi awkwardly cocked his head to one side.

“To think I was just complimenting your good manners the other day, Nigou.” The heir sort of huffed, as the dog happily smothered him in attention.

_Oh no, this is cute._

“It is because you are so lovely.” Kuroko blankly replied.

“I suppose that is a compliment.” Seijuurou cocked an eyebrow, and pushed Nigou off of himself to stand back up. He then tried to wipe some of the slobber off his face. It was kind of a funny image.

“You’re gonna be gettin’ a lot more slobber on you~” Takao grinned almost sadistically.

Akashi held a blank face for a moment then looked at Kagami and Midorima, and seemed to realize what he and they all got themselves into. The cherryhead sighed.

It’s difficult to tell if the captain likes dogs or not. _He seems to like Nigou?_ He at least greeted him calmly. But, he also doesn’t seem too keen on the idea of being surrounded by dogs. Furi chuckled inwardly, _ah, how is this going to go…_

Either way, the brunette is sure he’ll at least enjoy himself, along with Kuroko and Takao by the looks of it. Excited, Furihata looked at the door.

“Shall we?” He smiled while walking towards the door. The others followed. To his surprise, Akashi seemed to latch to his side. Furi’s still not used to the attention but considering they spent the entire night together a week ago, he really has no room to feel awkward. _That was at a club with drinks and dark lighting…_ Yeah, this is different.

Good thing puppies are here to dissuade his nerves and any awkward silences.

 

Furi bounced in place once inside, smiling at all the different dog breeds.

“Is there a reason you like dogs so much?” Akashi asked from next to him. The brunette looked up at him.

“Um, no not really.” He answered. The heir blinked a little confused causing Furihata to chuckle a little. “Do I need a reason?”

“Well, I just thought that there must a reason since you adore them so much…”

“Ummm, I mean, is there reason to not like them? They’re cute and always just trying to make people smile so…”

“They’re loud, don’t listen, and cause messes.” Akashi answered his first question. Kouki’s chest tightened a little.

“Do you not like dogs?” _Why would he come if he doesn’t? Kagami at least has a reason since Kuroko wanted to go…_

“Akashi-kun is afraid of dogs.” True to his phantom self, Kuroko appeared out of nowhere, spooking both of them.

“I’m not. Stop saying that.” The heir looked annoyed. Furi glanced between the two ex-teammates.  _Huh?_

“Then react to that poodle coming towards you.” Kuroko easily responded. Akashi perked and looked to his side, where there is indeed a poodle running towards him. The captain glared trying to dissuade the dog.

“Stop.” The taller said in a stern voice at the dog, who didn’t seem to care, _ah, was I right?_ Furi thought to himself that he may have been correct when he thought that Akashi probably won’t know what to do with an animal that doesn’t listen. Kind of like how Kouki’s heard Kuroko mention that in middle school, the heir and Aomine were a bit strained for this same reason.

Akashi actually looked a bit _troubled,_ if Furi weren’t so amused he might have saved the cherryhead. The dog sped up in pace, Seijuurou took a step back, but tried to dissuade the dog again.

“Stop!” He slightly raised his voice, the brunette felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Even so, Kouki’s laughing inwardly. Akashi’s not in any danger, only of being licked to death, so this is hilarious.

_Everyone was right, I have become sadistic…_

It’s sort of funny that the dog only seems to have eyes for Akashi, completely ignoring everyone else. The heir took another step back, seemingly having a mental battle. Of course, this only lasted a millisecond because the poodle _is running._ Within a split second the dog reached them and Akashi made a decision, _maybe more by instinct._ Because the cherryhead turned behind himself, and basically _climbed Kagami._

“Oi! Don’t make me a target!” Taiga circled around their group with Akashi on his back. The poodle thought it was a game of course, so he chased the two redheads.

_Oh my god._

The rest of their group started laughing at the sheer ridiculousness.

Kagami and Akashi both looked terrified, so to add insult to injury, Kuroko de-latched Nigou’s leash. Immediately, Nigou joined the poodle in ‘herding’ the two basketball players.

The two dogs barked at Kagami’s feet, and tried to jump up to reach the captain.

“Nigou, no!” Not listening to Taiga, the malamute excitedly jumped around them. Akashi tried to keep his feet higher than the dogs could reach, which resulted in him hooking his legs in front of Kagami’s neck, sitting on Taiga’s shoulders.

“Kagami over there!” The heir pointed towards a treat station. Quick to follow orders when under pressure, the Seirin ace ran over towards the table.

 _I’m gonna freaking bust a lung._ This is so ridiculous. By the looks of it, everyone else is thinking similarly. Even Kuroko’s laughing. And at some point Himuro and Murasakibara arrived, the raven taping the whole thing.

Furi watched as his teammate ran past the table, and Akashi with incredible speed and dexterity, snatched some dog treats off the counter. The cherryhead held one up, towards the poodle.

“Come on, see I’ve got your favorite.” Almost pleadingly, Akashi tried to get the poodle’s attention. The poodle took notice, so the captain smiled, relieved and tossed the treat towards the dog. _Who ignored it, in favor of playing with them._

“...I guess, that wasn’t his favorite…” Seijuurou sighed.

Kagami and Akashi looked utterly broken at that.

_Ah, this is kind of sad now._

Furihata laughed, but decided to help them. So the next time Kagami came close to their group (as he has continuously been moving) Kouki flopped down on his knees, to completely cut off the excited poodle.

The brunette stuck his arms out to catch the dog, that happily said hello, a bit aggressively, by putting paws on his shoulders and licking his face. Furi laughed, and could hear Kagami and Akashi catching their breaths behind him.

“Hello friend, you’re quite the hunter aren’t yah~” Kouki laughed between the dog smothering him. Furi pet him, and listened to the conversation behind him.

“Why did you do that!?” Kagami yelled at the captain.

“Well, you would be the one to protect yourself, thus me in your stead.” Akashi now sounded completely calm.  _To think he’d have such a dramatic reaction._

“What the hell dude, we’re in the same boat!”

“When I enlisted you as an honorary miracle, that made you one of my soldiers. As your commander, it’s your duty to protect me.”

“What the fuck!”

Furihata had to laugh into the dog’s hair. _What a response._ Kouki almost forgot over the duration of the week that he actually enjoys Akashi’s personality,  _w_ _hen he’s not scaring people._

“Good boy.” Kuroko leaned down next to Furi and pet the friendly poodle. The dog greeted Tetsuya in turn. Takao then leaned down on his other side, immediately the poodle turned to the hawk. The poodle then practically pushed Takao to the ground, smothering his face in kisses. The point guard took it like a champ, and practically fell in love with the dog on the spot.

As the dog happily took in attention from another hyperactive being, Kuroko and Furi stood up, turning back towards their group. Akashi is now on his own two feet, smoothing out his sleeve, and Kagami still seems distraught. Himuro is smirking, having caught the whole thing on his phone, and Murasakibara looked disinterested. Midorima watched (and tried not to smile) as his boyfriend is all but smothered by the poodle.

“Thank you, Kouki.” The heir smiled at him.

“Mm’hmm… and you’re not afraid of dogs?” Furi smirked 'innocently.'

“I just-” The cherryhead averted his gaze a bit, obviously flustered at being called out. “-I don’t know how to handle them.” Kouki laughed a bit.

One more thing that makes Akashi not ‘perfect.’

“I’m not afraid of dogs.” The captain said more sternly.

“Mm’hmm.” Furihata smirked nodding along. This just seemed to annoy the heir. Akashi pouted and scrunched his eyebrows. _He’s kind of like a kid._ Which is a weird thought, considering out of everyone, Akashi’s the most ‘adult.’

“Fine.” The cherryhead grabbed the brunette’s hand swiftly. “Let’s go meet a dog.” Furi blinked at the sudden gesture. He looked at their hands slightly flustered, _why? We literally held hands almost the whole time last week._

Akashi seemed to scan the area, looking for his best bet of a calm dog, but then looked a bit lost. Kouki looked at him and decided to grant mercy. _He’s probably never had to deal with ‘out of control’ animals or children for that matter._

“Akashi, it’s fine.” Furi smiled reassuringly. “Dogs can be a bit wild, I get it. You just need to meet a quieter one…” Kouki scanned the area, he saw a few dogs that fit the description. Most of them putting up with their puppy friends biting their ears playfully. Furi figures the other should get used to smaller dogs first, _even if bigger dogs are sweethearts most of the time._ So he pulled the heir towards a group of three rescue puppies. A shih-tzu, yorkshire terrier, and ‘teddy-bear’ mutt. All small breeds.

Akashi followed him closely. A lab looking mix started to come up to them, and Furi had to stifle a laugh when the heir slightly stepped behind him, as if he were a shield.

“If you run, they’ll just see it as a game. So if you want them to ignore you, just don’t react.” Kouki smiled, kindly. “But, I like to pet dogs.” Furi turned back towards the lab mix that now reached them. The brunette pet him with his free hand, and the dog happily licked his hand. Akashi slowly poked his head from behind Kouki. The lab seems much more reasonable than the poodle from earlier. “Here.”

Furi moved their conjoined hands towards the dog. The lab mix sniffed them, and seemed happy.

“I like this one more.” Akashi clearly stated.

“Well, this one is probably at least slightly trained, considering he has a collar.” And the brunette can spy who he assumes is the dog’s owner, glancing over at them (while pre-occupied by someone.)

“Are you a dog trainer, Kouki?” The taller asked him, which is a bit amusing.

“No.” Furi chuckled. “I just like dogs.”

“Hmm, you should consider it.”

The lab was called back to his owner, so Furi and Akashi waved friendly to the man.

“Ah, well, I don’t think I have the heart to say ‘no’ to puppy eyes. Thanks though.” It’s true, Furihata’s a bit too soft. He _loves_ dogs but he doesn’t know how well he’d actually be able to train one.

“Noted.” Akashi said, and Furi couldn’t help feel he was alluding to something else.

 

The two of them then greeted the rescue helpers, and talked with them for a bit. They were introduced to some of the dogs, all of which loved the heir, and attempted to completely gain all of his attention. Furi along with the workers thought it was funny and cute, but Akashi seemed to have other thoughts, as he would tell the dogs to stop and they didn’t. Eventually, Kouki saved him again and they were introduced to the three puppies that Furi initially saw. After sitting with them for a bit Akashi seemed to favor the shih-tzu, just as Kouki thought he would (seeing as that was the one that was being ‘bullied’ by the others.)

“Did you know shih-tzu’s are one of the most ancient dog breeds, and were favorites of the Chinese royals.” Akashi sat with the aforesaid breed in his lap.

“For someone who’s afraid of dogs, you sure know a lot.” Furi snarked, _oops. I’m talking without thinking._ “Ah, sorry-” Akashi shot him a look, but he didn’t look too upset. “-well, ahaha, they’re also called lion dogs.” Kouki attempted to save himself. _Thank goodness for my infinite knowledge on dog breeds._ The heir brightened.

“Lion dogs…” Seijuurou looked down at the tiny dog that seemed content with just laying on him. “They’re awfully small for that nam-”

“Hey!” A voice cut the cherryhead off, so Akashi and Furi looked towards the noise.

Aomine is standing besides Momoi, just outside of the area they’re in (a lot of the rescue dogs are kept separate, and meet one on one with outside dogs - unless they are extremely friendly, like the poodle from earlier.) But what caught Kouki’s attention is the small pug in the Touou ace’s arm.

“A pupper!” Furi gasped, and looked with stars in his eyes towards the pug. He heard Akashi chuckle next to him, and saw in his peripheral the other let the shih-tzu go, so they could greet their friends.

“Yes, that’s Aomine’s pug, Kisses. I was told I won’t get along with her…” Seijuurou explained.  _Ahh!_

The two of them walked out of the area to greet them.

“Oh, is she crazy?” Furi cocked a grin, but excited to meet Aomine's dog. Akashi seemed like he wanted to laugh a bit. The taller then smiled gracefully.

“A loose bullet, I’m told.”

So they greeted them. As everyone expected, Furi immediately got along with ‘the loose bullet’ that is Kisses, and Akashi seemed to want to keep his distance, despite the pug trying to pry her way out of everyone’s arms towards the heir.

 _Dogs really like him, don’t they?_ Despite Akashi’s apparent ‘fear’ of the animals, _they_ seem to adore him. Which came as a bit of a shock at first, since the captain is intimidating and scary. But dogs are good judges of character, so it is a bit reassuring to see them love Seijuurou. Furi is reminded of last week when he realized that the Rakuzan player has a scary aura _and_ protective aura. The animals must know this too. Nonetheless, it makes things hilarious.

“Akashi-kun, she really wants to say hi.” Momoi smiled sweetly, holding onto her ‘baby.’ The cherryhead sighed and looked at the wonky looking pug staring right back at him, trying to paw her way out of Momoi’s grasp.

“Fine, give me her.” Seijuurou put his hands out. Satsuki lit up, and handed the pug over. All of them watched in anticipation, as Kisses looked absolutely ecstatic to finally be able to sniff and lick the cherryhead she’s been watching this whole time.

Immediately, Kisses wormed her way forward enough that she could lick Akashi’s face. Not wanting to drop the dog, the heir put up with it, closing his eyes, scrunching his face a bit. Like the first time Furi saw Nigou lick the taller's face, this is also funny.

Aomine kind of sputtered laughing besides him, and Momoi is smiling widely. Furi smiled. For being so ‘against’ dogs, Akashi has been putting up with them.

“I see there’s a reason she’s called Kisses.” The captain said, when he was able to move the pug down enough so that she’s licking his collar bone instead of his face.

“I said it was the only name that fit.” Aomine replied between laughs.

“Dogs really like you, don’t they Akashi?” Furi asked. The heir blinked and looked back down to the happy pug in his arms. At the movement, Kisses tilted her face back up to lick his face.

“Maybe I just taste good.” Akashi answered seriously. The brunette laughed a bit.

“Akashi-kun gets along with all animals!” Momoi replied, sparkles wafting outwards.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure when Midorima said that, but I guess it’s true.” Aomine leaned on one foot.

_All animals, huh._

“Oh!” That reminds him. “Are you all going to the zoo?” Furihata lit up. Kuroko didn’t mention if anyone couldn’t make it, but the brunette doesn’t want to work under the assumption that everyone is free.

“That is the plan.” Akashi smiled softly. It’s obvious he’s looking forward to it, along with Momoi and Aomine who nodding along.

“Cool!” Furihata smiled, blindingly. The heir happily watched the brunette until Kisses suddenly tried to pry herself even higher.

“Does this dog ever run out of spit.” Seijuurou scoffed and held her out, so he didn’t have to deal with the continuous onslaught of slobber. Aomine smirked and Akashi started to put her down on the ground.

“Ah, hey, wait I don’t want her runni-”

“What’s the problem?” Akashi cut the ace off as he started muttering near the end of his sentence.

Daiki looked at his dog who seems glued to his ex-captain, even when he’s not holding her.

Momoi started giggling, and Aomine squinted his eyes. Seijuurou looked down at the pug who is trying to jump back up to him. The heir glared and squatted down a bit, pointing at Kisses.

“Down.” The pug just licked his finger. “Honestly, you must train this dog.” Akashi sighed and glanced up at Aomine.

“Why does she like you so much!?” The Touou ace finally voiced.

“Because, he is so lovely.” Kuroko walked up, and repeated his earlier statement. They jolted, not expecting his arrival. Furi and Momoi laughed. Kuroko continued, “Akashi-kun is like a walking dog treat.”

“Do I smell weird?” The heir kind of glared at himself, confused.

The phantom member walked towards his ex-teammate and sniffed his head. _Why is this so funny?_

“You smell of roses and pet hair.” _Ah, lovely._

“And that would attract so much attention?” Akashi pouted.

“No, I said it is because you’re lovely. Dogs simply like you, there isn’t a particular reason.” Kuroko explained. The cherryhead then glanced at Furi for a second.

“I understand now.” _What was that?_ Kouki cocked his head a little.

“Akashicchi!” Kise yelled out towards their group. They all looked over. Ryouta seems to be bubbling over with excitement. Kasamatsu’s next to him with a golden retriever, who is sitting by them, not at all bothered by all the dogs and strangers walking around.

“Here take this-” The heir picked up Kisses again and held her out towards Aomine, who took her. “-I am supposed to meet someone.” Akashi then glanced at their group, Kouki specifically. “I’ll be right back.” The taller then went to greet the two Kaijo players.

Once he began walking away, it became clear Kisses wants to follow her new friend. However, Aomine didn’t let her go.

“I still don’t get why you like him so much.” The navy haired man pointedly asked his pug. The rest of them chuckled.

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

As Akashi walked towards Kise and Kasamatsu, he thought about today so far since this is his first moment to himself. He didn’t think he would be _slobbered_ on as much as he has, honestly. He had taken into account that it may happen with one, maybe two dogs, but he didn’t even think about stranger’s dogs, or the overactive poodle from earlier. He thought the dogs who had owners would be trained, but a good amount of them are freely roaming around greeting people. The heir also thought the rescue dogs would be separated (well, some of them are.)

To be frank, it is bothersome. It’s disgusting, but when it first happened with Nigou and Akashi saw Kouki look at him smiling, he figured he will deal with it. Akashi’s torn with himself, because, Kouki seems to be _amused_ by these beasts annoying him. The heir wants to be mad, but every time he glances over and sees the brunette smiling or laughing, his attitude switches. The other issue is _that Kouki is laughing at me._ Seijuurou loves the brunette but he doesn’t want to be a target of comedy. He is glad to see the freckled boy so at ease with him though...

_This is hard._

That being, Kouki is a complete natural at herding the dogs, and never seems bothered in the slightest over their, in Seijuurou’s opinion, unacceptable behavior. Despite the slobber, the captain thinks the brunette playing with a bunch of puppies is cute. Kouki seems to light up, and completely fall in love with each animal.

At first Akashi couldn’t understand how Kouki just likes dogs for no apparent reason, but when Kuroko said that it is the very same reason the dogs like Seijuurou for no reason, he could understand. _Sort of._ He could at least relate it to something.

 

_[If Kouki is like a puppy, then he will also like us.]_

He is not a dog.

_[And he’ll kiss us too.]_

...He’s not a dog.

 

Bokushi laughed at Oreshi’s sudden reluctance in talking, since Bokushi had to fill his mind with inappropriate thoughts out of nowhere.

Akashi suddenly wondered what Kouki’s past relationships have been like. A sort of aggression filled him immediately. To think of the brunette with someone other than himself was in hindsight a bad move. _Of course, I'm jealous._ Not only jealous though, he knows it’s selfish but he wants the brunette to only think of him.

He was told that Kouki is bisexual. _And_ he’s had past girlfriends.

The thought makes Akashi mad, however, he knows it’s a bit of a ridiculous thing to be mad about. But the thought of some girls _touching my Kouki_ is ‘a bit’ enraging. It also makes Seijuurou wonder how many ‘firsts’ the brunette may have. There’s no way to tell, but Akashi is confident to take at least _some_ of them.

 

_[We’ll just have to completely cover those past girl’s tracks.]_

 

Akashi smiled as he neared Kise and Kasamatsu, giving no impression of his thoughts.

“Akashicchi! This is senpai and Akemi!” The blonde bubbly announced.

“Akashi Seijuurou," The cherryhead greeted. "thank you for watching over Kise.” The heir stuck his hand out to the Kaijo captain, who took it without a second thought.

“Kasamatsu Yukio, nice to meet you.”

The heir’s first thoughts on the black haired man are that despite his loud reputation, he is polite, and has a firm handshake. The handshake is a point to be made since that is one of the cues Akashi has been raised to read off of.

The Kaijo captain looked down at his dog, then faced Seijuurou to speak again.

“As Kise said, this is Akemi-” He looked back at the retriever. “-Akemi. Say hello.”

The heir looked at the dog, who lifted a paw and barked.

Something sparked in Akashi at that moment. He leaned down and shook the proffered paw.

“Nice to meet you, Akemi.” The cherryhead smiled. Compared to any other dog today, this one is to his liking. Ryouta was right when he said that Akemi is lovely.

 

_[This dog is more respectful than humans.]_

 

“I compliment you on training Akemi, unlike seemingly everyone else here.” Akashi praised and also berated the other people here in the process.

“Thanks, I live in a military house so disobedience isn’t exactly tolerated.” _That explains his manners._

“How respectable, I thank your family for their service.” The two of them went back and forth for a bit politely. Kise seemed to be fawning over both of them getting along so well.

They spoke out of pleasantries, however, it’s different from when Seijuurou has to for his work. It’s obvious that both of them genuinely hold a sort of respect for each other, and the politeness is moreover from just meeting.

Speaking to Kasamatsu was sort of a relief; he didn’t need to think about his words too much, and they have things in common. Like basketball (and their position) and intolerance for disobedience, or ‘bratty’ behavior. Not to mention, some things like how they have both been trained in self-defense (the Kaijo player apparently, kickboxes - and is quite good at it.) Akashi didn’t even feel bad about his past because he never really met Yukio until now, and either way, they both have violent tendencies, so they’re at mute point, and can agree with each other.

 

_[Second in command.]_

More like an ally force.

 

If Himuro and Akashi are cut from the same thread, the heir could see Kasamatsu being cut from the thread next to them. Similar, but different enough that they won’t clash.

They parted after a mutual agreement of talking to other people, but not before Akashi bid Akemi goodbye who shook his hand again. _I like this dog._

If Akemi could be trained to not only understand greetings and goodbyes but other tricks that Kasamatsu had showed off, than these other dogs really don’t have excuses. _Or more so these humans don’t have excuses, for not training their animals._

 

Seijuurou looked back out towards the courtyard, he sees that it seems everyone in their group has arrived now. They all are in their own small groups, most of them playing around. There is a larger group where they are playing with Kisses, doing some weird game. Akashi saw that Kuroko went to greet Kasamatsu and Kise with Nigou; their own small group looked as if it were going to join the Kisses one.

 

_[Where’s Kouki?]_

 

The heir looked around more, and saw the brunette in the rescue section again. He seems to be talking to some of the workers, assumably about the two dogs with them. Akashi couldn’t help but feel a bit proud, everyone knows that Kouki has anxiety issues so for him to willingly go up and talk to strangers, is a feat. At least, Seijuurou knows this.

The cherryhead walked towards them, but doesn’t want to disrupt the flow of the conversation. Being a gentleman he waited, while looking off at the other puppies. Past the workers seems to be a secluded group (isolated from the already secluded section.) There are only two people in that section, and Akashi could tell why once he analyzed it more thoroughly.

Those dogs look to be much more scared than the others, and Seijuurou can assume that’s where the ‘rescue’ part of the team helped. The two people in there are with a specific dog that is blocked by view, and seem to be quietly talking. He could assume that the one person who doesn’t seem to be a worker is considering adopting the animal.

Akashi looked at the dogs with a tiny bit of sadness. The heir may not be completely keen on dogs, but he also cannot forgive someone for simply ‘throwing them away.’ Fortunately, this area doesn’t seem to have a lot.

A rottweiler mix appears to be on the ‘unstable’ side, and is growling at any one who looks like they might by chance think of going in that section. There was another mutt that seems to have similar temperament, and would bite at the rottweiler’s ears once in awhile, resulting in a small fight.

Akashi watched the small fight, it isn’t bad enough to stop it, but it also isn’t particularly pleasant. The two mutts rolled over each other, which made Seijuurou notice a tiny scuffle behind them. Despite his standpoint the heir used his great vision to focus on what moved.

What he saw made his heart stop.

A tiny shivering chihuahua with a torn ear and hurt leg, is trying to stay away from the two mutts. The dog is about the size of Akashi’s hand, and has the most terrified expression the cherryhead has ever seen.

The heir glanced back at the two roughhousing mutts, who keep rolling and biting each other, moving closer to the chihuahua, who’s just trying to avoid them. The tiny dog limped around, with their one full ear flopped down, and tiny tail between their legs.

 

_[That dog looks like Kouki.]_

 

Akashi took in a breath, eyes trained on the chihuahua. People call Kouki a chihuahua, but something else about this dog reminds him of the brunette. So the heir moved towards the tiny animal who’s now cornered by the two mutts.

Without paying heed to anyone else, he entered the secluded section. Immediately, the two hot-headed mutts turned towards him growling, which gained the attention of the attendee in the section.

“Hey! Badger! Trite! No!” The attendee tried to dissuade the two mutts that continuously growled viciously at the cherryhead. _Oh, please._ Akashi wanted to scoff at the dogs trying to intimidate him. The heir glared at them, one of them got the message and backed up suddenly whimpering.

The other one came closer to him, obviously angry. Akashi looked down at the dog, and when he got too close, the heir pushed him back.

“Cht.” The dog tried to bite him, so Akashi simply grabbed him around the muzzle, completely cutting off any attempt of inflicting damage.

The captain glared down at the dog.

“No.” He said sternly, and let go of the dog’s muzzle, only to repeat the process three times. The worker looked at him slightly off-put and amazed when the rottweiler mix looked down and whimpered, but seemed to have calmed down.

Akashi then returned his gaze to the chihuahua that was trying to hide against the wall, making themself as small as possible.

Seijuurou squatted down about a yard from the dog, and stuck out his hand, not touching the chihuahua, but offering.

“Oh, um, sir. He is very shy and won’t get near pe…” The worker trailed off as the chihuahua, afraid, slowly took a hobbled step towards the heir’s hand.

Akashi made eye contact with the dog, and instantly liked this one. At his first glance he knew he liked this dog, but to be this close, he knows the chihuahua seems to understand as well. It is like they hold a sort of connection.

One tiny limp at a time, the dog finally came close enough to sniff just the tip of the heir’s finger.

 

_[He’s so tiny.]_

 

His eyes seem to almost pop out of his head. His nose felt like a tiny water fairy’s kiss, _what an odd thought._ He’s mainly white, with some light brown on his one full ear, and paws.

Akashi watched as he slowly hobbled over, a tiny cast covered his leg that he didn’t want to step on.

Seijuurou felt bittersweet. This is sad, but also he couldn’t help but feel connected to this dog.

As the chihuahua got closer, Akashi softly pet his head, then a little closer, his body. His ribs poked out. It made the heir wonder how long it’s been since this one was rescued.

Eventually, the dog made it close enough to attempt to put a paw on his pant leg. His front leg lifted, but his leg is too short and weak to stay up, so it slid down. Not to be downtrodden, the chihuahua then rested his head on the his knee, where he’s sitting seiza. The dog wagged his tail once, and Akashi fell in love.

The cherryhead pat his head, then used his other hand to pick the dog up.

“He doesn’t li-” Again, proven wrong, the worker shut up, and looked amazed as the introvert dog happily but obviously weakly, laid down on the heir’s hand and forearm.

Akashi pulled the dog close to his chest, rhythmically petting him.

 

_[I want him.]_

 

“What happened to him?” Finally speaking, but softly, as to not disturb the puppy in his hands, Akashi asked.

The worker looked at him, gaze still laced with amazement then answered,

“We found him in an alleyway, but considering his injuries and mannerisms we’re sure he was abused.”

Akashi glared at no one in particular.

“He’s never gone up to someone like that. And he never lets us pick him up.” The girl continued. The heir looked down at the sad puppy in his arms, who now has his eyes closed, and seemed content to just stay in Akashi’s arms.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko’s voice cut Seijuurou’s line of thought. The blue-haired man stood on the other side of the makeshift gate that was put up. He looked curiously at his ex-captain.

“I like this one, Kuroko.” Akashi said his thought.

Kuroko looked at the heir who gently pet this tiny dog, and looked at said dog with the same gentleness shown in his hands. Tetsuya smiled.

“Then get him.”

Akashi’s torn. Normally he would agree immediately. But their recent conversation with everyone played in his head. Majority of his friends said you should think more about a decision like this. Himuro made a solid point that, you need time and food for a pet. Food isn’t a problem, but Akashi’s not sure about time. Specifically with a dog like this, who will need more attention and love than a ‘regular’ dog.

 

_[I want him.]_

It’s not all about want.

 

“Will your group be in the area?” Ever the mediator, Akashi asked the worker to his side. She smiled, knowingly.

“Yes, we are also having another event like this at a nearby park in a week.”

Seijuurou took in a breath.

“Do you have a business card?”

She nodded enthusiastically, then got up to get one off of their snack table. Since the dog is so small, Akashi took it with one hand, while holding the dog with his other. He put it in his dress pocket.

He’ll think about the linguistics in a week, and if the chihuahua is still with them by then, he’ll adopt him. Kuroko along with Kouki ( _when did he get here?_ ) quietly joined the heir’s side. The two mutts growled again, and Akashi watched as Kouki looked at them with sparkles in his eyes.

“Aw, the poor sweeties.” The smaller frowned. The heir hardly thinks these two could be considered sweeties, but he watched, and got prepared to jump in if need be, as the two mutts came up to them again. “Oh no, what happened to you…” Kouki muttered more to himself. The more aggressive rottweiler mix jumped forward barking, which agitated the chihuahua in Akashi’s arms, so he continued petting him until he stopped shivering. But the heir kept an eye on the rotty.

Kouki put his hand out, in a fist. Seijuurou recognized the gesture, when you’re petting horses you are supposed to do the same thing, so they do not bite your fingers (since that would result in a loss of finger.) Besides they cannot fit their mouths over your entire fist easily.

Soon enough, the brunette had the rottweiler acting as if he were a completely different dog. _He really should consider dog training._ The mutt laid on his back, and Kouki rubbed his tummy.

“You just need someone to show you some love~” The brunette giggled. Kuroko joined in petting the previously vicious dog.

Tetsuya took over giving the mutt attention and Kouki turned his gaze towards the heir for the first time in awhile. The brunette looked at the tiny chihuahua, kindly.

Akashi focused on the boy’s slight smile, and lightly freckled nose bridge. The sun seemed to hit him right, _as always._ But the light formed a halo around Kouki, the ends of his hair look as if they were dipped in gold.

“‘So cute…” Snapping out of reverie, Akashi listened to Kouki’s soft voice. The brunette lightened his voice even more than normal because of the situation. _You’re so cute._

“I said I’m not afraid of dogs.” Seijuurou proved. The smaller locked gazes, seemingly blanked for a moment, then chuckled lightly. _Sounds like an angel._

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dogs!!! And dogs loving Akashi!!!  
> haha, personally I have a black and white shih-tzu, his name is Olaf but we call him Ollie (pronounced 'Oh-lee' //everyone gets mad we don't spell it 'correctly') I love him a lot - I would love to hear about any of your guys' dogs (or other pets)~


	2. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for picking up this series just as we left off - you all are cool beans ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡
> 
> Let yee texting begin~

_ <<Akashi's PoV>> _

The whole week Akashi couldn’t stop thinking about that chihuahua.

 

_[We should’ve just gotten him then.]_

What if someone else adopted him, or they aren’t treating him properly at the center?

_[Then we’ll just go find him, and take him for ourselves.]_

Do we really even have time for a dog?

_[I like that dog.]_

Yeah, I know.

_[We. Like that dog.]_

And?

_[I think that dog is good for us. Did you see the way Kouki lit up around the puppies? I think he sees us in a different light now.]_

...That’s true.

 

Kouki does seem to be at home with dogs, and he seemed to absolutely adore the heir holding the tiny chihuahua. Not to mention, Akashi really does like that dog.

Seijuurou picked up his phone when he saw it buzz on his table.

 

_Taco: R U GETTIN DAT DOG AKASHIT?????_

 

It seems Takao always knows everything that’s going on, and the perfect time to message.

 

_Akashit: I’m thinking about it._

_KUROKO.: If i had to order you to do one thing in my whole life it would be, ‘get that dog Akashi seijuurou’_

_Ao!!mine: Wat dog r u guys talkin bout? Thought u didnt like dogs akashi??_

_Akashit: I met a dog at our meetup, and I want him._

_KUROKO.: Here…_

 

Tetsuya attached an image that Akashi didn’t even know was taken. It's of him smiling at the tiny chihuahua, while petting the dog.  _..When was this taken?_

 

_Ao!!mine: WHAT!?!??!?!?_

_Akashit: I didn’t realize you took a photo, Kuroko._

_KUROKO.: I didn’t, Furihata-kun did._

_KUROKO.: :-)_

 

 _Kouki… did? And didn’t post it._ That means he just took a picture of the captain to keep the photo…

 

_KUROKO.: he was also the one who pointed u out 2 me, when u found the lil pup_

_Akashit: He was watching..?_

_KUROKO.: it would seem so_

 

Akashi’s heart raced, and a blush stained his face. Kouki had been watching him? That means that the brunette is at least attentive and interested in him to a degree.

 

_Akashit: Did he say anything?_

_KUROKO.: He said that- brace yourself Akashi-kun, you may have a heart attack._

 

The heir took in a breath, he’s already blushing. He’s become such a ‘blushing schoolgirl’ because of Kouki…

 

_KUROKO.: The opportunity was too cute to pass up a photo._

 

With that Akashi felt he was shot through the heart...with Cupid’s arrow. _Kouki called me cute._

 

_[WE ARE GETTING THAT DOG.]_

 

The cherryhead took in a breath, and another, to calm himself.

 

_Ao!!mine: i think he died_

_Taco: kuroko serious question, did u make that up to get him to get the dog_

_KUROKO.: I am not that conniving._

_Ao!!mine: pffffft_

_Taco: pfffffft_

_KUROKO.: Fine, but no, he actually did say that._

_Akashit: Is this when one would say, “blessed”_

_Taco: OH NO, I JUS REALIZED THAT AKASHIT IS CUTE._

_Taco: lmao, shin-chan reading over my shoulder jus got mad ahaha woops_

_ElfPrince: To answer your question, yes, akashi._

_Taco: so im guessin u r then, rite akashit??_

_Akashit: I said, I’m thinking about it._

_ElfPrince: Translation: Absolutely._

_KUROKO.: We could go on walks together then._

_KUROKO.: Sometimes, Furihata-kun joins us on walks._

_Akashit: I think I need Kagami here, to approve or disprove your statements, Kuroko. Considering you are extremely bias._

_KUROKO.: I’m hurt_

_Ao!!mine: ok, but on a serious note. Akashi u genuinely look like u like dat dog? So whats stoppin u_

_Akashit: Aren’t you one of the ones who was saying how ‘you can’t just get a dog’_

_Ao!!mine: well, yah, but i mean, you were one of the ones who wouldnt listen to that_

_Akashit: I’m trying to listen._

_Taco: so its ur faULT THERE ISNT A NEW DOG IN THE FAMURY_

_Ao!!mine: wait rly???_

_Taco: shin-chan is surprised lolool_

_Akashit: Why are you both surprised?_

_Ao!!mine: well bc uhm -shit- can i just not answer 2 avoid punishment_

_Akashit: ...allowed._

_KUROKO.: That was smart Aomine-kun. It’s been years but you are finally learning._

_ElfPrince: Then I’ll ask the serious question. I’m guessing the reason you didn’t immediately buy the dog is because of time, correct Akashi?_

_Akashit: that’s the main reason._

_Taco: Shin-chan says that was mature_

_Taco: and i say,_

_Taco: sCREW THAT NOISE._

_ElfPrince: i think it’s your call then akashi, because you have been working on scheduling as of late?_

_Taco: nO FUCK DAT. AKASHIT LOVES THAT DOG._

_Ao!!mine: ye, but if he doesnt have time the dogs better off w someone else_

 

Akashi’s heart sort of clenched at the thought. The worker said that the chihuahua doesn’t let anyone else near him, and when they locked gazes, they had a mutual agreement of trust…

 

_KUROKO.: I think that dog is good for akashi-kun. You should have seen them together._

_Taco: uM SO I AGREE W KUROKO. I think yall bein (including shinchan) wet blankets. Akashit u have friends and like ur teammates r w u all the time?? So if u rly gotta go 2 some shit meeting or smth, im sure SOMEONE will watch ur dog._

_Akashit: That dog wouldn’t let anyone but me touch him. I don’t think leaving him with someone else would be good…_

 

Despite saying this, he thinks Takao is right. Akashi could always get someone to watch over the little chihuahua, his friends would probably pay closer attention than any servant he asked too, but if he had to he could tell one of his workers to help out. The heir bit his lip.

He now feels stupid, he should’ve just gotten that chihuahua. They had a mutual trust, and Akashi handed the dog back to them… Now that puppy has to deal with those loud dogs, and annoying humans for this whole week… He feels guilty.

“Yo, what’s up Akashi?” Hayama popped his head into his room, as if sensing there was some sort of turmoil going on behind it. Akashi blinked up at him.

“What do you think about dogs?”

“Dogs are awesome!” Without a hint of hesitation, Hayama burst out. “They can play skateboard! And basketball!” As if proving his point, Koutarou held up his skateboard. He was probably just about to go to a park. Akashi smiled.

“Mind if I join you?” The cherryhead needs to clear his head from imagining how sad the chihuahua probably is right now.

“Hell yeah!” Hayama sparked, obviously surprised but excited. Akashi got up and grabbed his sweatshirt.

“So you do mind?” Of course, the heir knew the other meant the opposite of what he said.

“No way!”

Akashi chuckled and grabbed his keys, leaving with his teammate.

Since the cherryhead doesn’t have a board, Hayama said they should go pick one up on the way. Seijuurou doesn’t have a problem with this, so they went on their way, bumping into Mibuchi as they left.

“Where are you two going?” The taller asked, obviously surprised to see Akashi and Hayama by themselves.

“The skatepark!” The blonde excitedly announced. Mibuchi blinked, a bit surprised.

Needless to say, Reo ended up joining since he was worried they would hurt themselves. Especially since his ‘Sei-chan’ has never skated before.

Hayama ended up ‘teaching’ Akashi how to skate, which was really more of him saying things like ‘just kick off and then turn and woosh!’ Despite the non-helpful instructions, Seijuurou attempted his best. Which may have resulted in him falling, which was strange and left him stunned. Immediately, Reo was by his side doting over him.

“So that’s what that’s like.” He sat stunned.

“What do you mean, hun?”

“Falling.” The heir looked up with two big ruby eyes, still a bit lost. Reo blinked a few times at him, and he could hear Hayama suddenly burst out laughing besides him.

After that, they continued, ignoring Reo’s worried comments for now. Akashi’s determined to get this skill under his belt, besides his teammate seems ecstatic to be able to teach the captain something.

The first fall ended up being his last, Seijuurou’s nowhere near the level of skill as his teammate, but he refused to fall again, thus took extra precautions as to not. Eventually, they called quits and sat around in a circle to the side of the park. Hayama and Akashi took hearty drinks of water, and Reo just seemed glad it was over.

The cherryhead is impressed by Kotarou’s skill. He’s never seen the other skateboard before, but he’s glad he came today. Mibuchi handed the cherryhead and blonde back their phones (as the taller had been holding both of their phones, in case of destruction.)

“Sei-chan yours kept buzzing, but I didn’t want to disrupt your fun…” Mibuchi said sort of guilty.

Akashi took a look at his screen to see that it was the lion and chihuahua group chat, since he had left it open.

“No worries, it’s a group chat.” The heir looked down at it.

 

_Taco: i wouldnt worry bout dat 2 much, the puppy will probs adapt in no time- & “certain” ppl r good w animals _

_KUROKO.: Thank you Takao, I would love to watch over Akashi-kun’s puppy_

_Taco: lMAO. KUROKO. I WAS REFERENCIN 2 KOUCHAN_

_KUROKO.: again, i am hurt._

_ElfPrince: I think both Furi and Kuroko are fine options for dog-watchers._

_KUROKO.: Alright, i re-adopt you into the family_

_Taco: i mean i gUESS U COULD DOGWATCH TOO. but i am tryin 2 make the point of this chat actually happen lol_

_Ao!!mine: 2 b fair u gotta watch over nigou too tetsu - & i dont think that rescue pup looks like one 4 company _

_KUROKO.: Nigou can be left by himself for some time, besides, I live with Kagami-kun as well_

_ElfPrince: I think I underestimated how thirsty you are for dogs_

_Ao!!mine: oh my god, dont word it like that lol_

_Taco: yo, akashit r u still there???_

_ElfPrince: gone like the wind~_

_Taco: lmao how poetic_

 

Akashi realized he should have probably announced he was leaving. However, Hayama offered a distraction, and he felt he should take him up on it. Especially since he doesn’t often spend time doing his teammate’s hobbies.

 

_Akashit: I apologize, I was with my teammates._

_Akashit: As per your other comments, as I said I am thinking about it. I appreciate the feedback though._

 

The group chat just brought him back to his earlier predicament of feeling guilty and unsure as to what exactly to do.

 

_Akashit: What do you mean thirsty? I don’t understand._

_ElfPrince: Oh… sweetie…_

_Akashit: Can you stop addressing me like that. It’s a genuine question._

_ElfPrince: I know, that’s why I said it like that._

_Taco: nobody taint his pure innocent mind_

_Ao!!mine: “pure innocent”_

 

Seijuurou glared at his phone.

“What does it mean when somebody is ‘thirsty’ for something that isn’t a drink?” Seijuurou asked the two with him. Simultaneously, Hayama and Mibuchi blinked at the heir’s question. Akashi gave them a questioning glance. _What is wrong with everyone?_

“Well! It’s wh-”

“Don’t you dare!” Reo cut the blonde off. “No tainting his pure, innocent mind.” _Why was that repeated?_ “Sei-chan who’s saying these things to you?”

Akashi blinked slightly taken aback by everyone’s reactions.

“Himuro mentioned it… Takao refuses to tell me.”

“I always did like that cute boy…” Reo looked off dreamily for a second.

Akashi looked down at his phone, sure that Hayama won’t take on Reo when he’s in ‘angry mom’ mode.

 

_Akashit: Reo-nee just said the same thing_

_Akashit: I guess I’ll just have to ask Kouki_

_Taco: wAIT._

_Taco: is him askin kouchan worse??_

_Taco: actually nevermind, thats funny_

_KUROKO.: I’m ordering Furihata-kun to not tell you, so don’t even try._

_Akashit: Fine, seeing as everyone wants this to stay as a secret I’ll oblige. For now._

_ElfPrince: Watch out, I can see you pouting from here._

_Taco: ^lmao, how the heck do u say these things_

_theliGHT: Tatsuya, stop bein annoying_

_ElfPrince: :-) anything for you honey_

_Ao!!mine: i still dont understand exactly how you & murasakibara r a thing _

_ElfPrince: My relationship with Atsushi is completely different._

_(; Kise: AKASHICCHI YOU SHOULD GET THAT PUPPY. Senpai and i are always available to help you out!!_

_Akashit: Thank you, Kise, along with Kasamatsu._

_(; Kise: ٩(^ᴗ^)۶_

 

“Sei-chan what are you texting about?” Reo asked. Akashi knows it is probably because the taller is still thinking about the ‘thirsty’ comment. To dissuade Mibuchi’s thoughts, the heir pulled up the picture of him with the chihuahua. The cherryhead blushed remembering that Kouki took this because he thought it was cute. He then held his phone out towards his two teammates.

Reo suddenly gasped and took the phone out of his hand, immediately typing.

“Oh! Is that why you asked about dogs!?” Hayama asked, snaggle tooth out in the open, smiling. Akashi watched as Reo did something on his phone, but he left that be since he trusts Reo probably the most out of everyone he knows.

“Yes, I’ve been debating adopting that dog… the group chat has been talking about it. The majority of them think I should, but it’s clear that there are some issues that may arise.” Akashi explained.

“Do you want that dog?” The blonde asked.

“Yes, but there’s more to it th-”

“Then it’s fine!” Hayama clapped his hands together. “There’s nothing the Akashi Seijuurou can’t do, isn’t that right!”

The cherryhead blinked thinking about his teammate’s answer. That’s always been his motto, of sorts.

 

_[I told you.]_

I’m trying to learn. That means thinking of other perspectives.

_[Brother, Kotarou just made my point clear. He also shares the same perspective. There’s no real reason that dog shouldn’t be in our arms right now.]_

 

“Sei-chan~ This is so cute, you look happy.” Reo gushed. He looked like he was trying to hold in his emotions, as to not cause too much of a disturbance.

Akashi looked at his teammate’s expressions, both of them happy, to a point the cherryhead doesn’t understand.

“Why are you both so happy?” He asked.

“Silly Sei-chan, because you’re happy!”

“Yeah, plus dogs are awesome!”

“I’m happy?” Akashi isn’t sure about that. He feels conflicted.

“Yeah dude!” The blonde took his phone out and switched it to the camera. He flipped it so that it faced them, and within a second before Seijuurou could catch up to what was occurring, he snapped a photo.

“See!” Hayama then shoved his phone into Akashi’s face. Blinking away the lights, that the blonde’s move inevitably cause, the heir pulled the phone back to a reasonable distance.

Well, he didn’t have much to say, since Hayama has swiftly proven his point. The cherryhead hadn’t even realized he was smiling, to be frank. _I_ _do look happy._ Which is a weird thing to think… he didn’t realize he was feeling that way. The photo also includes the blonde in the foreground, and Mibuchi moved to the heir’s side just in time to smirk cutely.

“May I have this photo?” He asked. Not only does the cherryhead look happy, so do his two teammates.

Hayama was quick to agree, and soon enough Reo also wanted it. The tallest gave his phone back, Akashi saw that the Mibuchi sent himself the photo of Seijuurou holding the puppy. The cherryhead smiled, and they headed back to the dorms.

“Thank you for today.” Akashi has a bit of a clearer image of what he wants to do now.

They were dropping off Hayama to his room, since it was the first on their walk. The blonde grinned and swung an arm around his shoulder.

“You think a lot! But no problem, if you wanna go skate again, just lemme know!”

The heir smiled, and his teammate detached himself, raising his board, in goodbye. They waved back, and continued on their way. They were in comfortable silence for awhile, Reo broke it once they arrived at the younger’s door.

“Sei-chan. Are you going to get that puppy?”

“Yes…” Akashi then muttered. “both of them.”

 

* * *

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

_Ahhhhhh!_

_Ah!_

_Fuck!_

_Why._

_It’s not actually a big deal._

_It’s really not._

But sometimes Furi’s mind goes into overdrive. For literally no reason.

No reason. Like the fact that Akashi was freaking _cute_ the other day. And the brunette cannot think things like that, because they’re friends! Which is like a feat! And Kouki does not want to ruin it with weird thoughts!

The brunette’s phone buzzed. _Thank goodness a distraction!_

 

_Milkshake fiend: Don’t tell Akashi-kun what being ‘thirsty’ means._

 

 _What the fuck!_ Why does the world like to laugh at him!?

Okay, okay. _I need a fucking xanax._

 

Half an hour later and Furihata calmed down a lot. He doesn’t really get why he gets so worked up over dumb things. He took a breath in, _time to respond to Kuroko._

 

_Furihata-kun: Um, may I ask what is going on?_

_Milkshake fiend: Akashi-kun doesn’t know what it means, and we’re keeping it a secret from him._

 

Kouki laughed to himself. Of course, Akashi doesn’t know that. It’s kind of funny.

 

_Furihata-kun: Oh, haha okay, I can’t promise that he wont be able to persuade me though, he hasnt asked yet_

_Milkshake fiend: He said he’ll leave it be ‘for now’ so i imagine he’ll bring it back up in an inopportune time._

_Furihata-kun: okey doke_

 

Whenever the heir’s lack of knowledge on simple internet words is made apparent, Furi has to admit it makes the cherryhead appear a tad ‘innocent’ so the speak. _He hasn’t been tainted by people on the internet yet…_ Furi knows Akashi hasn’t had the most ‘normal’ of upbringings, but it’s still hard to believe that someone their age doesn’t know these things.

 

The rest of the brunette’s day went by without any disruptions or out of place gestures. After dinner he went up to his room and began reading a book until his phone buzzed.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kouki, may I ask you a question?_

 

Furihata blinked. Although the two point guards are now friends, they don’t really message each other (the most they talked outside of face to face was that discussion in the comments section on photos.)

 

_Furi Kouki: Of course ^^_

 

Of course, he’s going to say yes. However, a second later Kuroko’s earlier message played in his head. _I may have just messed up._ The brunette knows that Akashi will be able to persuade him to tell him something if the heir wants it bad enough. So Furi did the most logical solution, panic.

 

_Furi Kouki: Or wait!! My answer is no!_

_Furi Kouki: I mean, oopf- that came out bad. Umn if this has to do with what Kuroko told me not to tell you, then no!!_

_Furi Kouki: ahh, if not then yeah! I sound like a lunatic sorry_

_Akashi Seijuurou: It’s fine, Kouki. But no, this has nothing to do with what Kuroko said._

 

Despite Akashi’s way of ‘precise’ writing, making everything sound either exasperated or sarcastic, Furi let out a relieved sigh. Little did he know his ‘stammering’ is much more amusing and heartwarming to the heir, than he would ever think.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I wanted advice from you, since although you like dogs, I don’t believe you will lie to me, or at least let me know if you’re bias. I’ve been thinking about adopting that chihuahua we met at our meet-up. I mentioned this to our other friends, but for the most part I believe they are bias. My main issue stopping me from adopting the dog is time is not entirely ‘friendly’ to me. I fear that I would not be able to properly take care of the chihuahua to the degree I wish to. Which is where I am stuck, and would appreciate your feedback._

 

The brunette blinked and read, then re-read the long message. _Akashi’s asking for_ _my_ _opinion..?_ Furi doesn’t know if it’s over some sort of cue that he is asking the majority of their group (he did mention that) or if it’s because he genuinely wants to know the brunette’s opinion. Furihata feels slightly honored and also pressured to answer ‘correctly.’ Needless to say, he began typing out a response.

 

_Furi Kouki: First off, it’s your own decision, but I appreciate you coming to me for advice ^^ um, as you said your main issue is time but i also think you may be thinking about it too hard. I never adopted an animal before, but i think, there’s really only one question you need to ask yourself. Did you feel a connection to that chihuahua? If the answer’s yes (which i honestly think so) then I would say to go for it. You’re still thinking about it NOW so that shows how much you care. A lot of the time with both people or animals, within a minute of meeting them i think you can sorta tell if you have a connection, does that make sense? Maybe that’s just me._

_Furi Kouki: UMN, but you’re right, i probably am a bit bias. However, i like dogs so much, that i think my bias works both ways? If i thought you wouldnt take care of the dog well, i wouldnt tell you to adopt him ;) besides, if you need to go somewhere and cannot take him with you, kuroko or i could always pet sit :D ( i promise thats not why i said what i said though)) i hope this was helpful!!_

 

The brunette re-read his response, _that’s… okay right?_ He’s second guessing himself, if what Akashi said is true then it would be sad to leave the chihuahua alone all the time. Furi smacked his cheeks to dissuade his thoughts. He meant what he said. When he saw Seijuurou sitting down holding the tiny dog, and smiling so softly, it was sort of a wakeup call? Maybe that’s too strong of a word. _It was surprising._ Which it shouldn’t have been, since the brunette knows that Akashi’s much more caring than his first impression would insinuate. But seeing the heir all day a bit annoyed from the attention he was given by all the dogs, then to see him with Kasamatsu’s dog, who he completely turned a table for and lit up around, and after that him holding the injured tiny dog, Furi realized something. Akashi treats animals (including humans) by their character. _Overall,_ he dislikes dogs but that’s only because the majority of them he’s met weren’t trained, and the heir wasn’t raised to appreciate ‘messy’ things.

That’s one of the reasons Furi took a picture of Akashi without telling him. _I probably should have asked…_ But the brunette felt that may have ruined the atmosphere. The photo is _emotional,_ that’s why he didn’t ask. Besides… going back to Furi’s earlier thoughts that caused him to panic, Akashi’s _cute._ Which again, is a weird word to describe the taller, but he actually is.

The brunette’s internal monologue was cut off by his phone buzzing.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: To be completely honest, your response has been the most useful, so thank you. Yes, I felt connected to that dog the moment I laid my eyes on him. You’re correct, I have been thinking about this too much. Half of me, the one whom you met first, has been adamant about adopting the chihuahua. It has been a headache to say the least, as I’ve been trying to be more open to different perspectives. Moving on to your other comment, I may take you up on that offer in the future. I’m going to think about it a little longer, but I really appreciate your input, Kouki._

 

Furi sighed relieved over the other’s response. He’s glad to be of some help. A tiny snippet of what the heir revealed is a tad worrying though, so Kouki decided to bite the bullet and ask.

 

_Furi Kouki: I’m glad to be of help then!! ^^ //At the risk of asking something too personal, you mention that it has been a headache to you because of your other personality? Does that happen a lot? I can’t help but be curious and a bit um worried,, if there’s anything i can do to help you can let me know_

 

The brunette hopes that didn’t come out too assuming or pushy or anything, but it doesn’t seem like a lot of people in general understand mental illnesses. Furi’s not sure if Akashi has anyone to talk to about it, and it could be really hurtful, not to mention dangerous, to bottle things up. Out of everyone, Furihata should know that the best.

The brunette waited patiently for a response, that took a little longer to come.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: You can ask me anything, don’t worry over being invasive or saying ‘the wrong thing.’ I have to thank and compliment you. Nobody has ever told me that, I have had friends worry over me but their responses were more often than not along the lines of ‘seek help.’ Which is of thanks in its own right, but I truly appreciate you offering help yourself. Not to mention, pick up on a tiny detail I mentioned. Moving along, yes it happens often. It used to be much worse, as I’m sure you remember since it caused me to act inappropriately. Admittedly, I fight with ‘myself’ over most topics. Sometimes it is resolved quickly and other times not so much._

_I actually do go to therapy, and have been working on bringing my personalities closer together. I do hope that makes sense, I understand this is a bit of a ‘taboo’ and untalked about topic. Needless to say, thank you for worrying over me, it means more to me than I can express. All I need is knowing you are here, so please do not worry too much over it. You have done more than you think in helping me._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Oh, and I hope you know that I extend the olive branch to you as well. Not only because you said it first. If something or someone ever bothers you, please do not hesitant in asking my assistance. I treasure our friendship and will do anything to protect and help you feel more comfortable, Kouki._

 

Gosh darn it. Why the fuck is he so nice? And says such embarrassing, but kind things. Furi sucked in a much needed breath, and even took a swig from his water bottle, to hopefully get rid of the flush on his face.

 

 _Furi Kouki: um whoa- okay as always, my response won’t sound as heartfelt, but im like super thankful… so, thank you!! Thats so sweet of you? Like i wasnt tryin to ask for any sort of reassurance by worryin over you,,, i will try to live up to your own comment, and continue to be your friend then!! I know a lot of people dont really get mental illness things, so yeah! Feel free to always tell me about things!! I may not be able to help much, but if i can at all then thats great >< i hope your personalities are able to agree more often sooner then! I cant imagine what it must be like to have DID, but i do understand fighting with yourself over trivial things,, so just know you’re not alone in this world and have friends _ᕙ(“-v-”)ᕗ

 

That’s a good response, _right..?_ Furi kind of feels like he’s downplaying how Akashi feels. As he mentioned in his message, he honestly can’t imagine what it’s like to have multiple personalities. Mainly because it’s not something as ‘simple’ as anxiety or depression. He genuinely doesn’t _exactly_ know what it is? He _does,_ in the sense he has read about it. However, he has _no_ idea what Akashi must be thinking about at times. Is it like having another person inside of you? That’s constantly asking questions, or commenting? Or is it only a once in awhile thing?

Furi thought that the majority of people who have DID don’t even know that they have it, and will just have black outs (which is scary in and of itself.) They won’t know what they did during times their other selves are ‘in front’ so the speak. However, it’s different with Akashi. The heir _knows_ and he seems to also know what he’s doing, no matter who is in control.

Basically, Furihata has absolutely no idea how Akashi’s mind works.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: You say your answer won’t be as heartfelt, but that is one of the kindest messages I have ever been given, Kouki. We are in a mutual agreement of trust then, thank you. I will try to remind myself that you and our other friends are here to help more often… Have I ever mentioned how kind you are? Because you are, and I want you to know._

 

God, so embarrassing. They’re not even face to face and he’s still saying things that makes heat flood to Furi’s face.

 

_Furi Kouki: ><” I don’t know if youre trying to embarrass me with all your compliments, but you are,,,, not saying they’re not appreciated, but ahhh, you give me too much credit. I mean, you’re also so nice???? Like more than our other friends (that’s not to say they arent nice- but you are very attentive and umm yeah…. _

 

Kouki cut himself off from being more embarrassing than he already is.

Their conversation went on for much longer than either of them intended, and during most of it the brunette was blushing, since it turned into Akashi trying to make him understand that he’s great.

Which he isn’t.

Furi’s not dumb, he knows he isn’t mean or a bad person or anything. He’s not terrible, but that doesn’t make him great. He tries to be nice, but he’s not particularly cool and he tends to not think before speaking, which has resulted in some awkward situations. He also tends to get wrapped up in his own head, to the point of blanking out and unintentionally ignoring people…  _I'm not great, but Akashi really wants me to believe I am..._

 

Eventually, they stopped messaging when Furi realized how late it became. _We were talking for hours…_ Time seems to fly when Akashi is involved.

Kouki wondered back to the beginning of their conversation. The brunette hopes the cherryhead adopts that chihuahua. He seemed to really like the dog, and the dog really liked him back. Furi heard snippets of the workers say things about the chihuahua, about how he doesn’t trust anyone, and never approaches people. Furihata then thought about how Kuroko said that Akashi is like a walking dog treat. The brunette could see why the dogs all liked the heir. _He’s protective._ Akashi’s scary but if you’re on his side, it’s as if you see a completely different person.

Furi turned to his photos to look back at the picture he took of Akashi, which resulted in him scrolling through all his photos. When he got to the ones of him and the taller at the club, he came across something. One of the photos he doesn’t remember, and it’s obvious why when he looked at it. _How did I not notice this before!?_

 _Apparently,_ the ever innocent Akashi, had stolen his phone and not only sent himself that one embarrassing photo, but _also_ took another embarrassing photo. This one of himself with the brunette asleep on his shoulder. _I did fall asleep!_ As if to embarrass the freckled boy more, he fell asleep _leaning on Akashi._

The worst part is that Furi can’t be mad at Seijuurou, since it was the brunette’s fault in the first place. To make matters worse, Akashi looked so freaking smug in the photo. _At least he didn’t post this one…_ Gosh, can Furihata embarrass himself any more in front of the other? How does Akashi have so much fuel against him, after just meeting a little longer than a week ago?

_I need to get something on him._

Too bad the heir’s like that one vine of the guy trying to get bad photos of his friend, but they all just look like model photos.

 

* * *

_(A/N this is from where we left Akashi's pov off)_

_< <Akashi's PoV>> _

Despite what Akashi said to Reo, he isn’t one-hundred percent sure if adopting the chihuahua is the right course of action.

 

_[Come on! Brother, I’m getting impatient. You are acting stupid. The chihuahua looks like Kouki! Even if we didn’t like the dog that is reason enough to buy him! I want him! I know you do too! We have money, I’ll take care of him if you won’t! Brother, answer me! I want him! Brother, you’re making him sad! He does not trust anyone else, we must take matters into our own hands! I will, you can just watch! Let me up front, when you wake up everything will be fine. You’ll see I am right, and you are being stupid!]_

 

Akashi held his head. God, it hurts. With every word Bokushi throws at him he hissed in a breath.

 

Can you just be quiet? You are loud and immature.

 

Even Oreshi’s own words hurt. Everything hurts.

 

_[I’m loud because you are not listening to me!]_

Bo, all I can do is listen. Do you not understand? I heard you the first hundred times. You are being selfish.

_[You’re being selfish! That little dog is alone or being harrassed right now because you’re so insecure about your own power and thoughts!]_

Be quiet! Do you think I don’t know that? You’re being a pain. Just let me rest.

_[You can rest! Just let me in front!]_

Bokushi, you and I both know that is not ‘rest.’

_[You’re being stupid though!]_

 

Each breath came in sharper, his head pulsed under immense pressure. He needs help. But what can anyone do? It’s Akashi’s own problem. He already asked their opinions and they only made him feel worse about his own decision.

The heir stuck his head between his knees, while sitting on the end of his bed. Involuntary tears slid down his cheeks.

“It hurts…”

 

_[And whose fault is that!?]_

Just be quiet…

 

What to do… what… who can help? Without entirely knowing why, Kouki came to mind. He doesn’t want to bother the brunette, but god it hurts, he can’t think.

 

_[Don’t you dare ruin what I have going with him! I know what you’re thinking!]_

 

Blinking back tears, Akashi messaged Kouki and hoped he would answer.

He did immediately.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kouki, may I ask you a question?_

_Kouki <3: Of course ^^ _

_Kouki <3: Or wait!! My answer is no! _

_Kouki <3: I mean, oopf- that came out bad. Umn if this has to do with what Kuroko told me not to tell you, then no!! _

_Kouki <3: ahh, if not then yeah! I sound like a lunatic sorry _

 

Akashi laughed waterily around tears.

The next _hours_ comprised of what could be mistaken for a dream. Seijuurou kept expecting himself to wake up, but he didn’t.

Bokushi calmed down to listen to Kouki, and with that the heir’s headache slowly came to a stop. Every response the brunette gave was perfect; was exactly what he needed to hear. His love made his decision easy by putting it into one question, which was such an obvious yet overlooked question.

Yes, he felt connected to the dog.

So now it is just a matter of calling the rescue team and asking if the chihuahua is still there, and to figure out a way that he can bring the dog with him to meetings (possibly keeping him in a hotel room, or sending him off to Kouki or Kuroko’s, depending on the time frame.)

The messages after that made Seijuurou want to cry but for different reason. _Kouki’s perfect._ Akashi knows he is undeserving of all the kindness he is given, but he truly does not deserve the support Kouki gives him.

It turned into him praising the brunette, who doesn’t believe he is as incredible as he is. Seijuurou doesn’t like the fact Kouki puts himself down so much, but he also realized he can use it to his advantage or as an ‘excuse’ to compliment the smaller endlessly.

Complimenting the brunette over and over again, directly to him, was fun for Akashi. He gets to tell Kouki how much he likes him, without him thinking too much about it thus not to chance their relationship this early in the making.

 

When they stopped texting it was because Kouki stated they should really go to bed. Even though the heir would stay up forever talking to the cute boy, he smiled thinking that Kouki is getting ready to sleep right now. Plus it gave him the excuse to say goodnight, like the first night they became friends.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Good night, Kouki. I hope you sleep well._

_Kouki <3: Night! You too, i hope you have sweet dreams ٩(｡•ㅅ•｡)و _

 

He’s so cute.

As per usual when Akashi thinks about Kouki, a warmth settled in his chest, and an uncontrollable smile graced his lips. He opened his photos and looked at the picture of Kouki when he fell asleep on his shoulder, the one with just the brunette in the photo. Akashi felt the warmth in his chest grow and couldn’t help but feel he’ll sleep great tonight.  _He's perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a friend that you can talk to in a serious matter with paragraph texts ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪  
> I am absolutely like Akashi in this and can be having a panic attack where I'm literally not breathing and just message someone like "Hey, may I ask a question?" (Nobody I know is like this though? I dunno, either way I imagine Akashi is like this since he's used to locking emotions away.)  
> (Also sorry for that one a/n in the middle, I didn't know if it was confusing or not)


	3. Two Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized when writing, but again with this chapter once the pov switches it's leaving off last time with the character? I think it makes sense without an a/n but I apologize if I'm wrong
> 
> Also this is long but ehhhh it happens haha ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

After that night, the two point guards talked more often, as in everyday. Even if Furi wasn't thinking of messaging the cherryhead, he would end up with a message from Akashi, so they ended up always texting each other.

It’s all fine and dandy, except for the times that Furihata has mini panic attacks over the fact that the heir is so nice to him. And time to time Furi feels like the other’s trying to get something out of him, not necessarily anything bad (since Akashi has proven he is a good person) but maybe just information or something… He's realized there’s not really any way to guess what Akashi is thinking.

The messages came everyday without fail, at least every morning and every night (sometimes at ridiculous hours of the night and morning.)

Furi looked down at his phone as a morning message arrived, he didn’t even have to guess who it is by now.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Good morning, Kouki. Do you have any interesting plans for the weekend? I have to go back to my home to run some paperwork by my father. So personally, I’m not doing anything too exciting. I do hope you have a relaxing or fun day ahead of yourself. That being said, have a wonderful day._

 

All of Akashi’s messages are this kind. It sort of makes Furi think that Kuroko wasn’t lying when he said that the captain likes him. It doesn’t seem like he’s just putting up with the brunette because of mutual friends.

The messages also always brighten the freckled boy’s day. Even if he’s not having a particular bad day, it’s sort of like a boost into having a great day or finishing a day with a better tomorrow.

 

_Furi Kouki: Morning! Um, haha not really. I might see Kuroko and Kagami for a bit or something,, but those meetups are usually not planned, so im not sure. Good luck with your paperwork, i hope you have fun at home despite the work entailed… I hope you have a nice day too ^^_

 

How Akashi juggles school, student council, basketball _and_ work, Furi will never understand. Just school and basketball is a lot in the his opinion.

Kouki’s also picked up on the fact that Akashi doesn’t seem to mention his family much. They only just started talking regularly, so that might be why. The only thing he’s mentioned is his father from time to time, but from what it sounds like they are at a bit of a distance with each other. He only mentions him when it has something to do with work, so Furi figured that their relationship is more on a business standpoint. It’s a bit sad, but also explains another reason why Akashi is a bit unstable ( _or used to be? He’s much better now, but I don't know if he's one hundred percent stable_.)

Furihata can’t imagine Akashi’s upbringing. He’s thought this before but the more he talks to the captain the more unreal it seems.

 _No family._ Is just another point to add onto an ever growing list of deficiencies.

 

Suddenly, the brunette’s doorbell buzzed, which is a bit odd, but the freckled boy figures it's a telemarketer or maybe even his neighbour. What he didn’t expect to see is Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine and Momoi, along with Nigou and Kisses.

Furi gasped and leaned down to say hello to the dogs.

“He says hello to the dogs before us.” Aomine drawled, but they all know there's a hint of amusement laced in his voice.

“Good morning, Furihata-kun. We were in the area and figured you might want to join us.” Kuroko said, and watched as the brunette was all but smothered by the two smaller dogs. Although, Nigou has grown quite a bit.

“Of course.” The point guard said around laughs, and the dogs trying to lick his face.

He then stood up, and kicked on his shoes, grabbing his keys out of the bowl by the front door, while pulling his sweatshirt on.

“Morning everyone!” He smiled, and locked his door behind him, before following the group out.

He’s never been a morning person in his own opinion, but after meeting Kuroko, he’s proud to say he’s definitely more chipper than the bluehead. Not to mention, his messages with Akashi usually brighten himself up. As long as he gets some sleep, he thinks he can be considered a morning person, nowadays.

Furi doesn’t think Aomine and definitely Kuroko are morning people. But they seem to be fine if it’s by their own accord, or for their dogs. Although, they are yawning a bit.

“Morning Furi-kun!” Momoi as expected is a morning person, and she latched to the brunette’s side. Aomine and Kagami nodded an agreement.

“We’re trying to teach Kisses how to walk.” The redhead spoke up, and looked down at the pug that seems interested in any speck she sets her eyes on. Contrary to her, Nigou walked happily on the sidewalk, slightly ahead, but still by Kuroko’s side.

“‘Cht. Kisses. Hey.” Aomine pulled back on the leash stopping her from walking out into the road.

“I can see that.” Furi chuckled.

They continued walking around for a few blocks talking about this and that, until the dogs were tired out.

“Come back to my house, we can get them a drink there.” Furihata smiled. Nobody had any disagreements for that, so they made their way back to the brunette’s.

Once there, they piled in, and Furi went into his kitchen to pull out two bowls. He filled them with water and put them down for the dogs who immediately gravitated towards them; Kisses more messy than Nigou.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.” Aomine ruffled the back of his head, and watched as his pug spilt water.

“I don’t care, my house’s a mess.” Kouki laughed. “Did you guys eat?” As if answering the point guard, Kagami’s stomach growled. The taller blushed embarrassed. “Want breakfast?” Furi chuckled again.

“Furi-kun you don’t have to do that.” Momoi blinked, eyes sparkling. She seems to be analyzing every detail in the brunette’s house, putting her analytical skills to the test, seeing as this is her and Aomine’s first time at his house.

“Yes, please.” Kuroko added.

“Can’t turn down free food.” The navy haired man shrugged.

“Want help?” Kagami asked, but Furi waved him off. Although he appreciates help, Kagami is often times his partner when it comes to food so he’ll give him a break. Besides, the redhead is the guest, even if they do hang out all the time.

Furi turned and looked in his fridge, not seeing much.

“Umm, crepes?” He does have the ingredients for at least that.

Everyone nodded, so he motioned them to sit in the living room that’s connected to the kitchen.

“Furi-kun, I’ll help! And don’t refuse, because I want to learn how to be a better cook!” Momoi smiled. The brunette heard Aomine groan in the other room. Furi figures if it’s just Momoi he can definitely ‘babysit’ her actions so he agreed.

Before starting he grabbed a remote off one of the shelves in the living room and handed it to Aomine, who looked at it confused. He handed it to him since he’s the most ‘guest’ out of the three. Kagami and Kuroko are here all the time so they come after.

“Go wild.” Furi said and moved back into the kitchen with Momoi.

“Furihata-kun has surround sound.” Kuroko explained since it didn’t seem like Aomine understood what was happening.

“It’s the most modern thing I own.” Kouki added, while pulling his griddle out to heat.

Soon enough Aomine and Kagami were completely fixated on the device and playing some sort of competitive battle, _somehow,_ over what music played. Kuroko sat comfortably with Nigou, watching the chaos. Furihata taught Momoi how to make crepes, and the brunette found out when it’s just the two of them it’s much easier to avoid chaos. Kisses sat, begged, by their feet, which Kouki thinks is adorable even if it’s a bad habit.

“Furi-kun how come you don’t have a dog?” While the brunette flipped a crepe, Momoi asked.

“Ah, well my dad’s allergic so…” _The only thing stopping us…_

Momoi gasped.

“Is it really okay to have the dogs over then!?” She asked, concerned.

“It’s fine, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” Furihata waved a hand.

“Furi-kun, I think in this situation it _would_ hurt him though.” The pink haired girl worriedly said, a bit flabbergasted by the brunette’s nonchalant response.

“Well, he’s not deadly allergic. I usually just clean up the hair afterwards, and nobody notices.” _I've had Nigou over enough times to test that._ Furihata put new crepe batter on the griddle. “I think if he found out he would be more mad that I didn’t let him meet the dogs, to be honest.” Despite his allergy, the oldest in the house loves dogs.

The brunette’s phone buzzed against the island he put it on.

“Do you want that, Furi-kun?” Momoi asked looking at the phone. Kouki flipped a crepe, putting a new one on and said,

“Ah, yeah, it’s probably Akashi.” He wiped his hands off. Momoi blinked, obviously not expecting that response, and handed him the phone.

“Akashi-kun? Are you expecting something from him?” The pink haired girl smiled, curious.

“Ah, yeah I guess so. I mean it’s not important, we just text sometimes.” Furihata opened his messages to see that it is indeed the heir.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I’ve arrived at my house, so if you try to reach me in the coming hour, I may be busy. Call if you need something._

 

It’s funny how Akashi says things like this sometimes, but Furi’s never needed anything from him before. And he doesn’t know what would warrant important enough to ever disrupt the taller from his job.

 

_Furi Kouki: I’m glad you made it safely ^^ and…_

 

Furihata opened his phone to the camera mode, and motioned to Momoi, who joined him. He then took a photo of the two of them in the kitchen, smiling. The living room is in the background, showing the two ace’s basically swatting each other’s heads, with Kuroko in between them. Kouki then sent it to the other.

 

_Furi Kouki: I may be busy myself haha, ,, I’ll try to respond if you message though_

 

Within a second, Akashi responded.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Oh, I hope you all have fun. And do not be afraid to kick Aomine and/or Kagami out if they are roughhousing. I will personally punish them if need be._

 

In the past, comments like that would probably make Kouki uncomfortable, but now it just makes him laugh a little. _Even though Akashi really would._

 

_Furi Kouki: Haha, thanks but i think it’ll be fine. Besides im tough ᕙ(⇀o↼‶)ᕗ_

_Akashi Seijuurou: I have no doubt that you are._

 

Furihata smiled at his phone and put it away. Momoi giggled next to him, having been watching over the brunette’s shoulder.

Almost burning the two current crepes on the heat, Kouki hurriedly took them off.

“Ahh, I forgot to get some fruit to cut… um” Furi blinked looking between the griddle, plate of done crepes and bowl of to be done crepes. Momoi looked at him, listening for any instructions. “Um, we’re gonna leave this on low for a hot minute and go outside.” Kouki grabbed a bowl, and went to leave.

“Outside?” The girl questioned but followed Furi out his back door.

Fortunately, he has a small garden, that includes berries.

“Oh, it’s so cute out here!” Momoi looked around.

Kouki’s not too sure about that, his backyard is super small. He has a tiny little porch, a little grass area, then berries and herbs lines against his fence or house.

“Thanks…” On a mission, Furi went towards his fence where strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries are grown. “Um, can you help pick some of these?”

The brunette explained how to tell which ones are ripe, and Momoi nodded vehemently.

“This is so cute, Furi-kun! I’ve never picked any sort of fruit before!”  _Never?_

“Oh, really? Maybe sometime we could go out to a farm with some of the group and do it then..?” Not thinking, Kouki responded. Satsuki gasped.

“Yes! That sounds like fun!”

The two of them picked berries, more strawberries than the others since they are both Furi’s and Momoi’s favorite. Soon enough, they had a bowl and brought it back into the kitchen.

Eager to finish off the crepes, Kouki gave the girl a strainer and sent her to wash the berries in the sink.

_She seems really happy._

Furi figures since she’s not much of a cook, she’s never done this sort of thing. _Well, she has never picked berries before so there’s that…_ Kouki's never thought much of these things since he makes food all the time, and has always had a garden. But it seems this isn’t normal for the majority of people?

Once she finished washing them, he gave her a cutting board and knife. After she practically smooshed them instead of cutting, or cut them in awkwardly sized pieces, Furi showed her exactly how to cut first the stems off the strawberries, then to cut them in halves and again if she wants them smaller.

After seeing Riko’s cooking ability, Furi never thought he would meet someone with as much… trouble in the kitchen. But it seems the miracles are mostly bad at cooking for some odd reason. Through the whole lesson, Momoi has been very attentive to his instructions though, so Furi thinks she can get the hang of it over time.

They finished up, and headed to the living room with their plates and Furi ran back to the kitchen to pull out whipped creme. Returning, putting the final ingredient on the coffee table, he spoke.

“Sorry, it’s just pre-made whipped creme.” He apologized.

They all looked at him dumbly, except Kagami who responded with a wave of a dismissive hand. Momoi looked incredibly proud of their creation though, so Furi’s happy over that.

“I also have jam, if anyone wants.” The brunette pulled that out too, in case anyone wanted.

“What type of jam is that? There’s no label.” The redhead asked.

“Oh, it’s homemade, so um…” Furi looked at it. “I think this one’s plumberry, ah but I probably have a more normal flavor like strawberry or blueberry also…” To prove his point, he went back to the fridge and pulled out two more jars.

Again, the group looked at him a bit dumbfounded. _Did I say something weird?_

“Furi-kun, you’re so cute.” Momoi sparkled.

“You’d be a good wife.” Aomine crudely added.

“Furihata-kun, you’re my backup wife if Kagami-kun falls through.”

“Hey!” The tiger snapped at his boyfriend’s ‘joke.’

“Um, I don’t really get it, but okay.” The brunette scrunched his eyebrows. _Is cooking that weird?_

Moving on from that, they all ate. Furihata and Momoi were praised. Aomine was again amazed that the brunette was able to have his best friend cook and not destroy the food.

“You sure are small for how much whipped cream you like.” The Touou ace drawled at the freckled boy.

“I like whipped creme.” Kouki pouted. He tends to have a big sweet tooth.  _Plus whipped creme always looks like more than it is..._

Within a second, Kuroko took a photo of him. Furi turned to the blue haired boy, blinking then furrowed his eyebrows.

“Kuroko, I know what you’re doing now, it’s not funny!” _Why does he still do this?_

_Oh god, he’s going to send the picture to Akashi…_

“I think it’s very funny.” The phantom member replied while typing on his phone. Not up for more embarrassment, Kouki leaned forwards and swiftly took Kuroko’s phone away from him.

The brunette looked at the screen to see some group chat open, and of course the photo was already sent. He didn’t mean to look at it for long, but he saw the majority of their friends names in the chat, or what he can assume are their names based off of puns. _Huh?_

“What chat is this..?” Within a second, Kuroko took back his phone. The sudden, and sort of aggressive reaction left the brunette blinking into blank space.

“It’s the miracle’s group chat.” _That’s a lie._ Furi’s sure he saw the names “Taco” and “ElfPrince” those two don’t sound like any of the miracles.  _I mean Takao's is obvious, and I think I can assume the other is Himuro, he does look like an elf a bit._

It sounds like a chat with everyone, _but me._

The brunette blinked a bit sadly. He can’t really be upset, he knows he’s the odd one out when it comes to their ‘usual group.’ Still, he didn’t think they would have a whole group chat with everyone, but him.

“Oh, okay.” He also didn’t think Kuroko would lie to him. Even if the other is trying to lie to him to save him from feeling bad, _which didn’t work._

A bit of a silly thought, but the brunette wonders if the reason he’s not in it is because they either don’t like him that much or they talk about him. Which is really only a reasonable thought, _right_? Why else would they have a chat with everyone but him?

He thought he was on good terms with everyone, but maybe they’re faking. At least to a certain degree.

Furi feels sick, but decided to move on. He’s with company, and Kuroko’s obviously trying to hide this fact from him.

“Well, anyways. If you’re gonna keep embarrassing me, then you have to help me get something back at him.” Kouki ‘moved on.’

“Who?” Momoi cocked her head.

“Akashi! I know he’s the reason you started with the pictures, he told me himself!” Furi responded, making himself not think about how upset he is.

Everyone blinked at each other, obviously taken off-guard.

“Why are you all surprised? Kuroko, you told me too awhile ago.” After Furi said that, they all seemed to let out a breath of relief. _How come they literally never make sense?_

“Are you saying to get embarrassing photos of Akashi-kun?” Kuroko slightly smirked, asking.

“Yes! But I don’t know how to do that since he literally always looks perfect? Umm, that’s not weird to say, right?” _Stop talking your thoughts out loud._ “N-nevermind. Just help me get something on him.”

“Something on Akashi, huh…” Aomine seemed to actually try and think of a response.

“It’s only fair. And you guys know him better than me…” Furi tried to right his actions. He really does want something to hold over the heir. Plus he sort of taunted him online the day after they met. “Ah, maybe Himuro is a better option for that…” The brunette continued to think aloud.

“Yeah, Tatsuya’s slippery…” Kagami said while also thinking.

“Midorin might know, they’re childhood friends.” Momoi said. _They are?_ Furi remembered he heard that at some point. _Right. That sounds about right._

“He talks to his fish, does that count?” Aomine asked.

_But that’s… cute._

_Gosh darnit, Akashi Seijuurou. Why are you perfect?_

“I can try and take photos of him, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko spoke up.

“What would be embarrassing to him?” Kouki questioned.

“I’ll get something.” Kuroko smirked. Instantly, Furi knew the phantom member will succeed in figuring _something_ out. _Ah, but this is Kuroko against Akashi again…_ That’s a bit of a tight versus.

They went back and forth trying to figure out something from what they know of the heir.

“I don’t actually think there’s much to tell?” Kagami said. “But I also just joined your group like this year.”

Aomine scratched his head, still trying to think.

“Akashi’s… secretive. If he’s got something he doesn’t want people to know, there’s no way we’d find out. He only started opening up like, really recently.” The navy haired man went on, and took a bite of a crepe.

_He told me all of those mentality things before though? Isn’t that pretty personal?_

“Even though you all have been friends since middle school?” Furi asked, ignoring his inner thoughts.

“Akashi-kun was always the odd one out. We didn’t relate on most subjects. Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and I were probably the closest to him. And maybe our old captain.” Kuroko explained.

 _They didn’t relate…_ Furi could kind of see why. Akashi’s life is extremely different from the average kids’. _But what about books? And...and…_ Kouki realized that, that probably is all anyone could relate to him with.

_How has someone as awkward as me been talking to him so much then..?_

“What about his current teammates?” Momoi interrupted. “I think he’s closer to them than he was with us in Teiko.”

“Yeah, but are any of us in contact with any of them?” Aomine asked.

“I talk to Mayuzumi-kun time to time.” Kuroko answered.

 _Wakame._ _Mayuzumi mentioned wakame._ Furihata suddenly remembered and spoke his thought.

“Oh, I just remembered. I mentioned seaweed in front of him and he got super disgusted.”

Everyone blinked at the info, a bit confused.

“Is that why Tatsuya was laughing saying he put seaweed in the drink he was going to give to Akashi?” Kagami asked.

“I knew he did!” Furi answered a bit too loud. He laughed awkwardly. “Sorry, I have to tell Akashi though next time we talk. We were talking about that awhile ago.” The brunette thought out loud again. _To think Himuro actually did…_

“I messaged Mayuzumi-kun for embarrassing stories or hints.” Kuroko said while looking at his phone. Within a minute, there was already a reply, so Kuroko continued. “‘His whole personality is embarrassing, are we talking about the same person? I heard that he crashed on a skateboard the other day. Wasn’t there but Reo was freaking out and Hayama was laughing his ass off.’”

It was funny to hear Kuroko voice as Mayuzumi, but also a bit off putting because they both spoke in the same monotone voice.

Aomine and Kagami burst out laughing. Furi did snicker a bit, mainly because he can’t imagine Akashi falling, or even skateboarding in the first place.

“‘He hates seaweed, and pickled ginger. So make use of that.'" Kuroko continued voicing as the other. "'In case you haven’t noticed, he acts like a fucking child. He’ll throw a hissy fit if something doesn’t go his way. And he’s constantly saying stupid things like ‘I have no weaknesses’ or ‘Your head is held too high’ what a twat. Oh, and he doesn’t know basically any slang, or make jokes. I could go on, but I’m stopping now. Just record whatever you’re planning.’”

Everyone looked at Kuroko, with either shocked expressions or snickering. The phantom player cleared his throat and looked up.

“Well, that was certainly more than I expected.”

“Who the hell is that guy?” Aomine laughed. “He gets away with saying stuff like that?”

Furi actually thinks he's known most of that. Surprisingly. He never thought about all those facts in a negative way though. He just saw them...as Akashi’s personality. Not anything bad…

The brunette sort of scrunched his eyebrows while everyone else talked about what they were just told.

_Are those bad things..?_

Furi doesn’t think so. They weren’t embarrassing, except maybe some of his ‘superiority’ comments can sound silly taken out of context. And those aren’t even that bad considering, Akashi _is capable_ of the things he says. He’s not saying some crazy thing that he could never back up.

_I guess it’s up to me to figure out what makes him tick._

 

They talked for a bit longer. The more time passed, the more Furi felt himself drawing into himself. He didn’t really feel like part of this group. His earlier worries etched his mind and he can't stop thinking about how they have a group chat without him. 

He knows it’s stupid, because everyone has welcomed him so much. But the brunette can’t help but feel maybe he just interpreted everyone’s actions the way his mind wanted to see them. Like they’re just hanging out with him out of convenience or for a slight amusement.

Soon enough they all left, and smiled good-byes. It was almost lunch time when they left, but Furi didn’t feel like eating, so he just put on some light music and cleaned the dishes. Afterwards he cleaned the dog hair around the house.

_Am I just being clingy?_

He’s still thinking about the group chat. It’s really not a big deal… maybe he didn’t even see the names correctly…

Slowly sweeping some hair into a dustpan, the brunette felt like crying.

He’s being stupid, he knows they all care for him. They stopped by his house this morning didn’t they?

Maybe that’s all Kuroko’s photos have been though, they’ve been making fun of him from day one. Furihata’s just used to having no friends, so when someone shows him a hint of affection he sees it the wrong way…

To keep active, Kouki decided to clean up the rest of the house. _Might as well be useful._ He cleaned until his mom walked in the front door, back from work. _Oh, it’s been hours._

“Oh hun, thank you for cleaning up the place.” She said as she took off her coat and smiled at him.

“Mm’hmm.” Furi traded a kiss on the cheek with her. “Welcome home.” The brunette said and headed upstairs afterwards.

He didn’t really feel like seeing anyone right now. She caught on fast and sent him a warm smile, but let him go.

 

Once Kouki got in his room and closed the door, his heart hammered against his chest.

He’s been trying to think of a logical reason why they would have a separate chat. Because there probably is one.

But it isn’t just that. All of them, even the ‘non-miracles’ fit into the group easily. Besides they’re sort of honorary miracles, like Kagami. Takao has the hawk-eye and is an incredible point guard, not to mention a super likeable person. Himuro is pretty, and also a great shooting guard. He was apparently even told he’s almost on par with the miracles.

Not to mention everyone has ties together. Takao’s dating Midorima, Himuro’s dating Murasakibara and is Kagami’s brother, who is dating Kuroko. So they’re all really a family of sorts.

Furihata’s just the benched point guard at Seirin. He’s not anyone’s partner romantically or in basketball. His closest relation, is being friends with Kuroko. But Kuroko’s a nice person and is friends with lots of people. It’s not exactly a feat.

The only reason he even sort of joined this group is because of his photo project and he was too much of a wimp to do it by himself. So Kuroko pitied him and asked for Momoi’s help. The rest was by chance.

Kouki balled his hands into fists.

He’s not _stupid,_ he knows he's not horrible. He knows not everyone hates him, but he’s also not that enjoyable to be around. There’s something _terrible,_ about being average.

He’s not exactly at one end of the scale either way. So people put up with him, but chances are people will also move on and once their similar interest is taken away there’s nothing left.

Maybe that’s one of the reasons he doesn’t like being called cute. It’s sort of demeaning, it’s like a kind way of saying ‘ha, look at this.’ It’s sarcastic. Like how when you don’t know how to compliment something and you say ‘oh… that’s cute.’

Furihata shook.

He looked in a mirror.

_Yeah… definitely, not cute._

He’s not.

There’s nothing special about him.

Being average… is just sad and infuriating. No matter what he does, he’ll always be just okay at it. He doesn’t possess any talents, and he’s not particularly good-looking. He’s not ‘ugly’ but he’s looked passed.

People are kind to him now, and he should be thankful for that. _He is thankful for that._ Because at least for his mentality he can pretend he has friends. But he can’t imagine any of them wanting to still hang out once they graduate. _That’ll probably be the end of my life._ He doesn’t even have any goals or anything…

“Did you eat, hun?” His mom called up the stairs.

“Yeah, sorry I went down to the deli so there’s no leftovers!” Furi lied back. _I should’ve at least made mom some dinner._ The older yelled back an affirmative, and Kouki settled down again.

He thinks if he eats now he’ll throw up. He’ll just grab some crackers later if he has to…

_I’m being stupid. I’m just making myself feel worse._

Furi took in a breath. He really can’t eat right now, plus he just lied to his mom. _I’m really shitty aren’t I…_

 

The brunette isn’t sure how long he sat on his bed, just thinking too much. But his reverie was suddenly cut short when his mom amusedly yelled up the stairs,

“Kouki, you have a friend here!” _W_ _hat?_

Furihata looked at the clock, it’s 9:30. That’s pretty late for someone to show up. It’s probably Kuroko, maybe Kagami. They’re the only ones who visit out of the blue. _Maybe they forgot something._

Despite not wanting to see anyone, Furi got off his bed, and headed downstairs.

What he didn’t expect was to see Akashi Seijuurou standing there.

_W-what? I am not mentally prepared for this!_

Slowing down as he neared the door, Furi must’ve looked confused.

“I’m sorry, I tried messaging you but you didn’t respond. I was too excited to not show you though.” _Too excited to... what?_

Akashi looked down smiling ear to ear at a bundle of blanket in his arms. Naturally, Kouki lowered his gaze to it.

_Akashi Seijuurou is standing at my doorstep holding a puppy._

Furihata could’ve died right then and there.

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

“Good morning, I’m calling in regards to one of your dogs. Are you still in possession of the small chihuahua with trust issues?” Akashi could hear a small giggle on the other side of the line.

“ _Yes, yes we are. May I ask if this is the young man with red hair?_ ” Seijuurou could recognize the voice as the attendee who told him about the chihuahua. He briefly wondered how likely it is that she was the one who answered the phone.

“Yes, that would be me. I was wondering if you can put a hold on that dog, I would like to adopt him. I would also like to ask how long your team will be at the event today.” The heir heard the girl giggling again, and seemingly whispering something to someone else with her.

“ _Yeah, we will say he’s sold then. We’ll be there until five pm.”_ Five. It takes about five hours to travel from Kyoto to Tokyo… He’ll have to leave at noon then, at the latest… Akashi doesn’t think he can do that. He would probably get out of work around five…

“Will you be there tomorrow..?” He asked a little upset. The girl seemed to pick up on this.

“ _We will, but if you would like to pick up the chihuahua today, I can personally stay late at our office and wait for you._ ”

The heir thought. That means she would have to stay there until around ten… that is a bit late for what her job hours would’ve been, or at least what Akashi assumes are her hours.

“I get off of work around five and have a five hour drive if traffic allows… I couldn’t ask you to stay that late after your hours.” Akashi bit his lip.

“ _Hey, this is my job. If staying late means that one more of our dogs gets a home that much sooner, then I will. Besides, it’s not that bad, I’ll just play with the dogs for a bit or watch videos._ ” The girl laughed. Seijuurou blinked a bit shocked.

“...Are you sure you do not mind? I will pay for your lost time as well.”

“ _Not the first time we’ve done this sort of thing. Don’t worry about it, if you’ve still got that business card our address is on it.”_

So Akashi planned to pick up the dog tonight. A smile stretched across his face. It’s good to know some people take their jobs seriously and genuinely care about their clients and in this case dogs.

 

Seijuurou went through his day. When he arrived at his house, he messaged Kouki, which he has been doing a lot of lately, and it always makes the heir feel better. The brunette responded with a picture of himself and Momoi, with Aomine, Kagami and Kuroko in the background. Akashi could also spot that Nigou and Kisses were there. _At Kouki’s._

He’s honestly jealous. _Really jealous._

But he continued his day, and he even finished his work an hour earlier than planned. He immediately headed out to Tokyo at four pm. On the ride he went into his group chat that he had ignored earlier in favor of finishing papers up as soon as possible.

Where the messages started was a picture of Kouki, Kuroko messaged in. Akashi smiled, in the photo the smaller looked to have a plate with a crepe but there was a good amount of whipped creme and berries on it. The brunette was also pouting cutely in the photo, Akashi wasn’t sure exactly what was said, but it’s adorable.

The heir scrolled down to read the messages afterwards.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: did furi-kun see?_

_theliGHT: theres no way he could that fast_

_Pinkcutie!!: but he sounded like he did?_

_Ao!!mine: idk, either way he moved on fast enough, so he probs didnt think much about it_

_ElfPrince: Are you talking about the photo taken? Doesn’t he know about that?_

 

Akashi blinked a little confused. At first he thought they were talking about the picture as well. But what said Himuro made sense. Why would they react that way if it were just over a photo?

 

_Just read more._

[I will.]

 

_Pinkcutie!!: He does know about that, but no we think he mightve seen this chat_

 

The heir blinked, _what._

 

_theliGHT:he wouldve only seen the tiniest snippet though, it wouldnt matter_

_KUROKO.: It does matter, I’m guilty._

_Ao!!mine:Tetsu it wasnt your fault_

_KUROKO.: no, you don’t understand. Furihata-kun knows there’s a chat with us and we didn’t include him._

_theliGHT: but u told him it was the miracle chat and he said ok_

_KUROKO.: he’s not that dumb…_

_Pinkcutie!!: Do you think he’s upset?? Oh no, I feel so bad nowヽ(*´□`)ﾉﾞ_

_Ao!!mine: i mean, tetsu you care a lot bout ur friends, like to the point of ‘too much’ so you might be over-worrying. He mightve noticed (key word: mightve) but he knows were his friends_

_KUROKO.: I’m not sure…_

_theliGHT: aho’s right. Kuroko u tend 2 think too hard over these things. Well see him at school on monday, and if its still botherin u we’ll talk 2 him_

_KUROKO.: ...alright._

_Pinkcutie!!:Tetsu-kun tell us how it goes ok?_

_ElfPrince: send it in the group chat_

 

The messages from earlier stopped there. Akashi looked at the messages a few times, thinking. He bit his lip, _Kouki saw._ Tetsuya is right, but Seijuurou knows why his ex-teammate and Kagami tried to tell him he is overreacting. Still he’s upset and a little mad. _It’s not their fault._ Kouki was right, people don’t understand mental illness.

 

_Akashit: Kouki’s mind is not that kind to him. I do not mean to worry any of you, especially Tetsuya given you are already worried. But if he saw this group chat he is probably upset._

_KUROKO.: it’s alright akashi-kun, I know you are just being honest. Which I appreciate._

_Candyman: What do you mean aka-chin?_

_Akashit: Kouki does not see things the same way we would. What would be something trivial to us his mind may expand into something uncontrollable. I’ve talked to him about this before. It’s not a conscious thing, he doesn’t mean to do it. However, I once spent hours trying to tell him that he’s not as bad as he thinks. Do not worry though, I will clear this up. This group chat is to benefit me in the first place, so it is my responsibility._

_Pinkcutie!!: Oh no!!! Please tell us how it goes akashi-kun!!_ _(´д｀ι)_

_Candyman: you should give him some candy aka-chin. Maybe some sweets like that creme he’s eating_

_Taco: you spent hours talking to him? eve_

_KUROKO.: i do not believe it is the time for that takao-kun_

_Taco: sorry but I’m not worried. Kouchan is not a damsel in distress and if akashit says hes got this then i believe him. So I repeat myself in a more appropriate way of texting:_

_Taco: i did not know you two have gotten so close? You should tell us these things so we can cry about it and help with ur relationship_

_Pinkcutie!!: I am a bit curious about that… (¬ω¬)I read over his shoulder when he was messaging you earlier akashi-kun. You two spoke very familiarly it was cute♡_

_Ao!!mine: the taco hawks got a point. Chihuahuas got backbone_

_Akashit: We have been texting this past week._

_Taco: aND??_

_Akashit: He is… lovely? I am unsure what you want me to say._

_Taco: lol, i guess thats an answer. R u 2 close?? Like whatsup??_

 

Akashi scrunched his eyebrows. _Are we close?_ The heir likes to think so. But he also doesn’t know what Kouki thinks of him. He must like the cherryhead to a degree, since he answers every text and will talk about this and that.

 

_Akashit: I… hope so? I believe we are. At least I consider us close. Maybe that is just me though. We talk everyday, does that constitute as close?_

_Ao!!mine: its weird when ur unsure of things_

_Candyman: when i eat a specific candy everyday its because i like it_

_Pinkcutie!!: don’t worry about that akashi-kun! From what i saw it seems he likes you✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)_

_Taco: u guys talk everyday?? Wow im proud hawk dad_

_Akashit: Thank you all, I think I’ve been making good progress._

_theliGHT: akashi are you messaging furi bout what happened or something? Kuroko’s really upset_

_Akashit: I’m going to tokyo_

_theliGHT: what!?!?_

_Taco: damn thats dedication_

_Ao!!mine: wait, rly?? Geez, i mean u coulda jus called - thats like a what 5 and half hour drive or wait six hour for u??_

 

Akashi could not stop the snicker from reading everyone’s responses. He loves saying things that he knows will get a rouse out of people.

 

_Akashit: Well I left about an hour ago, and it usually takes about five hours since I have speed passes through tolls and whatnot._

_Taco: daaaaamn_

_theliGHT: ur srsly comin to tokyo now??? Dont u have work and stuff 2mrw_

_Pinkcutie!!: (*^▽^*) like a prince!_

_Akashit: Actually, I have off tomorrow. If it makes you feel better, I actually do have some business in Tokyo tonight. However, it will only take a moment, so I will just talk to Kouki afterwards._

_theliGHT: business this late??? Geez_

_Taco: thats kinda shitty, like u gotta travel all that time and it’ll only take a moment - good thing sweet kouchan’s there~_

_Akashit: Oh, this business is important. I’ll explain tomorrow._

 

Seijuurou smirked at his phone, not telling them that he is actually traveling to get the chihuahua is a fun secret.

 

_Akashit: I will probably stay overnight in Tokyo. If Tetsuya is still there, are you available anytime tomorrow? I would like to speak about something face to face. If he’s not please relay my message, Taiga._

_theliGHT: one sec_

_KUROKO.: Face to face? Alright. It must be important then, so how about we have breakfast together?_

_theliGHT: breakfast for kuroko is more like brunch, headsup_

_theliGHT: do u need me 2 leave for it..?_

_Akashit: No, I think you’ll want to be there Taiga._

_Taco: this is so freaking ominous lol_

_Ao!!mine: akashi likes to always make things sound like hes planning a murder_

_KUROKO.: we need you to make breakfast, so you need to be there Kagami-kun_

_Taco: ^priorities_

 

They texted for awhile and eventually Akashi arrived at his destination of the rescue center, so he said good-bye to the chat and that he’ll update them when he’s done.

He walked in with confidence, but anxiety whirled inside of him for some odd reason. Once in, the scent of animal fur hit his nose. The girl was sitting behind the desk watching something on her phone but she perked up at his arrival.

“You’re early!” She said this happily, obviously not expecting it.

“Yes, I tried to get here as soon as possible. Thank you for staying open so late for this.” Akashi answered good naturedly.

She smiled and led him back to the dog he wants. The chihuahua's sitting on a blanket towards the back of a cage. Internally Seijuurou scoffed at the poor environment.

The girl opened the cage. Akashi looked in and saw the dog’s eyes bug out of the blanket, in shock.

“Feel free to take the blanket. It makes him more comfortable.” She said as Akashi squatted down and again stuck his hand out towards the dog, just as he had the first day.

Noticing who it is, the chihuahua perked his head up and sniffed the tip of Akashi’s finger tip.

“Does he have a name?” Seijuurou remembered the girl called two of the other dogs by names but never this one.

“We usually give them nicknames ‘round here. He doesn’t react to any name we give, but we usually call him something along the lines of Skitter or Fret, because of his mannerisms.”

The dog didn’t seem to want to leave the blanket so Akashi grabbed him, blanket and all. Internally he scoffed that their names for him are a bit demeaning. No wonder he does not react.

The girl looked at him with the same gaze she gave him the first time he picked him up. Like the first time, Akashi pulled him to his chest, and almost immediately the chihuahua settled down to go to sleep. [Much better.]

The heir smiled a bit, and looked up.

“Paperwork?” He questioned. The girl blinked and nodded.

Within a few minutes everything was taken care of. The cherryhead gave the girl a bonus, seeing as she has gone out of her way to match his schedule. She seemed shocked and even said she couldn’t accept it but Akashi was adamant, so he persuaded her into accepting his thanks.

The heir got back into his car that had been waiting and only once in the privacy of his car did he smile to the extent he wanted to. He pet the tiny head of the dog, who seemed keen on getting rest. He must’ve always been paranoid at the office, seeing how rough some of the other dogs could be.

 

[We have to show Kouki.]

_I agree._

 

So Seijuurou told the driver Kouki’s address (which he made sure to remember.) The captain then pulled out his phone, and typed with one hand to the brunette.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Are you home?_

 

There was no response immediately, so the cherryhead continued.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I hope you are, because I have a surprise._

 

He couldn’t help the excitement he’s feeling. Seijuurou kept glancing back at the puppy in his arms. Akashi’s done a lot of things, but this for some reason feels fake. _Dreamlike._

“You’re going to love your new life.” He whispered, giddily to the chihuahua. “I’ll have to think of a name for you.” It has to be a name that is related to Kouki somehow, this the heir knows. Akashi looked at the chopped ear, and knows the dog’s leg is also injured. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you…I’ll get you fixed up, and then you can run again. Maybe play some basketball.” He hadn’t even thought about the basketball part until now.

Wouldn’t that be perfect…

Akashi hopes the chihuahua will like basketball, after all, that’s what brought him and Kouki together in the first place.

Around half past nine, they arrived at the brunette’s. Akashi hopes Kouki is home, he never answered the messages, but he could’ve just been preoccupied. The captain told his driver he’ll call when he needs him and he got out of the car.

Seijuurou’s so _happy, excited._ He can’t wait to see Kouki’s face when the brunette spots the puppy in his arms.

Giddily, not able to hide his smile, he walked up to the front door. _Hopefully this is not too late._ He knocked, excited, but trying to reel himself down a bit.

Within a few seconds an older woman answered the door. _This must be Kouki’s mother._

“Good evening Ms.Furihata. My name is Akashi Seijuurou, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I am one of Kouki’s friends and was wondering if he is available?” Normally, Akashi would space his sentences better, and add a handshake for good measure. But he is excited.

 

_This is his mother, we should make a good impression._

 

She didn’t seem to mind the introduction, in fact if anything she looked a bit impressed. She also immediately took notice of the bundle in his arms. The older took a look at the blanket and a smile graced her lips.

“Is that a puppy?” She asked excitement laced in her own soft voice.

“Yes, I just adopted him.” Her own happy expression just fueled Seijuurou.

“Oh, he’ll love this.” She covered her mouth a little grinning, she then called up the stairs.

“Kouki, you have a friend here!”

The domestic display made Akashi happier. Although he is a bit nervous. He imagines this is how it would feel to see your lover come down the stairs when you are going to prom. _Going to prom with Kouki._ Akashi never gave the dance much thought but he would kill for that.

He couldn’t dawdle on this thought for long, because he heard a door open upstairs and then saw Kouki come down the steps. The moment he saw the brunette, he knew _something_ was wrong, but he’s still excited, so he smiled widely.

As Kouki realized who was at the door he slowed down, obviously a bit confused. _He never did get my messages, he probably thought I was in Kyoto._

“I’m sorry, I tried messaging you but you didn’t respond. I was too excited to not show you though.” Akashi explained and looked down at _his_ puppy.

When he looked back up he saw Kouki start to gape a bit. The smaller then widely smiled and hopped forwards, closer to the cherryhead, to get a better look.

“Oh my gosh, he’s soo cute. You got him, you really got him?” Kouki looked back up at him, eyes sparkling a bit. _So cute._

“Yes, I wanted to show you first. Nobody else knows yet.” Akashi smirked, glowing.

The brunette is shining outwardly, looking down at the pup. Seijuurou couldn’t be happier. After a minute of Kouki fawning over the chihuahua, he suddenly motioned him inside, just realizing they’re standing in the doorway.

“Here, come in, come in.” So Akashi did, briefly taking a look around the house. Just as he saw through the window the first night, it’s quite small. But the heir likes it, it feels like Kouki, _warm_.

The brunette then perked, catching up to the situation further.

“You didn’t tell anyone?” Kouki cocked his head a bit, questioningly.

“Well you are the first person who comes to mind. I came here directly from the rescue center.” Seijuurou smirked.

His love motioned for him to follow him upstairs, so the heir spoke as they walked.

_Kouki’s room._

“Besides-” Akashi looked around the room he’s seen only in photos and short videos for the past months. A sense of surrealism hit him. He turned to face the brunette, who shut the door behind him. “-the reason this dog caught my attention in the first place is because he reminded me of you.”

The brunette paused, then scrunched his eyebrows, thinking.

“Why me?”

“Because he is small and cute.” Bokushi grinned. To Akashi’s surprise, instead of blushing like he usually does, Kouki looked down to the side, a bit upset.

 

_He is upset then._

 

“That’s not all though.” Seijuurou lit up, and the brunette looked at him questioningly. “He’s hurt and scared, but he’s still strong. And after all this time he will find his happiness.” Akashi smiled a bit, sadly. “Kouki, I know you’re upset.”

Said boy blinked then shook his head ‘no.’

“I’m not upset! You got a puppy that’s great!” Kouki answered a bit too quickly.

“Please don’t lie to me, Kouki.” Akashi sighed. “Your honesty is one of the traits I love about you.”

The smaller looked down for a moment, then motioned to his bed, to sit down. The freckled boy wrapped his hands on his arms that are around his legs. Akashi sat next to him, holding the dog to his chest.

“It’s stupid… I don’t even think I can talk to you ‘bout it…” Kouki muttered the last part, but Akashi heard.

“Kouki, we have a mutual agreement of trust. You can tell me anything even if it’s hurtful.” Seijuurou tried to alleviate the other. The brunette didn’t look like he is going to continue, so Akashi sighed. _This is my fault._ “That group chat started because of me. It’s my fault you saw that, Kouki. There is a rea-” The cherryhead cut himself off when the brunette just shook his head, hiding his face.

“It’s not just that…” The brunette sniffed, Akashi could hear in the voice he’s tearing up, and it felt as if a spear hit him in the chest. “I...don’t”

Kouki took in a breath, Akashi waited for him to elaborate patiently.

“I don’t fit in the group. Everyone’s connected… And skilled, and has known each other for awhile… I’m not, I’m not like that. I’m not cool or have any fancy talents or even that great to be ‘round…” [Ridiculous.] The brunette was going to continue but Akashi felt he needed to cut in.

“Do you hear how silly that sounds when you say it outloud?” It’s a genuine question, but the cherryhead also said it as a means for Kouki to realize what he’s saying is false.

“I know it’s stupid… But I feel like you all are just putting up with me…”

The heir sighed again, and put his dog down in the corner of the bed, against the wall. The chihuahua popped his head out of his mash of blanket looking curious. Akashi then turned to Kouki and grabbed one of his hands, making the brunette look up at him.

Tawny eyes are rimmed with a pink hue, and they glossed over.

“Kouki. I never once thought that. And I know for a fact everyone else also loves you.” Akashi blinked, looking at Kouki’s distraught eyes. “I’m not trying to downplay your emotions. Because as you’ve said, mental illnesses aren’t that simple.” Seijuurou smirked throwing the brunette’s words back at him. “I understand how you can’t entirely control how you feel. Trust me, I know what that’s like. However, whenever you’re feeling upset or think we all don’t care about you, please tell one of us. I know you know, I will personally spend hours trying to prove exactly the opposite.”

Kouki blinked for a few seconds then looked down, for a minute Akashi thought he didn’t get his point across, and prepared to reiterate himself, but then Kouki spoke.

“Why are you so nice? It makes it really hard to find something embarrassing about you.”

Akashi looked at tufts of brown hair, as the brunette spoke into his legs. He then smirked.

“Something embarrassing about me?”

“Yeah,” Kouki looked up a bit determined. “You’re always so perfect, it’s not really fair.” [Perfect.]

“Well, that’s exactly how I see you. So I suppose we are at mute point again.”

Kouki widened his gaze and seemed to want to fight that but kept his thoughts to himself, knowing it would result in the heir proving his point. So the brunette looked down at their conjoined hands.

“Oh,” Akashi spoke again. “I’m sorry if my hands smell like dog.”

The brunette took his hand back but started laughing. Seijuurou chuckled, happy to have Kouki smiling again.

Just then Akashi heard a tiny yip from behind him, against the wall. It hit him as odd, since the chihuahua hasn’t made a noise since he met the dog. Naturally, both Seijuurou and Kouki turned to look at the dog. ...Who is adorably trying to escape from his blanket mass. His legs seem to be too short, so he keeps getting caught on different layers of fabric.

Kouki covered his mouth saying little things of how cute the dog is. The captain smiled and helped the poor chihuahua get loose.

Once out of the fabric, the dog hobbled over to lean against the cherryhead’s thigh. And like the first day, he wagged his too tiny tail, leaning his chin on the heir.

Seijuurou could feel himself fall in love all over again, so he picked the dog up to coddle him again.

“He needs a name.”

“They didn’t give him one at the center?” Kouki asked, grinning at the cherryhead who’s obviously enamored by the adorable animal. Seijuurou pouted slightly annoyed at the names he was given.

“They gave him nicknames but I didn’t like them.” Akashi then lit up. “But, I wanted to name him after you so maybe you can help me come up with something.”

Kouki blushed, [finally.]

“... Me?”

Akashi grinned and nodded.

“Yes, you. Didn’t I say he reminds me of you.”

The brunette looked down, but this time in embarrassment. Seijuurou could see him trying to hold back a smiled.

“Um-m, I don’t know what to say… Thanks.” He settled with, and looked up, looking much better than before.

Akashi smiled, and they started going back and forth with name ideas. The heir started with names including the same kanji as Kouki, but the brunette said it was too embarrassing. They moved onto things Kouki likes and so forth.

Not being able to come to an agreement, they decided to take a break.

“I’m going to surprise Tetsuya tomorrow morning with the puppy. Would you like to join?” Seijuurou asked kindly.

“Of course! He’s gonna be so happy.” Kouki back to being his chipper self replied. “Oh, where are you staying then, or are you going through all that travel again..?” Realizing this, the brunette cocked his head.

“Ah, I was planning on finding a hotel actually.” Akashi easily replied.

“Oh, you can just stay here if you want?” Kouki answered just as easy.

Seijuurou paused.

 

_Yes._

[Here? Stay over...stay over night at Kouki’s. Sleepover with Kouki. All ni] _-_

 

“Ah! I mean it’s just a uh offer, ‘cause hotels-kinda-far andcangetreallyexpensive-it’salreadylateso-”

“Kouki.” The heir cut the brunette’s cute mash of words as he was trying to explain himself. The smaller straightened as if he were in trouble. “Kouki, I would love to stay over. If it is not too much to ask.” Akashi zeroed in on the embarrassed, blushing brunette. [Yes, yes, yes, yes.]

“N-no, I offered. Of course you can…” Now timid, Kouki fiddled with his thumbs.

Akashi wanted to take a photo, _so cute._ But he has a puppy in his arms that rightfully deserves his attention.

The heir left his bag of extra clothes and what-not in his car, since he figured he would be staying in a hotel. _But this is much better._ So all he has to do is call his driver back momentarily.

Seijuurou remembered the group chat, he should tell them everything is fine now. Especially since Tetsuya seemed very upset (even if that was just shown in his lack of answers in the messages.)

One-handedly, Akashi pulled his phone out.

“Come take a photo with me.” [Any excuse to have more pictures.]

Kouki blinked a little confused, but listened. [Obedient.]

Seijuurou snapped a picture of both of them smiling, he made sure the chihuahua was not in the photo, as he did not want to ruin the surprise.

“Everyone was worried, so I’ll tell them you’re okay now.” The heir explained.

“Worried..?”

 

_Honestly, how is his self confidence so low…_

[We'll just have to fix it then.]

 

“Yes, they knew something was wrong. Tetsuya was especially worried.”

As Kouki soaked that in, Akashi turned to send the photo.

 

_Akashit: Everything is fixed._

_Taco: told y’all_

_KUROKO.: He’s really fine? How did you explain this one?_

_Akashit: I didn’t have to. But it is no longer a secret._

_Pinkcutie!!: thank goodness akashi-kun! For the record i’m very sorry to furi-kun.(;´・`) > _

_Akashit: There is nothing to apologize for, Satsuki. Do not worry._

_Akashit: Tetsuya, Taiga, we’ll both be seeing you at breakfast._

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun is joining?_

_Akashit: Yes, you’ll see why._

_Taco: wait a min. Akashit r u stayin the night?_

 

Seijuurou grinned.

“Is this the group chat?” Kouki asked next to him. The cherryhead redirected his attention to the brunette.

“Yes.”

“You… all are like a family right?” The smaller seemed to be thinking about his words a lot.

“Yes, at least I consider everyone my family.” Akashi replied. Kouki nodded, looking off to the side a little. Seijuurou realized something. “I consider you family as well, Kouki.”

The brunette snapped his glance back, shock painfully written on his face. _Oh, that was what has been the main issue._

“In fact, I am closer to you than most of the other members. The miracles are like my family, however, at times we can be at distance.” Akashi noticed that Kouki seems to be paying very close attention to his words right now. He took a breath and continued.

“Taiga is like an adoptive brother, especially since Tetsuya and I both consider each other brothers. Tatsuya and Kazunari are like step siblings to me. And you are my personal adoption into the family.” Seijuurou cat smiled near the end of his speech.

Kouki looked at him, processing everything then smiled.

“You have a pretty big family, then.” _...I do, don’t I._

“Yes.” Akashi grinned, and looked back at his phone to say goodbye.

 

_Akashit: Yes._

_KUROKO.: What._

_Pinkcutie!!: omg!!!Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ_

_Taco: damn, gettim’ boi_

_Akashit: I have to leave now. Have a nice night, everyone._

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun, I will not forgive you if you do something._

_Akashit: :-)_

_Akashit: That is the correct usage, I believe._

_Taco: I FUCKING SPIT MAH MILK OUT_

 

Considering the conversation done for the heir, Akashi grinned and turned his phone off, turning his attention back to his Kouki. 

 

[A whole night alone~]

_Do not sound so ominous. You know I'll take back control._

[Do not worry, I will share...seeing as we are sleeping over.]

 

Seijuurou couldn't help his excitement. Kouki is now smiling at the chihuahua.

 

[Adorable. Always adorable, the two of them.] 

_And they will always be._

[I can feel your excitement for tonight.]

_Of course? We'll have fun._

[Now you are the ominous sounding one.]

_Fair. Let's just focus on these two though._

[You don't have to tell me that.]

 

Akashi smiled and pet his new unnamed puppy. Kouki turned his smile to him at the action. [Yeah, getting this puppy was definitely the right move.]

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (̂ ˃̥̥̥ ˑ̫ ˂̥̥̥ )̂


	4. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*˙︶˙*)☆*° Have some cute Akashi with pup ~

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Kouki never would have guessed Akashi’s arrival at his doorstep at 9:30 pm, _holding a puppy,_ would be the thing that makes him feel better.

Embarrassment after embarrassment, Furi was persuaded to believe Seijuurou.

He doesn’t know what the group chat was about, but before the brunette interrupted Akashi, the heir was going to explain that it was the captain’s fault and as to why. So, Furi believes there’s a reason.

“Am I clingy?” Kouki asked, genuinely wanting an answer. He thinks he is, and the taller is the most honest and straight-up out of the miracles. _He always answers me._

Akashi started to chuckle in response.

“If you are clingy, then I must be unbearable.” The cherryhead glanced off in space, thinking about something. “Now that I think of it, I have been called that before…” Akashi switched his gaze back to the brunette. “I’m the one who is constantly messaging you everyday.”

The freckled boy furrowed his eyebrows, and muttered,

“But, I like your messages…” He saw Akashi instantly light up, and realized that the heir did in fact hear. _I really need to stop thinking out loud._

As always, Akashi’s response made Furi feel better. _Like everything he says._

Kouki was originally upset that Seijuurou said he reminded him of the chihuahua, because as much as Furi loves all dogs, the adorable chihuahua is _weak, and scared of everything._ But then Akashi went on, saying things about the dog being strong and finding his happiness, Furi knew he was referencing to him. Akashi then continued later, saying he wanted to name the puppy after him, and _gosh darn it, how freaking flattering._

Basically, Akashi _always_ has the perfect response, and half the time (more than half) Kouki doesn’t even need to explain what’s wrong, since the other is so good at reading him. It’s kind of a relief, but also a bit disturbing that Akashi’s so good at it.

“I’m going to call my driver to drop off my bag, it should only take a moment. He should be in the area.”

“Oh, we can wait downstairs then. I should probably tell my mom you’re staying over too.” Furi jumped up, and Akashi got up after him, still holding the chihuahua to his chest.

Kouki didn’t even think it was weird of him to think that’s cute. _Because he’s holding him like a baby._

They both went downstairs. Furi feels a million times better now, and it definitely shows.

“Mom, Akashi’s staying the night.” He easily stated, his mom looked up from the couch in response. Furi approached the living room, his friend staying on his tail. The cherryhead then went ahead of him, and held his puppy in one hand.

“I’m sorry for the rushed introduction before. I was excited and forgot my manners.” The taller held out one hand for a handshake. _The freaking professional._

“Don’t worry about it, hun.” Furi's mom took Akashi's hand in response. “I can see why you were excited.” She giggled a bit, looking at the tiny puppy. “He’s a cutie.”

Akashi looked down at his puppy and smiled.

“I would offer to let you hold him, but he is quite shy.”

 _I don’t even have to do anything, he’s getting along fine._ Still he should probably contribute to the conversation.

“We’re trying to figure out a name for him!” Furi chirped. Akashi then grinned.

“Yes, I’m naming him after Kouki. So if you would like to join in suggestions, please do.”

 _That’s embarrassing._ But Seijuurou looks so proud, Furi can’t be annoyed at him for telling his mom something so embarrassing.

The older hummed for a minute, and looked at the puppy.

“What about Naoki? It has Ki from Kouki, and Nao, because he is so honest.” _Not earlier I wasn’t…_ To Furi’s surprise, Akashi immediately lit up.

“Naoki. That’s perfect!” _At least he’s happy._ “Thank you, I love that name.” Akashi turned the puppy in his arms, so he is lifted by the cherryhead’s face. “You shall be named Naoki from now on.” The dog yipped and licked Akashi’s nose.

Seijuurou blinked shocked, then smiled and pulled the dog, _Naoki_ , back to his chest.

_Oh god, why is this so cute._

 

They ended up sitting with Furi’s mom, while waiting for Akashi’s car, and then after it arrived as well. The heir got along extremely well with his mom, _which is a good thing,_ but also something Furi never thought about. His mom ended up being able to pet Naoki, and the chihuahua let her, content.

Akashi noticed this and furrowed his brows after a moment.

“May I ask if there is a reason your family does not have a dog? It seems as if both of you like them.”

“My husband’s allergic.” The lady of the house replied. Seijuurou blinked not expecting that, then seemed to snap a response quickly, taken off-guard.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t even pause to think of that possibility and I still brought a dog into this household-”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” Furi responded, a bit amused by Akashi’s slight panicked answer.

“We all love dogs, Juurou-chan.” That’s also something that came within only a few minutes of meeting. Furi’s mom immediately gave Akashi a fond nickname. Although, Kouki had to admit it’s cute how his mom instantly began fretting over the heir and his polite mannerisms. Even if Akashi didn’t leave an impression by bringing _a freaking puppy_ over, Furihata’s positive his mom would've love the captain.

Right then, as if they had summoned him, Furihata’s dad walked in the door, taking off a hat and coat.

“Dear, come over here and meet Juurou-chan and Nao-chan.” His mom happily chirped. Furi saw his dad blink at them, instantly zoning in on the cherryhead, then looking for ‘Nao-chan.’ He walked forward, and the dog poked his head up from where he was laying on the couch. Furi’s dad followed the movement and walked forward, smiling.

“Is that really okay, if he’s allergic..?” Akashi asked to Kouki, Furi just bopped his side.

“I said, don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“I love this dog. Are we keeping him?” Seijuurou blinked confused at the oldest’s response. Furi had to laugh at how dumbfounded Akashi looked.

“No, dear. This is Juurou-chan’s new puppy.” His mom giggled.

His father sighed childishly, then turned his gaze to the ‘stranger’ in his house. Akashi smiled, and held out his hand for a handshake.

“Akashi Seijuurou, pleasure to meet you Furihata-san.” His father looked surprised for a moment, but took the hand offered. Kouki could understand his shock. Not many people, especially teenagers, are as mature as Akashi.  _Or at least gives off the impression of being mature._

Needless to say, Furi’s dad also ended up liking the cherryhead.

_Is he good at literally everything..?_

Furi reminded himself, no, he isn’t. He just gives off the impression he is. Kouki smirked.

Since it was so late, they decided to go back to their own rooms to rest pretty soon after meeting.

The two of them sat on Furi’s bed and it turned into Kouki showing Akashi ‘important’ internet videos. Like vines. The heir had a lot of questions about some of them, but it wasn’t annoying. In fact, Furi kind of gloated over knowing something better than the captain.

Kouki could understand that embarrassing comment that Akashi made earlier. The one about them being closer together than the others, and how Seijuurou said that the brunette is his personal adoption into the family. Furi hadn’t even realized how close the two of them have become. _We freaking hugged and talked about personal problems the first day we met._ Kouki feels like an idiot for not realizing sooner that he and Akashi have in fact gotten along incredibly well. _No wonder someone as awkward as me has been able to talk to him._

Because, to Furihata, Akashi is relatable.

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

_This is comfortable._

Everything about the Furihata household is comfortable.

To the cluttered but still somewhat organized shelves filled with knick-knacks, to the photos framing the walls, to the smell (someone had recently made dinner, and the scent wafted through the whole house) to even the squeaky floorboards. That last one wasn’t something Akashi would have ever considered good, nonetheless, _comforting._ But there’s some sort of contentedness in knowing that something is not perfect but still useable.

Because nothing in the Furihata household looks perfect, which is why it is perfect. At least in Seijuurou’s opinion.

Akashi also couldn’t help but notice and adore that Kouki gets many of his mannerisms from his mother. Not the nervous ones, but everything else. They talk similar, and even look similar. _He takes after his mother, no wonder he is so cute._ Akashi was also pleased to see that both of Kouki’s parents are very kind and have the same warm feeling about them. Naoki knew this as well, which is why he allowed everyone to pet him.

Seijuurou couldn’t believe when the man of the house despite being allergic to dogs, fell in love with Naoki. _He didn’t care about his own comfort._

Needless to say, Akashi is very happy and content. Especially, when the two point guards went back to the brunette’s room, which resulted in Seijuurou seeing Kouki attempting to stifle his laughs while showing the cherryhead some internet videos.

Akashi doesn’t understand the majority of them, but he doesn’t care if it makes Kouki this happy.

 

Eventually, the two of them decided they should try and get some rest. The brunette pulled out an extra blanket and put it on the ground.

“You can have the bed since you’re the guest.” _Unacceptable._

“Absolutely not. It is your bed. I won’t allow you to sleep on the floor.” Akashi narrowed his gaze, not allowing any comebacks. Kouki took in a breath, and looked at the bed and blanket for a minute.

“Akashi…” The brunette pouted. If this weren’t over the smaller’s comfort Seijuurou would savor the look.

“No.” He said sternly.

“Fine. I guess we’ll share the bed then.” Kouki stuck his tongue out. Akashi paused. _Oh?_ A cheshire grin overtook his features.

“That’s a fine compromise.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, and Akashi isn’t sure if that was his best decision.

While a lot of him thought, _yes it definitely was._ The rest of him is stuck, in a situation he never thought he would find himself in.

For months Seijuurou’s _dreamt_ of sleeping next to the brunette, but now that he’s in the position in which he can, he cannot sleep _at all._

Because by god this is distracting.

Naoki fell asleep on his chest, and Kouki did next to him. Akashi found himself either focusing on his or Kouki’s breathing too much. Or watching the brunette in the corner of his eye, _because he’s right there._ The heir also didn’t want to move too much, not that he’s normally a restless sleeper, but he doesn’t want to disturb either Kouki _or_ Naoki. Both who seem perfectly _fine_. In fact they seem absolutely content.

 

_[Aren’t you the one who constantly wanted this?]_

Don’t play dumb. Both of us did, Bo. I can feel your amusement.

_[I just think it’s funny how we finally are in this position, and now we cannot sleep.]_

Is not sleeping really that bad though? I want to treasure this.

_[And that is part of the problem right there.]_

 

So Akashi decided to just live in the moment. He doesn’t know when will be the next time he’ll get to do this, and despite his slight uncomfortableness in being unable to concentrate on sleeping, _he is comfortable._

He’s warm, and can feel the brunette besides him. Not to mention, Kouki looks adorable covered in too big of blankets. It’s funny how Akashi noticed within a few minutes of both of his partners falling asleep, they ended up matching their breathing.

_Another reason Kouki is therapeutic._

Every once in awhile the smaller would snuggle more into the blanket, and _how can that not be the cutest thing in the world?_

Even Naoki’s light but present weight on his chest is comforting.

Akashi’s in bliss.

He looked up at the ceiling and saw a few glow in the dark (but very obviously old) stars that he figures Kouki’s had for awhile. He could imagine the brunette as a child trying to put them up, he probably had to get help from his father. Maybe the older had to hike a child Kouki onto his shoulders to stick them up there…

Seijuurou’s determined to hear as many stories as possible about the brunette growing up. He’s already made great first impressions on Kouki’s parents, and his mother seems to love to spill memory after memory.

Akashi looked at items around the room and wondered stories about all of them, soon enough he fell asleep doing this.

* * *

 _< <Furihata's PoV>>_ 

Furihata woke up warm, content and rested. He can't remember the last time he slept this well. Which is a bit odd since at first thought, sleeping that close to someone, nonetheless, someone he’s never slept near (it would be different if it were someone on Seirin) would be more awkward than it was. But when they laid down to go to bed, Akashi waved out that sort of protective aura and it lulled him to sleep almost immediately, _which never happens._

Half awake, Furi buried himself deeper to the side. It took him a few minutes, to realize he literally just nuzzled into Akashi himself.

_Oh god please don’t be awake, please don’t be awake, plea-_

The brunette looked up and was relieved to see Akashi seems to be one hundred percent asleep.

_Thank God._

Furi pulled back a bit, embarrassed by his accidentally display. When he pulled back he realized that he _was also on Akashi’s arm._ Like the heir had moved his arm out and Furi had used it as a pillow.

_Again, thank God he’s asleep._

The brunette hopes Akashi had not woken up before and fallen back to sleep. _That would be embarrassing._

To escape from the seemingly never ending loop of embarrassment, Kouki sat up carefully, as to not awaken the other. The other who is… so freaking pretty. _Is that fair? Is he cheating?_

Furi’s reminded about literally all of Akashi’s traits that are perfect. So everything.

Perfect eyelashes, eye shape, nose, lips, even his hair is fanned out as if someone individually placed each lock for a photoshoot. _Definitely not fair._

Furi didn’t actually get to think too hard about this because once he sat up, Naoki woke up. The chihuahua yawned, _so cute, I’m gonna die._ Meaning to take a video of Naoki, Kouki grabbed his phone off his night stand and faced it towards the dog, who slowly woke up and stretched.

The chihuahua blinked bleary eyed, Furi giggled behind the camera. Then Naoki looked between him and Akashi. He hobbled over to the heir’s face, while standing on his chest. Furihata had to try and suppress his laughs. The chihuahua then, _while laying on Akashi’s neck,_ began giving Seijuurou tiny licks to his face.

_Oh my god, I’m going to die. This is how I die._

To make it better, Akashi scrunched his face a little, obviously getting more annoyed the longer it persisted. Eventually the heir groaned, and covered Naoki’s mouth.

The image is so funny, Furi couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. The sound seemed to rouse Akashi to a more awake state, because he blinked open his eyes. Two sleepy ruby eyes directed themselves towards the sound of the noise, then narrowed when he saw Kouki’s phone pointed towards him.

“Kooouki… Are you recording?” Seijuurou asked drowsily, stretching out some vowels. It is actually amusing to the brunette.

“No.” He quickly answered, and hid his phone to his chest. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“ _Were_ you recording?”

Feeling snarky, especially given how Akashi’s half asleep still, Furi lifted a hand up crossing his fingers.

“No.”

Seijuurou blinked, then with one strong motion attempted to grab the phone. Within a split second, Kouki turned his body so he was facing away, hiding the phone, laughing.

“Koukiiii, give me the phone.”

Furi shook his head, smiling. Akashi draped himself over the brunette’s back. _He’s heavier than he looks._

“No, it’s mine.”

“But you’re taking videos of me at ungodly hours.” Kouki could hear more than see the pout that joined that statement.

The brunette looked at his phone for the time, _9:32 AM_ , and grinned.

“How is 9:30 an ungodly hour?”  

Without missing a beat, Akashi replied, “Because God doesn’t rise until I get up.”

There was a silence then Furi burst out laughing.

“What? Oh my god-”

“Yes you called?”

“-Freaking stop-” Kouki said between laughs.

_Why do they say Akashi can’t make jokes?_

Still sleepy, the heir wrapped his arm around the brunette.

“Good morning, Kouki.”

Furi blinked at the gesture, but smiled.

“Morning.” He had an idea more than saw coming, of Akashi snapping his wrist forward to grab his phone, given the heir’s position. So when he actually did, Furi is proud to say he successfully stopped him.

“Nuh-uh. Not gonna work.” Kouki grinned. Seijuurou groaned into his shoulder but retreated.

“Fine. For now.” When the cherryhead gave a sufficient distance between them, only then Kouki turned to face him properly.

Akashi held up Naoki, and smiled, kissing his nose.

“Good morning, Naoki.”

_Shut the fuck up right now, or I’ll have a heart attack._

The chihuahua ‘kissed’ him back.

_I’m done for._

Before Furi could die from the cuteness overload, he took in Akashi’s appearance. _Softer._ Is the first word that came to mind. Then he glanced at the heir’s hair, that while laying down looked normal… but now…

Kouki covered his mouth giggling.

“And why are you laughing now?” Despite the sharp words, Akashi’s sleepy appearance made it all the more less intimidating.

“Because of your bedhead.”

Seijuurou looked un-amused, then shoved a hand out to shuffle Kouki’s hair.

“You have bed head too.”

“Yeah, but I always look like a mess.” Furi laughed. Then motioned to the cherryhead’s mess of hair. “It looks like a lion’s mane.” The brunette smiled widely.

_His bed head may be worse than my own or even Kuroko’s. Impressive, and hilarious._

Akashi paused, and widened his gaze for a second, then smiled softly.

“Thank you, my mother used to say that too.” _Mother?_

That’s the first time Akashi’s _ever_ mentioned his mom.

_‘Used to.’_

_S_ _he must’ve passed away then…_

That’s really sad, but Akashi’s smiling. So Furi matched his expression.

“Well, she was _definitely_ right.”

The other smiled and nodded, while petting Naoki.

 

They decided they should get up and make themselves at least slightly presentable, since they need to get to Kuroko and Kagami’s place pretty soon. So they cleaned up, and soon enough were out the door after sending a quick message to the Seirin duo to make sure they were awake (they were.)

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>> (A/N backtrack to when Akashi woke up)_

Seijuurou didn’t remember falling asleep, but he definitely remembers waking up.

It started with what his sleep ridden mind could interpret as Naoki licking his face. Akashi wanted to be mad but he couldn’t find it in himself to get angry at the tiny dog, much like how he can’t get mad at Kouki (not that he gives much reason to.)

The heir felt both tired and refreshed at the same time, it was an odd feeling. He knows he didn’t sleep much but the sleep he did get was possible the best he’s ever had.

Despite his annoyed reaction at Kouki _for taping me,_ he loved waking up to said brunette smiling and laughing. And he continued laughing even when the cherryhead  _must’ve_ annoyed him. He also was slightly surprised when Kouki dodged his planned attack, _but this is Kouki._ Maybe his emperor eye is rubbing off on him somehow.

Even though they just woke up (at least Akashi assumes the brunette woke up fairly recently) Kouki looked wide awake. Stark contrast to Seijuurou, who just wants to continue laying with the boy.

_So he’s a morning person._

“And why are you laughing now?” Akashi asked since the smaller is giggling while looking at the cherryhead.

“Because of your bedhead.”

Seijuurou narrowed his gaze and looked at Kouki’s own hair, which is also a mess. _He is one to talk._

So Akashi took to opportunity to touch the brunette’s hair.

_Fluffy always fluffy._

 

_[It’s like you’re petting a dog, look how happy he is.]_

Shut up you.

 

“You have bed head too.” The heir mentioned.

“Yeah, but I always look like a mess.” Kouki motioning to Akashi. “It looks like a lion’s mane.”

Seijuurou widened his gaze.

 

~~~

_“Oh, my baby-” Shiori picked up her tired son, who was yawning. “-how did your mane grow in so fast?” She singsonged._

_Tired, Seijuurou looked up to her._

_“What do you mean mother?”_

_“Your lion mane!” She shuffled the smaller’s messy bed head. The cherryhead widened his gaze, confused, then took some of his mom’s hair into a tiny fist._

_“Then how does a lady have a mane as well?” The older paused at the question and after a moment started laughing._

_“Well, I guess we’re just special.” She hiked her son up and touched forehead to forehead, while giggling. Seeing his mom so happy, Seijuurou wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and laughed back._

_~~~_

 

“Thank you, my mother used to say that too.” Akashi smiled softly remembering. _How is it Kouki is able to… see me so well._

 _“_ Well, she was _definitely_ right.”

_She always was…_

 

Soon enough they were walking down the street to the Seirin duo’s. Akashi offered his car but Kouki stated that it wasn’t too far, and he knows the way. Seijuurou relented seeing as the brunette makes this walk fairly often and the heir wants to know everything about Kouki. So on the walk Akashi glanced around his surroundings. It turned from rural and small to modern and large almost startlingly quick.

While Kouki lives in a small quiet community, Kagami and Kuroko live in a more modern and bustling community.

“You said you just got Naoki literally yesterday, so do you have any things for him?” Kouki asked, curiously.

“No, not yet.” While Seijuurou had meant to get some things for the dog ahead of time, he didn’t have much time between all his duties and he was admittedly unsure what to get. He immediately thought of food, but then came to the decision that he would rather give Naoki the best, so fresh meals everyday.

 

_[We should probably still get some food in case of emergency or lack of time.]_

 

He also thought of a bed, harness and leash, but never got around to picking them out. He wants to see them in person instead of telling one of his attendants to go shopping for him.

“We should go shopping then!” Kouki chirped, Akashi blinked at him, from the sudden suggestion. “O-or, I mean, whenever you have time, u-um I d-”

“Are you free today?” Seijuurou cut the brunette off, smirking.

“Yeah! I’m sure Kuroko would also want to come too, so we should invite him!” Kouki sparkled with the morning sun behind him. _An angel._

With that they arrived at Kagami’s. Akashi went to knock but his partner stopped him, smirking. _Curious._ The heir watched as the brunette pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door sneaking in.

 

_[I love him.]_

 

Following close behind, Akashi watched as Kouki navigated the apartment, stealthily. Once the door had opened, the scent of cooking food hit his nose, so he figured Kagami is in the kitchen. And by the looks of it Kuroko is in a back room.

The cherryhead stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, and watched Kouki easily walk in. Kagami’s back is towards them and he didn’t notice either of them yet. Nigou came to sit at the heir’s feet, looking up at him. Fortunately, he seems to understand they are in stealth mode, so the malamute didn’t bark. He didn’t even make any noises even though it is clear Akashi is holding a puppy.

Seijuurou watched as Kouki snuck up to the redhead.

 

_[I thought Taiga is supposed to have better senses than this.]_

 

The point guard in one swift motion smacked both of Kagami’s shoulders simultaneously.

“Boo!”

“Ahh!” Taiga yelped and began to turn around, “Kuroko I tol-!” The words got stopped at the tip of Kagami’s tongue as he realized who actually scared him. “Furi!” He glared, and Kouki grinned, sticking out his tongue.

 

_[Marry him.]_

 

Kagami sighed, putting a hand against his face. Taking the opportunity, Akashi now walked forward, and held out Naoki towards the honorary miracle’s face. The moment Kagami slid his hand down, he was met by the chihuahua. Again, surprised, Kagami stepped backwards and gasped.

Kouki began laughing, and Akashi snickered, pulling Naoki back to his chest. Kagami caught his breath, and looked at the dog, as if he were imagining him.

“W-wait, seriously?” He asked looking at the dog. Kouki nodded, while practically hopping in place. Taiga blinked a few times, hand still on his chest as he calmed down.

“Where’s Kuroko?” Wasting no time, Akashi asked.

“H-he was awake, but then went back to sleep.” Calming down, Kagami said, then suddenly remembering he was cooking, he turned around to flip some eggs and sausage.

“Geez-” The redhead took one more breath and continued. “-You really got him?” Still taken aback, Kagami cocked an eyebrow. Akashi grinned.

“Yes. His name is Naoki.” The heir explained, as Kagami put the rest of the food he finished on some plates, then gestured to the living room. The three of them followed the wordless instruction, and sat down on the couch.

Kouki shuffled Nigou’s fur and talked to him.

“Can you please wake up Kuroko, Nigou?” The brunette kindly requested. The malamute barked, wagging his tail and went off into a back room.

Akashi held his own dog in his lap, petting him to help ease him since he started shaking once sight of the strangers (Kagami and Nigou) entered his field of vision. Kagami watched him the whole time, as if he still couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“So… was this that business you mentioned?” Taiga ran a hand through his hair. They could hear Nigou barking in the other room, and some shuffles.

“Yes.” The heir smiled, shifting his hand through the puppy’s fur.

“And you had to nearly scare me half to death over it?”

“Kouki took the initiative. I was going to knock.” _Reo-nee’s right, I am very impressionable._

“Furi, don’t make him more sadistic than he already is.” Kagami narrowed his eyes at said brunette.

“Sorry, I was just excited.” The smaller pouted.

“And that’s the way you express that?”

“Furihata-kun is always like that.” Kuroko said while yawning, Nigou at his feet. At the bluehead’s sudden appearance, Akashi felt the need to slightly hide Naoki for a moment. He pulled his sweater, so that it covered the tiny dog.

“Kuroko, guess what is under my hand.” The heir said childishly, and covered the chihuahua with his hand and sweater at the same time. Fortunately, Naoki seems content in just sitting there, so you couldn’t even tell what Akashi is hiding is alive.

Tetsuya cocked his head looking at the lump, bedhead not moving at all.

“Akashi-kun, it is too early for this…” The phantom said in a sleep ridden voice. Seijuurou could see Kouki next to him still fidgeting in excitement.

“I think you’ll wake up once you see what it is, Kuroko.” Kagami had a knowing smirk on his face. Even though Taiga's not fond of dogs he does seem to appreciate how happy they make his boyfriend. The ace’s comment made Tetsuya even more curious, so he took a step forward. At the sound of a step, Akashi felt Naoki shift. Kuroko paused, immediately, noticing the movement.

So Seijuurou moved his hand and pulled his sweater back, all while smirking.

“It’s a puppy!” Kouki chirped, the brunette smiled uncontrollably.

Kuroko widened his gaze, his shocked expression slowly morphing into that of fondness.

“Do not scare me like that, I nearly had a heart attack.” His ex-teammate said in a monotone voice that gave absolutely no hint he had been anxious.

At sight of the reveal, Nigou walked forward, wanting to meet his new friend. The malamute wagged his tail and leaned forward once close enough to attempt to sniff the chihuahua.

Noticing Naoki is terrified, Akashi pulled him closer to himself. Naoki seems to be much calmer when pulled to the cherryhead’s chest, so that’s what he did. Too big of eyes for his head stared back at the larger dog’s. Seijuurou watched his dog’s nose twitch, as he smelt Nigou from a distance.

As they slowly got acquainted, Kuroko watched on happy. The phantom member then refilled Nigou’s water dish, and added another next to that one. He then grabbed the bag of dog food.

“Akashi-kun, has he eaten?”

At sound of his name, the heir looked up towards Kuroko.

“No, would you mind sparing some?”

Tetsuya poured another bowl of food automatically.

 

After introductions, they all ate, and chatted.

“Ah, this is so good!” Kouki said after swallowing some food.

“You have my food all the time?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah, but I was really hungry.”  _Why._

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the statement.

“Why?” He asked.

“A-ah, I didn’t really eat much yesterday.” Kouki chuckled attempting to diffuse the conversation.

_Unacceptable._

“I won’t allow it.” Seijuurou simply stated. The smaller looked at him oddly. The heir can see Kuroko looking slightly guilty in the background. “If you’re not eating, you’ll tell me, Kouki.”

The brunette blinked, not expecting the conversation to turn this way. He then looked to the side, uncomfortably.

“It’s fine, it’s not a big deal or anythin-”

“It most certainly is a big deal. Why did you not tell me you did not eat yesterday, I would have taken you out somewhere.”

“I didn’t really feel like it…”

 _Is this because of the chat mishap, and all of the issues revolving around that?_ That would explain why Tetsuya looks guilty.

“You’ll tell me next time.”

“Bu-”

“Kouki.”

The other two looked on as if they are witnessing a domestic dispute, so a bit awkwardly. Which only seemed to make Kouki feel more uncomfortable. _Too bad, he needs to learn a lesson._

“Fine.” The brunette receded. The heir smirked, victoriously. “You’re such a mom…” Seemingly, trying to get rid of the tense air, Kouki stated. _Mom?_ Akashi blinked, surprised. The other two in the room tried to hold in laughs.

Moving on from that, Akashi mentioned that their goal today is to get supplies. As predicted, Kuroko immediately offered help. So after finishing breakfast, and cleaning up. They all headed out, the dogs included.

 

* * *

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

_Oh my god._

_Oh my gosh, just stop already._

Furi giggled to himself, looking at Akashi. Akashi who is acting _adorable._

_Which again, I can’t believe is a word I’m describing Akashi as._

The cherryhead again is holding Naoki as if he were the heir’s baby, and while looking at different items Akashi is _talking_ to the chihuahua. It doesn’t help that Naoki is again swaddled in his blanket (Furi doesn’t even remember Seijuurou bringing it - _how did he do that?_ )

Once in awhile, Naoki will show interest in one item more than others and Akashi will simply state something along the lines of,

“What this? You deserve much better than this weak fabric. Why don’t we get something diamond encrusted…” that particular statement was over a leash.

It’s both hilarious and cute, but also Furihata doesn’t doubt Akashi would buy something so ridiculous as a gem infused harness.

_That comment Aomine made about Akashi talking to his fish must’ve been true._

Again, Kouki doesn’t see how that is supposed to be a negative thing. The brunette himself talks to dogs all of the time, so why not other animals?

Caught in his own world, Furi was shocked when he saw Akashi looking at him, as if the cherryhead just asked a question.

“S-sorry, what’d you say?” Flustered, Furi asked. Seijuurou looks slightly annoyed. _Oops._

“I asked why your laughing so much.” The captain raised an eyebrow, looking unamused.

“I believe it is because you are swaddling Naoki as if he were a baby.” Kuroko answered for the brunette, coming up from behind.

Akashi raised his eyebrows momentarily then pouted.

“Well, he _is_ a puppy.”

“And also asking him questions.” The phantom further teased.

“That _is_ how you learn.” The taller huffed.  _Maybe for human babies…_ Furi couldn’t help but laugh more openly, which just resulted in Akashi looking annoyed.

“Sorry, i-it’s just that’s so cute.” Kouki chuckled.

Seijuurou widened his gaze for a second again, and blushed a bit but looked happy.

 

They decided to help Akashi more after that point, since although the heir’s comments are amusing to Furi, _he is way too picky._ The brunette figured it was just a side effect from his upbringing though. Kouki also never thought someone being so particular would be so cute. Maybe because Seijuurou’s fussy to the point of it being slightly ridiculous.

“Aka-chin?” The sudden voice, startled the three of them (Kagami decided to not join since he didn’t need anymore incidents with dogs in public - seeing as the pet store allows customers to bring in their animals.)

“Murasakibara, you’re quite a ways from home?” Akashi turned around, and easily picked up on the situation.

_How does he adapt that fast?_

Furi’s still surprised because as Akashi said, the Yosen player is definitely far from home. Plus a pet store is a bit of an odd place to see him.

“Oh, I forgot you two are visiting.” Kuroko spoke up, explaining. Often times the Yosen duo will come over to Kagami and Kuroko’s over the weekend. It started since Kagami and Himuro are brothers, then it ended up working out since they all are _sort of_ related.

“Muro-chin’s back with Kaga-chin. Kaga-chin told me where you were, and the candy store is near.” Murasakibara explained. The giant looked down at the swaddle of blankets in Akashi’s arms, he then pat the captain’s head, in a friendly manner.

_Oh, he does that to Akashi too._

Furi briefly wondered if Atsushi does that to the shortest members of their group or something.

“Aka-chin’s carrying something small.”

In response, the heir grinned. He then pulled back one layer of blanket, to show Naoki’s head. The chihuahua popped his head up from the disturbance to his cocoon.

“This is Naoki. He is a secret as of now, so do not tell anyone.” Seijuurou proudly showed off his dog. _Aw._

“So tiny…” Murasakibara mumbled, but Furi thinks he’s happy.

 

And so Murasakibara joined them, he mainly looked on from behind. The only time he spoke up was when they went over to the toy section and he said to get the plush that looked like a cupcake. But then a moment later stated that it was cruel to make a toy of food, when it doesn’t taste like said food. It was funny, but Furi can kind of agree. _I still think the cupcake plush is cute though._

The trip turned into their group both wanting to edge Akashi on and not push him. The heir basically wanted to buy all of the most expensive products (Furi didn’t even know collars could be that much…) When they got to the toy section, the heir wanted to get everything, stating that Naoki deserves everything.

It's funny how Akashi went between stating nothing in the store is good enough and then saying he wants everything.

_Maybe his personalities are disputing..?_

Either way it didn’t seem like a dangerous dispute, and it was kind of cute to see the other care so much over Naoki. Furi came to the conclusion that there’s nothing wrong with thinking Akashi’s cute when it comes to something including the puppy, since _anyone_ acting this way with a tiny chihuahua would be adorable.

 

Somehow it turned into Kouki being the voice of reason though. Kuroko, ever the dog lover, wanted Akashi to get everything. Murasakibara didn’t seem to care either way. Nigou, despite not being able to talk, agreed with his owner, and would pick up different items, giving them to Akashi. Sometimes Kouki wonders how Nigou is so smart.

Although Furi wanted to agree with Kuroko, he knows getting too many toys for one dog is not a good thing. Which is how this turned into him physically having to take things out of Akashi’s hand.

“Akashi, I want to agree, believe me. But this is completely unnecessary.” Kouki took a little dog jacket out of Seijuurou’s hand.

“Furihata-kun is a buzzkill.” Kuroko stated blankly, Nigou barked once in agreement.

_Oh my god…_

“He does not need more than three sweaters…” Kouki sighed, exasperated. “Think of it this way, the less you buy right now, the more ideas you’ll have of gifts to give him on holidays and whatnot.” He tried to mediate.

Akashi just pouted, petulantly. Furi had the urge to pinch his cheek to make fun of him. _You know what, why not, he’s acting like a child._ So Furihata did.

“Pouty baby.” _He has smooth skin,_ was admittedly the brunette’s first thought. His second thought being that the heir must run on the colder side, because Furi could barely feel any warmth from his gesture.

Seijuurou looked at him slightly surprised, _ah, maybe I shouldn’t have done that._ But then heterochromatic eyes narrowed into a grin. _Are his incisor teeth sharper than most people’s?_ Furi just realized. The freckled boy is reminded of one of his first thoughts of Akashi being a vampire.

_Oh, his ears are also slightly pointed._

It was almost an unnoticeable feature, but being so close to him, Furihata could tell.

“What are you thinking about?” Akashi looked amused, having caught the brunette staring at him. Kouki matched his gaze and binked. _His eyes too...probably a vampire._

“Are you a vampire?”

Out of all things to say, it seemed nobody expected him to ask that.

“Well, let’s see. How do you explain me going out into the sun?” Amused, Seijuurou asked.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your long sleeves. Plus how am I supposed to know vampire rules? Maybe you can go out in the sun in certain dosages.” Not missing a beat, Furihata easily replied.

“Hmm, well that may be true. What describes a vampire in your opinion, Kouki?”

“Umm, I don’t know. But you look like one. You have sharp teeth, pointy ears and bright eyes that change color. Don’t you think that warrants vampire questioning?” Furi cheekily responded.

“Escape while you can, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko mock whispered. Akashi smirked.

“Now gimme that puppy, you vampire.” Furi motioned for the heir to give him Naoki. “And go pay for this stuff.”

Akashi huffed again, but handed Naoki over.

“I wasn’t done.” The heir childishly stated. Kouki held the chihuahua and ensured he will not fall out of the blanket.

“I have a hostage now, you’re done.” _We have plenty of things._

“Maybe you’re the real vampire…” Akashi mumbled and walk away to the cashier to pay. Furi held in a laugh.

“Aka-chin listens to Furi-chin.” Atsushi said, after watching them interact for awhile.

Kouki looked up at the giant when he spoke for the first time in awhile.

“He was being silly, someone had to stop him.” The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. Kuroko seemed to be amused by the whole thing, and had a tiny smirk on his face.

“Furi-chin, do you know the candy store on this street?” Murasakibara changed the subject. Kouki brightened.

“Yeah!”

“Can you show me around it?” Atsushi asked, and Furi happily nodded.

 

So they decided to go there next. Akashi and Kuroko had to stay outside since dogs aren’t allowed in that store.

Once there, Furi was reminded why he likes Murasakibara. He is actually quite calming to be around, despite his tall figure. Plus nothing is too complicated about him. He speaks what he means, _and_ likes sweets just like the brunette.

“Aka-chin likes the cherry ones. Kuro-chin likes the vanilla ones.” The taller began explaining.

Furi took the metal scooper offered and got those flavors to add to their ever growing bag of sweets. Kouki also couldn’t help but notice that Atsushi remembered everyone’s favorite flavors for every different type of candy.

“Furi-chin likes matcha, right?” _And me._ Furi’s not sure if he ever mentioned that to Murasakibara, maybe he did at the sleepover when they were talking? Either way it was impressive that he remembered that tiny detail.

“Yup! You have good memory Mura!”

“It’s easy. Aka-chin looks like a cherry, and strawberry. Those are Aka-chin’s two favorite flavors.” _Oh, strawberry’s also one of my favorites._

“Kuro-chin is invisible and likes simple flavors.” _True._

“What about me?” Furi asked, slightly curious as to how he relates to green tea.

“Furi-chin is refreshing like matcha.” _Refreshing..?_

“Oh, thanks!” _I’m pretty sure that’s a compliment._ Even if he doesn’t know how he’s ‘refreshing.’

“What about you Mura? What’s your favorite flavor?”

“Nerunerunerune and popsicle.” _...Those aren’t flavors…_

Furi laughed, and they finished up getting a _generous_ amount of candy.

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

“You like him.” Kuroko said once Kouki and Atsushi entered the candy store, leaving the two of them.

“Haven’t I made that clear by now?” Seijuurou narrowed his gaze.

“Yes… but it is different to hear you talking about him versus seeing you together.” Kuroko turned to face Akashi. “You let him boss you around?”

“Kouki is not an idiot. I trust his judgment.” Seijuurou easily stated. Tetsuya cocked an eyebrow a tiny bit. “He knows more about dogs than I.” Akashi attempted to explain himself.

Kuroko looked amused but moved on.

“You also boss him around.”

“We have a mutual agreement of trust.” Seijuurou easily replied.

“You take care of each other.” The bluehead stated.

“Of course we do. Your point being what?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, it is just nice to see.” For once, Tetsuya looked genuine. “Furihata-kun can be surprisingly stubborn and closed off about certain things. I’m glad you are breaking down his barriers.” Kuroko smiled, and continued. “As he is yours.”

Seijuurou blinked, and then had to agree. He enjoys his time with Kouki, _obviously._ It is also probably good for him. Akashi’s still impressed by the brunette’s observation skills, and how he picked up on tiny details the heir threw out.

The cherryhead was also enjoying his time in the pet store, just now. Akashi thought he would hate being ‘bossed around’ as Kuroko put it. But with the brunette it is almost fun, which is a bit of an odd thing to think. Kouki is also a bit unpredictable, thus his sudden vampire comment. Akashi actually loved when he said that, because he continued by saying _why_ he is a vampire. Then pointed out miniscule details about the heir. _So he’s been paying attention to us._ Not to mention him suddenly pinching his cheek. It’s one of the first nonchalant times Kouki has touched him, which made Seijuurou happy.

 

They stood there for a bit, eventually their two friends came out carrying more candy than they should’ve gotten. Akashi quirked an eyebrow at Kouki.

“I’m not allowed to buy out the pet store, but you are allowed to the candy store?”

“This is for you guys too though…” Kouki pouted.

Seijuurou attempted to engrain the image of a pouting Kouki holding bags of candy in his brain, for future reference.

“I still believe that looks a bit much.” Akashi looked at all the bags. “You’re not eating that in one night.”

“Do not candy shame me Mr.Akashi.”

The statement made Seijuurou laugh.

“You are still not eating all of that at one time.” Akashi glanced at Atsushi. “That goes for you too, Atsushi.”

“Muro-chin won’t let me anyways.” The giant huffed. _[_ _At least Tatsuya keeps Atsushi in check.]_

 

And so they journeyed back to Kuroko’s apartment. It didn’t take too long, so soon enough they piled in the living room. Himuro perked up, from his talk with Kagami.

“That’s a dog, isn’t it.” The raven immediately took notice of the blanket Akashi held.

“Excellent observation skills.” Akashi said seriously, but it sounded snarky. Kouki snorted next to him from the comment. Himuro ignored it, amused by the fact the heir did in fact get the chihuahua.

They put their bags down, and Seijuurou went to take a seat on the couch, so he could unswaddle Naoki with him properly in his lap. The heir was pleased to see that Kouki did follow him, and take a seat next to him.

Since Naoki hasn’t been free since the morning, Akashi completely uncovered him. Immediately, the tiny dog turned to face the heir, and put tiny paws against his stomach, trying to reach his face. The captain slightly huffed, knowing Naoki just wants to lick his face. Maybe he shouldn’t have let him before, now he expects it.

Helping the chihuahua out, Kouki picked up Naoki to hold him towards his face. The brunette giggled as the dog licked the heir’s face, while wagging his too tiny tail. Akashi made a face. Licks from Naoki aren’t that bad considering how tiny his tongue is, and he doesn’t tend to slobber unlike some other breeds, but the cherryhead is still getting used to it.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Akashi huffed. Kouki just laughed lightly.

“But he loves you.”

Seijuurou put his hand out to cover the tiny mouth, just as he did this morning.

Akashi can hear Himuro chuckling, somehow that makes this all the more infuriating, if Kouki weren’t giggling next to him, he might have made a snippy comment. Instead he took his dog back, and gave him his own kiss, then lowered him back down.

Naoki at least seemed happy. He seemed to understand that they just went out shopping for him, plus he was held for so long, which seems to be one of his favorite pastimes.

Content in getting a kiss from the heir, the chihuahua sat back down and rolled around a bit, while staying on the captain’s lap. Akashi looked at him, _he is opening up quite fast._ Naoki rolled onto his back and looked up at the cherryhead. Maybe it was just because his eyes look too big for his head, or the fact that he stuck out his tongue _just_ enough to see the tip, but the gesture is funny.

Seijuurou chuckled looking at the tiny animal that didn’t seem to care how he looked.

“You’ve gotten quite comfortable, haven’t you.” The heir smiled down at Naoki and rubbed his stomach. Akashi found himself fawning over his little puppy, ignoring whatever else may be going on.

 

[You’re glad we got him now.]

_Shhhh._

[Who’s the immature one now?]

 

Seijuurou ignored the thoughts, and just focused on giving Naoki all of his attention. _[And paying slight attention to the fact Kouki is still next to me.]_

After awhile he zoned back in to his surroundings, just enough to listen.

“You were right Kuroko. He’s in his own world right now…” Kagami said.

Without looking, Akashi knows Kuroko is smiling, Kouki too, probably.

 

After some time, time that Akashi was blatantly aware his friends were talking about him, thinking he wasn’t listening. _[How...silly of them to think that.]_

Seijuurou wanted to surprise his other ex-teammates with Naoki. Kaijo is the closest team near him, so he thought to head there next, but then figured he would rather everyone just meet somewhere. Considering he already has the Seirin and Yosen players here, he might as well gather everyone else.

“Let’s go to a park.” He voiced his thoughts. Naoki seems to be fine when being held, so he shouldn’t be too uncomfortable.

“And call everyone there?” Kouki, the only one not surprised from the heir suddenly speaking, finished his sentence.

Akashi looked up to face the rest of the room.

“Yes, I promised I would explain the business I had to attend by today.” The heir pulled his phone out, intending to send the summon. “You’re all welcome to join.” He said to the rest of the room, and returned his focus to his messenger.

 

_Akashit: Petal Park, 1:00pm._

_Ao!!mine: got police duties till 3_

_Akashit: Whenever you can get there then._

_Ao!!mine: ur gonna b there all day?_

_Pinkcutie!!: dai-chan go back to your training!!! Don’t worry Akashi-kun, I’ll make sure he gets out early_

_(; Kise: Does this have to do with your business the other day???_

_Akashit: Yes, oh and if he’s available, Kasamatsu is welcome to join._

_Akashit: Along with Akemi_

_(; Kise: Ahh!!! Ok I will have senpai and akemicchi join !!!!(*＾▽＾)／_

_Shin-chan <33: You add ‘cchi’ to a dog’s name? Does this include Takao as well then? _

_Akashit: Yes, this is to everyone._

_(; Kise: Akemicchi warrants respect!!!ヾ(*｀∀´*)ゞ_

_Shin-chan <33: okay, but she is a dog? _

_Akashit: Akemi is smarter than the magnates I have met._

_Taco: lmao, bow down to the bow wow._

_Taco: we’ll b there ;)_

_Akashit: Fantastic, I’ll be seeing you all soon then._

_Pinkcutie!!: Can I bring Kisses then? (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)She gets along with Nigou, and I assume everyone who is not answering is with you. So they will be there?_

 

Akashi slightly cringed, Kisses is a loose canon…

To his surprise, Kouki grabbed the phone out of his hand, and began typing. Seijuurou looked on, shocked.

 

_Akashit: Yes, just make sure she is on a leash._

 

The heir blinked at Kouki, who handed his phone back sheepishly.

“The more the better…” The brunette blushed, seemingly realizing what he did. “U-uh, I mean it would probably rouse suspicion if you said no, right?”

Akashi chuckled, _he just wants more dogs to be there._ Nonetheless, that is a good excuse.

“I suppose so.”

Thus, everyone agreed to joining up at the park. Seijuurou can't wait to show off his puppy, especially with Kouki by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✿ ◜◒◝ ) hearts to everyone - we all need fluff in our lives <333


	5. Meeting Naoki

_ <<Furihata's PoV>> _

“Oh my God! Yes!-” Takao fell down to the ground in a dramatic gesture, and pumped his fists to the air. “-Hell yeah!” Some passersby glared at him, Midorima included.

Akashi looked on, amused. Kouki covered his mouth, giggling next to him. As usual, the Shutoku pair are the first to arrive. Takao with his hawk eye immediately took notice of the tiny puppy in the heir’s arms.

The point guard hopped up from the ground after his grand gesture to further analyse the dog. Not as excited, but curious, Midorima followed his boyfriend.

“His name is Naoki.” Seijuurou said, proudly. Furi thinks it's nice that Akashi seems so thrilled to show off the chihuahua given the chance. Once the dog’s name was announced, Takao paused for a second then grinned, knowingly.

_...Did he realize Naoki’s named after me..?_

God, that would be so embarrassing… Furi really hopes not.

 

The Shutoku pair were introduced to the dog, who didn’t seem up for company, but the two were not deterred. They both seemed to like Naoki enough (well, Takao loved him immediately, as his reaction is proof of.)

“You were only able to pick him up late last night?” Midorima asked. Himuro popped into the conversation, smirking.

“I was wondering that as well.”

“I wanted to get him as soon as possible.” Akashi easily said.

“Aw, how cute.” Tatsuya ruffled the heir's hair. The cherryhead glared and smacked the shooting guard’s hand away.

“Stop that.” Akashi glared. Himuro merely grinned in response. Furi looked on. The two’s relationship really is funny to watch. Although, the brunette is slightly scared to see if they’ll ever cross each other’s barriers (more likely, Himuro will cross Akashi’s.)

_If they fight, I’ll probably take Akashi’s side._

Furihata likes Himuro, but he can understand that the raven acts like an annoying brother at times. Kouki could understand how the cherryhead feels since he himself has an annoying brother.  _But Akashi does act cute at times with Naoki, so I can understand wanting to tease him..._

“Hey, Furi.” Kouki was knocked out of his reverie by none of than the guy he was just thinking about. “How was your sleepover? I didn’t get to ask earlier.”

“H-huh, um, fine?” _How else am I supposed to respond?_ Himuro cat smiled. Suddenly, Takao wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“What’d you guys do? I can’t imagine Akashit staying over.” The hawk added.

Furi furrowed his eyebrows.

“W-we jus’ hung out?” _What am I supposed to say?_

This suddenly feels like an interrogation. Furi’s confused, and uncomfortable. The other two with him looked expectantly. _But what else do they want?_

“Stop acting like vultures.” Midorima attempted to save him, but was promptly ignored.

“So nothing happened? Akashi can be pretty odd, we’re just curious.” Himuro ‘kindly’ asked. Furihata felt pressured. He’s never been on the opposing side of the raven’s ‘comments.’ And he doesn’t know _why he is._

 _But nothing happened..?_ Akashi’s not _that_ weird, especially compared to the other miracles. In fact, he’s probably one of the normal ones. His only strange characteristic, is his double personality, _but that’s a mental disorder._ So just his lack of knowledge in pop culture, really.

The brunette held his hands together, fiddling, out of nerves. He shook his head.

“I-I don’t know what you want me to say..? Akashi’s really not that odd?” He looked confusedly, at Himuro and Takao. Who matched gazes for a second, then looked back at him.  _It sounds like they're looking for some answer?_

“Does he do any weird rituals, I know Shin-chan’s got lots of those.” Takao grinned, and Furi heard Midorima annoyedly huff something.

The freckled boy thought about last night. They watched videos, then went to sleep. _Nothing weird?_

“No..?” Kouki answered. Takao hummed in response.

 _Should I have picked up on something odd? Do they know something I didn’t realize?_ But then again, everyone in their group seems to have some weird stigma around Akashi, stating normal things he does are odd. Furihata doesn’t like it, to be completely honest. It’s almost like a light form of bullying, and he’s had lots of those.

_Should I defend Akashi?_

He isn’t sure if they are trying to make the cherryhead sound like a worse person than he is. And if that’s what they’re doing, that’s not okay. Especially since Furi’s come to the conclusion that it’s the complete opposite.

 _Maybe that’s why Midorima looks annoyed, and is trying to stop them._ They’re childhood friends, so it would make sense.

“U-um, what are you two alluding to?” Furi steeled his nerves and asked, slightly determined. Takao and Himuro looked a bit caught off guard by the question.

“We’re just curious, Furi. None of us have had a sleepover with Akashi before.” Himuro smiled. _He’s lying._

“N-no, you’re trying to say something.” The brunette balled his fists. Takao and Himuro blinked a bit shocked. The hawk unwrapped his arm from Furi, and backed up.

“Nothing bad, Kou-chan. We’re just bein’ nosey.” Takao tried to joke away the interrogation. _Am I overreacting..?_ It wasn’t just this though, people... people who Akashi considers his friends seem to always nitpick his actions.

Akashi said they have a mutual agreement of trust or something, and that Kouki is his personal adoption in the family. He’s never stayed over anyone else’s? Doesn’t that just show that he’s the heir’s ‘favorite’? Furi doesn’t want to think that way, but Seijuurou does seem to glue to his side when they’re together. _And the miracles were surprised over facts I already knew about Akashi?_

Maybe this is why the captain does not tell them things.

Or maybe, Furi’s just thinking too much.

“We’re curious what Akashi does in downtime.” Himuro said with kind eyes.

The brunette bit his lip. _We didn’t do anything?_ He doesn’t know what they expect Akashi to do, or _why_ they think he does something different from everyone else. _They treat him like an alien._

“That’s not the whole truth.” Kouki squinted his eyes. _Or maybe I’m just being too serious. These are our friends…_ “I am not so easily deceived Himuro, Takao.”

There was a pause. Outward, Furi kept his same determined expression, but inwardly he’s dying. _Why am I saying this? I’m just making things awkward. Why do I say dumb things?_

“Sorry, Kou-chan. I really didn’t mean anything bad by it.” The hawk seemed to back up more, and genuinely looked sorry.

_If he apologized, there’s something to apologize for, right? Am I in the wrong or not..?_

“I know something happened between you two. I’m curious because you seem very close now.” Himuro said seriously.

“ _Tatsuya._ ” Akashi hissed, overhearing his last line.

“I don’t know why you seem to think something happened." Kouki clearly stated.  _But why does he think that?_ "Akashi and I are friends, friends hang out time to time.” Furi tried to calm the situation a tiny bit, while still holding his opinion. _Wait, didn’t he just change the topic?_ “Besides, you were just going on about Akashi. And now you’ve changed it to something occuring between us.”

Himuro blinked, then opened his mouth to say something, and changed his mind. _On Himuro,_ the action was quite odd.

“I apologize, I crossed a line.” He settled on. Furihata breathed in a breath, _I’ve made things so awkward._

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for being so testy…” Now embarrassed, the brunette said.  _I literally just made a fight out of the smallest thing... I'm lucky no one here would get in a physical fight, at least with me... I think._

“Kou-chan, you were thinking about something during that. There’s a reason besides us annoying you, you’re mad.” Takao spoke up. _How did he read me like that?_ Furihata bit his lip.

“S’ nothing… I’m probably wrong ‘bout it…” _They apologized that easily, we’re all friends. They’re not bullies…_

“Furi, you’re very good at reading people. But we are too, so we know when something’s up.” Tatsuya said looking more sincere than before.  _Well..._

“...I don’t think you guys or the rest of our group even realize you’re doing it, but…” _Might as well, be honest._ They can laugh at him if they want. Furi saw Akashi looking at him in his peripheral, _in case I’m right._ “Most of you nitpick everything Akashi does and label it as bad, I don’t really understand.”

“Ah, we should’ve realized what we look like from outside…” Takao said, apologetically. Himuro slightly nodded. Furi couldn’t help but realize that it _again_ sounds like they’re alluding to something.

“No, it’s not just that.” Midorima cut in, having watched the whole situation. He alluded to whatever they all are, then spoke again. “We all do what Furihata has said, quite often.”

In his peripheral, Furi could see Akashi shocked expression.

“Shintarou, whe-”

“You don’t notice, since you’ve been nitpicked your whole life, Akashi.” Midorima cut the cherryhead off. _Oh. That’s sad…_

“I’m sorry.” Himuro apologized, this time to Akashi. “I’ve always criticized you more over as a form of teasing.”  _I know that...so why did I start a fight..._

The heir blinked, shocked. Kazunari then spoke.

“I think… If I’m being completely honest, I think we do it as a way of making ourselves feel higher than you, since the opposite was true for awhile.” Takao added.

“I never… realized? I’ve noticed your teasing and such, but I…” Akashi trailed, as if he were trying to fit puzzle pieces together in his head.

“It’s a form of subtle manipulation, the victim-” Furi turned to face the heir. “-doesn’t normally notice…-” The brunette is reminded of times he would do _anything_ for certain people when they tweaked a few pretty words at him. “-trust me, I would know…” Furi faced their friends. “That’s why I was mad. But I know you guys didn’t do it on purpose, so it’s okay.” Kouki smiled near the end.  _We're friends. I hate that I have to remind myself of that._

“How old are you again?” Tatsuya asked, but smiled. Furi grinned.

“Kouki, may I speak with you?” Akashi asked. The brunette blinked and nodded, then went to follow the heir, so they were separated.

“Ah, wait.” Takao stopped them. “Are we all good?”

Furi and Akashi looked back at the three and nodded ‘yes’ smiling.

 

Once the two of them were far enough away everyone else wouldn’t be able to hear them, they faced each other. Nerves fired in Furihata, but he prepared himself to listen to whatever Akashi may have to say. What he didn’t see coming was the heir immediately wrapping an arm around him (it would’ve been a whole hug, but he is still holding Naoki in one hand.) For a moment, Kouki blinked shocked. But then he returned the gesture, smiling.

_Warm._

How is it Akashi is cold to the touch but he still gives off such warmth? _Maybe it’s a vampire trick._ Furi giggled a little into the other’s shoulder. The brunette realized it the first time he hugged Akashi, and when he slept next to him, but he’s reminded how _strong_ the cherryhead feels. In a physical and spiritual sense.

Of course physically he is, _he is captain of GoM and Rakuzan._ It’s also a sense of...he won’t fall. Furi could bet that if somebody ran at Akashi full speed and tried to hit him to the ground, he wouldn’t fall.

Hugging Akashi, _or being near him for that matter,_ makes Furi want to melt. That’s probably a weird word to use, but he bet he could put down all defenses, and even probably fall over and Akashi would protect and catch him.

_Definitely a vampire. He keeps making me think these things._

The heir took in a breath, and began pulling back. Naoki hopped up, trying to go to Furi. Akashi smiled, and lifted him up to lick the brunette’s face, just as Furihata did to him earlier. Kouki laughed, and took the dog into his own hands. He pulled him down to his neck, so he was licking there instead.

“He’s kind of like our baby, you know.” Seijuurou grinned. Furi blushed, _mainly because that’s kind of almost true._ The brunette then lightly pushed at Akashi’s shoulder since he’s smiling, smug.

“Shuddup.” Furi smiled.

“Kouki.” Akashi smiled, more sincere now. The freckled boy looked at him, prodding him to continue. “Thank you.” The taller’s eyes squinted slightly in smile. His eye a deep molten red, and the other a honey, butterscotch color. Without a doubt, Furi thinks he looks pretty.

Kouki nodded, blushing, he doesn’t trust his voice now. He might end up saying something stupid. His heart beat against his ribs.

Furi thought about the dispute. If you just saw that argument it probably seemed a bit odd, but Kouki knows almost everyone has made either comments alluding to Akashi’s past, or just dumb things that didn’t make sense. Like their whole conversation of them talking about embarrassing things about Akashi, and none of them were bad, at least to Furi. Then the brunette came to realize that although they say Akashi has always been the ‘odd one out’ they tend to also exclude him to a point. Even if it is just them talking about things Akashi doesn’t know, so he won’t understand them.

Akashi’s grown a lot as a person, and Furi can appreciate that.

Kouki yawned, suddenly tired. He heard Akashi chuckled besides him.

“What are you thinking?” The brunette threw the heir’s own question that he asked Kouki before, back at him.

“After disputes or mentally tiring yourself, you always look ready for a nap.” Seijuurou grinned.

“People are tiring…” Furi pouted. “I don’t know how you deal with them so much.”

“I don’t know either.” Akashi quirked an eyebrow, smirking slightly. Kouki blinked then started to chuckle. _For being so exceptional he is so normal._

Seijuurou then looked down for a second, took a breath in and locked gazes again. _Oh gosh, here we go…_

“Kouki, may I ask a favor?”

“Mm’hmm.” Furi pet their ‘baby’ who is now asleep. _Maybe Naoki and I are similar..._

“Will you call me by my first name?” _...Huh?_ “Akashi… sounds a bit detached. I am called that by a lot of people, but you are special.”

Out of all things, Furi didn’t expect that. _It makes sense though?_ Akashi sees people all the time, both people in school who talk to him over duties and people who are his ‘fan’ (at least Furihata’s pretty sure that’s a thing) then people in the business world… It probably does sound a bit detached for him. Given his position, hence when people say ‘oh as in _an_ Akashi.’ It must sound more like a brand then a name…

“Y-ye-eah-” _Why am I blushing so much, it’s not a big deal. Why is this hard? I’ve called other peo- actually no I haven’t._ He’s never called anyone outside of his family by their first name, _is that weird?_ “S-Se-Sei-Seij-j-Seij-” _Come on mouth work! Brain work!_

“Sei is fine.” Akashi chuckled, seemingly very pleased.

“S-Sei.” Furi nodded, probably blushing up to his ears. “S-sorry. I-I’ve ne-never called someone outside of my fam-mily by their first name…”

Akashi paused at that. Furi, embarrassed, looked up at him. The heir just looked stopped in time. _Was that a weird thing to mention?_ But soon enough Akashi slightly shook his head and smiled.

“I’m glad I’m your first then.”

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

_Wow._

Akashi stepped out for a bit, needing a breather. He left Naoki with Kouki, and made an excuse of using the restroom. The heir splashed a little bit of water on his face, to cool his blush.

 

_Is it possible for angels to walk on earth?_

 

Akashi inwardly chuckled. He didn’t entirely understand that dispute earlier, but he does know Kouki defended him _and_ confronted their friends about the issue. Even if the heir didn’t believe Kouki (which he does) Shintarou agreed as well, so there was definitely some truth to what the brunette said. Nonetheless, he made _Tatsuya_ apologize.

Then, if that wasn’t enough to jerk at his heartstrings everything after was just…adorable. To giving the smaller a hug, him laughing into Akashi’s shoulder, for what reason, he will probably never know. Then Kouki cuddling with Naoki, and yawning, and blushing, and-

_“S-Se-Sei-Seij-j-Seij-”_

And-

_“S-sorry. I-I’ve ne-never called someone outside of my fam-mily by their first name…”_

Akashi had to get out of there before he did something irreversible.

 

_We are...very much enamored._

[No duh, brother.]

 

Kouki doesn’t make it easier by being absolutely adorable and supportive. Akashi wishes he could stop time, so he can at least catch his breath for a bit longer.

“Akashi-kun?” Kuroko’s soft voice broke through the silence in the room. “Are you alright..?”

The cherryhead looked up at his friend and smiled.

“I’m not so sure.”

Kuroko looked at him for a moment then smiled and walked forward.

“Love is a good look on you.” The blue haired boy said. Akashi closed his eyes for a moment, then looked in the mirror, where Kuroko is looking as well.

“We look similar again.” The heir simply stated.

Back in middle school they looked extremely similar, as if they could be actual blood brothers. However, they grew up. Akashi looks more sharp and refined and Kuroko grew but stayed on the softer side. Now looking in the mirror, they still held their differences but they look more similar than they have since growing apart.

“We have both softened in our soulmates’ presences, I suppose.”

As ridiculous as Kuroko made that sound, Seijuurou knows there is truth to it. While Kuroko did not harden himself as much as Akashi did, the phantom member was a bit different before meeting Kagami.

The two of them smiled a little bit while looking in the mirror. The cherryhead didn’t have to hear Tetsuya’s thoughts to know that he agrees in the contentment of that realization.

Akashi took in a breath,

“We should join everyone outside again.” he stated. Kuroko smirked a little and wrapped an arm around the heir’s waist. Seijuurou wrapped one of his own around Tetsuya’s shoulder.

“Let’s go.”

So they joined their friends, rejuvenated.

 

“Kurokocchi! Akashicchi!” As always, Kise yelled his arrival by shouting whoever’s name he saw first. The captain looked over and amusedly saw Kasamatsu smack the blonde in the back of the head for causing multiple people to turn their heads towards them.

It is only about two minutes after his talk with Kuroko, so he’s still near the bluehead. Kouki’s with Naoki, talking to the rest of their group. Kise along with Kasamatsu and Akemi came towards them. Nigou also came to greet them from where he was with Kagami earlier. The redhead looked over momentarily, but continued his chat with everyone else.

They greeted each other, including the dogs.

“I have someone for you to meet.” Akashi smirked, and looked towards their other group of friends. “Kouki!” The heir called slightly louder. Immediately, the brunette moved to look towards them, then smirked upon seeing the Kaijo group.

Kouki began walking towards them, half-way through he let Naoki down, since he seemed to notice Akashi’s presence and wanted to go to him. The heir smiled, and grabbed Naoki midair from where he tried to jump up to him, once close enough.

“This is Naoki, my puppy.” Akashi said, smiling, as the chihuahua tried to lick his face yet again (which just resulted in the dog reaching the bottom of his chin.)

“His baby.” Kuroko specified.

Kise looks like his eyes would bug out of his head. Kasamatsu just looked at the puppy, and had a small smile on his face. Kouki reached them, smiling widely.

“Kouki and I’s, baby.” Bokushi smirked. The brunette lightly pat his shoulder and huffed.

“Don’t listen to him.” Kouki lightly glared at him, but it wasn’t in malice.

“Well, congratulations.” The captain replied. Kise began to squeal a little and cooed at the chihuahua, who in response nuzzled his head into Akashi’s collar bone. Although the dog did it obviously in fear, Kise adored the gesture. The blonde kept cooing slightly getting in Naoki’s space until Kasamatsu swatted the back of his head.

“Quit it Kise.”

The blonde rubbed the back of his head in mock tears.

“But he’s so cute!” Kise cried out. The older glared at his kouhai, then softened his gaze a bit and looked back at everyone else.

“He’s one of the rescues, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he’s very shy.” Akashi pet Naoki trying to ease his nerves. While the heir calmed the chihuahua down, Yukio turned towards Kouki, and stuck out his hand.

“Furihata, right?” _He remembers him._ The brunette blinked and shook the hand offered.

“Y-yeah, n-nice to meet you Kasamatsu…” Kouki nervously greeted. The captain ignored his stutter and smiled, friendly.

“Senpai! Furihatacchi’s great!” Kise hopped forwards and smushed the brunette in a hug. “He also likes music!”

And so they all got along fine. Akashi found out that Kasamatsu among his vast skills is also a guitar player, which explained Ryouta’s comment.

Eventually, Akashi decided to put Naoki down so he could greet Akemi. Everyone expected the chihuahua to immediately shy away, but he ended up taking a liking to the retriever. Maybe even more than he likes Nigou. Akashi can understand since Akemi is extremely well behaved and didn’t immediately nuzzle into the chihuahua.

It turned into Naoki sitting between the retriever’s front paws. Immediately Kise, Kouki and Kuroko fawned over it. If he’s being honest, Akashi may internally be fawning over it as well. He also has a feeling that Kasamatsu feels the same way.

Akemi also seemed to like the chihuahua, as she let him nuzzle into silky hair. And eventually, which was apparently a big deal according to Kasamatsu, Akemi began to lick the chihuahua. It looked like she was trying to groom the chihuahua, which Naoki allowed.

Basically, everyone was either crying out in the open or inwardly.

Everyone was so focused on the sight before them they didn’t notice when the Touou duo arrived. That is until Kisses all but barrelled towards the dog group (Nigou sat patiently with the other two.) Akemi the ever diligent watchdog, completely, and hilariously, pushed back the pug with her snout, making Kisses roll back. The pug continuously attempted to get ‘in on the action’ but was denied access every time by Akemi flipping the pug on her back.

Akashi almost laughed out loud at the antics. _I knew I liked Akemi._

Aomine jogged over and picked the loose pug up.

“Sorry she got out of Satsuki’s arms.”

“Didn’t I say to put her on a leash.” Akashi repeated ‘his’ words.

“She was.” The navy haired man held up a leash with a broken latch. Momoi caught up then. “Satsuki we need a new leash.”

“Again?” The pink haired girl pouted. _Again._

“Don’t know how she keeps breakin’ them.”

“Aren’t you training for the k9 unit, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko blankly replied.

“Listen, Kisses is crazy. She doesn’t count.”

Akashi smirked then looked down at where Naoki is. He completely hid at the sight of the out of control pug, and is now practically under Akemi. The retriever’s hair covered him, so it’s impossible to see him. The heir squatted down, and looked back at Daiki.

“Do not let go of her.”

Aomine cocked an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Naoki, come out.” Seijuurou ordered. The Touou pair looked on as slowly, the chihuahua popped his head out. Once he saw Akashi there, he hopped out and tried to climb the heir again. The cherryhead picked him up, and pet Akemi a little. “Thank you, Akemi.” The retriever wagged her tail at the gesture, and Akashi stood at whole height, now holding Naoki by his shoulder.

“I knew you’d do it.” Aomine simply replied. Momoi looked at the tiny dog, and smiled widely.

“Oh, he’s so cute Akashi-kun.”

So the Touou pair now met the chihuahua as well. Naoki took a liking to Aomine, even with him holding the crazy pug one handedly.

They all talked for a bit after that. Naoki seemed content after being held for so long, so Akashi let him down again to play with Akemi again.

The chihuahua barked up at Akashi to get his attention (not that he was looking away) then proceeded to hop around the golden retriever, that happily looked at the tiny dog jumping around her.

“I know, you like her.” Akashi chuckled. Kasamatsu seemed amused as well, especially when Akemi grabbed the chihuahua by his nape and pulled him towards her front, then began to groom him again.

“She’s never acted this way with any other dog.” Kasamatsu stated.

“She’s treating him like her baby.” Kouki smiled behind his hand.

“Akemicchi, Naokicchi so cute~” Kise fawned with hearts in his eyes.

Their whole group looked on fondly and hung out until the sun began to go down. They began parting ways, which made Akashi come to the realization he has to travel back to Kyoto now…

 

_We’ll see him again. Remember we are going to the zoo soon._

[Yes, but I don’t want to leave.]

_We have to introduce Naoki to our own teammates still._

 

That is at least something to look forward to. So the initial group headed back to Kuroko’s apartment. Akashi had an excuse since he left his purchases for Naoki there. The Yosen duo apparently also left some things. And Kouki… Kouki doesn’t need an excuse, he just wanted to join.

Soon enough Akashi along with the Yosen duo had to leave though since it’s a long trip. On his way out Kouki gave him a bag a candy. _Right, they got candy earlier._ He smiled a thanks, and the brunette grinned then leaned over and gave Naoki a kiss. _That should be me._

 

Once in his car, he picked up Naoki to his face.

“Lucky.” He petulantly pouted, referencing to the kiss. The chihuahua merely licked his nose. Akashi sighed and gave him his own kiss before setting him down so he can rest, he’s had a long day. The heir took a glance at the candy bag to see it is only his favorites. _Of course._ He smiled, and sat back to get his own rest.

 

* * *

 

_ElfPrince: I like Furi._

 

Akashi glared at his phone.

 

_Taco: lol ya dat was scary_

_Shin-chan <33: You two were being inconsiderate. _

_Akashit: Is this about that dispute?_

 

If it’s not, they’re going to have to have a long talk.

 

_ElfPrince: Yeah._

_KUROKO.: Himuro-kun, I thought you said you weren’t going to get on Furihata-kun’s bad side._

_(; Kise: What happened ??_ _(　ﾟдﾟ)_

_ElfPrince: That’s why I apologized._

_Akashit: I still don’t entirely understand what happened._

_Pinkcutie!!: ??? Were you guys mean to Furi-kun!? ヽ(｀○´)/_

_Taco: nah not really. We were bein nosey_

_Shin-chan <33: They were acting like vultures. Furihata confronted them about some things, which seemed to finally get them to back up. _

_Taco: Ok, but we rly were just tryin to get juicy details._

_Akashit: I can assure you there are no ‘juicy details.’_

_Taco: idk u didnt tell us when u 2 started talkn so i dont believe u anymore lol_

_Shin-chan <33: I don’t want to ignore what Furihata said though. Because as I said the day of, this is an issue that no one has brought up until now. _

_(; Kise: ???_

_Pinkcutie!!: Can you please explain what problem occurred._

_Akashit: Shintarou please explain. I still don’t understand._

 

It has been bothering the heir. Although he had enough good memories to overwrite what happened, he still tried to understand what Kouki was trying to tell him yesterday.

 

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi, I don’t know if you will understand, since as I said, you are extremely blind to the fact. Furihata already told you why as well. For everyone else I want to say this in Akashi’s defense. I believe all of us to a degree have been too critical of Akashi. _

_(; Kise: How so?_

_ElfPrince: May I explain? I think I know what we’ve been doing wrong._

 

This conversation… is odd. Akashi never felt particularly attacked by his friends except when they didn’t accept that Bokushi is part of him. But they’ve all moved on from that.

 

_ElfPrince: First off, this was so blatantly obvious to Furi because he’s observant and some of our actions have made us look like we are looking for flaws in Akashi when in reality it was just us either teasing or alluding to the fact that Akashi is so obviously in love with him. Secondly, although some of it was a misunderstandment Furi made me realize that what he said is actually true. Akashi, everything Furi told you is true, but also as he said, it was never on purpose._

_I’m not sure how often or even if all of us do it, but it’s just as Midorima said. Have any of you realized how we ‘nitpick’ (in Furi’s words) Akashi? I know Kazu realized once Furi started to explain, so maybe you can help in explaining._

_We tend to push him away while pulling him forward (I understand why you are so secretive now, Akashi.) Because we treat him like an alien. I didn’t realize at first since as Kazu said once, ‘all the miracles are aliens.’ I think we never got over the fact that Akashi’s a person too. Considering his skills and background, he is an alien to us in a sense. So anytime he does something ‘normal’ it is odd to us, or we look for something weird in his actions._

_ElfPrince: If someone would like to correct me, or add please do._

_Shin-chan <33: No, you’re correct. _

 

Akashi narrowed his eyes and looked at the screen, reading and rereading Tatsuya’s message. _I still don’t get it._

 

_Akashit: To be completely honest, I still do not understand. I see you all as family, and have not realized you ‘nitpicking’ my actions._

_Taco: We have though - Tats-chan is right. Shin-chan can see since you two have been friends since childhood so he doesn’t think of u as ‘weird.’ for the record i dont think kuroko, kagami, mura or momoi do it._

_KUROKO.: No I’ve done this. particularly in the past, I think i’ve toned it down now. Akashi-kun, take it as example for how you are comfortable around Furihata-kun (even if you weren’t in love with him you would be, i’m sure of it,) Momoi-san or even Kasamatsu-san (I just noticed yesterday)_

 

Akashi could agree he is definitely comfortable around those three, but he isn’t sure their reasoning makes sense.

 

_Akashit: I agree with you that I am comfortable around them, but that is because there are no expectations set with them. I don’t follow your reasoning?_

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun, you just proved our point with your comment._

_KUROKO.: And to add just in case you give some excuse saying you just met Furihata-kun and Kasamatsu-san recently. Remember you have known Momoi-san since Teiko, and you met Furihata-kun at your most out of control time. And if you really want to say that, Kasamatsu-san does know you were a bit unstable. I know for a fact all of us had mentioned it to our teams at some point._

_KUROKO.: Therefor, if we hadn’t been picking at your every move, you would feel as comfortable around us as you do them._

_Akashit: But I am comfortable near you all?_

 

Seijuurou again reread all the messages.

 

_ElfPrince: You’re unconsciously keeping up barriers. I remember a while ago, Momoi posted pictures of you fallen asleep on her. I doubt you would have done that with us._

_Pinkcutie!!: Akashi-kun, take it as your relationship with your teammates versus us._

_Akashit: That is because they met me as Bokushi? They already saw the worst of me, so there was no need to act differently._

_Shin-chan <33: Akashi, you’re proving our point again. You act differently in front of your teammates, versus us, for a reason. _

_Taco: AKASHI. It’s alright if you dont entirely understand right now. As kouchan put ‘the victim is blind to manipulation’ you’ll probs get it in the future. Just know that we’re sorry, and will try to not do it anymore._

_ElfPrince: My apology was not just to dissuade Furi. I really meant it Akashi._

_Taco: ^besides im pretty sure kouchan would know if u were lying tatschan_

_ElfPrince: Yes, that actually caught me off guard, if I’m being completely honest._

_Taco: i know lol, u freaking gaped 4 a sec- if it werent so tense i wouldve lost my shit_

 

Another example of people underestimating Kouki. Nonetheless, even though Akashi doesn’t particularly understand, he appreciates that they are trying to do the right thing.

 

_Akashit: I don’t get it. But thank you, I suppose._

_Akashit: I was also caught off guard by your apology, Tatsuya._

_KUROKO.: Have you learned to not underestimate Furihata-kun, yet? Although it is quite amusing to watch someone as eloquent as Himuro-kun to be caught in the act of lying._

_ElfPrince: I didn’t think anyone could read me like that. Particularly because I wasn’t lying, I just wasn’t telling the whole truth, and he could tell._

_ElfPrince: You better keep him, Akashi._

_Akashit: Of course._

_Taco: R WE GOOD_

_Akashit: I said this before, but, yes we are ‘good.’_

_Taco: lol i love when u throw back our own words at us. Especially if u dont entirely understand them_

_Akashit: Like this “:-)” thing._

_Taco: LOL YE_

_(; Kise: I’m sorry too akashicchi, i know ive done that a lot. But i’ll try to stop !!_

_(; Kise: I’m glad you like senpai and akemicchi so much though!!! And naokicchi with akemicchi is soo cuteＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ_

_Akashit: It’s fine. As I’ve said, I really have not noticed. But yes, they’re both brilliant. I admit, I adore Akemi. She’s a lovely companion._

_Pinkcutie!!: hehe, yeah! It was funny how she kept rolling Kisses back. And I’m glad to have finally gotten to speak with Kasamatsu-san!!! Even if he is scared of girls a bit heheh( >v<*)ｼ _

 

... _Did I miss something?_ It’s entirely possible given how enraptured he was watching Naoki and Akemi. Akashi looked down at Naoki who is currently napping in his lap, as he answers his phone and signs off on some student council papers. Normally he would do this in the student council room, but given he was away from Naoki all day during classes, he wanted to give him company.

 

_(; Kise: heheh, yeah senpai’s cute like that. He only has guys in his house (besides akemi) and i think his dad told him some rly intense stuff about respecting girls or something, so he gets kinda afraid to say a lot of things (dont tell him i told you though!!)ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o_

_(; Kise: it’s funny bc girls really like him, but he kinda tries to get out of most conversations w them rly fast_

_Pinkcutie!!: I think it’s cute heheh_

_ElfPrince: That is really cute_

_Taco: KISE REAL LIFE QUESTION. Do u like him??? Like for real like?_

_Shin-chan <33: Stop trying to make everyone fit your gay fantasies, Takao. _

_Taco: lmaooo u crack me up shinchan_

_(; Kise: senpai and me? Ummm, i never thought about it. I definitely like him though -he was the first person to treat me like everyone else sooo_

_ElfPrince: ;-)_

_Taco: ;-)_

_Akashit: (✧≖‿ゝ≖)_

_Akashit: Is that appropriate?_

_Taco: OMGJHSDVHJHDFSSJV_

_KUROKO.: you all are corrupting Akashi-kun._

_Akashit: Kouki showed me that one._

_ElfPrince: I repeat myself, I like Furi._

_Taco: I fucking cant - akashit thats perfect_

 

Akashi heard a knock at his door, then saw it begin to open.

“Sei-chan, I heard you didn’t go to student council, are you al-” Reo trailed off at sight of Naoki sleeping on him.

“I wanted to keep Naoki company.” Seijuurou kept his smile to himself as he stated this, as if he didn’t know why Mibuchi trailed off. The taller binked at the puppy, then his kouhai and covered his mouth. Reo then leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes. “Are _you_ al-”

“Just give me a second, Sei-chan.” The shooting guard cut Akashi off. The heir grinned, as he watched his teammate take in a deep breath. “Okay.” He took another breath and looked back at the shorter. “Okay. I’m okay. Sei-chan.”

“Yes, Reo-nee?”

“Sei-chan. This is adorable.”

Akashi broke into a splitting grin at that.

“This is Naoki. He’s a baby chihuahua. I love him.”

“Sei-chan, you’re killing me.” Mibuchi bit his lip looking at his kouhai. Akashi felt Naoki wake up from all the talking, so the heir got an idea. He lifted him up, as the puppy yawned. The cherryhead then gave his nose a kiss, and Naoki returned the gesture.

“Sei-chan.”

“Yes, Reo-nee?” Akashi innocently looked at his teammate, while pulling the chihuahua to his collarbone.

“Sei-chan, do you want me to have a heart attack?”

“Never.” Seijuurou smiled, and looked at his ‘baby.’ Naoki still seems half asleep with his paws curled against his front (minus his bad leg,) it’s adorable.

Akashi sat up more, and motioned for Reo to join him on sitting on the bed.

“I have to get him in to a vet…” The heir sort of mumbled looking at the leg. It seems to be healing, but he should get a check up, along with a nutrition status of sorts. The puppy’s ribs still poke out, even if he is noticeably happier now.

“What happened to the dear?” Reo asked, noticing the torn ear, hurt leg and small size.

“He was abused.” Akashi said venomously. “I got him at the rescue center.” Mibuchi sighed.

“Some people…” The taller shook his head. Seijuurou agreed to the sentiment.

He put Naoki down on the bed for him to greet Reo. It took some time but eventually the chihuahua got used to Mibuchi’s presence, and seemed to realize he is a friend.

“Oo~ we have to get him all prettied up too!” The taller now gushed over the puppy. As the taller went on, talking to the chihuahua, Akashi moved over to get his phone since he didn’t want to just disappear from the chat again. The heir took a picture of Mibuchi with Naoki (with permission.) He sent the photo in the chat.

 

_Akashit: Reo-nee just found out._

_Taco: i forgot how pretty ur teammate is_

_Akashit: Yes, he thinks you’re cute too._

_Taco: wAIT WHAT?!_

_Akashit: Have I never mentioned that before?_

_ElfPrince: I don’t believe that was ever established._

_Akashit: Oh. Well, yes, my teammate may have a small crush on you, Takao. He is aware you are dating Midorima though, so do not worry._

_Taco: WHATTT!!??!?_

_Taco: lol, actually that’s cute ~ Reo Mibuchi has a crush on me, thats flatterin_

_Shin-chan <33: As long as he does not make any passes. _

_Akashit: Don’t worry, Reo-nee is not one to break up couples._

_Akashit: Actually nevermind, he may be exactly that type of person._

_ElfPrince: I actually almost laughed out loud at that._

_Pinkcutie!!: I like Mibuchi!! Very fashionable~_

_Taco: lol u shouldnt have said that akashit, shinchan is now a steamed carrot_

 

Akashi chuckled at his phone. Reo smiled at him.

“What are you talking about, hun?” _I probably shouldn’t tell him…_

“Not much, Takao just said something funny is all.” _It’s not a lie._ Mibuchi looked at him odd, knowing there’s more to it than that.

“I like that boy, he’s cute.”

Akashi chuckled, _yeah, that’s been established._ At his response, Reo gripped the heir’s phone and held it at a distance reading it. Seijuurou immediately went to take it back, but was held back by the taller’s hand on his head.

“Sorry Sei-chan, I’m taller.”

Akashi huffed and tried to grab the out of reach phone, but Reo’s grip was that of Kiyoshi Teppei’s, _somehow._ Comedically, he kept trying to snatch the phone back while his teammate read the messages. Eventually, he just thumped down, leaning against the taller’s stomach. _He’s read the majority by now._

“Aw, you’re talking about me~” Reo smiled, then handed the phone back. Seijuurou stayed leaning against the older’s stomach a bit downtrodden. “I am the type to break up couples. But not one as happy as the Shutoku one-” Reo pinched Akashi’s cheek. “-Tell Momoi-san she is very fashionable as well.”

The heir sighed and pulled up his phone to his face, while sliding down and leaning his head on top of his teammate’s thigh.

 

_Akashit: Reo-nee said that he would break up couples, but not you two. So you have nothing to worry about. He also said that Momoi is very fashionable, as well._

_Taco: he’s reading over ur shoulder??_

_Taco: lol i appreciate the lax answer_

_Pinkcutie!!: Aw, thanks Mibuchi <33 _

_Akashit: No, he stole my phone and held it out of reach._

_ElfPrince: that’s a funny image._

_Taco: lMAO. YEA. CURSE U TALL PPL._

_Taco: i actually gotta go , shinchans being needy now LOL. see ya_

_Akashit: Have a nice day._

 

Naoki hobbled over and since Akashi’s face is so low, he began to lick it.

 

_Akashit: I’m going to leave as well, Naoki wants my attention._

_Pinkcutie!!: have fun ! ~ <3 _

 

The heir put his phone down and began to glare at the puppy, who did not care in the slightest. Mibuchi began laughing. Seijuurou picked the puppy up, and held him up, over his face. He watched his tiny tail wag back and forth, then brought him back towards him, kissing him, and pulling him back to his neck. He watched as Naoki laid perfectly content, with his tail still going a mile a minute.

Akashi then looked back at Reo who was looking at the two, and began combing through the heir’s hair, therapeutically. The cherryhead yawned and closed his eyes.

“I had a nice weekend, Reo-nee.”

“Tell me about it.” The taller easily responded, and began to make tiny braids in the younger’s hair.

“I got Naoki… then I went to Kouki’s to show him.” Reo hummed along, paying attention. “I ended up staying overnight Kouki’s.”

“Oh?” The taller added, obviously interested.

“M’hmm, his family is very nice. He talks like his mother, and his father liked Naoki even though he is allergic to dogs.” Mibuchi brushed back another side of his hair, and began braiding that. “Kouki wanted me to take his bed, but I couldn’t do that. So we shared.”

“You shared a bed?”

“Yeah, he was warm, and Naoki slept on my chest, comfortably too… but I couldn’t sleep much since it was so distracting.” He heard Mibuchi giggle above him. “I woke up to him laughing, and Naoki licking my face… I want to wake up like that everyday… even if I don’t sleep much.” Akashi suddenly felt like he were going to cry, even though he’s happy. He felt his eyes water behind his closed eyelids, Reo wiped by his eyes, noticing.

“Then we walked to Kagami and Kuroko’s… Kouki snuck in and scared Kagami…” Akashi lightly laughed remembering it.

He recounted everything to Reo, and didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

“...love him…” Was his last mumble.

“I know Sei-chan.” Mibuchi smiled down at the smaller, and let him sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪ I hope you all are having lovely days, and if not it is all fixed now <333


	6. New Chat Log

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Been awhile ahhhh ~ I've been busy (and shout-out to the people reading Through Thick and Thin who I lied to - I was going to update this Wednesday, but that just didn't really happen then I didn't have the chance to 'cause things came up / BUT ahh, FINALLY. HERE.)  
> I'm sorry for the delay, but nonetheless here - please accept my apology in form of a chapter
> 
> (Unrelated but I dreamt up an idea for a halloween/day of the dead or I dunno SPOOky one-shot for Akafuri and am gonna try and push it out in time for Halloween :D ---I'm practically incapable of writing short fics though so please send some spells my way ((it'll probably still end up long haha)))
> 
> ANYWAYS, I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY AND ARE HAVING GOOD DAYS CAUSE YOU ALL ARE GREAT AND I LOVE YOU.

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

_Furi Kouki: I hereby decree this group as the ‘embarrass akashi seijuurou at all cost’ group!!!_

_Milkshake fiend: This is what I’ve wanted to be a thing for ages._

_Taco-hawk: hOT DOG ~HOT DOG ~HOT DIGGITY DOG._

_Furi Kouki: I didn’t know who would want part in this so i just invited everyone??? If u want out just leave haha_

_Midorima: Why is it Takao’s name is either “Taco” or “hawk-dude” or something related, in everybody’s phones?_

_Taco-hawk: It’s my bRAND!_

_PrettyGremlin: This group chat is my calling._

_PrettyGremlin: Thanks for the name Furi :-)_

_ThePopo: finally_

_Taco-hawk: lmlaoo, this is so exciting im jus gettin 2 c wat everyones names r in kouchans phone_

_Milkshake fiend: Just wait until kagami-kun_

_Milkshake fiend: he was going to respond but now he is hesitating_

_Furi Kouki: ahaha, it’s not that bad_

_American-Girl-Burger: I swear furi_

_ThePopo: BWAHAHAHA_

_Furi Kouki: It used to be Japanese-lunch-time-rush, consider yourself upgraded_

_American-Girl-Burger: How do u even know about american girl dolls???_

_Furi Kouki: I don’t???_

_Furi Kouki: haha sorry, nawh, there was meme of them awhile ago-it reminded me of you_

_PrettyGremlin: “it reminded me of you”_

_Furi Kouki: But that’s rly long, so I’ll shorten it_

_A-Girl-Burger: furi_

_Taco-hawk: i am lOSING MY SHIT_

_Candyman: Murochin wanted to see what my name is_

_Taco-hawk: OMG ITS THE SAME AS MINE_

_Taco-hawk: further evidence kouchan and i r the only real ppl_

_Furi Kouki: haha really? Neat-o_

_Wonderwoman <3: I want to see too! _

_Wonderwoman <3: aww ~ that conversation was so long ago(*^▽^*) _

_Furi Kouki: I was going to change it to Momo-chan, but i couldn’t_

_Wonderwoman <3: σ(≧ε≦ｏ) _

_✧*.Kise*.✧: What about me!!_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: omg cute sparkles!!!!_

_Furi Kouki: bc you’re always like (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: furihatacchi you’re so cute!!!!_

_Milkshake fiend: So we can now accumulate all things relating to embarrassing akashi-kun here. Fantastic._

_PrettyGremlin: I can hear how excited you are through my phone screen, Kuroko_

_Milkshake fiend: I could say the same to you_

_Furi Kouki: I may have just created something dangerous_

_ThePopo: You did._

_Taco-hawk: good thing we got the popo here!!_

_Taco-hawk: lolol sorry, hearing everyones names was like xmas_

_Taco-hawk: shinchans name is the most normal_

_Furi Kouki: oh, i didnt wanna like offend him by making it silly hahah_

_Taco-hawk: NO DO IT_

_Midorima: Don’t listen to him, Furihata. I appreciate it._

_Furi Kouki: Okey doke ^^_

_Taco-hawk: u listen 2 him over me - I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING BRUDER_

_Furi Kouki: U LOST MY TRUST WHEN U STOLE TEH OATS BRUDER_

_ThePopo: ^wat is this_

_A-Girl-Burger: better get used 2 it_

_Milkshake fiend: Just you wait until the rest of the ‘gremlins’ get in on it_

_Milkshake fiend: I’ll have you know I am an honorary gremlin by the way._

_Taco-hawk: I need 2 learn 2 not drink anything when talkin 2 kouchan or akashit_

_Midorima: It is a miracle you have not ruined anything by your spittakes yet._

_PrettyGremlin: Kazu and Furi do that the most, though._

_Taco-hawk: u have 2 b on another level 2 understand and keep up w us - i only know 2 others that have reached our level_

_Furi Kouki: senpai is one, but who is the other ?? is he the phantom gremlin??_

_Taco-hawk: LMAWOO i gotta call him dat._

_Milkshake fiend: that would make sense considering none of us know who it is, except Takao-kun, who owns the hawkeye._

_Taco-hawk: THATS EVEN BETTER BC AKASHIT KNOWS WHO IT IS- AND HE EMPEROR EYE._

_Taco-hawk: WAIT A MIN SO DOES EAGLE-PAI. LOLOL this makes so much sense_

_Furi Kouki: “EAGLE-PAI.”_

_Milkshake fiend: Senpai will have a breakdown in his notebook if you call him that._

_PrettyGremlin: Is he a basketball player?_

_Taco-hawk: ⌒°(❛ᴗ❛)°⌒ i dunno my dude._

_A-Girl-Burger: ur turning this into your gremlin chat thingy_

_Furi Kouki: sorry hahah_

_PrettyGremlin: Getting back on task, I have one question. Furi did you get any photos when you hung out with him?_

 

Furihata blinked thinking. He’s glad this chat is going well, for some reason he was super nervous about it. Especially since he invited everyone into it, but it seems everyone is fine with the idea. _Of course, we all are friends._ Furi smiled, he guesses they all are friends then. _Why do I always need so much reassurance though…_

He shook his head and went back in his photos to see, since he really doesn’t remember at the moment. His most recent from before the photos he took of Akemi and Naoki together, was a video from when Akashi was waking up. _Oh yeah!_ Furi clicked play and watched amused as Seijuurou woke up groggily to Naoki licking his face. _Cute._

Furi smiled and put it in the chat.

 

_Furi Kouki: I forgot about this!!_

 

A moment later, assumably after everyone began watching it, his phone practically blew up in messages.

 

_✧*.Kise*.✧: omg!!!_

_Wonderwoman <3: this is so cute!! This was right after he got Naoki? _

_ThePopo: this is literally the same thing kisses does but muted lol akashi looks annoyed though_

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun why did you not send this earlier_

_A-Girl-Burger: kuroko just saved that vid immediately_

_Taco-hawk: tHATS SUCH A GOOD DOG. i love this_

_Midorima: It reminds me of Yukimaru_

_Furi Kouki: haha yeah this was the first night he got naoki. He was so happy to be out of the center he wouldnt leave akashis side_

 

 _Oops. I’m supposed to call him Sei now…_ He’ll just do that in person, that’s too embarrassing for a group chat.

 

_PrettyGremlin: This is everything_

_Furi Kouki: haha yeah. Yukimaru?_

_Taco-hawk: AKASHIT NEVER TOLD U BOUT YUKI WTFUCK!?!?_

_Milkshake fiend: I am confused as well. I thought for sure yukimaru would be one of the first things he told you about._

_Furi Kouki: ???_

_Taco-hawk: SHINCHAN QUICK SHARE A STORY_

_Midorima: Yukimaru is Akashi’s horse. I said it reminded me of him because when we were young there was a time that I was watching Akashi pull Yukimaru out of his stable, then Akashi kept trying to leave to get something, momentarily, but Yukimaru is very possessive of Akashi. So every time he went to leave, Yukimaru would grab Akashi by his shirt collar and pull him back. Eventually Akashi got annoyed and stood there, glaring at him. Yukimaru just took it as an offering to lick him though. Which resulted in Akashi not being able to leave and being forced to endure his horse licking him._

_Taco-hawk: I DIDNT THINK U ACTUALLY HAD A STORY OMG_

 

 _Oh my god._ Furi covered his mouth giggling. _That’s so freaking cute._ Akashi seems to be really good with animals. He has a horse, fish and now puppy, that all appear to love him. _Almost too much._

 

_Furi Kouki: omgh, that’s really cute though? Yeah, he never mentioned Yukimaru._

_PrettyGremlin: This is the quality we come here for._

_Taco-hawk: i cant stop laughin - ive heard stories once in awhile bout this horse, and still havent met him - its a tragedy_

_Midorima: I’ve told you before. Yukimari only likes Akashi, you’re not going to be able to get close to him._

_Taco-hawk: i still wanna meet him - y do animals like akashit so much though??_

_Furi Kouki: Because of his protective aura thing_

_Taco-hawk: ?????? wAT??_

 

The brunette blinked. Should he have not said that? It was just a reflex answer, he assumed everyone would know what he meant..? But maybe that did sound a bit weird…

 

_Milkshake fiend: What do you mean, Furihata-kun?_

_Furi Kouki: cause like… idk how to explain it, but its his aura_

_Taco-hawk: ??? ??maybe i was wrong, maybe kouchans the only real person_

_ThePopo: He’s a chihuahua, of course he gets it_

_Wonderwoman <3: Dai-chan! _

 

Furi awkwardly looked at his phone. _I’m saying weird things again…_

 

_Furi Kouki: ah, sorry that probably sounded kinda weird//_

_PrettyGremlin: alright~ :-)_

_Furi Kouki: get that face outta here ,,i know what it means!!_

_Taco-hawk: lolol_

 

Himuro really is like an annoying brother. He’s still a nice person and Furi likes him, but despite the brunette’s words he doesn’t entirely know what Tatsuya meant by that. He has a inkling he meant more than a knowing ‘alright.’

 

_Milkshake fiend: Anyways, we should use the zoo as our first mission to catch Akashi-kun off guard_

_PrettyGremlin: Are there any animals he might have a reaction to?_

_A-Girl-Burger: Tatsuya I know what ur thinking of doing, and u better not. I dont wanna be kicked out of another place_

_Taco-hawk: What if we push him into an exHIBIT!!_

_Furi Kouki: I SAID EMBARRASS._

_Taco-hawk: lolol im kidding_

_Taco-hawk: (im not kidding - hmu tatschan)_

_PrettyGremlin: Taiga, it was their own fault for not locking their doors properly._

_PrettyGremlin: (Let’s discuss what animal would be best later, kazu.)_

_A-Girl-Burger: U PICKED THE LOCK._

_Furi Kouki: Don’t push him into an exhibit!!_

_Milkshake fiend: Yes, you may harm the animals._

_Furi Kouki: Besides if u rly wanna push him so much, wouldnt a fountain be better???_

_Furi Kouki: Also what animals did you let loose Himuro? ??_

_Taco-hawk: LMAOO FOUNTAIN IT IS THEN._

_PrettyGremlin: Just some snakes._

_A-Girl-Burger: more like the entire reptile house … ._

_A-Girl-Burger: hey, murasakibara , i know ur reading over tatsuya’s shoulder, please contain ur bf_

_Candyman: murochin does what he wants_

_PrettyGremlin: :-) thanks atsushi_

_Taco-hawk: lmaooindvsvjfkk_

_ThePopo: As funny as this is, if you let animals out, I don’t know u._

_Wonderwoman: Are we allowed in any of the exhibits?_

_Milkshake fiend: I know there is a butterfly section, and also a bird/seal section you can walk through._

_ThePopo: Akashis there though, he could probs get us all these bts things_

_Furi Kouki: okay. But. can we feed any of them?????_

_Milkshake fiend: I’m not sure, maybe the birds?_

_Taco-hawk: oh boi, yall r gonna c shinchan and i’s sweet birb skills_

_PrettyGremlin: Are there alligators?_

_A-Girl-Burger: I SWEAR TATSUYA_

 

Furihata laughed, their trip to the zoo is actually coming up soon. _A month is technically only four weeks..._ and it’s less than that now. The brunette’s excited and also wondering how he can get an embarrassing photo of Akashi. _Guess I’ll see how the day progresses and base it off of that._

* * *

 

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

_(; Kise: can i add senpai 2 this group??_

Akashi blinked down at his phone, and finished filling Naoki’s water dish. The chihuahua seems to have acclimated to the heir’s life surprisingly easily. Oddly enough only Reo knows about him so far. He’s been extremely busy and tired lately since he wanted to make sure any possible meetings are absolutely not going to occur during his trip to the zoo.

Akashi also arranged for Reo to watch over Naoki while he’s gone. He feels bad about it, but the cherryhead doesn’t think bringing the chihuahua to the zoo would be a great idea.

Seijuurou watched as the small chihuahua began drinking out of the dish, wagging his small tail. For some reason whenever Akashi sees the dog’s tiny tail wag, it gives him a sense of peace.

The heir then sat at the end of his bed and started to reply to Kise’s text.

_Akashit: If he would like. I’m not so sure how keen Kasamatsu is on the point of the group chat though._

_ElfPrince: This has kind of just become a chat of everyone but Furi so you can say whatever you want and we can tease you. I don’t think there’s any issue with him joining._

_KUROKO.: I find it hard to believe Kasamatsu-san asked to join. Are you just involving him in this to annoy him, Kise-kun?_

_(; Kise: No!!! I want to incorporate him in more things since you all are friends now!!_

_Taco: I think dat’s a yes lol_

_Taco: but go for it - im psure we all like him_

_ << (; Kise added Senpai! to group >> _

_Senpai!: Kise why are you adding me to group chats_

_Taco: lolool_

_(; Kise: bc you’re part of the crew now!!!(*^▽^*)_

_Senpai!: I didn’t ask to be part of “the crew”_

_Taco: U CAME TO 2 MEETINGS. THAT MEANS YOU’VE BEEN INITIATED._

_Senpai!: Dear god, who’s in this chat?_

_ElfPrince: Miracles + Kazu + Taiga + and me (Himuro)_

_Senpai!: So you’re just gathering the gom and their partners then?_

_KUROKO.: That wasn’t the purpose but I guess that is what happened._

_Taco: u waNNA KNOW THE PURPOSE. IM SURE U DO._

_Senpai!: I really don’t._

_Akashit: Do not force him into anything. It’s merely a group chat nowadays._

_ElfPrince: How coy_

_Taco: well -slams drink on table- wanna hear bout akashits messed up love life?_

_Taco: TOO BAD UR GONNA HEAR EITHER WAY._

_Akashit: How is it messed up?_

_Senpai!: You really do not need to tell me anything._

_(; Kise: senpai its important- (≧σ≦)its how this group chat started!!_

_Senpai!: the group chat you just added me to for no reason._

_ElfPrince: The group chat you have not deleted yourself from yet._

_Senpai!: because then I’ll just have to listen to Kise crying nonstop for weeks._

_KUROKO.: That is a good point._

_Taco: EITHER WAY UR GONNA HEAR A STORY TIME._

_Taco: SO AKASHIT HERE._

_Senpai!: Why do you call him Akashit? And why are everyone’s names weird?_

_Taco: SHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Taco: (Thats everyones names on my phone - and bc akashit is both a shit and the shit)_

_Akashit: What does that mean?_

_Taco: SHHHHHHHH ANYWAYS._

_Taco: Akashit’s in LOVE. with our sweet kouchan!!!! And we r tryin 2 get them together!!!_

_Senpai!: Who is, “our sweet kouchan”_

_Akashit: Furihata Kouki, Seirin’s point guard._

_(; Kise: Furihatacchi!! U met him at the last meeting !!!!!!_ _( ≧Д≦)_

_Senpai!: Yeah, calm down, Kise. That’s great and all, but I’m not that great with romance things, so I’m not going to be of help._

_Taco: lolol he just blew over that dramatic reveal._

_Akashit: That’s fine, this chat is mainly just everyone talking about random subjects anyways._

_Shin-chan <33: It’s mainly Takao fawning over other couples. _

_Taco: I RESENT THAT._

_Taco: jk thats true_

_(; Kise: and it’s where we plan our next meetups!!＼（^０＾）／_

_Taco: i jus breathed in so much air i choked, because i was doing a dramatic gasp to allude to my next comment._

_Taco: AKASHIT U KNOW WHAT IM THINKIN?_

_Akashit: Although I cannot read minds, I imagine you may be thinking about stealing one of the hawks at the zoo._

_Taco: FOR SHIT I WASNT BUT DAMN THATS A GOOD IDEA._

_Akashit: And to that I say, there’s no reason to steal when you can buy or persuade them to give one to you._

_Taco: lmaovdkjbv or have tatsu “let one mysteriously loose”_

_Taco: BUT THAT TIES INTO WHAT I WAS THINKING._

_KUROKO.: I believe what Takao is trying to do is invite you, Kasamatsu-san, to the zoo with us._

_Taco: DAMMIT STEALIN MY THUNDER_

_(; Kise: Yes!!!! Senpai please! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノIt’ll be so much fun!!!_

_Senpai!: God damn it._

_ElfPrince: So we’ll be seeing you at Kyoto’s zoo this weekend._

_Senpai!: and I thought the miracles were bad._

_Akashit: Am I adding another ticket to the list then?_

_Senpai!: You know what, alright. Someone has to keep Kise from fainting after seeing certain animals, and I haven’t been there for awhile._

_(; Kise: you mean it senpai!!!?_

_Senpai!: Yeah, I already agreed._

_ElfPrince: That reminds me, Kuroko you may want to keep a close eye on Taiga. He doesn’t fair well with ‘exotic’ animals._

_theliGHT: That’s only when you let them out of the cages!_

_Akashit: This has been brought up before, Himuro are you actually planning on letting animals escape?_

_ElfPrince: If the situation arises._

_Senpai!: I will personally kick you if you do that._

_Taco: “will somebody finally be able to wrangle tats-chan? Find out in next weeks episode.”_

_Taco: WAIT A MIN. I JUST HAD A GREAT IDEA. And it’s actually for cereal._

_Senpai!: nobody is going to take you seriously if you say “for cereal.”_

_Akashit: Is that what that means? Hayama yelled that yesterday, I thought he was making some sort of war cry relating to breakfast._

_Taco: I FUCKJNFV CANT BREATH OMGH_

_KUROKO.: And you didn’t question why he yelled that, Akashi-kun?_

_Akashit: Rakuzan’s weird._

_Taco: omghkdvksjvn_

_Taco: OK BUT ACTUALLY. Akashit u never made up with nako-chan._

Seijuurou paused, _I know where this is going._

_Akashit: That’s correct._

_Taco: SO Y DONT SHE JUST COME WITH_

Akashi bit his lip a little. He loves Hanako, but shouldn’t he make up with her one on one? Or not in public… _I’m just being nervous and making excuses._ Hanako shouldn’t be happy with him and he doesn’t want to bring that with on their trip.

_Akashit: That is…_

_Taco: THAT IS WHAT. U GOTTA DO IT SOMETIME. AND IM SURE NAKOCHAN WILL LIKE THE ZOO._

_Shin-chan <33: I agree with Takao. It’s been a long time, and she’s not mad at you. Although, I’m not sure if everyone would be okay with having a child with us. _

_(; Kise: we all like midocchi!!_

_Akashit: I’m not so sure that would be the best idea. It may end on a bad note and ruin the trip._

Seijuurou cringed at his own words, even though they are his true thoughts.

_Senpai!: What’s happening?_

_Taco: akashit left nakochan (shin-chan’s lil sis) and never apologized_

Takao’s words pierced through his chest. _But it’s true._

_Senpai!: I still don’t see the issue, just invite her with and apologize._

_Akashit: She’s really mad at me and this is supposed to be an enjoyable event, I don’t want to ruin everyone’s fun._

_Senpai!: Akashi, I took you as more mature than this._

Seijuurou paused. He felt as if he were just kicked.

_Taco: (well shit)_

_(; Kise: (๑•﹏•)_

_Senpai!: Just gather your nerves and apologize. If what you said is true then that’s her problem, and you can move on since you already said sorry. Have some self-respect._

Akashi felt all sides of his brain shut-down. He suddenly feels ashamed, _why have we waited so long…_

_Akashit: You’re right. I’m sorry for being childish, Midorima please invite Hanako._

Naoki sensed his turmoil and began whining while rubbing against the heir’s thigh. The cherryhead smiled and hugged him to his chest, then fell back against his bed so the puppy is now laying on his chest. Immediately, Naoki walked a foot up, and laid against his neck.

“Why do you always sit on my neck, Naoki?” The puppy simply wagged his tail and licked his face once. “Of course that’s why…”

_Shin-chan <33: Okay. She really won’t be mad at you, Akashi. _

_Taco: ya dude. Nako-chan’s chill. SPEAKING OF SISTERS. Mine wants to meet u akashit_

_Akashit: Shikari?_

_Taco: (did i ever tell him her name?? lool) YAh! I told u while ago that she thinks ur thing w kouchan is cute. Plus she wants to see kouchan and aomine_

_Taco: I assure everybody my sis is the coolest of the cool. In fact it is an honor she wants to see us lowly humas_

_(; Kise: yayyyy !! akashicchi please let shikaricchi come!Σ（ﾟдﾟlll）_

_Akashit: Why do you assume you have to beg? Of course she is welcome to join._

_Taco: hELL YAH!_

_Taco: she say thankies_

_Shin-chan <33: We should run it by Furihata first. _

_Taco: oh ya, he is the empress after all hahahah_

_ElfPrince: That is definitely a way to look at him._

_KUROKO.: I’m surprised how well that fits, although he would probably call himself a poor beggar or something along those lines._

Akashi smiled, and they continued messaging for a bit. _Kouki, my empress._ The thought made him giddy, so he smiled into Naoki’s fur. The puppy fed off of his energy and ended up hopping around his bed when he let him go. Seijuurou smiled at the tiny dog. Naoki seemed to take notice he is laying down so he hopped over and began licking his face.

“Stoooooop.” He drawled, but even he knows he isn’t that serious. Akashi flipped them and kissed the puppy on his chest in retaliation.

“Did I just walk in on something?” Mayuzumi blankly looked at the scene unfold.

“Senpai, come here.” Seijuurou grinned, and sat up. Chihiro sighed but did as he was told, since even he is slightly curious about seeing a puppy in Akashi’s room. He shut the door, and sat down on the bed.

“This is Naoki, he’s my puppy.”

“You got a puppy.”

Akashi isn’t exactly sure how Mayuzumi feels about it, but he looked down at the tiny chihuahua.

“He’s shy but…” Seijuurou suddenly knows how the rescue worker felt because as soon as he was going to explain that Naoki isn’t good with company, the chihuahua went directly up to Chihiro and thumped his head on the older’s hip. Mayuzumi realized and shark grinned momentarily.

“You were saying?”

Akashi glared at Naoki.

“Traitor.” _Naoki didn’t do that to anyone he met besides me, until now…_ Seijuurou’s a little jealous, he liked that Naoki completely relied on him for comfort.

And yet here is Mayuzumi walking in and _now picking up Naoki as if it isn’t a big deal._

“Ah man, you’ve had to deal with Akashi for how long now?” Chihiro asked the puppy, _who answered by licking him on the nose._

Seijuurou crossed his arms and huffed.

“I’ve had him for a few weeks.”

Akashi petulantly pouted as Naoki all but smothered Mayuzumi in attention. Chihiro went along with it either to annoy the heir or because he actually does like dogs. _Probably to annoy us._

Chihiro continued to tease his kouhai until Reo walked in.

“Ah, Sei-chan I wanted to as-” The older paused in the door frame upon seeing the two of them on the bed playing with the puppy (more so Mayuzumi playing as Akashi pouted.) “-Chi-chan stay right there!”

The white haired male groaned as Reo started to take pictures. _Thank you, Reo-nee._

Needless to say, Mayuzumi got along extremely well with Naoki for some odd reason, which irritated Akashi until he realized that maybe it’ll help Naoki feel more comfortable when he goes on the trip. So the heir got Mayuzumi to pet-sit the puppy, by means of buying him some book series he’s wanted that’s high in price and demand.

Now that that’s out of the way, Akashi feels much better about the zoo trip, even if his nerves are eating him alive over the Hanako situation. Nevertheless, he is excited to see everyone, especially Kouki.

* * *

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Another week and a half passed, uneventful. Besides for the fact the group chat has been doing super well, and if Furi felt any lingering awkwardness with anyone it’s gone now. Thinking about the chat seems to always make it suddenly blow up, so hearing a familiar buzz, Kouki looked down at his phone.

_Midorima: Furihata, would you care if both my and Takao’s sisters join us at the zoo?_

_Well...that’s unexpected._

_Furi Kouki: Of course not! !! Besides i’m not exactly the ring leader here haha, if they wanna come then all the merrier~_

_Taco-hawk: ya, Nakochan’s been wanting 2 meet up w akashit, but they never got round 2 it so i was like Y DONT SHE JUS COME 2 THE ZOOOOOO_

_Taco-hawk: then shika was like yALL LEMME ON THAT ACTION._

_Midorima: Thank you, she’s looking forward to it._

_✧*.Kise*.✧: Aww Midocchi’s coming yayy!!!_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: and Shikaricchi toooo(´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ_

_Taco-hawk: yEA GET DA WHOLE FAMFAM IN ON THIS ACTION lolol_

_ThePopo: Shikari’s coming?_

_Taco-hawk: ya thas what i said_

_Milkshake fiend: I believe Aomine-kun is alluding to the fact that last time we saw her she was not doing that well, and the fact that she wants to join us may mean she needs a break_

Furi blinked at his phone. He hopes that she’s alright…

_Taco-hawk: well fuck_

_Taco-hawk: nah, srsly shes fine. She wanted to see yall // specifically aomine and kouchan_

_Furi Kouki: As long as she’s doing good !!_

_ThePopo: k_

_Wonderwoman: heheh daichan acts like a big bro_

_ThePopo: im part of the police?? Of course i wonder these things// besides i only live w girls, so im kinda used 2 dat satsuki_

_Milkshake fiend: You only live with girls and yet you turned out the way you are…_

_ThePopo: Oi whats that supposed 2 mean tetsu!_

Furi looked at the screen watching argument after argument unfold. Aomine only lives with girls? _Huh, learn something new everyday._ Kouki’s nervous but also happy to get to see Shikari again, they didn’t exactly leave on the best note. Not to mention Mido-chan is adorable, so she’ll probably dissuade any awkward atmospheres.

 _Takao mentioned that Mido-chan wanted to see Akashi._ At first Furi didn’t get that but then he remembered that Aka- _Sei._ Sei is Midorima’s childhood friend, so it would make sense that Ak- _Sei_ knows Mido-chan as well.

The brunette shook his head. He needs to get used to calling the captain, Sei. It feels a bit foreign on his tongue, but he’ll probably get used to it. Besides Sei’s reason was a pretty realistic and a kind of upsetting reason to want to be called by his first name. Furihata wonders what it’s like for your name to be a brand, and all the expectations that probably come with that… Nonetheless, he’ll get used to it and he’s sure they’ll have fun this weekend at the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babammm - next chapter (and probably the chapter after that - maybe more) are all at the zoo!!!!!  
> I will try and not wait so long to update next time *please bear with me* (even though I know y'all are patient angels -blessed)  
> (((also i had to edit this chapter multiple times because computer issues so I'm sorry if there are mistakes - i got sick of trying to remember all my mistakes ahhh)))
> 
> I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THOUGH, it was basically an entire chapter of only chat (￣▽￣)ノ
> 
> (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤ love you sweet peas


	7. The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are doing well and you had a safe/nice halloween/day of the dead!!!!
> 
> I've brought the zoo trip~ all animal facts brought to you by Himuro and Akashi are true and I hope you enjoy reading this.   
> I personally LOVE the zoo (as I adore animals // this is obvious if you read Through Thick and Thin and saw that I couldn't stop myself from adding a zoo scene in that too) and was reminded of the one time I went to one (y'all those tickets expensive) so I hope you guys also have fond memories ^^

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Furi hopped in place next to Kuroko and Kagami. They’re currently outside of the zoo, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He saw Himuro and Murasakibara coming up, and buzzed with excitement.

“How long has it been since you’ve been to the zoo?” Kagami asked noticing his hyped up state. Kuroko is also buzzing with excitement but he’s much better at hiding it.

“Ummm-” The brunette thought. “-Since I was like five.”

“So it’s kind of like your first time then?”

“Mm’hmm!” He doesn’t remember his first time at the zoo much, and it wasn’t one this big, so this is a new experience for him.

Himuro and Murasakibara nodded at them, then the shooting guard held out a camera towards Kouki.

“This is for you, Furi.” Tatsuya smiled. The brunette blinked at it, and took it. “It’s my old camera, but I don’t use it much seeing as phones are a thing. I was going to give it to Kuroko, but I think he’s got one already. Then I remembered your photo project, and how much you like animals so I figured you’d put it to good use.”

Furihata narrowed his gaze at the camera, _it doesn’t look that used._

“Y-you’re just giving it to me?” He turned his gaze at Himuro. The black haired man nodded, smiling. “Really?”

Furi feels weird about accepting a gift this big. His mom always told him to work towards getting things like this, it feels wrong to just be _given_ it.

“Yeah. It takes good shots too from the two pictures I did take on it.”

Kouki looked back down at the camera then up at Tatsuya. _My mom’s not here to yell at me for accepting this so…_

“Thanks! This is awesome!” He jumped, excitedly. Himuro held out an arm, so Furi without thinking hopped forwards and hugged him. _He smells like Hot Topic,_ which is kind of hilarious, and very fitting.

“What’s going on here?” Kouki heard Akashi ask, so he bounced back to show off his new camera.

“Himuro gave me a camera!” The brunette giddily showed the heir. He’s so excited he missed the glare that Akashi gave Tatsuya.

“I could’ve gotten you a camera.” Seijuurou huffed. Kouki chuckled and pulled the strap up so it hangs around his neck.

“We’re here!” Furi heard Kise shout, so he looked over to see him and Kasamatsu. _Seems Kasamatsu has integrated into our group._

They greeted them, and after a few moments of waiting for the others Akashi asked if everyone would like to wait in the courtyard of the zoo. That way they are not just loitering around the parking lot, and can sit down if they want (considering they will most likely be on their feet all day.) Everyone agreed, and Furi watched with furrowed eyebrows as Akashi immediately got them all in, and explained they have a few more in their group, but he’ll be right near the front.

Once in, Kouki confronted Akashi.

“Lemme pay you back.” The brunette began to pull his wallet out. The heir looked at him as if that were a ridiculous thing to say.

“Absolutely not. It’s my treat.” The taller spoke using a tone meaning no arguments.  _But I can't let him pay._

“I cannot in good conscious let you pay for my ticket.” Furi narrowed his gaze. An old camera that isn’t getting used, he can stretch, but an entire zoo ticket is too much.

“Kouki, it’s really not a big deal to me. I want to pay for your ticket.” Akashi crossed his arms. So Furi did too, defiantly.

“It’s a big deal to me though.” The brunette narrowed his gaze into a glare. Seijuurou doesn’t look like he is going to let up.

“ _Kouki._ ” A shiver went down Furi’s spine but he tried not to show it. “Let me do this.” They glared at each other for a whole minute until Kuroko cut in.

“Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun is very adamant about paying for things. He won’t let up, trust me we’ve had this conversation before with him.” 

“Fine. But I’m not forgetting this.” The brunette glared, but unfolded his arms.

Akashi merely grinned, smug, happy to get his way. _I’ll get back at him._

“Are there any specific animals you want to see, Kouki?” Seijuurou changed the topic all of a sudden. Furi saw his eye change to ruby. _So pretty._ No matter how many times Furi sees the heir’s eyes, even if one’s not mid-change, they’re _always_ so pretty.

“I wanna see them all!” Furihata grinned, he really can’t pick one. “What about you?”

“I would have to say the lions.” _Should’ve guessed._ Furi chuckled.

The brunette got a better look at Akashi now that he's not focusing on the ticket. The taller’s wearing black pants (Furi can’t discern the fabric) with purposeful tears on the front of his hips, lace design is under the tears though. It looks like some sort of flower design. Then he's wearing a loose grey top with three quarter sleeves.

Furi watched as the heir motioned towards where the entrance is with one hand and combed back some of his hair with the other. _Why does he always look like a model?_ Looking closer, Kouki realizes that Akashi’s wearing red eyeshadow near the outer corners of his eyes.

_He can pull off anything._

Not fair. Not fair one bit.

The brunette saw a split second of Akashi’s eye turning gold,

“Like what you see?” then turning back to red. Furi blushed and looked down realizing he was staring.

“Y-you’re not wearing long sleeves. A-are you trying to prove you’re not a vampire?” For some reason that’s what Kouki’s mind decided to reply with.

Akashi blinked not expecting that then began to chuckle. _Oops. Why do I spew my most random thoughts out like that!?_

Furi was thankfully saved by Momoi bounding towards them hugging them both at once. She began bubbling over with excitement. With that Furi remembered his own excitement, and to his surprise he saw Akashi also agree adamantly.

They spoke for awhile, until a high pitched voice yelled out to them.

“Sei-nii!” The heir flicked his head up immediately, and quickly motioned for the attendees to let the Shutoku family in.

Furi watched as Mido-chan all but ran full force at Akashi. Kouki stood a bit flabbergasted next to Momoi and watched the cherryhead take a few steps away from them then fall down on his knees and catch Mido-chan in his arms, hugging her tight. The brunette saw Hanako’s tiny fists tighten in the fabric around Akashi’s neck, and can hear her sniffing.

Everything happened so fast, that all he could do was watch.

After a moment Seijuurou pulled back, but not enough to stop hugging her.

“Princess, you’ve grown so much-” The heir wiped away some of Hanako’s tears, then unruffled some fake fairy wigs that she had attached to her back. “-you’ve even grown wings.”

Hanako used one hand to wipe away some of her tears.

“Luv you Sei-nii.” She cried and Akashi blinked then hugged her again, pulling her into his lap, as he moved to sit cross legged.

“I love you too, my princess.”

Everyone watched on a bit shocked, or in Midorima and Takao’s case, with relief.

“I thought he said she was mad at him..?” Furi heared Kasamatsu ask presumably Kise. The brunette heard a sort of mumbled ‘I don’t know’ in response.

“I’m sorry princess. A curse was laid upon me.” Akashi continued. Hanako pulled back rubbing her eyes.

“What kind of curse?” She asked in a small curious voice.

“An eccentric one. I could not control it, and I was filled with evil so I could not see you.” She blinked up at him, so the heir continued. “But I’ve gotten a wrangle on it now. Would you like me to show you it?”

Hanako nodded yes cautiously. Akashi smiled a little.

“Do not be afraid, I would never hurt you princess.”

More determined, Mido-chan nodded again. Furi couldn’t see well from the angle, but by the dialogue and Hanako’s reaction of an ‘o’ shaped mouth, he can imagine that Akashi switched his personality, thus the color of his eye.

Hanako stood up so she is eye-level with the heir, and gripped his shoulders looking at his eye.

“Ooh!” She looked in awe. “Shin-nii! Look! Look!” Furi covered his smile as Midorima got down on the other two’s level and nodded, agreeing with his little sister that Akashi’s eyes are amazing. The heir then gripped the girl and lifted her up so that she is sitting on his forearm and supported by his upper arm. He then stood up with her in his arms. Midorima followed.

“I can change it at will now.” Akashi flipped back to two ruby eyes, to the amazement of the younger. The cherryhead then planted a kiss on her forehead and she giggled happily.

“Where is you wand?” Seijuurou asked. Furi assumes she used to play with one, probably still does.

“It was broken, and the magic leaked out, so I don’t have it anymore…” The small girl pouted.

“Now that won’t do. We must go out for a wand soon.”

Akashi and Mido-chan went on about this and that, all related to some fairytale world. Furi watched a bit amazed. _This is...adorable._

Kouki came to realize that it’s not just the things with animals that is cute. _Akashi’s just a cute person._ He does adorable things, not even related to Naoki. He created this fairytale world with Mido-chan and isn’t even embarrassed to be saying these things around all of their friends.

Furihata is suddenly reminded that Momoi once said that people called Akashi a prince. He could understand people calling him an emperor since he’s an incredible and fearless leader. That goes with him being called a king as well, which the brunette has also heard before. But the whole prince side makes sense now too. _He’s charming. Maybe even more charming than Kise…_

Suddenly, Kouki realized that Mido-chan noticed the rest of their group. She lit up in Akashi’s arms, and pointed at them excited.

“Sei-nii! All the friends are here!” She hopped in her seat of Akashi’s arms. The heir smiled and faced them.

“Would you look at that.” The captain smirked loosely.

Hanako began going down the line of people she knew, she buzzed when she saw Kise.

“Sei-nii, Sei-nii! He plays ball too, and is a model! _And_ sings!” She told the heir. Seijuurou smirked and glanced at the bubbling blonde.

“Well that certainly is impressive. He must have some magic in him.” Furi could see in his peripheral Kise practically faint at that, so much so, that Kasamatsu caught him and complained to the model. The brunette looked over at the Kaijo duo, who are actually quite funny as they are polar opposites.

“Sei-nii! Do you know Furi-nii!?” Mido-chan then yelled out, so Kouki turned to look at them.

“Yes, he helped me cure my curse after all.” Akashi easily replied. _Why is that flattering? And what does that mean?_

Furi smiled sideways and went up to actually greet the girl. Hanako gasped.

“Furi-nii’s a knight then! Or maybe a prince! Furi-nii, who are you really?” The girl faked a serious expression. The brunette held a finger to his lip.

“It has to stay a secret, so I can’t tell you right now.” Furi side glanced everyone else dramatically, to show his point.

Hanako made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth again then determinedly nodded an affirmative.

“Sei-nii, Furi-nii helped me too. So I think he is someone _very_ important.” Mido-chan looked at Akashi emphasizing her point.  _Oh my god._

“Hmm, I believe you are correct. Perhaps we should try and figure out who he really is then.” Seijuurou smirked, and Hanako eagerly nodded. Kouki chuckled.

“Good luck, I am very secretive about it.” Furi replied in challenge, to which Mido-chan immediately took to, Akashi agreeing. _I have no answer to that question._ He’s curious to see what answers they come up with though.

“Lemme try too!” Furi looked over shocked to see Shikari hop towards them. “This guy helped me too!” She stuck a thumb at the brunette, almost accusingly, then grinned. Shikari then stage whispered to Hanako. “That big guy over there too.” She thumbed to Aomine, who’s talking to Takao.

Mido-chan nodded with an intense determination.

“Oh!” She then suddenly exclaimed. “Shika-nee is magic too! She gave me my wings!” Hanako eagerly said. The rest of them nodded along.

* * *

Akashi then basically told their group they should start to explore, seeing as everyone is here now. The heir walked a bit forwards, everybody following suit, but Shikari grabbed Furi’s hand once Hanako’s full attention was back on Seijuurou and what animals they should go see first.

The brunette blinked back at her.

“Hey-” She let his hand go, and Kouki got ready for some sort of serious talk but she just grinned. “-take my picture!”

“H-huh?” He blinked confused.

“You never got your photo!” She crossed her arms and pouted. “Unless you don’t think I’m pretty anymore.” Furi blinked a bit, caught off guard, then blushed, and stuttered out,

“A-ah no! Y-you are! Um, not to s-soun-” She started laughing in response.

“I know what you’re sayin’ But really take my photo.”

Furi went to take his phone out but then remembered he just got a new camera, so he held that one up after turning it on. He took a picture of Shikari pointedly making peace signs at the camera, smiling widely.

She then hopped forward and swung an arm around his shoulder, looking at the photo.

“Sweet! Now you have to be my friend online so you can tag me!” She grinned, and pulled back a little only to hug the frazzled brunette. “Hey, thanks dude.” Too caught off guard at by how fast she moves he could only stupidly follow her movements with his eyes, as she’s now two yards away with her hands held behind her back, looking back at him.

“Hurry up slowpoke!” She grinned. Furi blinked but then quickly followed her, smiling.

They practically half galloped their way back to their group, that’s already looking at the first exhibit. Furi felt himself unable to not smile as he came from behind their friends, who are adamantly saying dumb things related to who resembles a seal the most. He then looked at Akashi, who’s next to Midorima, and has Hanako sitting on his shoulders now, pointing at different seals. Kouki saw the heir turn to glance at him, sensing the look, and a small smile appeared on his face. So Kouki followed the grin.

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

_[What were we afraid of?]_

 

Hanako sat on Akashi’s shoulders, pointing out this and that, laughing at some of the seal’s antics.

The heir had been so nervous about apologizing to the girl even though Midorima and Takao told him repeatedly it would be fine. Not to mention, Kasamatsu did have a point. If Hanako was still mad at him after apologizing then there wouldn’t be more he could do, and he could at least go on knowing he said sorry. However, the moment Seijuurou actually saw Hanako all his nerves disappeared, and everything he said just came out naturally.

The girl’s admiration for Kise and Kouki are an adorable bonus he hadn’t anticipated. The blonde seemed absolutely in love with the little one. And Akashi got an excuse to see Kouki’s skills with children up close.

When the brunette said what he is, is a secret, Seijuurou couldn’t help but remember how everyone called him the heir’s empress the other day. Then he thought about what Hanako said and came to realize that Kouki is a bit like a knight as well, which isn’t something Akashi realized until now. The brunette is like Kuroko in the sense he’ll do anything to protect someone. Even Shikari came forward agreeing, which was a major reminder of what the point guard did for Takao’s sister, despite not knowing her.

_He’s perfect._

Seijuurou side glanced the freckled boy who noticed and smiled widely coming towards him. _Definitely, perfect._

“Sei-nii, look at the silly seals!” Hanako bopped his head, getting him to look at the exhibit. She is correct in her silly analogy. The animals are waddling in a comedic fashion, then jumping in the water to go diving. Some are playing with a ball as well.

Akashi smiled, and noticed Kouki in his peripheral taking a photo of him.

“To get back for all the pictures you have of me.” The brunette stuck his tongue out. Seijuurou grinned, and took a quick glance at the camera in Kouki’s hands.

 

_[We could buy him an even better one.]_

I’m jealous too.

_[Tatsuya did that on purpose.]_

The hug too…

_[We’ll start buying him things then, and hug him more often.]_

You saw how he reacted to the ticket.

_[He just needs to get used to it.]_

 

Akashi glanced at Himuro, _if he gets any closer I’ll step in._ Surprisingly, the camera seemed to be his main objective today as he is strangely enough behaving and even holding Murasakibara’s hand.

“Maybe some of them are selkies, and they are here to act silly for you.” The heir told Hanako who gasped and looked even closer at the seals. Kouki chuckled next to him.

Takao hopped towards them, just getting out of some conversation with the others.

“How much would you pay me to jump in there?” He thumbed towards the water.

“Takao.” Midorima glared.

“I’ll jump in, no money needed!” Shikari joined in, grinning.

Akashi heard Hanako giggling even though the older girl made as if to actually go in. Aomine hooked his arm around her mid section and hefted her backwards.

“No you don’t.”

“A beast’s got me!” She yelled in his brace, making Hanako laugh more. Momoi began giggling too, watching the spectacle.

“Perhaps we should go to an exhibit without an open top before someone jumps in.” Akashi smirked.

“Or pushed in.” Takao ‘whispered’ to Kouki.

“Taka, no means no!” The brunette chuckled but swatted the hawk’s arm.

Seijuurou looked on amusedly. _Sounds like they had some sort of conversation earlier._

 

Their group moved on, exhibit to exhibit. It was fun to Akashi, maybe more so because of the group’s antics rather than the animals.

Eventually, the walked in the reptile house.

“Keep an eye on Tatsuya.” Kagami said to no one in particular. Kuroko looked amused next to him. At the comment, Akashi glanced at Himuro again, who genuinely looks at home.

“That one looks like snake-chin.” Murasakibara said next to his boyfriend while pointing at a snake. Then he turned his gaze to another completely different snake. “Oh, that one too.” Atsushi began stating they all are like ‘snake-chin.’ Himuro laughed lightly and pointed out differences in each of them. Akashi has to admit that the raven is quite knowledgeable about reptiles and amphibians.

Kouki seemed really interested in what Tatsuya had to say though, which bothers him.

 

_[Impress him.]_

 

Seijuurou narrowed his gaze, he knows plenty about animals. He’s had to study the most exotic and random animals, for what reason he isn’t sure, except maybe if he were put in a dangerous situation. Or maybe just to use as conversation pieces. Either way it works in his favor right now, since he wants to impress.

“Boa constrictors are very good swimmers and will occupy other animal’s burrows as a means of hiding.” Seijuurou racked his brain for knowledge on the snake he Kouki, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kagami and Kuroko are looking at.

He’s glad to see the brunette light up at the information, and look closer at the snake.

“They’re semi-arboreal, but when they get older they spend most of their time in trees and shrubs.” Himuro added, smiling slightly.

Akashi cringed. He doesn’t even think the raven is trying to be impressive. He’s genuinely just saying facts he knows since he likes the animals. Which is further annoying, since it’s harder to be mad at someone for unconsciously bothering him.

“Arboreal?” Kouki asked, Kuroko also seemed to question the word.

“Arboreal means they live in trees, but since they’re only semi they spend a lot of time in water.” Tatsuya replied.

Kouki looked in awe at the snake. Akashi gripped his hands in fists.

“Kouki, let’s loo-”

“Oh, look they’re doing something.” Kuroko cut Seijuurou off sounding curious.

In result, everyone looked over to an opened door where they have a large snake on the ground. Glancing at the room the snake would normally be in shows they are cleaning it.

“That’s a reticulated python, they’re the world’s longest snake.” Himuro practically glowed in the environment. The raven then walked towards the workers. Everyone watched as Himuro spoke to them. Akashi couldn’t hear the exact words but he’s one hundred percent sure the raven is throwing some pretty words around, if everyone’s reaction is anything to gage by.

“Ah, Muro-chin’s sparkling again.” Atsushi watched his boyfriend practically seduce the workers.

 

_[They are dating aren’t they. How does that not bother Atsushi?]_

 

As to further prove this, the workers then let him in the room. Akashi narrowed his eyes at the zoo’s breakage of obvious rules. _He must of made up some lie._ Their whole friend group watched on, in addition to their friends who went slightly ahead, since they noticed that something is happening.

“He didn’t even have to let them escape.” Aomine gruffly mumbled.

They watched as Himuro knelt down and the snake easily climbed up his shoulder.

 

_[How are they allowing this?]_

 

The raven then stood up with the snake, who’s making himself comfortable on the basketball player. Tatsuya looked over at them and smirked.

Seijuurou glanced over at Kouki who has a look of amazement on his face. Akashi can hear the rest of his friends making remarks of awe.

 

_[Is this really that amazing?]_

 

All he did is let a snake crawl up him. Akashi saw Kouki shuffle in his peripheral, so he looked over to see the brunette taking a photo. It isn’t just Kouki, several other passerbys took pictures. The heir huffed. _We’ll impress him after Himuro’s done showing off._

Eventually, Himuro was rid of the snake and left the workers, with a pretty smile of thanks. Akashi had to stop himself from greeting him with an exasperated ‘really.’ Everyone asked him if the snake felt weird or how heavy it was and whatnot, which he smiled through replying, then moved on.

“They told me they have a few baby alligators in the next section anyone’s allowed to hold.” Tatsuya ended with, so their group agreed to go there.

* * *

“Hey, Akashi wanna hold?” Himuro held a little alligator in offering to the heir. A worker besides him looked on amused.

“Why would I want to. I don’t want to be responsible for an animal.” A bit pessimistic, Akashi replied.

 

_[It’s really not a big deal. Why is everyone acting like this is amazing?]_

 

“Furi?” Tatsuya then motioned to the brunette. Akashi expected Kouki to agree with him, but was surprised to see the freckled boy hop forwards, and excitedly but gently take hold of the animal.

Seijuurou blinked looking at the brunette fawning over the alligator.

“He’s so cute…” Kouki smiled.

The heir cocked an eyebrow and looked at the reptile. _I hardly think he could be considered cute._ Nonetheless, Seijuurou pulled his phone out to take a photo since Kouki looks so happy, and this is an excuse for more pictures. After snapping the shot, Himuro looked between the two of them, then at Akashi a bit challenging. The captain narrowed his gaze, but was brought back to their group when Kouki grabbed his hand after giving the alligator back.

“I wanna show you something!” The brunette all but dragged him away all of a sudden. Seijuurou followed a bit frazzled.

Kouki brought him behind a corner, away from prying eyes and all their friends. Immediately, Akashi’s heart rate sped up. All he could do is blink a bit shocked (and maybe a bit excited.) The brunette turned around, and looked at him a bit concerned.

“What’s wrong?” The smaller asked him.

The heir blinked, taking in a breath. _[_ _You’re spending more time with everyone else, and Tatsuya has continuously impressed you when it should be m]-_

“Akashi?” Kouki gripped his arm, looking up at him.

“Sei.” The heir replied on reflex. The brunette blushed and looked down.

“S-sorry. Sei.” Kouki looked back up. “How come you’re upset?”

 

_We can’t tell him why._

[Why not?]

_Bokushi, don’t._

[No.]

 

“I wanted to spend today with you.” Akashi narrowed his eyes a little, to emphasize he’s serious.

Kouki blinked caught off guard then blushed and bit his lip a little, moving his gaze elsewhere. _[_ _Cute.]_

“Th-th-a… w-we are?” The brunette replied.

“Kouki.” Said brunette looked up to look Akashi in the eyes. “Everyone else here already has a partner of sorts. Don’t you think it’s only fair we spend today together?”

 

_Bokushi. I implore you to shut your mouth right now._

[Just you wait, brother.]

 

“Y-you really say some embarrassing th-things you know…” Kouki gripped his shirt collar and pulled it up to cover his mouth, while looking back down to the side. “W-we are s-staying together though…” The brunette continued.

 

_It’s just as he said. We are lucky to even be beside him._

[I want more.]

_Don’t be selfish._

[Being selfish is how you get things.]

 

“Aka-Sei. What are you two fighting about?”

Akashi binked surprised. _[_ _Did he just… how does he know that?]_

“How do you know that?”

“It’s written all over your face…” Kouki moved a strand of hair behind his ear and looked up, concerned.

“... Sorry, I didn’t know I was that obvious.” Akashi replied, unsure what would be the best response, but needing one. Kouki shook his head.

“D-don’t apologize, just… okay.” Kouki took in a breath. “If you’re not going to tell me why, how can I help?” The brunette looked more determined. Akashi breathed in a breath.

“Can we hold hands?”

“That’s all?” Kouki quirked an eyebrow and easily re-grabbed the heir’s hand. “Akashi if you need a reminder someone’s with you, you don’t need to ask to hold my hand. We’re in this together, remember.” The brunette grinned.

Seijuurou looked at him with stars in his eyes. _An angel is here._

“Sei.” He reminded the brunette, who immediately lost his grin and embarrassedly looked down.

“S-sorry, I’ll get it, I promise.” Kouki apologized. The heir smiled softly.

“Thank you, Kouki.”

The brunette looked up at him again, then matched his smile.

“Let’s go.” The shorter glowed. Akashi nodded and together they joined the other’s.

* * *

  _< <Furihata's PoV>>_

“Heck yes it’s birb time!” Takao yelled out

Once they left the reptile house to catch up with everyone else, they came across the Shutoku family that had been waiting for them.

Furi chuckled at the other’s excitement. They followed the family into a birdhouse that holds a lot of birds such as cockatiels. They aren’t afraid of humans so the birds land on most of the people who go in.

As they stood in the room for a bit, watching the birds fly around them Furi thought about his conversation with Akashi.

It was pretty obvious that the heir was upset over something. The brunette isn’t sure what that thing was but he felt responsible for the cherryhead. Nobody else ever seems to take notice or they ignore when Seijuurou starts acting odd. Furi can understand why since it’s not their business and Akashi blocked his feelings for so long. It still bothers him though.

_If you know someone’s upset why would you ignore it?_

Maybe that’s just Furihata though since he’s used to being the one ignored.

Either way, Furi’s glad he pulled Sei aside, he seems much better now. And all it took is a hold of hands. The brunette completely understands that because even if you have friends surrounding you, you can still feel lonely. That’s part of the reason he actually likes when Momoi latches onto his arm or something similar.

Besides Seijuurou made it kind of obvious he was having some sort of fight in his head. At first Furi wanted to know what it was over, but then he realized it may be over something ‘silly.’ The brunette has internal fights like that all the time so he figured it’s okay to not push Akashi into telling him since it may be embarrassing to admit. Also Furihata isn’t a very assertive person, so it was honestly an easier way to fix the problem. He may ask Sei about it again later when he’s in a calmer environment. After all, Furi doesn’t want to just completely ignore some sort of issue.

Coming out of his reverie Kouki glanced at the rest of his friends, within the span of a minute the others have an expanse of birds sitting on them. Furi now understands Takao’s comment about his and Midorima’s ‘sweet birb skills.’ They didn’t even have to do much but already have plenty of the animals on their bodies.

Kouki took a picture of the four of them, since it seems to be some hereditary thing and the two girls also have plenty. Hanako keeps giggling as more birds land on her. Furihata’s glad she isn’t freaking out over having so many strange birds land on her.

Kouki then turned his attention to Akashi to make a comment about the animals but he paused upon seeing one large bird, probably the biggest bird in the room, on top of the heir’s head. Seijuurou looked up, seemingly trying to see the bird. The brunette isn’t sure what type of bird it is, because it is much too big to be another one of the cockatiels.

Akashi let go of Kouki’s hand to wave above him to rid the bird, so the bird hopped up momentarily, then once the heir moved his hand away, landed again on the cherry haired man’s head. Furi covered his mouth in a chuckle. The captain looks annoyed and again tried to get the bird to move, only resulting in the same thing happening again.

Kouki took a photo, much to Seijuurou’s annoyance. The brunette began laughing as the bird wouldn’t leave the heir alone, or let Akashi see him at the very least. His laughter caught the attention of the four with them, who joined in.

“I guess you’re friends with birds too then.” Takao grinned alluding to the fact that dogs love Akashi. Seijuurou stopped trying to get the bird off and looked blankly at the raven haired man. Since he stopped moving, in one swift movement four more birds flew over to sit on his shoulders, further proving Takao’s point.

“Because Sei-nii’s a phoenix prince!” Hanako explained.

 _Ah, that does fit him…_ Furi looked at the heir who’s usually related to a lion if any animal. _A phoenix definitely fits him too though._ It seems the brunette isn’t the only one who agrees with Hanako’s sentiment, as well.

Kouki looked around the room at all the different birds. He locked eyes with a little one sitting by himself, so the brunette held his hand out to the bird. He waited patiently to see if the bird would hop on his hand. After a moment of the bird acting disinterested, Furi pulled back.

The moment he pulled back he saw Akashi’s arm pass his towards the bird. Almost immediately the little one hopped on the heir’s hand. _Of course._ Seijuurou then pulled back and picked up Furi’s hand with his free one, and held his bird occupied one aside it.

The brunette blinked and watched as the little one hopped on his finger.

“Play nice.” Seijuurou directed the bird. Furi blinked and then looked back at Sei.

“All animals really love you, don’t they.” The brunette smiled.  _It's kind of absurd._

“I haven’t met one that doesn’t.” He simply replied.

With one hand Furihata pulled up the camera, and took a step closer to the heir. He turned the camera and took a selfie, just as he did the bird on top of Seijuurou’s head spread his wings, as if to pose, and a dove landed on top of the brunette’s head.

Furi chuckled and he saw Akashi laughing a little bit too.

 

Leaving the bird section was a task. Specifically because Akashi’s bird did not want to leave him. Takao and Shikari laughed the entire time it took for a few workers to pry the bird from him. Furi might of laughed a little behind his hand. Once on the other side of the cage, the bird hooked his claws into the chained wall, looking at the heir.

“I get it, I’ll come back sometime.” Akashi crossed his arms talking to the bird. The bird squawked extremely loud in response. “Geez, you’re just like my brother.”

Although, Seijuurou said this exasperated they could tell he actually thinks it’s funny how attached the bird became to him.

The cherryhead now free of all birds, turned towards them, grabbing Furi’s hand.

“Shall we?”

They moved on to the next area, which is where the rest of their group is. Their friends crowded the tiger and panther exhibit that are right next to each other (but separated.) Kagami and Aomine seem to be having a debate over which animal is better.

Furi stood next to Akashi who briefly looked at the cats with interest. While the heir did that, Kouki pulled his camera up to take a few photos of everyone. Their group is in the same area but slightly spread out, so the Shutoku family is across the walkway looking at birds of prey. Kuroko, Himuro and Murasakibara are in a slightly underground part of the tiger exhibit where you can see in a pond that has a lot of different types of fish. Kise and Kasamatsu are looking at some of the other animals that are in the panther exhibit. Momoi stuck with Aomine, and watched on in slight amusement over the two ace’s fight.

Furi’s glad his camera has a great zoom function because he is able to get pretty good pictures of everyone without them even realizing. The brunette finished getting pictures and took a glance at Akashi. The heir now looks distracted and is looking off to the side a bit, so Furi followed his line of view.

_Of course._

Kouki can barely see through the crowd and distance but he’s pretty sure Akashi’s looking at the lion exhibit. Furi smirked and tugged on the heir’s hand to get his attention.

“Wanna go?”

Seijuurou blinked at him seemingly being forced out of a reverie, then smirked and nodded. Kouki immediately noticed the cherryhead’s excitement even if it does seem like he’s trying to tone it down a bit.

Soon enough they stood outside of the fence. Furi noticed immediately that Sei seemed to go into a trance holding a gaze on one of the lions that is laying on a rock. The brunette smiled sideways and looked back at the lion only to see him staring directly back at the heir.

_What the Hell, lions too?_

After a few moments of people moving aside so they could get right outside of the fence, Akashi put a hand on the glass wall, still seemingly in a trance. Furi watched him open his mouth as if he were going to yawn, but then he just shut it. Confused, the brunette glanced back at the lion and almost fell when the lion let out a loud roar. Kouki's known a lion’s roar is extremely loud but it’s completely different to actually hear it versus know about it.

Everyone in the area immediately looked at the lion, because of the sound. Furi glanced back at Akashi who’s smiling widely.

_Did he just do that?_

_Wait a minute._

_What._

“What the hell?”

The heir came out of his trance and looked at the brunette seemingly pleased.

“Wait, what. Did you just do that?”  _What._

“Want to see again?” Seijuurou grinned. Furi doesn’t think he’s seen Akashi smile so widely before. Of course Kouki nodded dumbly.

So Akashi stared back at the lion again, and repeated what he did before. And sure enough the cat let out a roar.

…

Seijuurou began laughing, Furi’s heard him laugh before but never like this. He seems really happy, almost looking like a child. The brunette looked back at the lion and could swear the cat is purring.

_What the fuck?_

“Sei-nii, did you do that!?” Mido-chan ran towards them. She started to hop to try and look at the glass, so Furi picked her up.

Instead of responding, Akashi just looked at the lion and did it once more.

It’s still amazing but Furi almost burst out laughing as he saw some of the workers trying to figure out why the lion keeps roaring.

“Akashicchi, that’s amazing!” Kise spouted out, having witnessed the last one he did. Kasamatsu looks absolutely flabbergasted.

Seijuurou just laughed. _He really does look like a kid._ Furi’s glad, he knows that earlier Akashi was pretty upset over something. He seems to be having the time of his life now though. In fact the heir is practically hopping in place. On him it looks a little out of place but Furi couldn’t stop himself from breaking out into a splitting grin at the sight.

“Thank you.” Out of place Seijuurou called out to the cat who responded with a lower roar sound.

_How… just how..?_

* * *

Their group then began to move on to the next area, Furi can feel Akashi still buzzing in his hand.

“I know you guys are miracles but… what the hell?” Kasamatsu asked.

“Even I did not know he could do that.” Kuroko responded.

“Sei-nii can do anything!” Furi heard Hanako from right besides his ear, tell the group behind them.

The brunette glanced at Seijuurou who is still grinning.

“I want a lion.” Akashi giddily said. Furi smiled but quirked an eyebrow.

“That would be mean to the lion. We’ll just have to come back here.”

“Or go to Africa.” Seijuurou lit up. “Kouki, if I go to Africa will you come with?” With a sort of childish glee the heir looked at him.

“Sure.” Furi laughed a little at Akashi’s child-like extremeness. Happy, the cherryhead gripped his hand, and walked on with a bit of a pop in his step. Kouki’s reminded that Sei is cute. _Although now that I think about it he’s probably serious about going to Africa just to see lions…_

Furi felt Hanako giggle into his neck, as she seemed to pick up on the brunette’s thoughts.

 

They went to exhibit to exhibit, certain animals seemed to resonate more with one person than another, but Sei’s show was definitely the biggest. After that point every time a new animal showed their face, Akashi would share a fun fact about said animal. Furi knows the taller is smart but for him to know facts about every single animal here makes the brunette wonder where his knowledge ends.

Kouki noticed that the cherryhead seemed to be especially fond of any animal in the cat family. _Funny how he just adopted a dog._ He also noticed that when Sei said he hasn’t met an animal that dislikes him, he definitely wasn’t lying. No matter what animal they saw, they all seemed to like the heir. Some to the point of going up to the glass, and purposefully copying the cherryhead’s every move.

_This goes beyond my protective aura theory…_

Furi still thinks it’s his aura though. Being protective is just part of it. He’s also kind and has the influence of an emperor, so the animals might see him as some sort of king being.

Soon enough they made it to the last area they haven’t been to, the rodent house. Kouki’s excited, seeing as this area is the one with all the small, furry animals. He practically matched how Akashi was buzzing earlier. Sei noticed immediately, and grinned.

“Let’s go in, Kouki.”

“Mm’hmm!” Furi smiled widely.

 


	8. Obliviousness and Reassurance

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

With Kouki next to him he feels unstoppable. To add to his good mood, Akashi’s been doing really well at impressing the brunette ever since the lion exhibit. He’ll have to make sure that lion is being treated well for giving such a great performance. _I really should buy a lion and keep it at some sort of stable-like place._ Seijuurou wonders what the linguistics of buying a lion would entail. Kouki is right that they are wild animals and it would be cruel to keep one as a pet, but that doesn’t mean he can’t buy one and keep them at a center.

When they got near the building that held all the rodent like animals, Seijuurou felt Kouki sort of buzz in his hand, so he glanced over at the brunette. Immediately Akashi knew that this is the area Kouki is most excited for.

Usually people are more excited for the bigger and grander animals (like the lions) but Seijuurou figures that it makes sense the brunette is happy to see these ones. Rodents are smaller and furrier, they match Kouki better than some sort of high spectacle animal. Overlooked, but definitely cute.

Shikari came over and stole Hanako from them, she gave a little wink to Akashi while doing so. _That’s right, she ships Kouki and I just like Takao does._ The heir gave her a smirk, and she hopped away with the young girl.

Seijuurou looked over at Kouki to see he seems a bit in awe, not knowing where to go first. The room is also very crowded, so Akashi decided to use that to his advantage. In an ounce of bravado, the heir let go of the brunette’s hand then used that hand to lay on the farther side of the brunette’s waist, while his other hand grabbed the previously let go one. This forced Kouki to be closer to him.

He saw the smaller still looking around a bit lost, so Akashi used his leverage to pull Kouki to the side, towards the closest cage. He’s so in awe he hasn’t even noticed their position, Seijuurou smirked.

“Acouchi’s live in holes they dig near riverbanks.” The taller lowered his eyelids and said this near Kouki’s ear. He can use the excuse of it being too loud and crowded, even if he is getting close to crossing borders.

Almost comedicaly, the brunette didn’t notice Seijuurou practically purring in his ear, and he just looked at the small rat-like animal. Instead of being deterred it is almost amusing to Akashi. The brunette is so focused on the animals he isn’t taking into account his surroundings, which is partially good since that means he’s obviously comfortable enough around the heir and trusts him. Besides Kouki will probably notice eventually and he wants to see how surprised and flustered the brunette becomes.

If Seijuurou’s hands weren’t preoccupied he would take pictures of the brunette. Kouki looks so in love with the small animals, it’s adorable.

Moving his gaze, Akashi glanced at their friends, most of which seem to be preoccupied. However with further investigation, Seijuurou caught the eye of Shikari, Momoi and Kuroko, the first of which has up her camera towards him and Kouki. She finger banged and grinned.

 

_[I like her.]_

 

Momoi and Kuroko also seem to be in on it. Even if Tetsuya does seem a bit distracted by a fennec fox next to them. Akashi will have to thank them later.

The heir led the absent minded brunette through the room. He said a small fact about each animal, which Kouki nodded along to. Honestly, the captain isn’t sure if he’s actually listening but it is amusing to watch.

They moved on to some darker rooms, that held nocturnal animals. The dark atmosphere made Seijuurou all the more aware of how close they are. Their breathing is synced together, and Akashi closed his eyes content on just feeling the warmth the other gave off. He gripped his hand on Kouki’s waist ever so slightly and felt the softness underneath, with the slight give his skin gave.

 

_[I just want to touch him.]_

 

He felt more than heard the slight hitch in Kouki’s breath. Immediately, he knew the brunette realized. Too bad the room is too dark to see his reaction. Seijuurou cat smiled and pretended as if everything is normal. The heir felt Kouki’s hand slightly fidget, so he squeezed it a little. To his surprise after a moment he felt the brunette return the gesture. Akashi raised an eyebrow and now more than ever he wishes he could see Kouki’s face.

“I… I love-” Seijuurou tensed and widened his eyes a little, as the brunette’s voice cut into the air. “I love civets, th-they’re so cute.”

Akashi let out a breath, and lowered his shoulders. _Right, of course. What did I expect him to say._

“‘S-specially, the Indian ones. Th-their markings kinda make them look like lil cheetahs…”

The heir hummed. He agrees, civets are sort of like a cat-racoon, and he can appreciate any feline animal.

“Do you want one?”

Kouki laughed lightly. Seijuurou could feel it against some of his chest and it made him smile.

“Why is that always your solution?”

“If something makes you happy why not buy it?” Akashi smirked.

Instead of verbally responding Kouki just let out a breath that was half a chuckle, and shook his head a little. Seijuurou leaned forward a little and smiled into the brunette’s hair. It smells like peaches, he must’ve showered before coming out today. The cherryhead breathed in the scent as discreet as possible to remember it.

They moved cage to cage. With each one, the heir can feel the brunette relaxing more.

Akashi learned that in addition to civets, Kouki is also quite fond of bats, which isn’t something he saw coming. It made sense when they came across the flying fox bats though. _These look like something Kouki would like._

“If you get one you can have your vampiric companion.” The brunette giggled.

“Why would I need one when I have my blood bank right here.” Seijuurou grinned even though the brunette would not be able to see.

“So that’s why you keep me around.” Kouki said as if that explained everything.

“Among other reasons, yes.”

The brunette chuckled, then proceeded to giggle for five minutes straight over the face a brown bat is making. Akashi smiled. _If only I could live every day like this._

 

Once out of the nocturnal section, Kouki pulled slightly ahead, so Akashi is no longer holding his waist. The cherryhead frowned but let it go seeing as the brunette is still holding his hand.

Daylight blinded their vision momentarily, as the difference in brightness hit them.

“That took you guys awhile.” Takao slanted a smirk at them.

“Seeing as it is Kouki’s favorite area of the park, of course we would spend more time there.” Akashi easily overwrote the hawk’s innuendo.

Half their group is waiting at the end of the park. Just as Seijuurou was about to question where everyone else is, Kouki let go of his hand.

“I’ll be right back!” Confused, Akashi watched as the brunette immediately ran off somewhere. He would’ve caught where if Takao didn’t immediately swing an arm around his shoulder with a grin in place.

“So, how was it?” The hawk asked mischievously. Seijuurou smirked.

“When it’s just us he doesn’t pull back.”

Takao blinked, surprised by the answer then grinned widely.

“Nice!” He laughed. “Ah, wait! Wait a minute! How far did you go!?”

The heir merely smirked in response.

“Akashit! You can’t say that then not tell me all abo-!” Takao was cut off by their balance suddenly being disrupted. Seijuurou widened his gaze, as the both of them fell over after being hit by something. Water complete covered his senses, and he sat up shocked.

Coughing, he looked around at their friends who were either trying to not burst out laughing or failing and doubling over. Akashi glanced over to see Takao equally as shocked and coughing up water. He looked around to see they’re now sitting in a fountain.

Midorima came up and offered a hand to Takao, who took it. Seijuurou stood up and stepped over the edge of the fountain back on ground. He looked at their friends, narrowing his eyes.

_Who did that?_

His first thought was Himuro, but was shocked to see that the raven still seems to be out somewhere.

_Maybe Kise or Kuroko?_

Kise has been glued to Kasamatsu though, and Akashi doubts that the captain would let the blonde push them into the fountain. Kuroko’s here and looks amused, but the heir doesn’t think Tetsuya could effectively hit both of them over, so he would’ve needed help.

Seijuurou sighed, and attempted to wring out his shirt. Kouki decided _then_ to come up, he’s covering his mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

“I left for a minute.” The brunette chuckled. Akashi pouted, with a narrowed gaze. “Here.” Kouki noticed his annoyance and took off his coat. “You’re always cold anyways.” The brunette then draped it over his shoulders.

Seijuurou blinked caught off guard by the gesture. He was about to thank the point guard when Kouki continued.

“You look like a wet cat.” And with that, all thanks left Akashi’s lips, and instead he huffed. Nonetheless, he gripped the shoulders of the jacket around himself and pulled it closer to his front. “Smile.” Seijuurou glanced up and didn’t have time to react before Kouki took a photo.

“Kooouki.” The heir groaned.

“Beat me to it Furi.” Himuro smirked looking at Akashi. The heir annoyedly cringed and looked towards Takao, while gripping the ends of the jacket close. _At least it smells like him._

From the looks of it Kazunari also has no idea about the attack. Shikari is practically falling over laughing at him, while Hanako attempts to fan him dry, with only the use of her hands. Akashi saw Takao and Midorima talking about something, then the taller wrapped him in a hug. It looks like Takao is shivering, even if he does look slightly amused by the situation.

Seijuurou narrowed his gaze more.

“Who did that?” He asked Kouki and Himuro.

“We were talking about it before online, but I didn’t think someone would actually do it.” The brunette mumbled a bit guilty.

“I actually do not know.” Tatsuya said smiling slightly. “In fact Kazu was originally the one who was going to be the perpetrator.”

Seijuurou sighed, and shivered.  _Somebody sneaky._.. _I'll figure it out later._ More shivers racked through his body. It’s not that cold today but the sudden rush of water definitely changes things.

Himuro walked away to presumably question their friends. Akashi took another glance at the Shutoku pair, then pouted jealous while watching Midorima hug Takao.

“Kouki.” _I want that._ The brunette lifted his gaze from elsewhere, and looked up at him questioningly. “Hug me, I’m cold.” The freckled boy widened his gaze slightly, but flipped his camera to hang around his back instead of front and actually did open his arms.

Happy, Seijuurou snuggled into them, and put his head in the crook on the brunette’s neck.

“Geez, you really are cold.” _And you’re warm._ The heir pushed against the smaller, making himself more comfortable and closed his eyes, feeling the shorter’s arms wrap around him. “You really are like a big cat, you know.” Kouki chuckled. Akashi hummed, content.

_This is good. Feels like home._

Seijuurou can feel the brunette’s pulse. He smirked noticing despite Kouki trying to act normal, it is definitely faster than it resting would be.

Kouki held one hand on the heir’s head, and carded through his hair attempting to straighten it presumably, or maybe wring some of the water out. His other arm is wrapped around the cherryhead, holding him. Needless to say, Akashi’s pleased.

“You’re getting him wet, Akashi-kun.” Seijuurou heard Kuroko say blankly. He then heard some laughing and snickers. _Don’t disrupt us._

“S’not a big deal Kuroko, clothes get wet. He’s freezing.” Kouki spoke on his behalf, if Seijuurou had a tail it would be wagging right now. He blanked out, happy to have an excuse to be so close to the brunette again.

On a different plane of existence he felt someone, probably Kuroko, touch the back of his neck.

“Oh, my bad.” The phantom said sounding a little shocked.

He then felt a larger hand touch his exposed neck only to immediately pull back. Seijuurou pushed closer to Kouki's neck, tired but slightly smiling.

“Why are you so cold, Akashicchi!?” _Kise._

Instead of responding he just burrowed his face more into the Kouki’s nape.  _I'm tired..._

He heard Kuroko sound a bit annoyed and ask something. The heir gave a non committal response, too busy getting high off of being so close to Kouki. _I wanna fall asleep here._

 

_[You are asleep.]_

No, I’m not.

_[Then what are they saying?]_

 

“Akash- Sei.” Hearing and feeling the brunette say his name, he hummed listening. “Sei, answer the question.”

“...What was the question?” There was a pause at his response.

“Have you been taking care of yourself, Sei?” Kouki asked a bit softer. _Taking care of?_ He’s been working lately, but he’s gotten some sleep and his teammates have been making sure he at least eats lunch.

“Yes.” There was another pause.

“Don’t lie to me.” Kouki said more determined. Seijuurou paused. _Is he mad?_

_Rule one, don’t make Kouki upset._

“I have, I-”

“Word the question differently. Akashi-kun doesn’t know how to be healthy.” Kuroko said with a hint of annoyance and worry.

Kouki pulled back, much to his disappointment. Akashi is now forced to look at what he thought would be the brunette’s annoyed face, but instead Kouki just looks upset.

“Well? I think you know what healthy is deep-down. So why don’t you lie to my face this time.” _Nevermind, maybe he is mad._ Akashi heard some snickers and tiny gasps from their friends.

“I can’t be completely healthy with my schedule.” Seijuurou took in a breath. “I had to do extra work lately so I had off this weekend.” Akashi watched Kouki’s expression fall. “I’m much better than I used to be.” The heir tried to save himself.  _Don't make him mad. Don't upset him._

“Why don’t you tell me these things? You keep saying we have this trust thing but you wouldn’t tell me what was wrong earlier either.” The heir felt a pierce go through his heart, at the hurt look the smaller wore. 

Unconsciously, he can hear some of their friends mumble things along the lines of this being like watching a soap opera. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I don’t think much of these things.” He’s not lying. He hadn’t even thought about all the extra work he’s been doing lately, since he was excited for today. It didn’t matter, he just wanted to see the brunette. Who is now upset with him because of that.

“Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun is unlearning a lot of things. He’s always had to put business before himself.” Kuroko attempted to save him. Akashi knows that the phantom player is just as upset with him though. The brunette sighed, but leaned over and pinched the tip of his nose.

“Promise me you’ll at least try to love yourself more.” ... _That’s how he interpreted that?_

He’s not wrong. In fact, he hit the nail on the head. Even if Seijuurou didn’t notice until right now, he's always had to put ‘being the best’ before himself. He didn’t notice he still does that though.  _I do know what's right and wrong, and what's healthy versus not, but my work is more important._

Akashi nodded a bit on autopilot. Immediately, Kouki smiled widely, as if everything is solved that easily.

“Now.” The brunette smirked. “You need to warm up, your nose is red again.”

Seijuurou widened his gaze as not only Kouki hugged him again, but Kuroko walked forward with a small smile.

“Dogpile him.” The phantom uttered a small demand. With that, some more of their friends jumped forward in a big mash, to form one giant group hug.

Copying himself from earlier Sei snuggled into the brunette but this time he felt the warmth of everyone else too. He can hear most of them laughing, and can specifically feel Kouki’s hand on his head again, protecting him close to his neck. Akashi broke out into a grin.  _Warm..._

* * *

 As they left the park, Kouki suddenly sprang his arm over the heir’s shoulder, from his place of walking behind Akashi.

“Ta-da!” The cherryhead blinked and came face to face with a lion plushy. “For you!”

Kouki jumped forwards so he’s in front of him, and practically forced him to take hold of the lion. Surprised, Seijuurou looked down at it. _He bought us something?_

“‘Cause you like the lions so much!” _He thought of us and got this?_ The brunette looked proud at being about to surprise him, but then he faltered. “Um, unless you think it’s too childish?”

Akashi lifted his gaze immediately.

“Not at all.” He looked down again and smiled at the little lion. “Thank you, Kouki, this is wonderful.” He blushed a little, thinking about the brunette getting him something. “Now Yuki Jr. has a friend.” He grinned referencing to the small horse pushy he got as a child.

Kouki blinked for a second, probably wondering who ‘Yuki Jr.’ is, but then he grinned widely.

“I’m glad you like him.”

 

* * *

_(A/N Backtrack to once they entered the rodent/mouse house)_

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Once they entered the mouse house, Furi had honestly been a bit at a loss. In a good way. Well part of it was bad because there were so many people, which made it a bit more difficult to pick where to go first. Although, he would probably not know where to start if it were empty as well. Good thing Akashi took it upon himself to lead them to the side.

He had been so focused on the animals, he had been half listening to whenever Sei said something. Furi’s sure they were probably interesting facts about the animals but right after they moved to a different animal he completely forget what he was told. That is until the heir led them into the nocturnal section, which is where he’s stuck now.

What got him to realize the predicament he’s in is the dark atmosphere that heightened his other senses, so when he felt a hand squeeze his side of course he was shocked. _Have we been this close the whole time?_

Furi feels kind of stupid for not noticing Akashi practically holding him in his arms until now.

_...Unless he did just start now?_

If they’ve been like this for awhile and he suddenly pulls back now, wouldn’t that be kind of weird?

_Ahhh!_

_Is it even weird?_ They were in a crowded section and Seijuurou did want to hold hands earlier, he might just be upset again and want reassurance… It’s not like he’s hurting anyone, and out of anyone Kouki can admit he’s probably the most comfortable around Sei. Or Kuroko, or Momoi… So it’s fine.

Plus Akashi’s not acting like anything’s weird. _I’m just overreacting._

Kouki felt the heir grip his hand. For some reason it felt incredibly reassuring. _He may just want to be close to someone right now._ Furi gripped back. He does like Akashi, this is fine.

Furi then looked over at a sleeping civet in front of them. _I’ll just break the silent atmosphere..?_

The brunette began talking, when he started he felt Sei tense for a split second, probably not expecting him to make a noise. The other relaxed though. When the cherryhead responded it almost sounded more like a purr in his ear, since he is so close, which is a bit flustering, but the longer they stayed there the more relaxed Kouki became. In fact it became comfortable.

The heir’s presence behind him ended up being reassurance to him. _That damn protective aura thing again._ Nonetheless, he’s happy and sort of got in a giggly mood, that Sei didn’t seem to mind at all. Although he might get flack for laughing at a bat for a minute straight later if any of their friends saw.

_Oh god, I hope they didn’t…_

So many of them seem to have good eyesight, no doubt if any of those ones are in the room they noticed… Noticed his and Akashi’s more than close position.

Furi can’t deal with that embarrassment, his friends will tease him to no end, so when they got out of the nocturnal section he purposefully pulled away from the taller. _I hope this doesn’t upset him._ To help alleviate that possibility he made sure not to completely let go of his hand. _They’ll probably tease me about that later…_

Once they walked out and Kouki realized that some of their friends aren’t there, his first thought was that they are at the gift shop. Which reminded him that he’s still annoyed Akashi insisted on paying for his ticket, so he had an idea. Without much warning he left Sei and ran off to the shop.

When he got in it was painfully obvious what to get the other. Most of the toys looked very childish (not that Furi’s averse to that sort of thing) but he didn’t want to get some cheap plastic toy. Immediately he looked at the plushies, _how could I not get a lion one?_ He knows a plushy doesn't completely 'pay back' a zoo ticket,  _but he won't expect this, and this is just for now at least._

In his peripheral the brunette could recognize some of their friends there, but in his one track mind he may have ignored them. _Well, they didn’t say anything to me either way._

He paid, put the lion in his bag, and ran back out. What he didn’t expect to see was Shikari move almost like a blur, away from both Takao and Akashi… who are now soaking wet sitting in the fountain. He watched as the girl got away scotch free, and the two point guard became aware of what just happened.

_Sei looks so confused._

It’s amusing to see him caught so off-guard. But soon his expression turned more sour, and it was obvious he began surveillancing their friend group, looking for the culprit. Furi had to cover his mouth to at least attempt to cover his amusement.

He walked up to the disgruntled cherryhead, and immediately noticed Sei’s shivering.

_Ah, he looks freezing. And like an angry drowned cat._

So Kouki offered the heir his sweater. They’re about the same size even if Akashi’s shoulders are wider. _Good thing I wear oversized clothing…_ A light seemed to shine through the taller’s eyes, and a soft smiled etched his face. That is until Furi joked that he looked like a wet cat. It was worth it to see Akashi pout and pull the sweater around himself tighter.

_He really looks cold. And is still pouting._

The water in the fountain must have been freezing. However, to not let the opportunity pass up, he _had_ to take a photo. He even let Akashi know, which may have bothered the heir even more.

The brunette feigned ignorance when Akashi asked who pushed them, as did Himuro. Furi’s honestly not sure if the raven saw or not. _He can lie about this sort of thing well._ Tatsuya walked away to probably talk to their friends about it.

“Kouki. Hug me, I’m cold.”

There’s a sort of demand in his tone, that made a shiver go down Furi’s spine. He took a glance at Sei and saw that even if he himself didn’t notice, his teeth are slightly chattering. _Geez._ So the brunette did offer a hug, to which the heir immediately dove into.

Kouki almost jolted when he felt how cold the other is. It’s actually kind of scary. _This is from just the fountain..?_ Furi feels guilty now. The brunette felt the other push his own face into his neck and sigh. The gesture made shivers rack down his own body. Even more when he felt Akashi’s lips on his neck. _Fuck._

Dissuading focus of the heir’s facial region he noticed the cherryhead’s hands subtly gripping his front. Then tufts of his hair sticking up a bit oddly. Furi focused on attempting to smooth out his hair, which only made Akashi nudge into him more. The brunette can feel hot breath ghosting over his collar bone, which did not help his own shivers. _Well, at least his breath is hot._ Stark contrast to the tip of his nose which is definitely way too cold.

_He really does act like a cat._

Furi saw Kuroko walk up to them.

“You’re getting him wet, Akashi-kun.” The brunette heard a faint ‘that’s what she said’ from one of their friends. _Those babies._ Nonetheless, an appropriate jab. The taller didn’t seem to react to being spoken to, so Kouki took it upon himself to reply.

“S’not a big deal Kuroko, clothes get wet. He’s freezing.” The brunette felt Akashi smirk into his collar. Furi really hopes he isn’t blushing.

The phantom member seemed to think something then narrowed his gaze a tiny bit and place a hand on the back of Sei’s neck.

“Oh, my bad.” Kuroko widened his gaze a bit. _Sei really is freezing..._ Furi can also feel the heir rely a bit more on him to hold them up.  _Geez..._

Kise seemed to have been listening in, as are a few of their other friends. To test how true Kouki’s statement was, the blonde walked forward and copied Kuroko.

“Why are you so cold Akashicchi!?” He pulled back immediately, shocked.

The brunette felt Seijuurou breath out again and push into him. It felt as if the heir is losing strength, like he were falling asleep, which is a bit odd in this environment and given what just happened. Honestly, it’s a bit unnerving. Kuroko seemed to notice and he narrowed his gaze again.

“Akashi-kun, have you been eating and sleeping?”

Instead of answering, the captain just sort of mumbled some nonsense. _He feels like dead weight now._

“Furi-chin-” Kouki looked up at Murasakibara who joined the conversation now, Himuro by his side. “-ask him.”

Following orders, even though Kouki doesn’t understand why Akashi would reply to him over Kuroko, the brunette glanced down at the heir and spoke.

“Akash-” _Oop._ “Sei.” The heir hummed. _He is awake?_ “Sei, answer the question.”

Akashi seemed to pause thinking then mumbled.

“What was the question?” _He...was asleep? Or wasn’t paying attention?_ Something doesn’t feel right.

“Have you been taking care of yourself, Sei?” Suddenly, Furi realized that Kuroko did in fact ask that, meaning he has reason to believe it’s not true. The brunette bit his lip a little.

“Yes.” _…_

“Don’t lie to me.” Sei’s the only one out of their group that gives him straight up answers and Furi doesn’t want him to start lying like everyone else has.

“I have, I-”

“Word the question differently. Akashi-kun doesn’t know how to be healthy.” Kuroko cut the cherryhead off.

Furi looked up at him and blinked. _Doesn’t know how to be healthy? Is that some sort of excuse?_ Kouki is pretty sure Akashi’s smart enough to know how to be healthy _enough._ Maybe staying up late and things like that blow over, but that’s true for a lot of people. _This is reoccuring._ Sei’s part of the ‘gremlin’ club, but that’s mainly just a sort of joke group, with not serious issues. _Sei just fell half-asleep standing up, and soaking wet though._

Furihata pulled back meaning to be serious.

“Well? I think you know what healthy is deep-down. So why don’t you lie to my face this time.” Maybe he’s a little mad under all his worry. Sei’s supposed to tell him things, they’ve talked about a lot despite not knowing each other long. Maybe that’s a selfish thought, _but this has to do with his health._

It seems Kouki was correct because the heir now looks guilty and averted his attention slightly. _I feel like I’m reprimanding a child._

“I can’t be completely healthy with my schedule. I had to do extra work lately so I had off this weekend. I’m much better than I used to be.” _Is that supposed to be an excuse? This really is like talking to a kid._ Nonetheless, a pierce felt like it stabbed his heart at the comment.

“Why don’t you tell me these things? You keep saying we have this trust thing but you wouldn’t tell me what was wrong earlier either.” Frankly, Furihata’s upset.

“I’m sorry, Kouki. I don’t think much of these things.” _He doesn’t think of his health, at all? Does he care if he collapses or worse?_

“Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun is unlearning a lot of things. He’s always had to put business before himself.” Kuroko noticed the strain between them and attempted to explain Sei.

_Did he even eat today? Did he sleep at all?_

The brunette sighed feeling disheartened. However, Furi can understand, in his own way.

“Promise me you’ll at least try to love yourself more.” He asked seriously but tried to lighten the mood by pinching the heir’s nose that is pink from the cold. He doesn’t want it to seem like he’s attacking Sei, because he doesn’t want the heir to withhold important things like this anymore. _But he does need to know we care and he needs to speak up._

Sei widened his gaze obviously shocked by his response, as if Furi would have yelled at him. _As if._ The taller nodded an affirmative, so the brunette smiled widely.

They all then proceeded to completely dogpile him in a giant group hug. _He better warm up by this._

* * *

On their way out, Kouki sprung the lion plush on Sei. Since his original plan had been pushed back until now. He was glad to see Akashi seemingly light up, and even mention ‘Yuki Jr’ which the brunette assumes is probably the horse plushy the heir has. _Which is adorable._ He should probably ask for clarification on who that is though, _it might actually be a real pony…_

The brunette looked at Seijuurou who is kind of just giddily smiling at the lion plush. _Oh my god…_ Kouki watched the other's eyes simultaneously lighten, one a molten red and the other a deep orange.

“Sei.” Curious, Furi called out the the taller.The cherryhead looked up at him. “When your eyes are red and orange does it mean both of you are out..? Or… um, I don’t know, I was just wondering. I don’t exactly know how that works…” He's been meaning to ask, he wants to learn more about the heir and how exactly his disorder works. Plus it’s kind of really interesting. Not that he sees Akashi as some sort of specimen or something…

Sei hummed a little, thinking.

“I suppose that would be a way to look at it. I’ve never looked at myself in a mirror at those moments, but I am to assume that’s how my eyes look now?” Akashi looked at him for assurance. Furi nodded, affirmative. “Then, yes. It’s sort of like we’re both in control. Like a meld of both personalities.”

 _Huh._ So if there’s one ‘real’ version of Akashi, it would probably be this one.

“Well, I like when you’re this way, you always seem happiest both out.” Furi smiled charmingly, then realized what he may sound like.  _Crap._ “Ahh, that’s not to say I don’t like your individual personalities-because I do! But-” Seijuurou started smiling but Furi’s mind is too far gone now. “-I um, just meant to say that you seem really happy, and-I-like-seeing-you-happy, and you’re eyes kinda look really warm, but-I-guess-that’s-a-weird-word-to-use, and-and um, I-think-you’re-aura-kinda-feels-like-homey-and-nice, I-I j-jus-” The brunette shut up when Akashi abruptly wrapped him in a hug.

Furi took gulps of breath in Sei’s shoulder, calming down.

_Why do I act like such a fool!?_

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

_God, what the hell is wrong with me…_

“I’m not mad at you Kouki. Or think you’re odd for that matter.” Reading his mind, Sei responded, while flitting through his hair.

 _That’s what I was doing to him earlier. No wonder he stays so close to me, I do the same thing without thinking…_ Briefly, Furi wonders if he’s done something similar to Sei in comparison to how close they were in the mouse house.

“Y-yeah, but, I’m s-such a task to handle.” Because even if everyone’s friends with him, Furi knows he definitely causes commotions out of nothing.

Sei hummed then sort of chuckled as if that were a joke.

“Kouki, if you are a task to handle, I cannot even begin to imagine what I am.” Kouki could hear the smile in the heir’s voice.

Furi paused. He wanted to immediately disagree because _Sei’s so nice,_ but even he knows there’s more to it than that. What Akashi said is kind of true even though the brunette doesn’t think the cherryhead’s like that anymore. _Akashi’s been very hot and cold in the past…_ Even today he seemingly got upset for ‘no reason’ so there’s truth in his statement.

Kouki hid a shaky smile in Akashi’s shoulder. The heir sighed and seemed to play with the tips of the brunette’s hair. Furi felt the taller lean his face against his head.

“Kouki, you’re my gem.”

…

…

For some reason instead of freaking out Furihata decided to stand there in Akashi’s hug and stare over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

_Did I hear that wrong?_

Probably not. That’s both flattering and reassuring. _Sei really has weird word choice,_ which is understandable given he’s the Akashi heir and was brought up in a high class environment.

Furi wonders what being a gem in high class language means. _Obviously something good._ But he wonders if there’s a ‘normal people dialect’ comparison.

“You mentioned my aura?” _Oh, he caught all of my stammering…_

Kouki pulled back, out of the heir’s arms, a bit embarrassed.

“You’ve mentioned that before, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said behind them, shocking the brunette. He jumped and looked at the phantom, surprised. Kuroko merely slurped on a milkshake. Furi realized that Kuroko, Kagami, Momoi and Aomine were waiting for them.

_Did they just watch that whole thing..?! Why are they still here?_

“We were waiting for you two to see if you wanted to join us for food.” Aomine drawled answering his internal question.

“We will, um, s-sorry ‘bout that.” Kouki immediately responded for the both of them. _If Sei hasn’t eaten today, I’m going to at least make sure he does now._

“There’s a place down the road we’re walking to.” Kagami added, and started to walk off with Aomine. The rest of them were quick to follow.

“Can you explain it to me, Kouki?” Akashi pretended they were never interrupted.

“Yes, I’m curious as well.” Kuroko added. Momoi nodded in agreement.

“... His aura? Um like his vibe, feeling about him… Do none of you know what I mean? I can’t really explain it.” Furi furrowed his eyebrows trying to think how to explain himself.

“We know what auras are but… You seem more familiar with them Furi-kun.” Momoi tried to explain.

“You’re very good at reading them.” Kuroko added.

“I thought… I thought everyone kind of gets that though? Like you can sorta sense danger from certain people or tell when to not bother someone...or…” Furi looked at his friends only to see them look a little dumbfounded, or curious.

“I think you have heightened instincts Kouki." Seijuurou cut in since he trailed off. "Two of my teammates are like that in different ways. Shintarou would understand since he knows a lot about spiritual concepts.” _Heightened instincts?_

“It’s probably a side effect from being targeted so long, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko added.  _Targeted? Oh, like bullies._

Kouki felt more than saw, Akashi stiffen over the comment.

“U-umn, I guess. I think I’ve always been like this though…” The brunette glanced at Sei to see if he’s upset. The other didn’t change expression at all but Furi can tell he is. He decided to test what his friends said. _I really thought everyone could tell?_ “So um, then you both can’t tell how upset Sei is right now?” Furi asked Kuroko and Momoi.

Immediately, Akashi stopped walking and looked at him with a bit of a blank expression. Kuroko blinked and focused on the heir as did Momoi.

“You’re not..?” Kouki asked Seijuurou now second guessing himself.  _But it's obvious, even if he doesn't change his expression._

“...I am, I just did not expect you to be able to read that.” Akashi squinted a bit and walked the two feet he lost, to stand besides them. “You were not even looking at me.”

Kuroko slurped his milkshake, seemingly in thought.

“Furi-kun’s superhero!” Momoi sparkled. Kouki blushed and waved it off.

“Is that how you dodged my attack at our sleepover?” Sei narrowed his gaze, accusingly. _Now this is funny._

“Attack?” Momoi asked, curious,

“No, you were just predictable.” Furi monotonously replied. Akashi feigned a glare at him. Kuroko snorted into his milkshake.

“What attack?” Momoi asked again.

“He tried to steal my phone after I took that video of him waking up with Naoki.” Kouki replied. Immediately, Aomine and Kagami burst out laughing, but comically tried to play it off as if they hadn’t been listening.

“ _Kouki._ ” As always when Akashi says his name like that, shivers wracked down Kouki’s spine. “ _Did you show them that video_.” It wasn’t a question and Furihata knows it.

He hopped forward, as to put distance between them. He made sure Aomine and Kagami are put between them.

“Hey is this the place!?” All too loud, Furi announced ahead of their group.

Kouki could only thank the heavens that it was.

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

_I’ll get back at him for that._

He let the video slide since Akashi thought the brunette would just keep it to himself, _maybe_ show Tetsuya. He hadn’t thought Kouki would share it with everyone.

_I may be too lenient on him._

Of course, Seijuurou could never punish Kouki how he would anyone else. But that just means he needs a different method.

_Embarrassing him is easy._

Akashi thought to just get closer to him again, _can that be considered a punishment?_ It definitely made Kouki flustered earlier, however, he quickly acclimated to it. That’s good, but it also means it may not be an effective method to get a point across.

_That sounds like the best bet as of now though._

He’s testing boundaries while getting closer to his own goal and reprimanding the brunette at the same time.

 

As Kouki slid into one side of a booth at the restaurant, Akashi was quick to cheshire smirk and follow him. The heir slanted his eyes and sat down thigh to thigh to the smaller.

Kouki glanced over but then looked back to the menu that is placed on their table.

_Tch._

Not deterred in the slightest, Akashi kept his smirk and practically read over the brunette’s shoulder. The taller glanced up and saw Kuroko looking on a bit amused. Kagami and Aomine are fighting over who’s a glutton, or something along those line. Momoi is talking to a waitress, beside him, to get water around the table.

The cherryhead placed his hand on Kouki’s hip and leaned over a bit.

“What would you like, Kouki?”

The brunette glanced at his questionably placed hand. He opened and closed his mouth for a second, as if he were going to say something, but then he seemed to come to a realization. Kouki grabbed his hand in his own and locked their fingers together.

“I’ll probably just get a chicken sandwich. You?”

_Is he naive or a genius..?_

Seijuurou can’t very well pull his hand out of Kouki’s. _I could,_ but any contact initially made by the brunette is a treat, so he will not. _My hand is out of commission. Did he do that because he thought I wanted to hold hands again? Or did he catch onto the fact that I'm trying to push his boundaries?_

“Tofu soup is my favorite, so I’ll go with that.” Seijuurou answered on autopilot. Kouki laughed lightly in response. “What?” Slightly annoyed that the brunette is already dodging his plans, Akashi asked.

“It’s just, I’m glad that for someone like you who can have the most extravagant meals, your favorite is something as simple as tofu soup.” Kouki smiled.

“I always thought that was funny as well.” Kuroko spoke up, seeing as his boyfriend is still distracted by Aomine.

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Extravagant does not always mean good. In my opinion, it’s usually the opposite. I’ve had to taste a lot of horrific delicacies.” The heir shivered remembering some of them. Momoi giggled next to him. “I believe in that saying, ‘you can rate a chef on how well they fry an egg.’ Tofu soup is just another version of that egg to me.”

The three who were listening nodded.

“I think you would like Furi-kun’s cooking.” Momoi smiled.

_Kouki’s cooking._

The brunette blushed and shook his head a little. _Oh?_

“You cook, Kouki?” Akashi asked, pretending he didn’t know.

“Um,-” The smaller moved a lock of hair behind his ear, with his free hand. “-a little. I’m not like a chef or anything…”

_Why is he so embarrassed?_

Kouki averted his gaze to a spot on the table. Seijuurou looked down at the other’s eyes. He could count his eyelashes if he had time.

“Furi-kun taught us how to make cinnabuns! And then showed me how to make crepes and cut up fruits! Oh, Furi-kun did you show Akashi-kun your garden when he came over?” Momoi bubbled over.

A stab of jealousy spiked through Seijuurou. _No, he didn’t._

“Umn, no. There wasn’t really reason to. We went to Kagami’s for breakfast.”

‘ _wasn’t reason to.'_

“Furihata-kun makes a lot of homemade recipes. Things like jams and juices. He specializes in baking.” Kuroko said as if reading off a character chart.

_Homemade. Kouki has a garden. He bakes and picks fruits…_

The image that renders up is adorable. Kouki called him homey, but the brunette is definitely more warm and welcoming than he gives credit to himself for.

“‘S’not that weird… Akashi has professional chefs a-”

“Sei.” The cherryhead corrected, absentminded.

“Sorry…”

_His confidence is so low, he’s upset now._

“Kouki, that’s ridiculous." Seijuurou referenced to what the smaller's argument was going to be. "You don’t need to be a professional for me to like your cooking. I like Taiga’s more than most professionals. I’m sure you’re a fantastic cook.”

The brunette nodded, then took a sip of his water. Akashi frowned. The heir gripped his hand, Kouki gripped back a bit weaker.  _He's so upset._

“How can I make you believe me?” Seijuurou asked.

Kouki just shook his head.

“Sorry, it’s not you. The chemicals in my head say no.”

With that statement a hole formed in Akashi’s chest. Because he can relate to that, and even he doesn’t know how to help himself when things turn that way. A sense of helplessness filled him at that.  _How to help..? How can I..?_

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said and slid a small sketchbook and pack of crayons towards him.

_Tetsuya had that on hand..?_

Kouki glanced up and took it, mumbling an apology and thanks. Akashi glanced at Kuroko who gave a small smile.

_There are still a lot of things I don’t know about Kouki._

Seijuurou watched the brunette one-handedly start doodling little animals. Probably the animals they saw today.

A waitress came up to take their orders so seeing as Kouki’s busy, Akashi ordered for him.

The heir watched the brunette doodle cute little mouse like animals. Going through all the animals in the mouse house.  _He's upset, but these pictures are cute..._

The brunette noticed him watching and handed him a crayon. Sei blinked looking at it, then put it down on the paper, he began to draw Kouki smiling. Akashi then added a civet to sit around his shoulders, some bats in the air around him, that dove that landed on his head, and some puppies around him. To finish it he put a rainbow behind the brunette.

Some time later he finished and realized that their food arrived. Seijuurou also noticed their friends slightly smirking at them.

“Kouki, the food is here.”

“Mm’hmm.” The brunette responded noncommittally.

“Kouuki.” Akashi huffed. Said boy furrowed his eyebrows a bit but stayed glued to drawing.

_He is cute, but he needs to eat._

The heir poked his cheek, feeling the babyfat there.

_Adorable._

The smaller didn’t react, ignoring Seijuurou on purpose.

_That won’t do._

Akashi doesn’t know why he feels the need to do this, maybe because Kouki is acting childish. The cherryhead pulled out the lion plush and pretended to make it walk on Kouki’s paper. He smirked as he saw the brunette stop to look at it. Akashi heard their friends snickering.

“Kouki, it’s time to eat.” Akashi moved one of the lion’s legs as if he were talking.

The brunette lowered his face, and covered his mouth with one hand, trying not to laugh.

“Kouki. You need to eat to grow big and strong.”

The smaller snorted a laugh into his hand. The brunette then looked up at Akashi.

“Unbelievable.” He smiled. _He's smiling, good._ The freckled boy glanced back down at the page and widened his eyes. “Now I’m mad.”

“Why?” Seijuurou narrowed his gaze.

“Because you’re good at drawing too.”

Akashi blinked then grinned. Kouki continued.

“Is that how you see me?” The brunette motioned to the picture Seijuurou drew.

“More or less.” The cherryhead grinned. The smaller blinked and bit his lip a little.

“One more drawing.”

“Kouki.” Akashi warned.

“I promise, only one.” The brunette looked up pouting a bit.

_How can I say no to that._

“Fine, only one.” Seijuurou replied a bit exasperated. Kouki grinned and flipped to a new page doodling something.

Seeing as the brunette’s hands are busy, after a few minutes Akashi picked up an olive from a toothpick in Kouki’s sandwich, and held it up to the busy boy. He hadn’t expected much, but on autopilot, barely paying attention, Kouki opened his mouth for it. To which Seijuurou obviously helped him out with.

The freckled boy chewed on the olive and Akashi had to suppress laughing. Kouki didn’t even seem to notice, he just kept drawing. Seijuurou raised an eyebrow and went to look at the page.

“What are you drawing?”

Quickly, Kouki covered it with his arm. Akashi blinked at the fast reflex.

“It’s a secret. Wait until I’m done.”

_Oh?_

_Kouki’s so...amusing._

Akashi looked back at the plate and picked up a piece of pickle with the toothpick now, copying his earlier movement. To which Kouki seemed to not realize again. Seijuurou chuckled in response.

“He can be surprisingly air-headed.” Kuroko explained. Akashi blinked then looked at the brunette only to realize he’s not listening.

“He gets like that when he focuses on something.” Kagami added while eating a burger.

The heir smirked realizing this is true and it’s happened before.

“Yes, he was like this earlier as well.” _In the mouse house._

“Akashi-kun, did you get that stuffed animal at the zoo?” Momoi changed subject. The heir grinned.

“Kouki got it for me.”

“It’s so cute.” Satsuki smiled.

“Oh yeah, who’s Yuki Jr.?” Kouki asked out of nowhere.

“Are you listenin’ or not, Chihuahua?” Aomine furrowed his brows confused.

“Kinda.” Kouki shrugged.

“You waited until now to ask?” Akashi chuckled.

“Mm’hmm.” The brunette responded, not giving more reason.

“Yuki Jr. is a horse plush I’ve had since I was little.”

Kouki hummed and Aomine snickered.

“You have stuffed animals, Akashi?” The navy haired man remarked a bit condescending.

“Just the two.” The heir raised an eyebrow.

“And you named them?” Aomine continued, obviously finding the fact hilarious. Kagami next to him covered his mouth, suppressing a laugh.

“I haven’t named the lion yet.” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes at the two aces.

The two of them continued to try and fail at hiding their amusement. Kuroko punched them both in their ribs, which resulted in them being shocked and annoyed then glancing up at the heterochromatic heir. Akashi watched their sweat drop. _[_ _Good.]_

“I sugg-”

“Boop!” Kouki cut him off by poking his cheek. Seijuurou looked at the brunette a bit annoyed for disrupting. “I finished!” Kouki smiled widely and it seemed as if the sun came out.

Losing all traces of anger, Akashi looked at the picture Kouki held out.

“Damn, gotta make sure Chihuahua’s always with Akashi from now on.” Aomine breathed out a sigh of relief. Seijuurou saw Kouki cutely cock his head confused over the comment.

_Good, he didn’t do that just to stop me - it was just bad timing._

Sei looked at the photo that’s in much more detail than the other doodles were. This one much more colorful as well. A smile spread across the cherryhead’s face.

The drawing is of him with a lion, that bird from earlier on his head, and Naoki in his arms. What got Akashi though is how Kouki portrayed him. It did look like him but more kiddy-ish. He wore a proper ‘w’ face, and cat eyes. But he somehow made him look cute, the tip of his nose and cheek bones have a flush on them. Seijuurou also took notice that his one eye is orange and the other red. Akashi felt Bokushi hum happily. Kouki added a cape around his shoulder and king crown lopsided on his head since the bird is also there. Roses covered the foreground, and the animals looked happy as well.

Seijuurou remembered their earlier conversation.

_“Is that how you see me?”_

_“More or less.”_

_“One more drawing.”_

Akashi blinked a flush rising to his cheeks. _Is this how Kouki sees me?_

“Is this how you see me?”

“More or less.” Seijuurou could hear the grin in Kouki’s voice.

_…_

Having a picture drawn of him of how someone sees him is honestly the biggest reassurance he’s been given that someone actually does like him and has forgiven him for his past actions. _From Kouki,_ it’s a bit overwhelming.

Akashi took a deep breath.

“You broke him.” Aomine drawled.

Seijuurou looked up at Kouki, only to see him smiling widely still. _An angel._

 

_[I love him.]_

 

Akashi had to will himself to not burst out in tears, instead he smiled and gripped the brunette’s hand.

“Thank you, Kouki.”

The heir could imagine a tail wagging behind the brunette, as he softly smiled.

“You can keep the sketchbook.” Kuroko broke the atmosphere. Akashi could sense a smile behind the other's blank face. Kouki chuckled, thanking the bluehead. The brunette finally glanced at their food.

“Sei, did you eat any of yours?” He asked with a hint of accusation. The taller slanted his gaze and smirked.

“I was too busy feeding you.”

Kouki furrowed his eyebrows, confused then glanced at his plate. The brunette flushed up to his ears, and let go of the heir’s hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

_Mission complete._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧ The fact that Akashi canonly has a lil horse plush really gets me


	9. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~ This chapter is mainly chat logs haha

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

 

_ThePopo: thx 4 the save chihuahua_

_Wonderwoman: Dai-chan there’s nothing wrong with stuffed animals!_

 

Furi finally got home after such a long day, he rested for a bit then went into the group chat when it began pinging. However, he's slightly confused; _what save?_

 

_Furi Kouki: What save?_

_A-Girl-Burger: omg furi u were rly out of it werent u_

_Furi Kouki: when?? I mean, haha, probably_

_Taco-hawk: ME._

_Taco-hawk: lol, wats up though??_

_Taco-hawk: also i have a lot of questions bout 2day_

_Milkshake fiend: Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun said stupid things and Akashi-kun nearly snapped at them_

_A-Girl-Burger: I didnt say anything!!_

_Milkshake fiend: But you laughed_

_Furi Kouki: again, when was this?_

_Wonderwoman: At the restaurant. Akashi-kun was getting annoyed but you dissuaded him with your drawing_

 

Furi thought about the restaurant. _I’m never gonna live down not realizing being fed…_ His picture was before that though. He doesn’t remember the conversation around that, so he must’ve not noticed.  _I'm so air-headed...did I really cut into Sei being annoyed without realizing?_

 

_Furi Kouki: umm, haha, yea i didnt realize_

_PrettyGremlin: Drawing?_

_Wonderwoman: It was so cute!! Furi-kun and akashi-kun were drawing pictures heheh（*´▽｀*）_

 

Momoi then attached a photo of Akashi and him drawing on the same page at the restaurant. _Yeah, I was out of it, I didn’t even realize her taking a photo…_

 

_Taco-hawk: d’aww_

_Taco-hawk: wait a min, wAT IS UP W THESE CUTE DOODLES_

_Milkshake fiend: (look at the one Akashi-kun is drawing.)_

_Taco-hawk: wAHHHH!??!_

_Furi Kouki: ya hes a dork_

_Taco-hawk: i choked_

_A-Girl-Burger: Did you just call akashi a dork?_

_PrettyGremlin: I nearly choked_

_Milkshake fiend: You guys missed out_

_Wonderwoman: Yeah!_

 

Momoi then attached a small video of when Akashi tried _and succeeded_  at getting his attention with the lion plush. _She got this on tape too?_

 

_Furi Kouki: haha, i didn’t know you got this recorded_

_Wonderwoman: yup! ~(‾⌣‾~)I was being super sneaky !!_

_Taco-hawk: i am SHOOK_

_Midorima: Takao is currently scream laughing, and managed to tell me to look in this chat._

_Milkshake fiend: Check the latest video_

_Midorima: Oh, that’s completely normal for Akashi?_

 

Kouki paused. _Is that?_ Considering how surprisingly cute the heir is, he can believe that.  _Sei playing with a lion plush actually doesn't sound too out of the realm of possibility._

 

_A-Girl-Burger: what!!!???!?_

_ThePopo: WHAT!?!_

_Midorima: Calm down. Akashi used to always play with his horse plush, so no, it is not surprising._

_PrettyGremlin: Tell us more_

_Taco-hawk: lolol tatschan thirst 4 the stories_

 

Furi smiled at the screen. _Everyone always seems so surprised over these facts for some reason._

 

_Midorima: When we were kids he would always bring it over when he came to my house since he wasn’t allowed to play with it at his house. So he ended up using it when playing with my sister._

_Furi Kouki: Not allowed?_

 

Furi narrowed his gaze, feeling himself get a bit agitated.

 

_Midorima: Perhaps I should rephrase that. Well, it is a bit of a personal story, but I don’t believe he is keeping it a secret so I’ll tell you. He couldn’t play with it if his father was around, since he saw it as an eyesore and distraction. My parents never told his father that we were playing when we saw each other, so naturally he brought it to my house._

 

Furi knew Akashi and his father seem distant, but he didn’t realize his father was this much of a... _tyrant?_ At least when Sei was a kid. _Not letting a kid play with their one toy… That’s just… ridiculous._

Sei does have d.i.d.… which is caused by trauma, at least to Furi's knowledge. The brunette frowned, _I just have to make sure he’s doing better from now on._

 

_ThePopo: I feel like a asshole now_

_A-Girl-Burger: what the actual fuck? Like never allowed?_

_Midorima: When his mother was alive he could get around it, but once she passed away, his father became a bit unreasonable._

 

 _That’s probably where his trauma started…_ Kouki frowned. 

 

 _Wonderwoman:_ _‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚I wish I could just kick his dad in the shin!!_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: Why didnt akashicchi ever tell us!!_

_Milkshake fiend: He dropped hints here and there_

_Midorima: It was his world, he didn’t think it was that weird. He didn’t go to public school until Teiko. My family tried to get him out of his house whenever we could, but it became difficult, which led to his breakdown._

 

Furi paused. ... _How bad is Sei’s house?_

 

_Wonderwoman: I’m crying_

_ThePopo: I thought we sorta set him off_

_PrettyGremlin: You all thought you were the cause of Akashi’s break, didn’t you?_

_Milkshake fiend: It’s hard to believe any other way given when he snapped was in practice when everyone began going their separate ways._

_Midorima: The team separating was more like the last straw since he sees us as family_

_ThePopo: So when he said that, he really meant it_

_Midorima: Of course he did, he doesn’t have anyone else._

 

Furihata felt his heart ache. _I already knew he doesn’t have anyone else, but that’s still sad… But..._ Furi then remembered what Akashi said at their sleepover.

 

 _Wonderwoman:_ _( ≧Д≦),,_

 _✧*.Kise*.✧:_ _｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡_

_Furi Kouki: Sei’s not upset about it. As Midorima said, he sees us as his family. He knows he has a big family_

_Midorima: Exactly. He didn’t grow up with much but he’s doing better now._

_Taco-hawk: never heard shinchan say something so sincere tbh_

_Furi Kouki: You said you had questions Taka?_

 

Furi changed subject. _That was too sad._

 

_Taco-hawk: rIGHT. So #1 does anyone know if akashit figured out who pushed us in the fountain??_

_Milkshake fiend: I don’t believe so, but I know._

_Taco-hawk: I assume ur not gonna say though_

_Milkshake fiend: I won’t. Furihata-kun also knows though._

_Furi Kouki: Why would you throw me under the bus like that!!!_

_PrettyGremlin: That was some clean lying earlier, Furi._

_Furi Kouki: I wasnt gonna tell him!?_

_PrettyGremlin: I find that funny since Akashi thinks you’re very loyal to him._

_Furi Kouki: I am, but not ‘bout pranks_

_PrettyGremlin: ah yes, you do like pranks don’t you._

_ThePopo: wait a minute_

_ThePopo: WAIT A MINUTE._

_ThePopo: BAKAGAMI WERE U TELLING THE TRUTH_

_A-Girl-Burger: about what?_

_ThePopo:THE PRANK AT KISES SLEEPOVER_

_A-Girl-Burger: I told you!!_

 

 _Uh oh. I’m in trouble._ Furi nervously smiled at his screen, at least this is through a phone.

 

_✧*.Kise*.✧: but furihatacchi slept next to me!!_

_Wonderwoman: You boys need to let go, that was awhile ago!_

_ThePopo: NO. CONSIDERING WHO WASNT TARGETED AND THE COMMENTS IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE_

_ThePopo: CHIHUAHUA. WTF_

_Milkshake fiend: I’m surprised how many of you refused to believe Kagami-kun all this time._

_Furi Kouki: Kuroko you traiter!!_

_ThePopo: WAIT A MIN WHO KNEW_

_Wonderwoman: Furi-kun!! You’re sneaky!!_

_Taco-hawk: akashit knew lolol_

_Furi Kouki: omgh, ,,_

_Furi Kouki: he never did mention that_

_ThePopo: akashi wasnt even there???!!?_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: wait, furihatacchi how did you not wake me up!?_

_Furi Kouki: i jus… got up_

_PrettyGremlin: Genius._

_✧*.Kise*.✧: momoicchi was right!! (　ﾟдﾟ) U are sneaky!!_

_Taco-hawk: i still have the vid_

_Wonderwoman: Video?_

 

Takao attached the video to the chat of him framing Kagami.  _I never did actually see this video. This was so long ago now..._

 

_ThePopo: SO TACO HAWK WAS IN ON IT TOO_

_Midorima: Wasn’t that obvious?_

_Taco-hawk: ^get’ch you a man who protects ur name to the end_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: Wow you two are like ninjas!!_

_ThePopo: IS NOBODY MAD ABOUT THIS!??_

_Furi Kouki: To be fair, it was Taka’s idea. I wasn’t planning that at all_

_Taco-hawk: lol but u were the one that was like ‘lets frame kagami’_

_A-Girl-Burger: FURI_

_ThePopo: KISE UR NOT MAD??_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: its hard 2 b mad at furihatacchi_

_ThePopo: BUT HES A WOLF IN SHEEPS CLOTHING_

_Milkshake fiend: Nice metaphor Aomine-kun, I see you’ve been studying._

_ThePopo: SCREW U TETSU_

_Milkshake fiend: So what, are you going to take it up with Akashi-kun then?_

_ThePopo: fuck_

_Furi Kouki: you did say i saved you today, so i take it we’re even then ;)_

_PrettyGremlin: ^This is my favorite_

 

Furi laughed at his screen. _Good thing I became close to Sei._ If not he’s not sure he would’ve been let off so easily.

 

_Taco-hawk: MOVING ON. KOUCHAN. TIME 4 INTERROGATION_

_Furi Kouki: uh oh_

_Taco-hawk: UH OH IS CORRECT._

_Taco-hawk: U & AKASHIT. WATS GOIN ON. _

_Taco-hawk: i interrogated akashit but he just said ominous things. SO I ASK THE SOURCE._

_Furi Kouki: “ominous things”_

_Furi Kouki: i don’t know what you want me to say, we’re friends_

_Furi Kouki: he insisted we spend today together since in his words, ‘everyone else has a partner of sorts’_

 

Through text the brunette played it off cool. He knows his explanation doesn’t really say much as to why they were holding hands though. Kouki bit his lip, _just play it off cool. I knew this was coming._

 

_Taco-hawk: JUST FRIENDS?_

_Milkshake fiend: that was a good excuse on his part_

_A-Girl-Burger: kuroko_

_Furi Kouki: Excuse? And yes taka, friends._

_PrettyGremlin: We’re saying that it’s obvious he likes being near you, Furi._

 

Furi thought about all the not so subtle touches, and the straight up holding of hands. _Yeah, that’s obvious._ It’s a huge ego booster to be honest.

 

_Furi Kouki: Ya i know_

_ThePopo: pffffffffffft_

_A-Girl-Burger: omg_

_Taco-hawk: You know?_

_Furi Kouki: I mean, any time u guys share stories or lil snippets i usually already know them, and he tend to physically latch himself to me whenever in vicinity. So yea_

_Taco-hawk: You don’t mind then?_

_Furi Kouki: your proper grammar is freaking me out,, but yeah i dont care_

_Furi Kouki: Should I..?_

 

 _Good._ These are good, nonchalant answers.

 

_Taco-hawk: lolo sry. Nah, i just was wonderin - i mean, its jus he gets pretty close. U guys were holding hands all day?_

_Furi Kouki: We both have mental illnesses, he wanted a reassurance as did I, so yeah we were holding hands_

_Furi Kouki: It’s not that different to how Momo-chan or Kise latch on to people._

 

 _Even if Sei is definitely closer._ Furi won’t mention the mouse house though.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Oh, that makes sense. I should’ve realized sooner…_

_PrettyGremlin: Furi, did akashi tell you why he got upset_

_Furi Kouki: no, i was going to ask him when things calmed down_

_Furi Kouki: I don’t think he’ll say though tbh_

 

Sei seemed like he didn’t want to say exactly why he got upset. If it’s not important, Furi doesn’t think he should pry. The heir doesn’t have to tell him _everything._ He just wants to know the important things.

 

_PrettyGremlin: I know why :-)_

_Furi Kouki: whats the cost of that smiley face?_

 

If Furi can magically find out why he was upset, that will save a lot of questioning though… even if it is nosey.

 

_PrettyGremlin: Free of charge! I love embarrassing Akashi_

_Furi Kouki: if its not important, you dont need to tell me…. I just wanted to know if it was super important_

_Taco-hawk: Well this is the embarrass akashit group chat lol_

_ThePopo: half the time chihuahua acts like an angel then the next he’ll snap at u,,_

_PrettyGremlin: I’m telling you anyways, because I think it’s funny._

_Furi Kouki: ok ;;_

 

The brunette isn’t a saint. He is curious.

 

_PrettyGremlin: Remember the timing he got upset around? It was when we were in the reptile house. Everyone was listening to what I had to say, and even more so when I held our dear snake friend._

_Furi Kouki: ...and? I dont see the correlation;;_

_Milkshake fiend: He’s blind to it_

_Taco-hawk: lol kouchan we were kinda just talking about it. Akashit is attached to you_

 

Furi narrowed his gaze. _But what does Himuro have anything to do with that?_

 

_Furi Kouki: so? Wat does that have to do w/ himuro?_

_Wonderwoman: heheh i get it( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)_

_A-Girl-Burger: oh, i get what u guys r sayn_

_Furi Kouki: ?????_

 

If even Kagami gets it, it must be fairly obvious…

 

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun is possessive of you_

_Milkshake fiend: it was made extremely apparent today._

_Furi Kouki: possessive?_

 

Possessive… Is that good or bad?  _Is it so important that they tell me straight out like this too?_

 

_PrettyGremlin: In other words, he was jealous when you were listening to me instead of him._

 

Kouki blinked. … _Oh, well isn’t that kind of normal when you’re close to someone? What’s embarrassing about this?_

 

_Furi Kouki: okay_

 

Furihata felt he had more to say but wasn’t sure what it was. It’s a little immature to get upset over that sort of thing but it makes sense at least. Especially since Akashi’s a little bit childish. It’s just as Kouki thought, it was over something trivial.

 

_ThePopo: “okay” BWAHAHA_

_PrettyGremlin: Your responses are always so unpredictable Furi._

_Furi Kouki: I mean when you say it straight out it makes sense. Especially since he has that rival thing going on with you, Himuro._

_Taco-hawk: Kou-chan you’re not worried bout him bein possessive?_

_Furi Kouki: No? If somethin really bothers me, i’ll just tell him_

 

The brunette doesn't exactly understand why they're making this something important enough to talk about. Are _they assuming bad things again?_

 

_Milkshake fiend: You have an enormous amount of trust in Akashi-kun._

_Furi Kouki: I trust any of you this much? I mean if you don’t listen when someone says they’re upset over something, that would be kinda lame wouldn’t it?_

_PrettyGremlin: Sweet baby’s so innocent._

_Taco-hawk: #protecckouchanatallcost_

_Furi Kouki: Sei’s not someone I need protection from_

 

Furi glared at his phone, a bit annoyed at what his friends are insinuating.

 

_PrettyGremlin: Sorry, Furi, it’s not over that. Akashi’s a nice person, but he is a bit unstable. We’re just slightly afraid he might hurt you on accident_

_A-Girl-Burger: furis not that weak_

_ThePopo: I agree w u guys, but chihuahua’s also got akashi wrapped around his finger_

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun please don’t think we’re doing what we’ve done in the past. Akashi-kun tends to only show you his good parts, he wants you to like him. So I think your version of him is different from ours._

 

Kouki second guessed himself after reading Kuroko’s comment. _I have been told I’m too trusting, despite my anxiety._ But then he thought about it and realized that comment isn’t true at all.

 

_Furi Kouki: idk why you think Sei only shows me ‘his good parts’ after all you guys have been the ones (besides Midorima, Mura, Kagami and Momo-chan) that have been deciding what are good point or not. Sei’s been really open with me. Not to mention I saw him nearly murder someone, so I don’t think your comment is valid._

_PrettyGremlin: You’re right, we are assuming things again. Sorry, Furi. We know Akashi likes you so we assumed he’s trying to be his ‘best self’ around you. However, I don’t think our initial comment is invalid. Being possessive is a dangerous characteristic, and Akashi’s only getting more attached to you_

 

Furi glared at his phone screen getting annoyed.  _But they're obviously not trying to be mean? But why do they think Sei is like that? I know he's not 'stable' in their eyes but..._

 

_Milkshake fiend: I agree with Himuro-kun’s statement. Furihata-kun, I consider Akashi-kun my brother but even I know he can act out of place. He will never intentionally hurt you, I’m sure of it. But he may cause emotional pain. We all love him, we’re not trying to attack either of you. As your friends we want you to know that if he acts out, tell us and we’ll step in._

 

Kouki’s eyes watered. Realistically he knows what Himuro and Kuroko are trying to say, and that it may hold some truth, but he’s mad. They’ve caused him to be upset way more times than Sei ever did. Furi isn’t going to respond, he’ll probably just sound too upset, then he’ll reread it later and think how dumb he sounded.

 

_Midorima: You two are going too far._

_ThePopo: He needs to know what he’s getting into._

_Milkshake fiend: I really don’t mean to sound so harsh. Furihata-kun and Akashi-kun are two of my favorite people, I think they work well together as well. But we shouldn’t be so naive to ignore Akashi-kun’s tendencies, paired with Furihata-kun’s nerves._

 

Coming from his best friend, Kouki felt a stab go through his chest twice as hard. _I’m nervous all the time but that doesn’t mean I can’t put my foot down._ Plus Sei’s not the same person he used to be, _what does he even mean by ‘tendencies.’_

 

_PrettyGremlin: What Kuroko means is that they’ll build each other up but can also tear each other down._

_Milkshake fiend: I’m just trying to be realistic._

 

Furi threw his phone against his bed and curled into a ball, upset. _I’m done._

 

* * *

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

“Naoki!” Akashi excitedly got on his knees to have his puppy run up immediately. Instantly, the heir pulled him up and let him lick his face. It doesn’t bother him that much anymore, and he missed Naoki all day.

“How was your trip, Sei-chan?” Reo giggled looking at his cute kouhai.

Seijuurou smiled, and noticed Mayuzumi seemingly waking up from his place on Akashi’s bed.

“It was lovely.” _A whole day with Kouki._

Reo clapped his hands together, happy.

“You have to show me pictures!”

Akashi chuckled.

“I have to get them from everyone else first. Oh, but look what Kouki got me.” Seijuurou held out the adorable lion plush. Reo gasped and grabbed the lion, obviously happy with it.

“Oh, he’s got cute taste hun.” Mibuchi hugged the little lion, then put it on Akashi’s table.

“Thank you for watching over Naoki, senpai.” The heir turned his gaze to Chihiro who’s yawning.

“You’re dog snores.” The taller blankly replied. Akashi chuckled.

“Sei-chan, they just slept the whole time!” Mibuchi then pulled out an array of photos of Naoki and Mayuzumi sleeping either next to each other, or Naoki laying half on top of Chihiro’s face. Akashi smirked through all of them.

“Reo.” Mayuzumi glared.

“Oops, cats out of the bag.” Reo winked at the shorter, and stood up. “We’ll let you rest for now, Sei-chan. But you’re going to tell us all about your trip tomorrow, okay.”

The two of them left Akashi to his own devices. As they left the cherryhead heard the beginning of an argument revolving around Mibuchi taking photos. Seijuurou smirked, then decided to give Naoki some well deserved attention.

After tiring the chihuahua out, Akashi sat down on his bed, with Naoki in his lap and opened up his phone.

 

_Taco: AKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT_

_Taco: TELL ME MOREEEEEE_

_Taco: I THIRST 4 THE DEETS_

_ElfPrince: They’re out for food right now_

_Taco: oh rite- lolol ,, well whenevr u get this answr plz akashit, im dyin over here_

 

He didn’t miss much, fortunately.

 

_Akashit: I’m here now._

_Taco: sooooooO. YALL WERE HOLDIN HANDS._

_Akashit: That we were._

_Taco: omgjhfu, , i love u akashit, but u gotta gimme more than that_

_Akashit: It’s what I told you earlier._

_Taco: B4 WE WERE RUDELY INTERRUPTED. Lol, but c’mon!! What’d u guys do!?????!_

_Akashit: We stayed in the nocturnal section for a while and got closer :-)_

_Taco: WE TAUGHT HIM TOO WELL._

_Taco: SHIKA SHOWED ME A PIC OF U BASICALLY HOLDIN HIM B4 U WENT IN THOUGH._

_Taco: I DEMAND ANSWERS. *smacks javelin down*_

_Akashit: Oh, I need the pictures she took. I like her by the way._

_Taco: OBVIOUSLY. I SAID SHES THE COOLEST._

_KUROKO.: I don’t think Akashi-kun is going to say what they did._

 

Akashi laughed a little at his phone. It’s more fun to keep them guessing.

 

_Taco: FINE. then rIDDLE ME THIS. um eXSQUEEZE. But wtheck was that with nako-chan. U 2 were like 2 peas in a pod??_

_Ao!!mine: Yeah that kinda came outta nowhere._

_Akashit: I’m glad things worked out so well regarding her as well._

_Shin-chan <33: That’s how those two acted before separating. _

_Taco: OOF._

_(; Kise: Akashicchi that was so cute!!!!!_

_Pinkcutie!!: truly like a prince!_

_Akashit: She is my princess._

_Taco: i wanna say i told u so, so bad - this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity_

_KUROKO.: There are plenty of opportunities to say that to akashi-kun_

_Taco: lmao kurokos a special case shhh_

_Akashit: You may say it, I was too caught in my own world to believe you. I give my thanks to Kasamatsu, your comment was what made me realize my mistake._

_(; Kise: senpais busy but he nodded :D_

_Taco: on behalf of shin-chan and i: we told you so akashi seijuurou!!_

_Taco: lolol_

_Taco: im sendin shika’s secret ninja photos_

 

Takao then proceeded to send a ton of pictures, Akashi’s pleased to see they were of everyone. It made him realize how much he missed while keeping all of his attention on Kouki. Funny images came after one another, most of which Seijuurou had no context over. Images like Kise almost falling into the rhino exhibit, his saving grace being Kasamatsu who quickly wrapped an arm around the model’s stomach to stop him. One of Momoi being followed by a peacock family without noticing. Aomine and Kagami fighting while an alpaca got ready to spit on them. Kuroko and Murasakibara taking all of the food from a broken food box, then proceeding to feed it to all the petting zoo animals. So on and so forth.

She got photos of normal events too that were comedic in their own right. Such as Himuro with the snake making the exact same face towards the camera, or the bird that wouldn’t leave Akashi alone.

 

_KUROKO.: I’m slightly offended I may have met my match in secret photography_

_Taco: lol ya shes good at it // shes currently editing a video of things that happend 2day and it is so freakin funny -even shinchans laughn_

_Akashit: Give my thanks to her, these pictures are wonderful. I look forward to her video._

_Taco: yayayaya- she did get your lion thing on tape btw lol_

 

Akashi smiled to himself. He wonders if Shikari saw him and Kouki in the mouse house, she seemed to have eyes everywhere.

 

_Taco: ALSO TO WHOEVR PUSHED US IN THE FOUNTAIN- MY PANTS R RUINED_

_Taco: I DEMAND RETRIBUTION!_

 

They messaged for a bit longer after that. Mainly about their day, Akashi was caught up on some of the stories that he missed initially.

 

Seijuurou thought about Kouki some more once the majority of them had to leave the chat.

The heir’s happy. He asked if he could have the picture that Kouki drew of him, and the brunette handed it over no questions asked. The flush that covered the smaller’s face when Akashi said he wanted it was incredibly endearing. _Kouki’s endearing._

Seijuurou looked at the picture, _this is really how Kouki sees us?_

 

_[He made one eye orange, brother.]_

I know _._

_[He doesn’t only think you’re the good one. He said he likes us heterochromatic, because that’s what we like.]_

I know _._

_[Brotherrrrr]-_

I know. Trust me, I get it.

 

Kouki likes all of him…

Akashi giddily hugged Naoki, falling backwards. The chihuahua fed off of his energy as always and happily licked him.

_Kouki’s so cute._

Seijuurou’s not over the fact that he _fed Kouki today._ The brunette is so adorable when he gets focused. _And the blush after he realized._

“Naoki, he’s so cute.” Akashi told the puppy. The chihuahua arfed in response, agreeing. The cherryhead chuckled. “You are just as smart as Nigou.” Seijuurou pulled him close. “Maybe smarter since you’re mine though.” He watched the tiny tail wag. A smile stretched across his face.

Akashi sighed and got up, meaning to change. His clothes are dry from the fountain by now, but it is not that comfortable. The heir looked at the coat around his shoulders, and blushed.

 

_“Oh, before you leave, here’s your coat back, Kouki.” Seijuurou held out the jacket._

_“Uhm, you can keep wearing it. I don’t need it right now and you’re still cold.” The brunette blushed pushing the fabric back towards Akashi._

_“...Are you sure, Kouki?” The heir’s heart skipped a beat._

_“Y-yeah, it gives us an excuse to see each other soon.”_

 

Of course Seijuurou was planning on seeing the brunette soon. But for Kouki to say that… it was flustering.

Akashi got changed, putting the jacket on his bed. Naoki immediately went up to it, sniffing.

“It smells like him, doesn’t it?” The heir grinned.

Naoki curled up in a ball on top of it. Seijuurou smirked and laid down next to his dog, using the jacket as a pillow cover. He closed his eyes and breathed in. _Smells like peaches._

* * *

 

When Akashi woke up it was a few hours later. He felt much better, which is odd since he really hadn’t noticed he needed sleep. _Kouki was right._

He picked up his phone, _9:32 pm,_ it reminded him of when he first brought Naoki over the brunette’s. The shorter had been talking about the heir’s health today, but that day Kouki didn’t eat, _and didn’t tell me._ Seijuurou opened a message to the brunette.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Kouki, thank you for today it was fun._

 

The heir waited a few minutes with no response.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I wanted to ask if you ate dinner._

_Akashi Seijuurou: Before you ask, I am having leftovers._

 

Messaging Kouki was a good reminder to himself. Akashi got up and heated up his own soup to eat. When it was heated up, and ready, he made sure Naoki still had water, then sat back down on his bed. _Naoki’s a good reminder too._

He ate it while going back and saving the pictures from today. When he finished that, he saw Kouki still hadn’t responded, which is a bit odd. Kouki usually always responds if not within a few seconds, in a few minutes.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Did Takao or Shikari send you any photos from today? I was told Shikari is making a video, as well._

 

The heir finished off his soup, then grabbed Naoki to go for a walk. Technically their dorm doesn’t allow animals, but since Naoki is well behaved and small, Akashi hasn’t mentioned it. It’s a bit taboo for the student council president to be breaking such a big rule, but he doesn’t think anyone will be able to find fault in him. He should get Naoki labelled under a therapy animal though. He’s certainly qualified and Akashi has enough money for a license (not to mention the power to bend rules.)

Seijuurou took Naoki out, who was excited since he hasn’t been able to run around all day. The heir kept up to the chihuahua’s desires and ran besides him. The night air is crisp and dry despite how sunny it had been earlier. The stars are out, Akashi wondered if Kouki is looking at the same sky right now.

_What is Kouki doing?_

He didn’t respond earlier, which is a bit bothersome. Now it is getting late though. Even if Akashi’s gotten texts from the brunette at all times of night and day, _he might have gone early to sleep since it’s been a long day._ It annoys Seijuurou though.

 

_[If he doesn’t respond by the time we get back, we’re calling.]_

 

Akashi hopes he doesn’t wake the brunette, but otherwise he’ll just be worrying all night.  _And Kouki wouldn't mind. I might be able to hear him sleepy then too._

So Seijuurou finished his jog, Naoki thoroughly tired out. The heir decided to give Kouki a little more wiggle room in case he is sleeping.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: If you don’t answer by the time I finish showering, I’m calling._

 

The heir huffed and changed for the third time that day. He turned the shower on, and noticed the dirt on Naoki’s paws.

“You’re coming with me.” Akashi pat the side of his thigh signalling the dog to follow. Naoki did but slowed down, noticing the running water. The chihuahua obviously started showing distress.

“C’mon, it’s not going to hurt you. It’s even warm.” Seeing as Naoki didn’t want to come closer, Seijuurou sighed and picked him up, pulling him to his chest. Once held to the heir’s chest, he calmed down a little, only to be upset again when water touched him.

“I thought dogs like water...” He mumbled to himself.

Needless to say the shower ended up taking much longer than he anticipated. Although when finished, the two of them were much cleaner and refreshed. Akashi wrapped the chihuahua in a giant towel, then placed him on the bed.

Seeing as it’s been much longer than he expected, Akashi thought the brunette would’ve answered by now, so when there was no response he narrowed his gaze.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Last chance, Kouki._

 

He waited a minute to be fair. _No response._

 

_Ring-ring-ring_

 

Nothing. Akashi paused. _He might’ve just not woken up by the call._

 

_Ring-ring-ring_

 

Again, nothing. The heir raked a hand through his hair and checked to see if the brunette has been active at all online since they got home.

Nothing.

Akashi felt a sort of panic start to roll in his stomach.

 

 _[Call again.]_ Bokushi demanded a bit harsh.

 

_Ring-ring-rin- “H-hey.”_

 

Seijuurou breathed out.

“Kouki, you weren’t answering.” _Why would he scare me like that?_ Akashi closed his eyes in relief and focused on the brunette’s voice.

“ _Y-yeah, I- sorry._ ” Akashi heard wavering in the other's voice. He furrowed his brows.

“Kouki, why are you crying?”

“I-I’m not! P-people were jus’ b-bein dummies…” Despite what he said, Akashi’s pretty sure he was crying, or at least close to it. The heir narrowed his gaze, _someone(s) bothered him again._

“Do I need to fight someone?” Akashi heard the brunette breath out a tiny exasperated laugh. “It doesn’t have to be a physical fight if you prefer it clean. I’m very good at digging up dirt on people.” The heir meant what he said full heartedly, even if Kouki doesn’t seem to take it seriously. “I’ll come to Tokyo right now if you want.”

“ _I-I know._ ” Kouki chuckled and sniffed, sounding a little better.

“So, who’s to blame? I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again.” Akashi began going through methods of torture in his head. “Planting evidence of tax fraud is one I haven’t done yet, and nobody gets physically injured.”

“ _Sei!_ ” Kouki giggled. The cherryhead smirked. “ _D-don’t worry ‘bout it._ ”

“I most certainly will worry about it. Someone hurt my gem, that’s unforgivable.” Akashi laid down, content to be talking to his love.

“ _N-n-I- um, promise me you won’t get mad_.” _Good, he’s going to tell me._

“I can’t promise I won’t get mad. But I won’t get mad at you.” Seijuurou smartly responded. _I don’t think I won’t get mad._

“ _Umm,_ ” Kouki seemed to think for a moment. “ _Don’t um, actually nevermind I don’t think you’d do anything bad once I tell you_.”

Akashi raised an eyebrow, curious. He hummed to indicate he’s listening.

“ _So, I-um, this might sound dumb, I don’t know if I sh-should even tell you. B-but, o-our friends really love you, um…”_ Kouki seemed to not know how to put his words, still the cherryhead patiently waited for him. _This is between our friends?_

“ _I-I dunno, I got mad because they were saying these things ‘bout you…”_ The brunette began mumbling near the end of the sentence, but Akashi caught it. _Were they subtly referencing my infatuation for him, and it came out wrong?_ Seijuurou’s pretty sure they’ve done that before.

Kouki didn’t seem to want to continue so the heir prodded him.

“Things? Like what? I may be able to explain if I know what they were saying.”

“ _Um, they...this might sound weird._ ” Akashi listened, noticing how frazzled the brunette sounds. “ _They were saying th-that you’re l-like possessive of me…_ ”

… _They weren’t lying but that is a strong reference to how I feel about Kouki._

“That’s true. Did they say more?” Akashi refuses to lie to Kouki, unless it will benefit them.

“ _Ah, yeah. S-so I was just like ‘okay’ I sorta knew that, I-I mean we spend a lot of t-time together after all…”_

Seijuurou smiled, Kouki’s not upset about that fact which is good.

“ _They then k-kinda went on ‘bout how that’s like a d-dangerous characteristic to have. B-but I got mad, b-because I know you, and y-you would never hurt me…_ ” Akashi could imagine the blush on Kouki’s face right now, he’s glad the brunette knows that and can speak so honestly to him.

“Of course, I would never hurt you, Kouki.” Seijuurou easily confirmed.

“ _Y-yeah! S-so, I told them that, but th-they kinda disregarded it? Like they just went on about me not understanding y-your tendencies and n-not really knowing you. B-but I think that’s dumb…_ ”

“Kouki.” _He guarded me again._ “I will _never_ hurt you. I swear. And if by chance I ever do on accident, I give you full reign to punch me until you feel better.” The brunette giggled a little at his comment.

“ _Umn, are you m-mad at them..?”_ The brunette sounded worried. _He doesn’t want a split in anyone’s friendship._

“No, I understand what they were trying to say.” Akashi took a breath. “They’re just trying to protect you, Kouki. I’m sure they mentioned how unstable I am, but as I said, I won’t hurt you. If I ever get to the point of being so unstable there’s even a slim chance, I would distance myself immediately. Part of the reason they’re weary is because they don’t understand how my head works. I’m stable enough that one of my personalities can demand control in an important matter. I couldn’t in the past because my original one, the one with two red eyes, became too tired and scared so the gold one came out to take over.” The heir breathed out, explaining himself and their friends.

“I assure you all of my personalities equally love you though, if anything I would be more scared to anyone who hurts you.” Akashi thought some more while talking. “That’s the reason. That or they’re just weary of me stable - since even I admit I am possessive and bossy, but if you ever tell me you’re upset about something I do, I promise you I will do my best to fix my mistake.” The heir finished. Kouki took a moment to process all that was said.

“ _Y-yeah! That’s what I thought!_ ”

Akashi chuckled at the brunette’s resolve, then smiled.

“And, Kouki.”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Thank you for defending me, and getting mad in my place.” Akashi smirked.

“ _M-m’hmm_.” The heir could practically see the smaller’s flush. _I want to see him._

“Now, onto one of the original questions. Kouki, did you remember to eat?” From the lack of response, Akashi knows the answer. “ _Kouki._ ” He warned.

 _“I-I lost track of time!_ _I’ll find something now!_ ”

“Good boy.” Seijuurou purred. A second later, Akashi heard shuffling and movement on the other side of the line.

“ _I have food now, so you can stop your watchful gaze.”_

Seijuurou laughed, _he can’t even see me right now. Oh, that’s a good idea._

“Kouki, would you like to video call?” There was a pause, so Akashi added, “Naoki just got washed and I think you would like to see him.”

“ _Okay!_ ” _So easy…_

 

They got their setups ready. Akashi sat on his bed with Naoki’s buddle next to him, and his laptop in front of him.

 

* * *

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Once Akashi’s face appeared on screen the first thing Furi noticed is that, _he’s shirtless._ Second being, _and wet._

_He must’ve just taken a shower... Of course, he did! He just mentioned cleaning Naoki, you dummy!_

So Furihata should’ve seen this coming. It was one thing to see the heir wet from the fountain earlier and looking like a upset cat. Seeing him with combed back hair and a devilish smirk gracing his lips (and not wearing a shirt) is something else entirely though.

Kouki swallowed, and hoped he isn’t blushing as much as he thinks he is. _This isn’t weird._

“You did get food.” Akashi pointed out. The brunette blinked as if he forgot he is in a video call versus just looking at a photo.

“A-ah! Yeah! U-um, it’s leftover stir fry…” _The dinner mom made that I disregarded earlier…_

Sei nodded then glanced to his side, and angled the camera so it faced Naoki.

_Oh my god, so cute._

“He’s so cute…” Naoki is basically swallowed in the blanket. At the sound of Furi’s voice, he looked up. Kouki smiled. “Sorry to wake you, Naoki.” Furi could see the chihuahua recognize him and attempt to start wagging his tail. He chuckled.

Akashi turned the camera up a bit to face himself again, then picked up the dog, still in the bundle, so he could see. Furi giggled.

“He hated getting wet.”

Seijuurou began telling him how much Naoki disliked getting washed. All the while the heir kept glancing down at the puppy, smiling goofily. _He’s cute. They’re both cute._

Furi found it hard to pay much attention though once the captain put the puppy down so he could sleep.

Akashi kept doing small things like rake a hand through his still wet hair, which would make water drip out of it and trail down his collarbone, and further down…

Kouki’s also pretty sure the other realized his distraction because he suddenly started doing more things.

_But maybe I’m just thinking about it too hard…_

He would do something like wink, or give a compliment, all the while his _stupid_ seductive smirk wouldn’t leave. Furi knows that Sei is acting smug.

_Maybe he’s doing it unconsciously._

_Or I’m thinking too much. After all, everything Sei does ends up looking like a model._

His eyes are changed a color Furi hasn’t seen them as well. They’re still red and orange, but the orange looks a bit sharper, the brunette can’t tell if it’s the meld of personalities or the gold one speaking, to be honest. Judging by how Akashi’s acting, his guess is the gold one. However, the colors are deeper, they’re darker, almost entrancing. His eyelids are also half-lidded, his eyelashes fanning out.

_Where have I seen this before?_

Sei blinked slowly, and every movement he made seemed very languid, and fluid. He made things feel as if things have slowed down. Furi watched his lips form every word, he’s sure he could read his lips by how much Akashi enunciates every syllable. To be honest, he’s too distracted to be listening to what Sei’s saying anymore though.

_I remember._

Furi got a sneak peek of this look back at Kise’s sleepover when the heir videocalled. Back then the brunette hadn’t been nearly as close to the camera to notice all these little things though.

All of Sei’s movements made it seem like he should be falling asleep, but that’s not how Furi feels. It feels as if he _should_ be feeling that way, but instead his heart rate is slightly escalated, while the rest of him is at ease. It’s an odd feeling.

Watching Sei talk is odd. It feels as if Kouki is just watching a video, not his friend speak in real time _to me. I should really be paying attention…_

Furi can’t focus though. Well, that’s incorrect. _He can focus._ Just on all the wrong things. _Like how undoubtedly beautiful Seijuurou is._ He’s always thought this, but it’s ten times amplified now, especially given he knows the captain has a good personality to boot.

 _Now it feels… wrong._ Furihata previously played it off by saying Sei’s a celebrity, but now they're  _friends._

Kouki felt his heartbeat reach his ears, and suddenly got the urge to be there next to the heir. _Maybe he’d touch me like how he normally does._ At the restaurant, Sei immediately sat so close their hips were touching.

Unconsciously, Furi followed a water droplet until it reached Akashi’s v-line, which is when he realized he needs to stop _now._

“Ahm, Sei?” He cut off the other.

“Yes, Kouki?” In an entrancing voice Akashi responded, his eyes taking in how much the brunette is undoubtedly blushing.

“I-I’m um, like spacing out. Do you m-mind if we cut this sh-short. I’m tired…”

“Of course not, Kouki. I was just going to suggest that. You look a bit flush, I hope you’re not coming down with something.” The comment made him even more flustered.

“Ah-h, I’m fine. J-just tired…”

“Well-” Akashi breathed out, smiling a bit. _Oh my god, just stop._ “-Alright, please tell me if you do end up ill though. I hope you sleep well, Kouki.”

“Mm’hmm. Y-you too…”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Furi shut off the laptop immediately.

…

…

_Love._

_Did I just._

_Did he._

_…_

_Oh my god._

 

Gripping his shaking hands together, Kouki took a deep breath. He held it, then let it out. He did this three times.

_Let’s rationalize._

Furihata does love Akashi. Just as he loves all of his friends. At Kise’s party he and Takao even said that before going to bed themselves. _That’s why Sei said that._ Because it’s true.

But with Takao he didn’t say it so… straight out. Akashi’s voice rang out in Furihata’s mind.

“ _I love you_. ”

That’s what he said… _right?_

Maybe Furi didn’t hear it completely correct. Or maybe he did, but Sei isn’t good with ‘normal people talk.’

Nonetheless, _that isn’t the problem._

That whole conversation… Kouki had been ogling Akashi. _Like a lot…_

No excuses. _Furihata Kouki do not make excuses._

The brunette bonked his head with his fist.

The consensus reads: _I have a massive crush on Akashi Seijuurou._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _へ__(‾◡◝ )> Furi ur gay.  
> haha, so from now forth Kouki will definitely know of his infatuation~  
> Also, I hope I don't make the others in this fic come off poorly, like they're all good friends but just like in real life friends cause small dramas and tiffs even if they love each other (honestly, I wish i had more friends that reacted so well to messing up as I am making the characters in this) They all good boys (plus good girl Momoi, haha)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, poll time for if you read Through Thick and Thin, should I start posting the extras?? I have a few chaps written (but I'm trying to focus on the side stories right now, and am writing the extras randomly) 
> 
> ((ALSO ALSO, Completely unrelated but I bought Let's Go Eevee the other day and am livin' - highly recommend //are any of y'all playing???)) 
> 
> As always thanks for reading/commenting, I give you all a piece of my heart (｡・‧̫・｡).*＊♡


	10. Love Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡ You all are the sweetest - thank you so much for all the comments last chapter, I'm glad you all are excited over Furi's realization haha ٩(˘◊˘)۶  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and have a nice thanksgiving if you're celebrating (otherwise I hope you have good days (๑>ᴗ<๑) )

_< <Akashi's PoV>>_

..!

..!

Akashi proceeded to grip his pillow and bite his lip. He flopped down, face first in the pillow and screamed, kicking his legs in the air. He then laughed, hugging the pillow, the pillow that he just realized still has Kouki’s jacket around it. He laughed until tears slipped out from his eyes, and he’s gasping for breath.

Naoki walked over and put a paw on his arm, a bit confused. Seijuurou turned towards the chihuahua and picked him up, holding him over his face.

“Naoki, he loves us.” Akashi smiled blindingly.

The heir turned onto his side and cried, smiling widely into the chihuahua’s chest.

 

Seijuurou isn’t sure if he entirely meant to let his confession slip, but he did. It doesn’t necessarily need to be entirely torn apart as a confession, _but_ _I said, I love you._ Kouki had obviously been trying to escape the call but he said it back before exiting.

_Kouki said he loves us._

Akashi can’t believe it. _He said that..!_

 

For the first time since Seijuurou met Kouki, he wondered if his feelings aren’t so one-sided. He planned on making the brunette fall in love with him, but based off of their entire conversation… _does Kouki have a crush on me?_

It definitely did not escape his notice how distracted Kouki became during their conversation. So of course, Akashi used his seduction skills to his advantage.

First going into the video call, he genuinely hadn’t thought about how he’s not wearing a shirt and just came out of the shower. He had been too enamored in thinking about the brunette to think about his own portrayal. He never would have thought that conversation would turn the way it did.

_I am so glad it did though._

He also hadn’t thought that Kouki would react to him so much. His blushing responses and nervous gestures, are always welcomed. However, Seijuurou always thought that was just Kouki being adorable in his own personality. _Is that only around me?_

Akashi will have to pay closer attention to how the brunette reacts to everyone else.

To a degree he believes it is Kouki’s personality considering how easily embarrassed he is. _But what about simple comments or physically being close to people. Does he react..?_

Curious, Akashi pulled out his phone.

 

_Akashi-kun: Kuroko. This is a sincere question. Do you think Kouki likes me? As in more than friends._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Before I answer that, I have an important question. Have you spoken to Furihata-kun today, after we all got home._

 

Akashi narrowed his eyes, petulantly. He wanted an immediate response.

 

_Akashi-kun: Yes, I was just talking to him. Now answer my question._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: ...You were just talking to him? He stopped answering all of us, so I was worried. He’s alright then? Forgive me Akashi-kun, I need to know this first._

 

Seijuurou scoffed.

 

_Akashi-kun: Yes, he’s fine. I talked to him about everything. Before you continue your questions, I’ll answer them. Yes, he told me everything. No, neither of us are mad. Everything is cleared up. Also I would appreciate it if you came to me first about your concerns so I can hopefully ease some of them, especially in regard to Kouki. I don’t intend to hurt Kouki, but I explained your reasoning. He knows you all meant well, he was just upset and didn’t want to snap at you in the messenger._

_Akashi-kun: Anymore questions?_

 

Seijuurou thumped his leg, impatient.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Thank you. I feel better now, I’ll fix any nagging things tomorrow then. I have two questions then. #1 are you aware it is almost four am? #2 why are you so impatient?_

 

Seijuurou blinked, glancing over at a clock only to realize Kuroko is correct. _We had been talking all night…_

 

_Akashi-kun: One, no I wasn’t aware until you pointed it out. Two, goes into why I asked you my first question. I have reason to believe my feelings aren’t one-sided. Or he at least hasn’t realized it yet._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Oh? Well, congratulations then. Answering your initial question. To be completely honest, I’m not sure. He definitely likes you. It is a bit of an odd situation because Furihata-kun can be read like an open book normally. However, his tendency to treat everyone very kindly, coincides with any suspicions on anyone he may like… I will pay closer attention from now on. If I may ask, what pushes you to believe you have reason?_

_Akashi-kun: He told me he loves me_

 

Akashi smiled typing it out. Kuroko does have a point though. Kouki’s comment could have been a run of the mouth trying to log off (that doesn’t mean he didn’t mean it though) or he could have just meant it in a friendly way. After all, in a friend way the two of them definitely love each other.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: ...Pardon?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Wait a minute, how did he say it?_

_Akashi-kun: It was rushed, as he was signing off of a video call. However, that’s not all of my evidence._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Go on…_

 

Seijuurou smirked, sensing Kuroko’s curiosity.

 

_Akashi-kun: When we video called, I had just showered and wasn’t wearing a shirt. (No that was not planned, I hadn’t even noticed.)_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: ...Akashi-kun… go on though._

_Akashi-kun: To put bluntly he was eyeing me the entire call, I began switching topics randomly to see if he was paying attention to me. He wasn’t. Not to mention he was blushing the entire time. Then he suddenly seemed to come to a conclusion and as if coming out of a trance he rushed to leave the call._

 

Kuroko stopped responding immediately after that. Akashi feels he is on top of the situation right now, he’s happy. Seijuurou didn't mind the slightly longer time between messages, as he can't stop thinking about the brunette. _Kouki said he loves me, he said it so easily too. He didn't even need to think twice about it..._

Eventually, the blue haired boy did respond though, and Akashi brought his attention back to his phone.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m impressed… That is convincing evidence._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: I’m happy for you Akashi-kun. However, we cannot be sure yet. Furihata-kun is as you know a ‘very embarrassable’ person. I have to say, he doesn’t seem to be against your advances though. I promise he has not mentioned this to any of us (as far as I know.) I’ll keep closer attention to his reactions though, if it’s questionable I may interrogate him a bit._

 

Akashi smiled, he’s glad he has Kuroko.

 

_Akashi-kun: Thank you, Kuroko._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Of course. Thank you for clearing up the situation from earlier as well._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Now. Akashi Seijuurou, it is four am. Go. To. Bed._

_Akashi-kun: I will. You too, Kuroko. Good night._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Good night, Akashi-kun._

 

Akashi decided to try and follow Kuroko’s advice. He thought he would be too excited to sleep, but he was surprised to see his happiness just aided in him falling asleep.

* * *

 

Akashi woke up more refreshed than ever. His enthusiasm didn’t quelled at all over the duration of the ‘night.’ It has only been a few hours, seeing as he still has things to do (like get Naoki into the vet.) Looking at the clock it read, 9 am.

_Kouki might still be asleep then._

Thinking of the brunette made an uncontrollable smile reach his face. He’ll leave a morning note for the smaller.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Good morning, Kouki. I hope you are sleeping well, and remember to eat breakfast (maybe lunch by the time you read this.) I’m taking Naoki to the vet today to get his nutrition levels checked along with his leg. Hopefully, he will get the cast removed. I hope you have a nice day._

 

Akashi put his phone away and got ready for the day. After half an hour he decided to go and get some breakfast (or brunch) with some of his teammates. He texted them where he’s going and an open invite, then took Naoki on a leash with him, to get a morning walk in.

He went to a cafe that Reo introduced him to. It has an outdoor seating area so Akashi knew he could bring Naoki with.

“I already ate breakfast, but you know I can’t resist this cafe. You’re going to make me fat, dear.” Mibuchi took a seat next to him.

“You’ll always be beautiful, Reo-nee.” Seijuurou replied easily, his good mood following him around.

“Don’t say things like that, you’ll give me ideas.” The taller winked.

Akashi smiled putting a bowl of water down for Naoki. He put it under the table by his feet, seeing as the chihuahua doesn’t seem fond of all the people walking by. Nebuya then walked up and took a seat on the other side of him. They placed their orders that only took a moment to get to them seeing as it’s mainly pastries.

“Nobody else can make it?” Akashi asked.

“Hayama was up all night doing some gaming event.” Eikichi explained.

“Chi-chan’s at a limited book sale. Or something like that, it’s hard to get information out of that boy.” Mibuchi sighed then glanced up at Nebuya. “You do not fit in at all here.” Reo said while looking at the muscle obsessed man tipping a teacup to drink.

Akashi smirked, and paid half attention while checking his phone to see if Kouki responded.

“You seem happy, hun.” Mibuchi smiled while leaning over a bit, curious.

Seijuurou saw no messages so a pout took over his expression, but quickly changed back to a smile when he looked back at his friends.

“Kouki told me he loves me, last night.” The cherryhead grinned, flowers forming around his head.

Reo gasped and Nebuya was quick to pat him on the back.

“Told you it’s just a matter of time! Congrats!” Eikichi grinned widely. Akashi smiled, happy.

“That’s great, Sei-chan! Oh, I can see you two now…” Reo sighed, dreamily.

Seijuurou glowed.

 

After eating, Reo and Nebuya offered to go with him to the vet. Akashi completely forgot not all of his teammates knew he had Naoki, so when the heir picked the chihuahua up from under the table he hadn’t anticipated Eikichi nearly flipping the table out of shock. Needless to say, Nebuya was quick to like the dog even though Naoki is terrified of the large man.

So they went to the vet. Fortunately, Naoki is back on track to a healthy weight and he did get the cast removed. Akashi was told to let him rest if he shows he needs to (as if he wouldn’t.) Other than that Naoki is allowed to run around on it.

The chihuahua hated the vet visit and only allowed it since Seijuurou kept a hand on him at all times. Although once the cast was taken off, the dog looked in much better spirits.

Seeing as it was lunch time by the time they got out, they all decided to go out for lunch as well. Akashi got Naoki some premium meat for dealing with so much today, to which Nebuya immediately said to drizzle either gravy or the excess burnt off fat. _This is a treat._

Naoki liked it in the very least.

The heir took a photo of him and sent it to Kouki.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: His cast is off and he is doing much better._

 

There’s still no response. Akashi huffed and ate lunch. _Maybe he’s thinking about last night. He has the tendency to overthink things._

Seijuurou decided to call Kouki if he doesn’t respond by the time he gets back.

* * *

 

An hour later and the brunette still didn’t respond. Akashi, annoyed, narrowed his gaze at nothing in particular. Naoki curled up next to him to take a nap. Seijuurou was told due to the chihuahua’s frail health, it’s normal for him to take a lot of naps. The heir sighed and pet through the dog’s fur with one hand.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: I’m giving you one last chance. You know I’ll call._

 

Kouki didn’t respond. _It’s almost 1 pm now. Isn’t that more than enough time to wake up?_

Maybe the brunette just doesn’t want to talk to him at the moment, because of last night. Akashi opened a message to Kuroko.

 

_Akashi-kun: Have you spoken to Kouki?_

_Kuroko Tetsuya: No, I was hoping you have._

 

Seijuurou’s gut clenched. _Kouki’s going to be the death of me if he keeps worrying me like this._

 

_Akashi-kun: I’ve been trying to get in contact with him since this morning._

 

Akashi spared no time and this time called the brunette.

 

_Ring-ring-ring_

_No answer._

 

He called again.

 

_Ring-ring-ring_

_No answer_.

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya: he isn’t even responding to you? I thought he may have just still been upset about yesterday. He hasn’t responded any of us. I’m going to go to his house with Kagami-kun_

 

Akashi can sense Tetsuya’s worry through text. _... He hasn’t responded to anyone._

Naoki lifted his head and put it on Seijuurou’s thigh, sensing his predicament.

 

_Akashi-kun: please tell me once you know he’s okay._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: of course._

_Kuroko Tetsuya: Akashi-kun try not to worry too much. Sometimes Furihata-kun gets wrapped up in his head and ignores the world for a few hours at a time._

_Akashi-kun: thank you_

 

The heir knows Kuroko is just trying to calm him down, even though it’s obvious the phantom himself is upset. What he said is true though. Especially after last night, the brunette may just be overwhelmed.

All he can do now is wait though. Which is a horrible feeling.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi couldn’t sleep _at all_ that night. For good reason.

_Dammit Sei._

What started as the brunette just not being able to sleep over his newfound revelation that _he does in fact like Sei, a little too much,_ turned into him getting stressed and feeling sick. Furihata doesn’t know if getting sick was in result of his stress, lack of sleep, or just catching something while at the zoo (there were a lot of people there after all.) Maybe a conglomeration of all three things, but it doesn’t matter.

All he knows is he has a splintering headache, so bad that he turned his phone off when it began buzzing from messages. _Sorry everyone, I cannot read or type right now._

He must’ve passed out at some point because he remembers faintly his mom coming upstairs to check on him and saying something about a fever, but he completely passed out right after she started talking.

That’s where he is now. Furi doesn’t know how much time has passed or if it’s even the same day. All he knows is he thinks Kuroko and Kagami are here, and they’re talking to his mom, who is now besides him?

He felt something cool touching his forehead and assumed it is a wet washcloth. Furi attempted to focus on Kuroko’s voice, as a blurred version of him holding up his arm (presumably phone) came into view.

“Akash...yeah, he...sick...worry…” That’s all he could get out of the conversation. He closed his eyes again, and immediately knocked out the second he did.

 

The next time he woke up, he still felt sick but considerably better. He slowly sat up, a damp washcloth fell down onto his lap. _I’m thirsty._

So he slowly got up, taking his time in consideration of how dizzy he is. With a blanket wrapped around himself, he grabbed his phone, _I need to make sure no one’s trying to talk to me…_ He made his way down stairs, holding onto the railing trying not to fall. Half way down and Kagami was suddenly by his side. _When did he get here?_

He sat down on the couch and Kuroko handed him a water bottle. _They’re both here?_

 _Still here._ Furi reminded himself that he thinks they were here earlier.

Kuroko left the room again, saying something about getting medicine.

“Your mom went to work, Kuroko didn’t wanna leave you alone, so we stayed.” Slowly interpreting what Kagami said he nodded.

“Didn’t have to…”

The redhead shook his head, just as Kuroko came up and handed him two pills. Furi took them while Kagami continued.

“Your fever was really high, it wouldn’t have been good to leave you.”

Not feeling up for talking much, Furihata nodded a thanks. They asked a few questions about if he is feeling better and whatnot, to which the brunette responded to the best of his abilities.

“It may not be the best time, but I’m sorry about yesterday, Furihata-kun. I had a talk with Akashi-kun and I realized I should have spoken to him first to clear up some things…” Kuroko apologized.

It took Kouki awhile to understand what he was even talking about, but when he did he just shrugged a bit.

“‘S ‘kay. I know you’re jus’ protect’n me…” Furi drowsily replied. That reminded him though. _I should probably check my messages…_

Half-asleep, he pulled his phone out, and turned it on. There was a bombardment of messages from the group chat and Akashi.

“We already told everyone you weren’t answering because you’re sick.” Kagami explained. “I’m gonna make some soup.” He thought out loud, getting up to do so.

Furi saw everyone in the chat telling him to feel better so he sent a quick thanks then went to the messages from Akashi.

 

_Sei: Good morning, Kouki. I hope you are sleeping well, and remember to eat breakfast (maybe lunch by the time you read this.) I’m taking Naoki to the vet today, to get his nutrition levels checked along with his leg. Hopefully, he will get the cast removed. I hope you have a nice day._

_Sei: His cast is off and he is doing much better_

 

Akashi sent a picture of Naoki happily eating, with indeed no cast. He looks happier. Furi smiled, saving the picture and continuing to scroll.

 

_Sei: I’m giving you one last chance. You know I’ll call._

 

Now Kouki feels a bit guilty, but he continued.

 

_Sei: Tetsuya just told me you’re sick. I told you to tell me if you fall ill._

_Sei: Sorry that was Bokushi, he acts childish when upset. I hope you are feeling better by the time you are reading this. Kuroko and Kagami are staying with you, so I hope Kagami’s cooking will stay with you. I apologize for keeping you up so late last night (this morning.) I should have realized sooner you did not look well._

 

Bokushi must be the gold one then. Furi hopes that Akashi isn’t feeling guilty over him getting sick (even though it may partially be his fault.) One more message is left to read.

 

_Sei: Feel better, Kouki. <3 _

 

Furihata bit his lip. _The heart means nothing. Just platonic love and support._ The brunette breathed in and began a reply.

 

_Furi Kouki: thanks Sei. Im doin a bit bettr right now - kagamis making soup. S fine, prob shouldve realized how i felt esrlier._

 

Furi meant that in more ways than one. He should’ve ended that video call once he stopped paying attention.

 

_Furi Kouki: im glad naokis doin better- he looks happy. Hope u had a good day_

_Furi Kouki: sorry for my spellin & shortjand - my minds a bit muddled _

 

He tried to type the best he could, but it was surprisingly difficult. Almost immediately a response came in.

 

_Sei: I’m glad you’re feeling a bit better. Do not worry about spelling, just work on getting well. Naoki is doing much better. He’s napping currently, I’ll send you a picture._

 

Sei sent a picture of Naoki laying on his side, in what seems to be Akashi’s lap. It looks like the puppy may be kicking in his sleep. _He’s probably imagining running since his cast is gone now._ Furi smiled.

 

_Sei: I forgot that Nebuya, my teammate, did not know I adopted a dog. We were at a cafe when I pulled Naoki up to sit in my lap and he nearly threw the table. Nonetheless, he joined me at the vet._

 

The brunette laughed lightly. Kuroko cocked his head.

“Who are you messaging?” The phantom player asked.

“Sei...here.” Furi showed the picture of Naoki. Kuroko smiled slightly taking in the sight of the adorable puppy.

 

_Furi Kouki: haha/thats funny. Naoki cute_

_Sei: I think you would get along with my teammates. When you get better, we will have to all meetup._

 

From what Furi remembers of Rakuzan, they are intimidating and scary. _But then again that was my first impression of Sei._

 

_Furi Kouki: k, you stil need to watch te disney movbies too_

 

Kouki yawned while typing. _My mind is really foggy._

 

_Sei: Of course, I’m looking forward to it. I believe you should get some more rest. Your spelling is getting worse, Kouki._

_Furi Kouki: m fin_

_Sei: You’re finished?_

_Furi Kouki: u know wat i meant!! I know ur sarcasmn thru text_

_Sei: Sorry, Kouki. I do think you should rest though._

_Furi Kouki: im wait for soup_

_Sei: Alright… You wait for soup._

 

Furi huffed. He knows Sei is playing with him now. The brunette is just getting more foggy. This is aggravating.

 

_Furi Kouki: shhhh!! Sarcasms loudd_

_Sei: I am just repeating your words back to you._

_Furi Kouki: ur makn fun of me 0: < _

_Furi Kouki: ^thats my anbgry face_

 

“You’re making faces at your phone, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko said with a hint of amusement.

Kouki looked up at him pouting.

“Sei’s makin’ fun of me.” The brunette slurred his words. _That medicine must’ve been a sleepy one._

The blue haired man simply raised his eyebrows a little, looking amused.

“May I see?” Kuroko asked. Furi narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

“So can tell ‘im he’s bein’ mean.” Kouki handed his phone over. He tilted his head back on the couch, and watched Kuroko slowly look over the texts. Tetsuya looked more and more amused the longer he read. After a moment, Kuroko began typing then gave him back his phone, and got up. Furi confusedly watched his friend go into another room, then come back out with a laptop. The brunette looked down at the texts.

 

_Sei: Truly an angry face to be frightened by._

_Furi Kouki: This is Kuroko. I want you to know that Furihata-kun was indeed making that face in real life, prompting me to look at these messages to tell you, you are being mean._

_Sei: Oh, hello Tetsuya. How is Kouki doing - he seems a bit off. He was making faces at his phone then?_

_Furi Kouki: Yes. He’s a bit foggy, it is amusing to say the least. In fact, would you like to video call? I think you will think it is funny as well._

_Sei: I would love to see Kouki._

 

Furi watched Kuroko pull up the video call function on the laptop he set up on the coffee table, so it could see the whole couch. _Oh no. Oh no-oh no-ohno._

“Ahh-a, Kuroko! No! I done wanna, I’m all sicky and gross- Sei can’t see m-”

“Hello, Kouki.” Akashi’s voice rang out, cutting Furi’s tirade.

Panicked, the brunette glanced at the screen to see a snippet of the cherryhead’s famous smug smirk. Fast as lightning, he lifted his blanket so it completely covered him. He heard both Akashi and Kuroko laughing at his antics. Under the blankets he pouted.

“Why do ye torture me sooo…” He sniffed. Which just resulted in them laughing more.

“Oi, Furi. Soup’s done, come out.” Kagami said. He can feel the sofa dip, signalling the redhead brought the soup over in a bowl, and is sitting down now.

“Noooooo.” Kouki shook his head under the blanket, which just resulted in him getting dizzy.

“Kouki, you have to eat.” Sei said, to which Furi shook his head again. _I look bad, I don’t want to come out._ “You cannot stay under there forever.” Akashi continued. The statement only fueled Furi to do the exact opposite.

“Nooooo. ‘S my blanket, can’t tell me what t’a do.” He huffed and leaned against the side of his couch.

“Fine, but Naoki is here and he can hear you. He wants to say hi.”

Furihata paused, _do not be persuaded by the cute puppy._

“Naoki say hi.” A second later, Kouki heard a small bark. _Stop-stop-stop-don’t-do-it._ “Naoki, bark if you want to show Kouki your free leg.” A second later there was another bark. _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

“Sei plays dirty…” Furi mumbled.

“Naoki’s sad, because you won’t come out, Kouki. Right, Naoki?” A second later and there was a whimper. _I can’t!_

Furi peeked just the tip of his head out, so he can see. He saw Kuroko and Kagami trying not to laugh, then he looked over towards the laptop screen. Naoki sadly looked at the camera, then noticed him peeking out, and attempted to walk to the screen. Akashi grabbed him, not wanting him to walk all over the keyboard.

“Sei, not fair…” Kouki draped the blanket over the top of his head, but now has his face showing. _Embarrassing._

Kagami handed him a mug of soup, with a spoon in it, which he took, annoyed.

“Hey, Kouki.” Akashi got his attention. Furi looked at him, and wiped an involuntary tear away from sinus pressure. Once the heir was sure he had Kouki’s attention he continued. “You have bed head.” The cherryhead grinned, referencing their conversation when they had their sleepover. Furi pouted.

“Shhh. You’re baaad.” Curious, Furi glanced over to Tetsuya. “Kuroko, have you ev’r seen Sei’s bed head?” The phantom member blinked, thinking then answered.

“I don’t believe so. Maybe in Teiko but I don’t remember it.”

“He’s bad. Worse than you an’ me.” The brunette huffed and took a sip of soup.

“Is that so?”

Furi yawned and nodded.

“Kouki was extremely amused by it. But I think right now, his is worse.” Akashi smirked.

“No way, Mr.lion mane…” Furi remarked, pointing his spoon, accusingly. Naoki barked again, as if agreeing. The brunette puffed up and went to point his spoon at himself, “See, Naoki agrees wi-” he jabbed himself harder than intended with the spoon. “Ow.” He glared at said spoon.

Seijuurou began laughing, along with Kuroko and Kagami snickering.

“Curses…” Kouki huffed at the spoon, and dunked it back into his mug. “Now you drown.” _It’s like my no filter is even worse somehow._ He couldn’t find it in himself to care though.

Akashi covered his mouth while laughing, and began talking.

“Kouki, you really must finish your soup, so you can rest.” The heir chuckled out. Furihata frowned.

“S’this is why, I didn’ answ’r earlier. Now you all are gonna make jokes lader. An’ i’m gonna say, I knew this would happ’n. Then the res’ of the chat gonna be like, whadda heck is goin’ on-”

“Furihata-kun.”

“-I’m tellin’ a story. Don’ be rude, Kuroko.”

“Yeah, don’t be rude Kuroko.” Kagami laughed.

“Kagami, be nicer to your boyf- he’s a cool dude. Now, I dunno whad I was sayin’...” Naoki barked. Furi glanced at the tiny dog. “That bein’ said. Naoki’s a good boy, I love d’at dog.”

“Are you done, Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked. Furi looked at him.

“Prob’ly not. But say your part.”

“You spilt some soup.” Kuroko said, and motioned to some on the couch. Kagami burst out laughing. Furi glanced at the small spill.

“This couch ‘s dirt anyways.” He shrugged, which resulted in Kuroko face palming (but smirking,) Kagami continuing to laugh and Akashi covering his face, assumably laughing, considering his chest is shuddering a bit.

Kouki put the soup on the table.

“May I have icecream instead?”

“Why is that your first sentence without slurring your words?” Kagami asked.

“Kouki, finish your soup first.” Akashi added. Furi crossed his arms.

“You’re not my mom.”

Kagami mumbled a ‘then why did you ask.’ Kuroko joined the conversation, having got his composure back.

“Akashi-kun was known as ‘the mom’ back in Teiko. So I would listen to him.”

“Hmmm.” Furi hummed, completely out of it. He put a finger to his mouth as if what Kuroko just said was really interesting.

“You’re not listening at all are you, Furihata-kun.” Kuroko smirked.

“No.” Kouki smiled, laughing a bit. _Why am I so amused._

“Forget the soup, I think he should just go back to bed.” Kagami said.

“I agree.” Kuroko answered.

“Then before I go, I have one more thing to say.” Akashi piped up. “Kouki, listen to me very seriously. This is important.” The heir continued.

In Furi’s muddled mind he heard the words, so he looked at Sei and nodded.

“I’ve been screen recording this entire time.”

Kouki blinked a few times, understand what he said. _Screen...record? Screen recording? He was recording? Oh, so…_

Furi flopped under his blanket again.

“Good-night!” He could hear the rest of them laughing. _I’m tired and done._

 

* * *

 

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

“I think he fell asleep.” Kuroko said. Kagami nudged the form under the blanket.

“Furi, you awake?”

Akashi watched the curled up blanket lump not react, besides a steady breathing pattern. _He fell asleep that fast._

“Kuroko, what did you give him?” Kagami asked his boyfriend, who leaned over and held up a bottle.

“Two of these.” The shorter replied. The redhead took the bottle and began reading it. “Akashi-kun were you really screen recording?” Kuroko asked while Kagami read the bottle. The heir snapped his gaze back to the other two on the couch.

“Yes. After our first video call, I thought it would only be beneficial.”

“May I have the footage?” Kuroko smirked.

“I was going to send it in the group chat as revenge. So, yes.” _Revenge for sending everyone that video of me waking up._

“Kuroko.” Kagami piped up. “You were only supposed to give him a half.”

“Ah, my bad.”

Akashi blinked, heart rate slightly heightened.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. He didn’t have it with anything else, so it’s okay. I looked it up.” Kagami replied, putting his phone in his pocket. The redhead looked at the barely eaten soup. “I’m gonna put it away.” So he got up to do so.

“Well, that was amusing.” Kuroko started. Akashi chuckled.

“I knew he was a bit off from the messages but I didn’t quite expect that.”

The three of them went back and forth for a bit. Eventually, hanging up the call. Kuroko promised to update him whenever the brunette woke up. He signed off.

 

_That was… something._

It was both amusing and adorable. Kouki seemed to act more childish and the moment he popped his head out of the blanket covers, Akashi could have sworn he fell in love all over again. The brunette had a flush by his eyes and tip of nose, his eyes were slightly watering, giving them a glossy look. Kouki kept pouting and rubbing his eyes or sniffing. Even though he is sick, it looked adorable. His hair looked thoroughly fluffed in every direction, some of it a bit staticy from being underneath a blanket and shuffling for so long.

_Adorable._

Even his speech pattern ended up sounding cute.

_God, I love him._

 

Akashi trimmed the video together of just the points where Kouki began acting childish, while smirking the whole time. He feels slightly bad over being amused over the smaller being  _sick,_ _but he's just so cute. I want to take care of him..._ Nonetheless, he finished editing the video then sent it in the group chat.

 

_Akashit: Tetsuya drugged Kouki._

_KUROKO.: Do not word it that way. It was an accident._

_Taco: or was it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Taco: WAIT A MIN, I THOUGHT U WERE KIDDING WTF_

_Shin-chan <33: What did you drug him with? He’s acting as if he’s high. _

_KUROKO.: Don’t worry about it._

_Taco: M GONNA FUCKN PISS MY PANTS_

_ElfPrince: What did you do, Kuroko, and where can I get it?_

_Taco: omGH SHUT THE F UP. I AM LIVIN_

_KUROKO.: Apparently in Furihata-kun’s cabinet._

_Pinkcutie!!: oh my goodness, how cute! (≧∇≦)/Is he feeling better then?(／。＼)_

_KUROKO.: He was definitely more responsive than earlier… so I believe so._

_ElfPrince: I wanna get furi high_

_Akashit: Stay away from Kouki with your slimy gremlin hands._

_Taco: FUCK_

_ElfPrince: I also want to get akashi high- I feel that would be hilarious._

_Taco: might as well do the recreational drugs together as a famury_

_Akashit: Stop planning on drugging me._

_KUROKO.: (I’ll make it happen, do not worry.)_

_Ao!!mine: Stop talkin bout drugs i literally work w the police_

_Taco: (sshhh Kuroko, the popo is here.)_

_KUROKO.: (he cannot hear us if we are in parenthesis correct?)_

_Taco: LMAOO_

_Ao!!mine: ok, but, WTF IS THIS VIDEO BWAHAH_

_Senpai!: What did you do to that poor boy…_

_KUROKO.: To be fair, it was an accident._

_theliGHT: to be fair, he didn’t read the label._

_Taco: Kagami be nicer to your boyf! He’s a cool dude!_

_Taco: omghhv i cannot believ this_

_Senpai!: You didn’t read the label?_

_KUROKO.: I thought it was something else at first glance..._

_Shin-chan <33: Kuroko, do I even need to say how dangerous that is. _

_KUROKO.: I know._

_(; Kise: omg!! !! furihatacchi so funny (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ_

 

Akashi is slightly upset that Kuroko made a mistake like that, but he figures that the phantom isn’t going to do it again now, so he'll let it slide. Especially seeing how all of their friends think Kouki was acting hilarious. _And I just...can't be mad because Kouki looks so cute..._ Besides, Seijuurou knows that Kuroko and Kagami stayed with the brunette to make sure he's okay, and to take care of him.  _Sometimes I wish I lived closer..._ Akashi imagined living down the street from Kouki and being able to just walk over and see him everyday, _maybe a surprise visit..._ It only took him a moment to realize he's just thinking about  _living_ with Kouki,  _god, I want that._

Akashi answered the group chat but his head was a bit in the clouds the whole time. They bantered back and forth until Kuroko cut off their tirade.

 

_KUROKO.: oh, he’s waking up. One moment._

 

Seijuurou figures the brunette will probably be very drowsy, given his sickness and drugged mind. After a few minutes Kuroko continued.

 

_KUROKO.: Okay, so. The first thing he did was look at the table and say, and I quote, “where the hell is my ice cream.”_

 

Akashi stuttered a breath in laughing. _Oh, Kouki…_ Although, they just saw each other yesterday (and in video call, today) the heir already wants to be with him again.

 

_Taco: ME._

_Shin-chan <33: This is not just a meme Takao is quoting. He actually woke up yesterday saying that. _

_Taco: “This is not just a meme Takao is quoting.” When u transcend the meme and BECOME the meme._

_Ao!!mine: BWAHAHA_

_Senpai!: Get him some ice cream_

_KUROKO.: I sent kagami-kun out to get some._

_Akashit: Make sure he eats the soup too._

_ElfPrince: ^Listen to your mother_

_Ao!!mine: Akashi do you mom, chihuahua too?_

_Akashit: I do not “mom” him_

_KUROKO.: (yes.)_

_(; Kise: make sure to get him something good!! Like rocky road or chocolate chip chunk!_

_Candyman: Don’t listen to Kise-chin, Furi-chin likes matcha._

_theliGHT: Im gettin more than one_

_KUROKO.: Furihata-kun doesn’t remember what he said earlier, this is funny._

_Akashit: But he remembered the ice cream comment?_

_KUROKO.: Yes_

_Taco: remember whats iMPORTANT_

_KUROKO.: I’m gonna show him the video, but he is still half lucid._

_Ao!!mine: i think this is a new form of bullying_

_KUROKO.: he said he’s going back to bed, and threw the blanket over himself again._

_Senpai!: I don’t blame him._

 

Akashi can imagine Kouki right now. _I wish I were there…_ but for now all he can do is dream about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Be careful with drugs and only take the prescribed amount my dudes~
> 
> Not much progress occurred in this chapter, but fret not,(spoiler alert) the next chapter is a sleepover party ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> I hope you all are doing wonderful!! Love y'all ʕ•̫͡•ʔ❤ʕ•̫͡•ʔ


	11. Kigurumi Party

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

Halfway through the week and Kouki is doing better. His illness seemed to only last the one day. Akashi made sure to message him at every mealtime to make sure he’s eating and getting enough rest, just to be safe. He told the other about his day to distract both him and himself, because after a day Seijuurou came to a realization.

_Kouki was indeed sick during our video call._

Akashi made his comment to the brunette as a teasing remark initially.

_“...You look a bit flush, I hope you’re not coming down with something.”_

He hadn’t actually thought Kouki was getting sick. He was so _sure_ the smaller had been distracted because of his appearance.

_I was careless, and selfish. Kouki comes first before my infatuation for him._

This means he’s back to square one. Kouki did say he loves him but Akashi thinks he meant that in a friend way. Not to mention, he was obviously barely thinking when he said it.

The heir sighed. Their messages have become more frequent though. Since Akashi thoroughly ‘mother henned’ the brunette after he got sick, Kouki copied him. If the taller didn’t message by a certain time, the freckled boy would message him with the message he would’ve sent - telling him to eat and take breaks. It became a sort of game, like a race of who messaged who first.

Every time a message came in while Seijuurou was in the middle of filling out annoying contracts, it always blossomed warmth in his chest. They’re useful for both of them. Kouki, because he tends to not drink enough water and Akashi because he tends to lose track of time.

His phone buzzed, so he looked at it assuming it is one of these messages. Probably a dinner one based on the time. However, once he opened it he realized it’s from Kise.

 

_(; Kise: my sisters are out this weekend so we should have another sleepover party!!!!!_

 

Seijuurou blinked. He has one meeting but he could go to the party afterwards (and if it turns into a situation like last time he will not hesitate to leave.) If he finishes up contracts early and drops them at headquarters, his secretary can distribute them accordingly. _This is doable._ He has to remember to keep Kouki in the loop this time so he doesn’t get mad at him again.

 

_Pinkcutie!!: Yes! We definitely should!!!(≡^∇^≡)_

_(; Kise: and remember to bring your kigurumis!!!_

_Pinkcutie!!: Dai-chan and I will be there!!_

_ElfPrince: Us too_

_Akashit: I can make it. Kigurumis?_

_Senpai!: yeah, Kise you didn’t mention kigurumis before_

_(; Kise: omg!! Akashicchi you can make it!!!? Yayyyy! （=´∇｀=）This is gonna be the best!_

_Taco: hEll YEAH!!! u 2 missed it! We gonna have to kigurumi shop again, kichan!!_

_(; Kise: yaay!!! It’s dresscode!_

_Ao!!mine: wait a minute satsuki, im hanging out w ryou this weekend_

_(; Kise: awww D:_

_Senpai!: Why don’t you ask him to join?_

_(; Kise: That’s why youre my senpai!!!_

_Ao!!mine: idk bout that_

_ElfPrince: I’ve been wondering about your partner, he’s the only one we haven’t met_

_Ao!!mine: we dont see akashis??_

_Akashit: Most of you met senpai at the club though._

_Pinkcutie!!: Sakurai-kun should definitely come!!!(=^▽^=)_

_Ao!!mine: idk u guys’ll probs overwhelm him_

_Senpai!: Just offer, if he doesn’t want to then it’s fine_

_(; Kise: :D_

_Ao!!mine: k, if prettyboy antagonizes him were leavin though_

_ElfPrince: I am blessed_

_KUROKO.: Aomine-kun is surprisingly protective of someone without boobs?_

_Ao!!mine: screw u tetsu_

_Pinkcutie!!: (I will make sure he comes !!)_

_Senpai!: Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything._

_(; Kise: the more the better!!!!_

_Taco: hell yahh!!!_

 

Akashi realized this means everyone’s coming. If Kuroko goes somewhere Kagami and Kouki usually follow, just as any of the miracles are attached to the hip with their partner. _The family’s grown._

He breathed out. _These next few days will be hectic now,_ but then he’ll be able to relax. He has to tell Kouki.

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Am I to assume you’re going to Kise’s party? This is your dinner notification as well._

_Kouki <3: I didn’t hear about a party yet ><” and thanks! _

_Akashi Seijuurou: Oh, he didn’t message you yet then. He’s having a sleepover party this weekend, everybody is invited._

_Kouki <3: oh, cool! Then yeah I’ll come! I guess you’re able to make it? _

 

Akashi smiled. _Perfect, another weekend with him._

 

_Akashi Seijuurou: Yes, that’s part of the reason I’m messaging you. I’m doubling up work until then so I can attend. You told me to tell you when I do such things since last time it upset you when you found out…_

_Kouki <3: ohhh, well okay. Thanks for telling me. Make sure to take lots of breaks! And don’t silence your phone! And if your head gets hectic, message me or um someone else! Those are my conditions. _

_Akashi Seijuurou: Alright. Oh, and Kise says to bring your kigurumi._

_Kouki <3: haha ok_

 

Seijuurou smiled. He thanked the brunette and went back to the group chat that has been pinging this whole time.

 

_KUROKO.: may I bring Nigou?_

_(; Kise: Yeah!! Actually everyone should bring their dogs, theyve become part of the family!!!_

_Senpai!: You just want to see Akemi with Naoki again._

_(; Kise: They’re so cute!!_

_Ao!!mine: does this include Kisses lol_

_Taco: y the hell not!!!_

_Pinkcutie!!: heheh I’m excited(=^▽^=)_

_KUROKO.: As am I_

 

Good he won’t have to leave Naoki again.

 

_Akashit: Kouki can come._

_KUROKO.: what are you doing, asking my friend before me._

_Taco: lololl_

_Akashit: Well he’s my empress._

_Taco: he got u there_

_KUROKO.: I will forgive you, seeing as you’ll bring Naoki._

_(; Kise: yaaay!!! Everyone’s coming then!_

_Ao!!mine: maybe_

_Pinkcutie!!: Everyone’s coming (^▽-)ノ_

_Taco: FUCK. Lolol_

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by fast, considering Akashi had absolutely no wiggle time. Although, it wasn’t as dreadful as it’s been in the past. Listening to Kouki’s advice and being nagged if he didn’t, really was beneficial, even if Akashi’s too proud to admit it was.

Needless to say, he’s a bit tired but definitely happy. He didn’t bother going back to change after his meeting, instead opting to go straight to Kise’s. He undid his tie and the top button of his dress shirt but other than that he’s dressed in his work attire.

Once he stood outside of Kise’s door he felt successful. _Made it._ He knocked and almost instantaneously, the blonde threw the door open hugging him. He had to wrap Naoki towards himself, so the dog didn’t get crushed.

“You made it!” The model bubbled over. Akashi smiled, and pulled back so Naoki could breath.

“You look like a dad!” Takao mimicked a megaphone, from his place of leaning against the island.

“I just got out of a meeting.” He explained. Kise then let him in and Akashi took a glance around. Kasamatsu with Akemi, Midorima, and Takao are here.

“Am I...early?” Akashi blinked looking at the calm group.

Kasamatsu is introducing his dog to Midorima, who seems keen on the retriever, understandably. Takao looks like he was scoundrelling the kitchen but is now eating some pretzels. And Kise just looks happy to greet.

“Yeah!” Ryouta smiled with flowers around him. _Odd._

He didn’t expect to be early. _Traffic must have been faster than I anticipated._

Akashi greeted everyone, including a handshake with Akemi, which he still loves. Akemi noticed Naoki, so the heir put him down, to which the chihuahua immediately greeted the golden retriever. Naoki jumped around a bit around the larger dog, Akemi sniffed his previously wrapped leg and looked happy. Kise looked like he would pass out from the sheer cuteness.

Someone knocked at the door, so seeing as Kise is currently too busy fawning over the dogs, Akashi got up to open it. Once he did he saw Aomine, who raised his eyebrows.

“I did not expect you to open the door.”

“Good evening.” Akashi smiled, and immediately took notice of the pug in the taller’s arms. Kisses immediately noticed him and is trying to break free from her owner’s arms, as always. Aomine offered her to him, which he reluctantly took. The dog tried to lick every inch of him and the taller let himself in.

“Satsuki’s with Ryou, right now. I dunno what she’s saying.” He rolled his eyes while announcing to Kise.

“Okay!” The blonde turned to him holding his camera up, since he had been taking photos of Akemi and Naoki. Kise immediately noticed the pug currently attacking the heir’s face, and snapped a photo. Akashi narrowed his gaze at the blonde who laughed.

“Yo, Akashit. Sit here, I wanna show you something.” Takao pat a spot next to him on the couch. Akashi followed it, and curiously looked at the hawk’s phone he held up, while trying to push the pug’s face away from his own.

Takao opened up a video and skipped to the center, it's of Akashi and Kouki at the zoo.

“I’m gonna show Shika’s whole video later, but I wanna show you a snippet.” The other explained.

The video played of them in the mousehouse. It was when Kouki had yet to realize their positions. The camera quickly zoomed in on the heir’s hand on the brunette’s side, then their combined hands, then quickly panned up to Akashi’s face. He was grinning, with a slant of eyes, obviously up to no good.

_That’s really how I look to everyone else?_

Almost hysterically, the camera zoomed further to his lips then eyes, and Shikari narrated.

“ _This bitch is gay!”_ The camera quickly panned over to Kouki’s face who is looking at a pedete. “ _And this bitch only care ‘bout the fuck’n gerbil!”_

Akashi held in a laugh. _That is not a gerbil._

The camera panned back to a zoomed image of the heir’s lips, that were talking, but you couldn’t hear in the video, so Shikari voiced over it an impression of Akashi.

“ _Hey, honey. I got a lamborghini and summer mansion, next to my private plane, that’s got two tickets to valentine land.”_ The camera then panned to Kouki’s eyes, where she voiced over in an impression of Kouki.

“ _But do you have 100,000 gerbils?_ ” Quickly the camera panned back to Akashi’s lips that whispered into Kouki’s ear,

“ _I have the gerbils.”_ The camera zoomed over to Kuroko who was next to Shikari. “ _What do you think about that man?”_ The girl asked. Tetsuya blankly looked at Shikari who's behind the camera.

“ _He’s gay.”_ Kuroko simply said and Momoi and Shikari started laughing.

Takao paused the video, and looked at Akashi, grinning.

_Oh my god._

Akashi started laughing.

“She is almost as amusing as a storyteller as you are.”

The hawk grinned.

“The whole video is like that.” _That sounds like it will be a fantastic video._

They were interrupted by someone knocking at the door, to which Kise did get up to answer it this time. Akashi glanced back towards it to see it is the Yosen duo. They greeted everyone. Himuro looked amused over the pug trying to lick him to death, even though the heir let Kisses go over the duration of the video.

They all chatted for a bit until their next guests arrived, which just so happened to be the Seirin trio. Immediately, Seijuurou lit up when he saw Kouki walk in. Naoki noticed immediately as well, and left the safety of Akemi, to run up to him. The brunette quickly noticed and picked the puppy up, kissing him.

“My baby!” The smaller glowed. Akashi watched him smother the chihuahua with affection.

_I love him._

While Kouki greeted the puppy then moving on to everyone else, Nigou ran up to him. Akashi smiled and ruffled the malamute’s fur. Kisses got jealous of the attention he gave Kuroko’s dog, and immediately tried to smother him further in affection. _Ugh._

Kouki came up to sit next to him, saving him from the pug.

“Hey, you made it through the week.” Kouki gave him a bright smile. The heir smiled.

“Thanks to you.” There was a camera snap. Kuroko pulled his phone down and blankly spoke.

“Neausiating.”

Takao laughed on the other side of the heir. Kouki sheepishly looked down, blushing. _Cute._

“Aominecchi, do you know when they’ll be here?” Kise asked the navy haired man.

Daiki shrugged, but you can tell he's a bit annoyed.

“I’m gonna call Satsuki.” Aomine pulled up his phone to his ear after dialing. “Where are you?” Akashi watched Daiki roll his eyes but then grin. “Yeah? Alright, see yah.” He hung up. Immediately Kise pounced on him for an answer. “Ryou was worried ‘bout bein’ a nuisance, so Satsuki suggested he make somethin’. They’ll be here soon.”

“He’s not a nuisance.” Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, he’s like that though. Plus baking is like how he calms down.” Aomine ran a hand through his hair.

“What’s he making?” Kise lit up.

“Ah, they’re like these uh, lemon pastry things…”

“Lemon rolls?” Murasakibara asked. Aomine shook his head.

“Nah, they’re not a real thing. He makes his own recipes.”

Akashi felt Kouki light up next to him. _He likes baking too._ The heir smiled, he wants to try Kouki’s cooking sometime. He looked at the brunette, who is still tickling the pug that's rolling around awkwardly in his lap. Naoki watched, happy Kisses isn’t getting loose at the moment.

“Once everyone gets here we need to go kigurumi shopping to start!” Kise clapped. _Right._

Kouki let go of the pug, only to have him jump up to Akashi again. Shocked, the heir jerked. Naoki jumped off the couch to hide by Akemi. Kouki started laughing.

“S-sorry, I forgot.”

Seijuurou pulled the dog back, grimacing.

“Aomine, why is your dog like this?” He asked. The Touou ace looked over and shrugged. Kouki nudged his side.

“She just wants to love you.”

“Not enough to listen to orders.” Akashi blandly replied. The brunette giggled next to him, sounding like an angel.

“I wanted to test something!” Takao shot up from the couch and rummaged through his bag. He found what he was looking for within a minute, and pulled out a dog treat. “Is Akashit really more desirable than a dog treat?” _Oh my god._ Seijuurou rolled his eyes. _I hope not._

Kazunari hopped back up to the couch, having thoroughly caught the attention of Nigou and Naoki, but those two stayed put. Nigou out of respect and Naoki out of fear of leaving his larger friend. Akemi didn’t seem to care much, focused on being a soldier. Takao waved the treat in front of Kisses, who followed it with her eyes.

Noticing the pug’s attention is enraptured, the heir slowly put her down. He pulled his hands back, preparing for an attack. Kisses sat on his lap, looking at the treat. Takao placed the treat on the couch out of reach, to see if she would get it. She looked at it, and took a step. _Thank goodness._ But the thought was short lived as she glanced back at him, and tried to pounce him.

Everyone burst out laughing. Akashi glared at the dog.

“Akashicchi, I think your seduction skills may have backfired!” Kise gasped out. The captain huffed, holding the pug at a distance, which just made her lick his wrists.

* * *

 

There was a knock and everyone knew who it is by now. Aomine jumped up to answer. Akashi noticed he’s much more enthused about his own teammates, versus how he acts with everyone else. Or maybe it’s because this is his partner.

Low and behold the two Touou students are at the door. Kise jumped up to greet them. Akashi could hear the new voice thank him profusely. Then the blonde bubbly asking about the treats the boy brought.

They walked in more so Akashi looked up from Kisses.

_Oh, he’s cute._

For someone on Touou he’s on the smaller side and definitely gives off a different impression than the rest of the team. Akashi’s seen Daiki’s teammate before but it was always from afar.

It seems the heir wasn’t the only one who thought this because Takao suddenly jumped up.

“Wait, you’re a shooting guard?!” The hawk half yelled. Sakurai jerked but nodded a bit confused. Takao gripped his hair, fired up. “Dammit Touou! You ruined the order!”

The brunette went to apologize even though he didn’t understand why the point guard is yelling. Akashi blinked between the two, then at Kouki, and back to Takao.

 _Oh_.

“Is this over that, Takao?” Seijuurou asked. Kouki cocked his head confusedly, next to him. The hawk looked at him blazing.

“Yeah! It is! It makes sense now!” _Ah, his ‘thing’ for point guards._

Akashi remembered Touou is the only team without a cute point guard. It seems Sakurai took that position instead.

Seijuurou glanced at the newcomer, who seems to think he made some mistake.

“Please don’t mind him. It is his own problem.” Akashi eased the boy, all while still trying to hold Kisses at length. Sakurai seemed to notice his issue, as if snapping out of a trance.

“Oh, um. Kisses here.” The brunette snapped and like magic the pug suddenly stopped and looked at Ryou. Akashi widened his gaze and put the dog down who for the first time the heir’s seen, actually follow directions.

Almost like a different dog, the pug obediently sat at the shooting guard’s feet. _Maybe he should be the dog trainer._

“Kisses only listens to Ryou, I dunno why.” Aomine shrugged next to his partner. _Thank god this dog can be handled from now on._

Thoroughly made a surprisingly good first impression, Akashi thanked and introduced himself to the boy. He seemed very jittery but polite. It reminded the heir of Kouki from awhile ago, so naturally he took a liking to Sakurai.

_It seems everyone’s partners are complete opposites…_

Seijuurou glanced to his side at Kouki, who’s smiling while talking to Kise about something. _Opposites do attract._

 

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi refuses to act weird or different in front of Akashi now that he realized he does in fact _like_ the other… When he was sick he was a bit too out of it to even _care_ that who he was talking to was his crush… Thinking about Sei and relating the word ‘crush’ to him is a bit overwhelming.

Kouki shook his head. _There’s no reason to act different._ It’s really just his unconscious he needs to send that message too though.

 _Good thing I always act a bit spaztic._ His undoubtable future mishaps may be able to be looked past.

The only good thing to come out of this revelation is Furi doesn’t feel _as_ bad about thinking Akashi’s pretty now. In retrospect he should have realized his feelings sooner. He’s surrounded by pretty people but he never thought about them as much as he did Sei.

They’ve been messaging each other a lot since he got sick, so his crush isn’t exactly ‘being helped.’ Furi doesn’t think he would be able to ghost Akashi until he gets over his feelings either, both because the brunette himself doesn’t want to stop talking to him and also knowing Sei, the other would probably end up at his front door asking what’s wrong. _There’s no escape._ So Furihata decided to just continue like always.

_My crush will probably go away after a bit anyways, and if not...then…_

He’ll deal with that hurdle when he faces it.

_One day at a time._

 

Anyways he’s glad that he’ll get to see not only Sei but everyone else. Seeing them all sooner and sooner seems to be becoming a thing. Not that he has any complaints.

He travelled with Kuroko and Kagami to the blonde’s apartment. _I really need to stop being a third-wheel._

When he walked in the first thing he noticed is Naoki running up to him, so naturally he scooped the puppy in his arms. He looks much happier and healthier than the last time Furi saw him. It seems their group is one of the last to arrive, the only missing face being Momoi. _She normally comes with Aomine though?_ Kouki thought everyone was able to come but maybe not.

He greeted everyone, and took a seat next to Sei who lit up upon his arrival. The heir is trying to hold off Kisses while greeting Nigou. _Of course._ The image is cute, even if Akashi looks slightly annoyed.

“Hey, you made it through the week.” Kouki smiled. He knows this week hasn’t been the easiest on the other. It was made apparent through his texts. _Even his clothes right now._ He’s still wearing work clothes, just slightly ruffled. _Don’t stare._ Furi has to admit Akashi looks really good dressed up. Somehow the slightly unbuttoned, ‘just got home’ type look only enhances his outfit though.

Sei smiled warmly, and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Thanks to you.” _God why._

Fortunately, Kuroko snapped a photo at that exact moment, so Furi didn’t have to think of some sort of response.

They talked for a bit and Furi got enough visions to last a lifetime of Kisses trying to smother Sei. It was made apparent where Momoi was pretty fast, and then proven when she and Sakurai arrived.

Furi was glad to see that Aomine’s partner isn’t extremely intimidating like seemingly everyone else. In fact he seems to be the opposite of the ace. Everyone tried the brunette’s treats and Kouki was impressed. _Finally someone else who can bake._ It seems almost no one in their group is capable in the kitchen.

Sei also seemed to like the treat, so they thanked the brunette who lit up a little by the praise.

Soon after Kise said they had to get kigurumis for the remaining members without them. They all left, including the dogs, since they refused to leave them by themselves. When they made it to the store, that happened to be the same one they went to during the first sleepover, it was made apparent the dogs couldn’t come in though. Kuroko and Kagami said they would watch over them, Furi wanted to offer also but he also definitely wanted to be with Sei.

When they made it to the section it hit the brunette what they’re doing. Childishly, he wanted to giggle because, _Sei in a kigu._ He may have made his emotions apparently because the cherryhead is looking at him smirking a bit, confused.

Furi shook his head.

“Is there a specific one you want?” The brunette tried to make up for his odd actions.

“Whatever you want to see me as.” Akashi winked. _Stop acting cute, not allowed._ Kouki puffed a cheek.

“But it’s for you…”

“Let’s look together then.” Sei smiled, and grabbed his hand to pull him towards a rack. Furi looked at their conjoined hands, _we always do this, calm down heart._

To distract himself he looked through the racks, and listened to the rest of their group, that is surprisingly leaving them alone. Furi thinks that may be because of their new addition though. _They act like they’re given a new toy._

“Ohh, Sakurai-kun look at this one! Or this one! Oh, you’d look cute in all of these!” Momoi is bubbling over. Furi feels slightly bad for the shooting guard, but he seems like he’s easily going along with her antics. _They are on the same team after all._ Himuro also seems to be bugging the brunette, but then the raven would switch over to suddenly pointing one out to Kasamatsu who doesn’t seem to want any part of this. Aomine’s trying to save his partner a bit, and mediate between the two louder. Murasakibara is minding his own business, and Kise is hounding his captain to wear this and that. Takao and Midorima seemed to have gone… somewhere.

Oddly enough nobody is bothering Furi and Akashi.

“Kouki you would look cute in all of these.” Akashi looked through the rack slightly pouting.

“We’re looking for you, not me, silly. I already have one.” Furi stuck his tongue out, petulantly. Seijuurou sighed.

“I know, if you want one tell me though.”

Furi raised his eyebrows slightly, and pinched the heir’s nose, just as he always does.

“Worry ‘bout yourself. Thanks though.” _I do not need anymore._

Akashi started to get a little huffy after that. Kouki furrowed his eyebrows, but is slightly amused. He began to filter through them more focused, as to change the direction of conversation. Himuro began pointing out ridiculous ones to Sei which seemed to fuel the heir’s upset meter more.

Furi poked the cherryhead’s cheek, having an idea. Akashi looked at him questioningly.

“What ‘bout a lion? If there is one here.” Lions are Sei’s favorite animal so it makes sense. As if that completely changed everything, Akashi lit up and grinned happy.

So they looked through the racks with a vision now. They moved past the Kaijo pair, which made it apparent that Kise was able to have his way, since Kasamatsu’s holding onto some fabric, and the blonde is squealing. Furi listened to their conversation while looking.

Kise and Kasamatsu took it upon themselves to ‘help’ the rest of the group after that.

“Sakuraicchi! You should think about modelling!” Furi glanced up and saw Kise grabbing the shorter’s face, a little too close. At once, Aomine pulled him back and Kasamatsu smacked the blonde.

“Ahh, I-I’m not really that manly, sorry.” The brunette looked awkwardly to the side.

“There’s totally an audience for that sorta thing!” Oblivious, Kise replied.

Aomine grabbed his partner to look at the next rack over, knowing the model’s just going to continue. Kasamatsu growled out something at Kise.

Furi chuckled lightly at the scene. It reminded him of himself when he met the miracles. _A bit overbearing._

“Aka-chin.” Mura suddenly spoke up. The two of them looked up at him, and he motioned to a lion kigurumi on a hanger, between a few other safari animals. Sei lit up and grabbed it, grinning. _His confidence is envious._

“Done. Thank you, Atsushi.” The giant ruffled the shorter’s hair, so it’s thoroughly messed up. Sei looked back at him with flyaway hairs and a big grin. _He looks childish again._

“Psssst.” Takao suddenly got their attention a few racks over, then motioned for them to follow him.

Mura went back to help wrangle his boyfriend, and Sei and Furi curiously followed Takao.

“We were looking for fun things to do later, and I realized I know nothing about makeup.” _Oh like last time._ They began following the hawk that led them away.

“Correction, Takao was looking for 'fun' things to do later.” Midorima pushed his glasses up.

“I’m sure Momo-chan brought her’s again.” Kouki answered, since there is no way Momoi would not bring her makeup stuff again, especially seeing how she seems to like to dress up Sakurai.

“Yeah, but we lookin’ for extra things.” Takao grinned.

“I could ask Reo-nee for expertise. I only know good concealer brands.” Seijuurou replied. _What does he need concealer for, to cover his perfect skin?_

“What do you need concealer for?” Takao half laughed at Akashi’s statement, stealing Furi’s thoughts.

“I don’t get a lot of sleep, because of my schedule. I have a reputation to uphold, though.” _Says the man holding a lion kigurumi._

“What, to cover your non-existent dark circles.” Kazunari laughed. Furi had to agree though. Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“Do you want help or not?” The heir asked, annoyed. Takao raised his hands.

“Yeah, hit him up please.”

Akashi pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. By now they’re standing in the makeup aisle, looking at their options. On the second ring, Reo picked up.

“ _Sei-chan!_ ” Furi watched Akashi’s expression soften a bit.

“Reo-nee, we need your expertise.”

“ _Oo, on what dear?_ ” _Yeah, this person doesn’t sound super intimidating._

“We’re looking at makeup-” Reo gasped, and Sei sorta did a half chuckle. “-and we’re wondering what brands are better than others…” Akashi seemed to read the shelves internally.

“Yeah!” Takao spoke up. “We need something _extra,_ you know.” The hawk grinned.

Reo did a sort of half gasp.

“ _Who are you with dear?_ ”

“At the moment, Takao, Midorima and Kouki.”

Furi just realized something. He didn’t think about it that much at first, since he didn’t completely understand Akashi’s disorder, but now he noticed it’s odd. Sei, red-eyed Sei, calls people by their last name, but no version of Akashi has ever called him by his last name. Right from the get-go the other has always called him Kouki. The only other person this one calls by first name is Reo, but even then he uses an affectionate nickname.

Kouki blankly looked at the makeup, not really paying attention, too busy in thought.

 _We are close, it makes sense…_ But Akashi did that even before they began speaking to each other. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows.  _Kuroko did say he liked me even before then, but that doesn’t really explain it, does it?_

Akashi likes all of their friends. He was childhood friends with Midorima, but still calls him by last name. He was apparently very close to Kuroko in Teiko (and they still seem to be) but he calls him by last name…

Furi honestly doesn’t know why Sei call him by his first when he doesn’t everyone else.

He was shocked out of his reverie by said cherryhead grabbing his arm, looking at him, curiously.

“Is something wrong, Kouki?” _He’s always so thoughtful._

“No, I was just thinking…” Furi smiled reassuringly. He took notice that Takao seemed to have some makeup in a store basket, and that Akashi finished his phone call.

“About what?” Sei looked at him with big eyes. _Why is he cute without trying?_

“Um-” Kouki shifted his gaze awkwardly. “-I noticed you always call me by first name, I was just wondering if there’s a reason.”

“Is it a problem?” Akashi slightly frowned. Furi quickly waved his hands no.

“N-no! I-I was j-just, was th-thinking…” Kouki bit his lip slightly. Sei looked at him for a second seemingly reading if he was lying. He must have been in the clear because the taller just smiled.

“It’s because you are special.” He grinned, squinting his eyes a little. He seemed to glow a bit. Furi sort of admired the look for a second then realized what he said.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

He couldn’t ask, because Sei is now grabbing him by the hand, leading them out of the aisle, following the Shutoku pair.

Kouki silently thought about Akashi’s response while trailing the other three. Sei made sure he kept up by holding his hand like they always do.

He probably didn’t mean much by the comment. Sei’s apparently liked him for awhile, _that’s why_.

They entered an art section, unconsciously Furi looked at the washable markers. The ones safe for skin. He needs to pick up another pack sometime. He’s normally not allowed to draw on himself but with those he can get away with it by washing it off before his parents see him.

_Shopping list for another day._

_...Whenever I save up enough for the expensive ones…_

He might be a little picky over art supplies, even though he always uses cheap stuff.

He glanced over at Takao who is grabbing things like glitter and finger paints. _Tonight’s gonna be crazy._

Furi shook his head and looked at Sei who already seems pretty tired.  _… Maybe he is wearing concealer..._ That’s a bit disheartening. Kouki hopes not.

Akashi got a little annoyed earlier when Takao said he didn’t have dark circles. Maybe the heir’s just really good at hiding it. After all, Furi didn’t even know he wore makeup (besides that red eyeshadow he wore the other day.)

Not really thinking, Kouki leaned his head against Sei’s shoulder, while they waited for the Shutoku pair to stop bantering back and forth. Akashi glanced at him, and gripped his hand. Furi returned the gesture, looking at a spot on the ground.

The night just started but he’s already feeling tired…

“Kouki, why don’t you go wait with Kuroko and Kagami. I’ll get everyone rounded together and out of here.”

Furi puffed a cheek out.

“There’s no rush. I can wait.”

“I want to get back to the apartment too. They’re just wasting time anyways. Go tell Kuroko and Kagami we’ll be out in a minute.”

Kouki glanced up at Sei. The taller smiled reassuringly. Furi sighed. _It’s easier to just listen to him._

So the brunette did as he was told.

* * *

Sei was right, as always. They must’ve all just been wasting time because it didn’t take long for everyone to get out of the store after that point. Soon enough they travelled back to the apartment. _We always end up going places when we hang out…_

Once back it was unanimously agreed to get into their kigurumis. Kise also decided to call for pizza.

Since they’re all basketball junkies and used to changing rooms, they figured it’s no big deal to change in front of each other. Besides Momoi, who Aomine told to go into the bathroom to change, they all switched clothes in the living room.

Furihata didn’t have an issue with this, after all, it really isn’t that weird. However, he was reminded how _freaking ripped everyone is._ If the smaller players weren’t here too, Kouki would probably be a bit overwhelmed.

Obviously not in his right mind, he glanced to Sei since he’s gotten so used to their telepathic conversations. Immediately, his throat dried up.

Sei’s one of the smaller ones in their group, but that doesn’t make him any less fit. If Furi had to choose someone with the most perfect body in the room it would be the captain. He’s slim but definitely _put together._ Kouki’s had hints before, but he could guarantee that despite his smaller stature Akashi’s probably pretty heavy. His body doesn’t look that of a basketball player, strangely enough. _Maybe a swimmer’s?_

 _If you’re gonna ogle don’t be obvious about it._ He’s not trying to, but if he has a crush he might as well feed it…a tiny bit, given the opportunity.

Akashi’s not looking at him, instead focusing attention on taking off certain jewelry ( _is that a freaking rolex?_ ) Since he was wearing his work clothes, it took a bit longer than just slipping it over his head and legs. He’s fiddling with his watch, shirtless.

It reminded the brunette of their videocall, except this time _he’s right here._

He can make out details he couldn’t on camera. Like how defined his collarbone and shoulder blades are, or how he has porcelain skin, with literally no blemishes. Kouki always thought Kuroko had perfect skin but this was before he saw Akashi shirtless. Sei’s skin is as if it’s photoshopped. No red marks, or freckles or _anything._

_Vampire._

Kouki followed his gaze down, only to realize he’s at the dimples of Sei’s lower back. The heir cocked his hip while leaning over to put his watch in his bag. _He’s a guy, why does he have good hips._ It’s not like they’re super feminine, but they still jut out a bit, and hold a shape.

Akashi slightly turned, Kouki took a glance at his hip joint, that went down towards the edge of his pants. The brunette noticed him start to unbuckle his belt. Furi bit the inside of his lip and quickly glanced at everyone else, _gotta stop there._

Their friends are mainly half changed, some of which are rough housing. Kouki took a breath, calming down.

_...How long was I just staring at him?_

He hadn’t meant to let his gaze roam so much… Furi closed his eyes only to (un)fortunately only be able to see what he just saw.

 _Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Those are thoughts when I’m not here. Stop, I know he’s attractive, it’s not news so stop._ _Think about someth-_

“Kouki?” _Oh god, please no._

“Hmm?” Furi smiled innocently. He tried to _really_ not pay attention to the fact that Seijuurou’s only in boxer briefs right now.

“You’ve been staring off into space a lot. You did at the store too. Are you alright?”

“Oh-h, um, I’m fine. J-just in my own world.” Furi awkwardly chuckled at the end. _Don’t be an idiot - don’t act like an idiot. Too late for that, but dissuade the conversation._

Sei stepped forward and put the back of his hand against his head. It’s cool. _Why. Stop. Please do not touch me right now._

“That is what you said before you got sick. You are a bit warm... I think you should change and then rest.”

Furi blinked, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He can see Akashi’s adams apple move as he talks.

_Think about puppies. Naoki. Naoki’s good. Even cuter with Sei._

_Okay stop. Don’t think about puppies._

“Kouki?”

“Ah, s-sorry. Y-yeah, you might be right. O-okay.”

Akashi blinked at him for a moment, eyes raking him up and down. _Why._

“Do you...need help?”

_Oh, right I’m just standing here awkwardly. Okay, motor skills do not fail. I will never forgive you._

Quickly and embarrassed, Furi shook his head.

“N-no! I can- I can change my own clothes, thank you.” To prove his point, he slipped his shirt over his head, fast as lightning. “‘M n-not a-a baby. I-I can…” Furi mumbled a bit angry at himself. He finished changing probably in record speed.

Akashi grabbed his arm. Somehow the heir’s already clothed, although he didn’t have all his buttons up.

Kouki didn’t mean to, but he huffed at the other. He’s more annoyed at himself than anyone else though. Sei must’ve taken that as him asking for an explanation because he started talking.

“You are unsteady.”

“S-sorry.” Furi’s more mad at himself now. Sei’s just helping and he’s giving an attitude.

The cherryhead waved it off and made him sit down next to him on the ground.

“You’re alright. You can lean against me if you want.” Akashi wrapped an arm around his shoulder keeping him upright.

_I’m. Such. A. Baby._

Furi pulled his legs up to wrap his arms around them. He felt Akashi lift his hood up so it's covered the top of his head.

“Now Kouki is a cute bunny.” _God dammit._

“Don’t embarrass me more, I’m already embarrassed.” Furi mumbled. Akashi started to laugh lightly.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not. You’re laughing.” Kouki retaliated.

Sei just laughed a little more and pulled him closer. Not up for resistance, the brunette just went along with it, hiding his face under his hood.

“Kouki, I have a present.” Akashi leaned against him, Furi felt the heir’s head on his own.

…

“What kind of present?” The brunette asked curiously.

“Hmm, I think you’ll like it.”

Furi felt Akashi lean to his other side, away from him. He heard a shuffling bag, so Kouki bit the line and glanced over.

“That doesn’t answer the question…” He mumbled, as the heir pulled something out.

“This is what you were looking at, right?” Akashi handed him a pack of markers. Furi blinked. _How...could he tell that’s what I was looking at..?_ Seijuurou smirked, knowing he is right. He then continued. “I’ll get you better ones later, but that is what was at the store, as you know.”

“...Why are you so nice to me…” Furi mumbled grabbing the box. “I’ll pay-” Akashi covered Kouki’s mouth with his hand, effectively cutting him off.

“Kouki, let me give you gifts. As for your other question it is because I like you.” _Don’t just say things like that so easily, you stupid dummy…_

The brunette blushed and looked down at the box in his hands.

“Thank you.”

“There, wasn’t so hard. Now, you really should rest. You were sick only a week ago.” _He’s like a mom._

Furi sighed and looked up at him. He’s smiling but Kouki can detect hints of exhaustion by his eyes now that he’s looking for it.

“You’re the one who doubled, no probably tripled your workload the past days. You rest.”

“Must you fight everything I say?” Akashi chuckled. _Oh. I do that don’t I._

“It’s your fault for being a hypocrite…” Furi childishly mumbled back. Sei just seemed to think this is funny, nonetheless, he actually half layed down, pushing Kouki’s legs down so he could rest his head on them. The brunette blinked shocked, and Akashi looked up at him grinning.

“I know I’m hypocritical at times, but so are you.” The heir poked him on the tip of his nose. Furi blinked down at him. _He’s right._ The brunette glanced at the hood of Akashi’s kigurumi, and how it’s folded up by his neck.

“Lean up for a second.” Furi ordered.

Sei paused for a second, and a blush covered his face. _Ah, that’s cute._ Red really is the cherryhead’s color. Akashi leaned up slightly, so Kouki pulled the hood from under him so that it's covering his head.

“There. That should be more comfortable.” Kouki pushed him to lean back down, Sei seemed to robotically follow the wordless instructions. Faux red-ish fur is circling his face now. The heir’s natural cherry locks melded into some of the hairs, and Akashi looked up at him with wide, cat irises. Furi chuckled.

“You look so much like a lion now.”

Sei seemed to be in a trance all of a sudden. _Is this what I look like when I do this..?_

Nigou chose that exact moment to walk up, and promptly step on Akashi’s chest, which shocked the heir out of his mind. Sei cringed as the malamute circled around on top of his chest, _that probably hurts._ Nigou curled up though, seemingly to get some rest. Sei put a hand on the dog and pet through his fur. The other closed his eyes, so Furi figured he’s actually going to try and rest.

Kouki glanced up at their other friends. During their conversation, some of them started playing a card game, probably to pass the time until the pizza arrives. Momoi is painting Himuro’s nails, while Murasakibara seems to actually be talking to Sakurai. _Probably about food._ Aomine is sleeping half on Sakurai, almost mimicking Furi’s and Sei’s position except Kisses is half on the brunette. The rest of them are playing the card game, the Shutoku pair seem to be on a two man team.

Kagami slammed down his cards, upset, after Kuroko said something. The rest of them laughed.

_Sei and I really get in our own world, don’t we?_

Everytime Furi comes out of one of their conversations, everyone else has moved to a completely different situation. The brunette glanced back down at the man in his lap. He’s already taking slower and deeper breaths. _Did he already fall asleep..?_

Seeing as Kouki can’t move now, he first took a picture of Akashi, because even if the brunette didn’t have a crush on him, he looks adorable right now. He then started to play with the tips of Sei’s hair, moving it so more of it melds into the fur of his hood.

Furi laughed to himself, twining some of the fake fur forwards so that it's covering part of Sei’s face. Kouki pulled his arm back, accidentally knocking the box of markers. _That gives me an idea._ The freckled boy smirked, and pulled out the black marker. _You did this to yourself Sei._

He started to draw a cat nose and whiskers on the heir, a million times grateful Akashi doesn’t seem to be waking up.

“Furihata-kun is doing something bad.” Half-way done, Furi heard Kuroko say. Kouki glanced up, caught red-handed (not that there would be any explanation as to who else would’ve done it.)

“But he’s a cat..?” The brunette answered as if that would explain away his actions. Himuro perked up and scooted closer after grabbing something.

“Make an upside down ‘v’ at the center on his top lip, closer to the inner side. Then draw a little line on the corner of both sides of his lips.” The raven handed him what looks like a dark brown eyeliner, Furi took it on impulse. _His lips? That sounds like a dangerous territory._

“You do it.” Kouki responded.

“Can’t, he’ll wake up to anyone but you.” Himuro smirked. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, so Tatsuya continued. “He’s calm around you. He’ll sense if it’s someone else. Trust me.”

Furi sighed, he thinks Himuro may be making excuses. _Then again he’s never scared of doing or saying things to Sei._ Maybe he’s just smart.

Despite the stupidity, Kouki attempted to follow the raven’s orders. He must of been onto something, because the heir didn’t wake up as he started. _His lips are soft. Okay, no. Don’t. Not now._

Furi drew it to the best of his abilities, and was surprised when Sei didn’t even fidget the whole time. Kouki handed Himuro back the eyeliner, and got a good overview of Sei’s face.

 _Oh my god._ Kouki one handedly covered his mouth.

With the added lines Tatsuya said to make, Akashi looks like he is always making a ‘w’ face. The whiskers and nose make Sei look more like a cat than ever before. The heir already naturally has a sharper cupids bow and a sort of quirk to his lips that makes him look like he’s making a cat face but this… this is ridiculous. _Oh god, what about when his eyes open._ His eyes are naturally cat-like too.

“Are we sure he’s human…” Kagami muttered. Furi looked up to see almost everyone’s attention is on Sei. Kuroko just silently held up his camera and took a picture.

The bell buzzed for the room so Kise jumped up, bringing Kasamatsu with him to help get the pizza.

“Sei, wake up.” Despite saying this in a quiet voice, Akashi blinked his eyes open on command. Furi tried really hard to not laugh as he explained. “Pizza’s here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡(人 •͈ᴗ•͈) hearts to you all ♡♡♡


	12. Kigu Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE TO YOU ALL, you're all so lovely it really warms my heart haah <333  
> I'm glad everyone seems to like Sakurai by the way, I feel like he's an underrated character;;
> 
> BACK TO YOUR SCHEDULED AKAFURI PROGRAM !!

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> *few minutes ago* _

So far the evening has been going well. Akashi caught Kouki’s gaze linger on some markers, so he thought it right to get them for the brunette. Said brunette laid his head on the heir while at the store, which Sei is still happy about. Kouki’s been the one to initiate contact more and more recently. Everytime it sends butterflies to Akashi’s stomach. He also noticed that Kouki has seemed a bit absentminded. After last time, Seijuurou is trying to rule out the possibility of Kouki being interested in him - at least as a first explanation...but…

Seijuurou was not blind to Kouki’s travelling gaze on him as he changed. On purpose he fiddled with his watch and jutted out his hip a bit while making bigger movements. It was entertaining. In the brunette’s defense he was quite discreet about looking but _he must have forgotten about our eyes._

Kouki had been blushing again while seemingly thinking about a million things at once. All of which looked to be about Akashi.

 _Just because he’s attracted to me doesn’t mean he likes me._ Seijuurou had to remind himself.

 

_[It definitely does though. He’s said he loves us, and now he is blushing at us.]_

That doesn’t prove anything, we were so sure last time. And it turned out he was just sick.

 

Akashi can hear Bokushi wanting to throw a tantrum, but the heir wants to use the current situation to his advantage. He sashayed closer to Kouki, and placed a hand on his head. Seijuurou started talking, but noticed the brunette’s eyes darken, while looking at him. _God…_

Comically, Kouki tried to explain away the situation that is made extremely apparent. He fidgeted, but made no move to actually change so _naturally_ Seijuurou had to ask,

“Do you… need help?” referencing to Kouki changing clothes. Bokushi shut up at Oreshi’s unexpectant boldness. Akashi couldn’t help himself. _What if he says yes? I probably will not be able to hold back. Saying that was a mistake._

(Un)fortunately, the brunette blushed to his ears and quickly refused. He started mumbling about not being a baby and being able to change his own clothes. Seijuurou automatically started dressing himself, as he watched the brunette.

The moment Kouki practically ripped his shirt off, Akashi couldn’t help but take in the view. Fortunately, Kouki is too busy in his own world of trying to dress as fast as possible, to notice the heir’s gaze. It felt as if time slowed as Seijuurou took in all he could as quick as he’s capable of.

For someone who’s always doing sports, the brunette does not have a very obvious muscle mass. He has muscle, but it’s lean and doesn’t fit the image one would think of when they think of someone who works out everyday. He’s skinny but Akashi’s also sure if he poked him, his skin would give. He has freckles every now and then, and pretty pink nipples. Unconsciously, Seijuurou licked his lips.

_Uh oh, dangerous thoughts for the situation._

The heir lifted his gaze back the Kouki’s face to save himself, which honestly didn’t help much. The brunette’s still flushed and his hair is messily fluffed because of the way he took his shirt off. Akashi’s heart raced, engraving the image of Kouki flushed and panting his mind.

_Flushed, panting Kouki._

Seijuurou watched the brunette rip his pants off.

 

_[Pounce him-pounce him-pounce him.]_

 

And Akashi nearly did. He almost had to physically slap himself to not. If nobody else were here, he doesn’t think he would’ve held back. Unfortunately, he couldn’t hold himself back from grabbing Kouki’s arm as if to flip him back on the couch behind them. Seijuurou imagined he did for a moment, and could practically see Kouki confusedly looking up at him, but his eyes would dilate like they did before and… Akashi’s not sure if he’s glad he held back or not.

The brunette huffed annoyed at him so Seijuurou made an excuse that Kouki looked like he would fall. _He was acting quickly after all._ The other apologized, looking upset. Akashi made him sit down next to him. _I need to sit down before I do something too._

“You’re alright. You can lean against me if you want.” The taller’s body moved on its own and he wrapped an arm around the brunette. Kouki didn’t seem to mind. _Good, because I can’t control myself right now._ Bokushi is practically purring and spewing praise for his brother for acting out of character. _Maybe this is partially his influence._

To get into a safer zone Akashi stuck to a cuter situation, so he flipped the brunette’s hood up, effectively switching the atmosphere. They went back and forth for a bit. _Safe._ Although he broke his safe meter temporarily when he completely cut off Kouki’s sentence with his hand. Akashi could feel the brunette’s soft, plump lips against his hand. _That was a mistake._

To make sure he was definitely out of the red, Seijuurou made sure to listen to the brunette, and rest on him. However he didn’t take into account Kouki’s next line.

“Lean up for a second.” Akashi looked up at the brunette.

 

_[He said that like a demand.]_

 

 _If I lean up from here… is he asking to kiss?_ Embarrassedly, Sei's mind froze. He thankfully listened unconsciously though. Akashi felt Kouki fix his hood. _Why would I even think it would be that easy…_

_Ah, but I can kiss him easily right now._

 

_[Do it. Do it. Do it.]_

 

The brunette’s lips are right in front of him… he could just, lean up another inch… and…

Kouki pushed him back down, effectively cutting off any plan. _Kissing Kouki would be so easy..._ but the repercussions. Who’s to say how the brunette would react.

He would probably blush, but… Kouki has the tendency to react unexpectedly.

_What if he kissed me back…_

Akashi tunnel visioned made to lean up and take his chances right then and there, but Nigou shut him down, surprisingly. The dog spun in a circle on top of him as if to punish his dirty thoughts. _I’m being too selfish._

Seijuurou took Nigou as his opening to sleep, and calm down from this situation.

 

Okay. Breath. I can’t just take what I want.

_[Brother, you saw the way he looked at us. His eyes dilated. He watched us change, the entire time. He]-_

I know. Bo, I know. I’m not blind, or going to ignore you anymore.

_[Good, so just take him.]_

Not tonight. Not in front of everyone. Next time… we are alone, I’ll properly confess. Will that do?

_[… I’m cooperating. But next time has to be next weekend, okay? I’m not waiting any longer than that.]_

Thank you.

_[I hope you realize how good I am being. I am responding to your wish brother.]_

I know Bo, I’m thankful. Let’s just enjoy tonight with not only Kouki but everyone.

_[Okay.]_

 

Akashi calmed down. He felt himself drift off, comforted by the brunette’s presence. Soft fabric clad legs beneath him and Nigou resting warmly on his chest lulled him to sleep.

He woke up easily when he heard Kouki call out to him. The food arrived but Akashi honestly didn’t want to move. He’s comfortable and warm, so instead of getting up, in his half dream state he turned to face the brunette’s stomach, and hugged it. Nigou got up once Kise and Kasamatsu got back. Akashi’s pretty sure he can hear Kuroko feeding the dogs so he isn’t worried about Naoki. Now free to, he curled up sideways around Kouki, trying to fall back asleep.  _I'm comfortable, I don't want to move. Kouki's comfortable..._

Akashi can hear some snickers, but he felt Kouki place a hand on his head and that was all the comforting he needed.

“Anything’s fine.” Seijuurou listened to the brunette above him. “Yeah, thanks.” He breathed in the scent of the fabric in front of his nose. It smells like Kouki’s house. Akashi smirked slightly, a warmth filling him. The cherryhead then felt someone kick him lightly.

“Akashit, we’re watchin’ the zoo vid on the big screen.” Takao said from someplace above him. He heard some of his friends start talking around mouthfuls of food, and the sounds of Takao and Kise getting the video up.

The heir groaned a little, _I want to watch but also sleep._ He felt Kouki laugh a little, then rake a few fingers through his hair. Akashi smiled at the contact.

“Are you getting up?” The brunette asked quietly. _I probably should not waste this time on sleeping, we'll be doing that later..._ Seijuurou sighed and blinked his eyes open, uncurling a bit. He yawned and stretched still half on Kouki. The heir sat up, but leaned heavily on the smaller.

“Sei, you should eat.” The smaller told him. Akashi blinked heavy lidded.

“Feed me, I’m too tired.” He replied still sleepy. He sensed more than saw Kouki roll his eyes, and actually take a fork from Momoi who handed him one.

Akashi looked back at their friend group. They’re all eating, and the video of their zoo trip just started.

“Your highness.” The brunette besides him held up a fork with a piece of pizza on it.

“What, not finger fed?” _Bokushi, shut the hell up._

Kouki scoffed but sort of laughed.

“Shut up, you.”

Akashi chuckled but opened his mouth for the food. Kouki shook his head but followed his demands. The heir is amused by the brunette’s agreeance in feeding him, and also by the video playing. Takao was correct, the whole video is similar to the snippet he showed him earlier. As with the pictures, Shikari was able to somehow incorporate everyone in the video. Her comments made about him and Kouki didn’t look too out of place either, considering she did them about everyone. Although, every time one would come up, Seijuurou felt Kouki tense besides him.

 

_The tensing doesn't mean he likes it though._

[Shhhh.]

 

Halfway through, the heir noticed that Kouki is focusing on feeding him instead of himself so he started pushing the fork over to the brunette. _Indirect kiss._ So they started flipping who got fed with each bite.  _So cute..._

Seijuurou happily continued watching the video. The part of him with the lion came up. It was shot from afar, but zoomed in. It showed him mock a rawr then zoomed over to the lion doing it. Shikari promptly screamed “what the fuck!” and shook the camera. Then zoomed over to the workers questioning what happened.

Akashi felt Kouki chuckle lightly next to him. He’s still proud of amazing the brunette so much. A minute later was the scene that Takao showed him earlier. The heir heard Kouki quietly mumble next to him.

“I knew it…” _Knew what?_ The heir looked down for clues at the brunette, who isn’t giving anything away.

_What did he know? That I like him..?_

Based off of the scene that’s a possibility...

Seijuurou always thought Kouki’s been a bit oblivious to all his passes towards him. The brunette tends to explain away actions that there’s a blatant intent behind. Part of Akashi sort of liked that since he meant he can tease Kouki to no end. _Does he know though?_

_He may know and has been ignoring it… still he lets us sit this close to him and do things, like hold him or feed him or… but he hasn’t made a move towards us…_

Akashi’s genuinely confused. He backtracked.

Kouki didn’t necessarily mean he knew about the cherryhead’s feelings towards him… _what else could he have meant?_ Knowing Kouki it could have been something silly, like some sort of fact about the animals, or maybe that they were being recorded?

Before Seijuurou realized it, the video ended, as did most of everyone’s food.

“I got stuff!” Takao jumped up and dumped his bag of random things he got at the store earlier. Immediately, the curious of the group dug into it. Some of them playing with the art supplies, and some with random games the other picked up.

Momoi popped up and bounced to sit in front of Kouki.

“Can I do your makeup again, Furi-kun?”

Akashi perked up. _Kouki + makeup = good._

“U-um, I guess. Why not…” The brunette went along with it. _He agreed easily, what else would he agree to?_

“Akashi-kun, Furi-kun’s really good with makeup! Furi-kun you have to show Akashi-kun!” _He’s good with it._

Kouki stuttered out a negative and Satsuki ordered the brunette to close his eyes.

“Kouki, do my makeup.” Seijuurou easily demanded.

“I already did…” Kouki muttered probably not thinking he would hear. Momoi giggled so Akashi paused.  _Already did..?_

Seijuurou narrowed his gaze. Kuroko popped up out of nowhere and handed him a mirror, while smirking. The heir took it and looked at his reflection.

_…_

“...When I was asleep?” _That would be the only time Kouki could have done this_.

“Please speak in full sentences or no one will understand you.” Himuro smirked while passing them, on his way to the kitchen. Akashi glared at him, and made a kicking motion.

“Careful where you walk.”

Himuro just laughed. He looks like he’s on his way to make something, as their group’s main cooks followed him. Including Aomine and Sakurai. The shorter Touou player mumbled out some sort of reprimand at the raven. Tatsuya ruffled his hair. _When did those two get close? Is he going to end up being a problem child too?_

Akashi glanced back at Kouki, who is currently getting eyeshadow put on him.

“Make him look like a bunny.” The heir smirked, getting back at the brunette. Kouki kept his eyes shut since Momoi is doing them but he pouted, annoyed. The pink haired giggled.

“That’ll be so cute! Furi-kun, afterwards you have to finish off Akashi-kun’s look.”

“Oh, I’ll finish it off…” Kouki furrowed his eyebrows in some sort of threat. The heir laughed.  _Always amusing._

As Momoi worked, Akashi took a glance at the markers on the ground near them. He smirked and picked up a pink one. Kise grabbed his hand, stopping him, so the heir glared. The blonde just smirked and silently gave him highlighter palette. Immediately, the cherryhead lit up, and smiled a thanks to the model.

The palette was one of the ones Takao picked up, it has highlights mixed with sparkles and most of them are color tinted. Akashi grinned, and took the brush in the palette dabbing it in the sparkly pink highlight.

Kouki still has his eyes closed since Satsuki is working, but the girl noticed him. Seijuurou cheshire grinned and dabbed it on the tip of the brunette’s nose.

“Sei what are you doing?” Immediately, the brunette noticed.

“Aw, how did you know it was me?” Akashi amusedly replied, and swiped his brush on the outer corners of Kouki’s eyes.

“Because you smell.”

Seijuurou paused then laughed.  _I know I don't._

“Why thank you.”

“And I can hear your grin.” Kouki slowly opened his eyes, when there were no more brushes on his eyelids.

“What remarkable senses you have.” Seijuurou grinned. Momoi giggled at their back and forth. Takao took that moment to come forth, he didn’t even say anything before swiping a sparkle roller across the brunette’s face. Kouki blinked, surprised.

“Why am I being teamed up against?”

Kuroko then walked forwards with a lipstick.

“Perk your lips.”

Kouki widened his gaze, and covered his mouth, shaking his head ‘no.’ _He’s cute._ The bluehead rolled his eyes, but put the lipstick down to pick up a marker.

“Fine.” Kuroko took the cap off, and drew a bunny on Kouki’s cheekbone.

Akashi watched everyone begin to put their own mark on the brunette. Strangely enough it doesn’t look odd put together, everything fit the cutesy theme, and _is absolutely adorable._

Momoi went to add mascara but Kouki stopped her. She giggled.

“Don’t worry I have an eyelash curler this time.” _What happened last time?_

“I’m gonna die.” The freckled boy melodramatically replied. Satsuki giggled but Kouki let her do what she wants. _[He lets Satsuki get away with a lot.]_

Once the girl finished with his eyes, Seijuurou had to remind himself to breath.

“You have long eyelashes.” He said on autopilot.  _When they're darkened it's made extremely apparent._

“Well she did just put mascara on…” Kouki huffed, annoyed, but the expression only makes him look more adorable. Akashi swallowed.

“Kouki.” Seijuurou started, with a plan. The brunette glanced at him, still bothered by everyone’s antics. “Open up.” Kouki looked confused but once the heir quickly grabbed his chin and pulled it to look up, his expression quickly switched to horror. On a mission, the cherryhead gripped a finger at the brunette’s mouth, and with his other hand swiped the previously left lipstick across Kouki’s bottom lip. As quick as he started, he finished.

Akashi pulled back and grinned. _I wanna kiss him._

Kouki smacked his arm.

“You’re bad!” The brunette pouted. _[He looks just like a cute bunny now.]_ With pink cheeks and nose tip, added freckles, long eyelashes, pink sunset on his eyelids and pretty pouting pink lips.

Akashi can feel his heart race not for the first time tonight. He subtly licked the inside of his own lips. Not being able to completely hold back, he grabbed the brunette and pulled him towards his collar bone. _He’s safe there._ The heir hugged the soft boy.

“Kouki’s cute, I want to keep him.” Seijuurou took in the scent of the boy below him. Kouki gripped one of his arms, and mumbled into him.

“Why do you say such weird things…” _[_ _Because if I could I would keep you as a pet.]_

 

_Bokushi._

[I know the thought of Kouki in a collar excites you, don’t try and deny it.]

_... I’m not… but we’re not together and that is a bit much._

[We need to get him a choker at the very least.]

_Don’t get too wrapped up in fantasies._

[Only for now. When we get back home, I’m thinking of everything.]

_You’re filthy._

[You love it.]

_Shut up._

 

His thoughts aside, Akashi knows that the brunette isn’t pulling out because he is embarrassed. The heir wants to see him but also never let go, so he went with Kouki’s wordless request of hiding him from everyone else.

Eventually he did pull out though, so Seijuurou flipped the table.

“Do mine now.”

Kouki blinked at him, looking cute on accident. He suddenly looks nervous.

“I wanna do your hair while you do that Furi-kun!” Momoi happily chirped.

If Satsuki makes the brunette look any cuter, Akashi might have a heart attack. But he is definitely not about the stop the pink haired girl. In fact, he’ll buy her anything after this.

Not asking for permission, Satsuki flipped Kouki’s hood down. Brunette locks puffed out, Akashi can’t _not_ touch them. He ruffled them, friendly. Kouki blushed underneath his makeup.

“C-close your eyes…” Now nervous, the boy instructed him. Akashi smiled and followed orders. He can feel how anxious the freckled boy is, but the heir took in all the contact he needs to give in order to do the cherryhead’s makeup. He treasured every swipe of shaky eyeshadow.

“Kouki, why are you so nervous?” Seijuurou tried to ease the boy.

“‘S close…” The brunette mumbled quietly. _Close? Because he’s close to us?_ Akashi smiled again.

“Do not worry, I am not planning on drinking your blood tonight.” The taller grinned, alluding to their vampire conversations.

“Take notice he said ‘tonight.’” Akashi heard Takao say from his other side.

“What’s your favorite blood type?” Kouki attempted to question to calm himself down. The heir grinned.

“You’re o, correct?” He felt the brunette pause.

“...Did I ever tell you that?” _No._

“Akashi-kun tends to know things he should not.” Kuroko said to the brunette’s side.

“Incorrect, Shintarou would argue someone’s blood type is important to know.” Akashi smugly replied.

“Do not bring me into this Akashi.” _He was listening._ “But yes, it is important.” Takao laughed at his boyfriend’s answer.

With that they all started a conversation and Kouki calmed down. At one moment the brunette told him to open his eyes, so he could get a better look of how they’re turning out. Akashi spied Momoi with a hair curler behind the brunette. She put a finger up to her lips, as to say it’s a secret. Seijuurou lit up. _Kouki with curls in his hair._

They continued, every once in awhile Akashi would hear one of their friends say ‘use this’ or make some sort of mark themselves. He sensed Tatsuya start to do something on one of his sides, it felt like contour.

“I understand your comment now, Kouki.”

“Hmm?” The brunette questioned. Akashi can bet that he’s cocking his head, cutely.

“I smell Hot Topic.”

Himuro laughed next to him. Kouki chuckled, agreeing.

“You can open your eyes now.” So Akashi did. He was greeted by possibly, no definitely, the cutest thing, person, he’s ever seen. Kouki’s hair is now in cute little waves, his lips are slightly parted and he’s distractedly looking at the heir, thinking about what to do next.

Kouki leaned forward, biting his lip. Seijuurou held his breath, as to how close the brunette got. He held the tip of Akashi’s chin in one hand, then dabbed a little highlighter on his cupid’s bow, with the tip of his finger. Akashi’s heart thumped against his chest. The brunette pulled back and smiled widely.

_So cute._

“Momo-chan can you curl his eyelashes, I can’t do that part.”

Satsuki pulled out her eyelash curler, but Akashi just took it from her.

“I can do that.”

“Oh, so you do know how to use makeup?” Himuro asked him, while putting highlighter under the heir’s eyebrow.

“You obviously have not met my teammate.”

“I’ve heard a lot about them.” Tatsuya hummed. _Admittedly, he and Reo-nee would probably get along..._

Kouki handed him a mirror to use, so he ignored his main look while he curled his eyelashes. _He added false lashes at the corners…_

Akashi put the mirror down before he really looked at himself though.

“Is this the final look?” He questioned.

Himuro put up a finger, telling him to wait a second. He put highlighter down his nose, then pulled out contour to use on the sides of his nose bridge.

“Let me make you over completely one day, you have sharp features.” The raven began talking.

“Seeing as you are being civil right now, you may one day.” _I thought if someone let him near makeup something bad would happen, but he is using all the correct palettes in the correct places._

“They’re getting along…” Kagami mumbled from somewhere.

“Ryou said if I was nice, he would give me his cookbook.” Tatsuya explained.

Akashi paused.

“Daiki, your teammate is a godsend.” The heir said slightly louder, to the group in the kitchen. _Why did we not invite that boy sooner?_

Seijuurou heard some sort of chatter from the kitchen after that. Himuro finished, and actually smiled nicely.

“You can look now.”

Akashi picked the mirror back up to look at himself.

To add to his already feline look, they added contour and placed highlighter along with the cat winged eyeliner. Kouki put gold eyeshadow with red bleeding into it on the side with his gold eye, then inverted it on his red eye. He added black near his outer corners as well to bleed into it, along with red on his waterline.

“Ah.” Kouki said and replicated Akashi’s earlier actions of suddenly gripping the heir’s mouth. Surprised, the cherryhead went along with it. The brunette put red on his lips, then pulled back, grinning.

Akashi looked back at his face. Kouki even put a tiny little cat by the corner of his eye. _Satsuki was correct, he is good at this._ His lips are indeed red now, although he’s not sure how much that adds to the look. _As long as Kouki’s happy…_

The next moments were of Akashi immediately thinking he needs to get pictures of Kouki like this, so he ended up taking pictures with the brunette. Everyone else went off to do their own things, since they all know about his infatuation. Kouki realized his hair had been curled and he embarrassedly hid in Seijuurou’s collar, which the captain was obviously not averse to.

 

Some time passed, and it became quite late. At some point the brunette seemed to want to hide away, tired of all the interactions so Akashi wrapped his arm around him. Kouki began doodling on the heir’s arm with the markers, he mumbled something about not being allowed to do it to himself. Seijuurou didn’t mind, it's comforting. Every once in awhile he would glance down at the smaller who got quiet, only to see him drawing a large rose garden on his arm.

Kise put on some show in the background. A few of their friends fell asleep, so it's a bit quieter. It didn’t take long for the brunette’s movements to get slower and then stop all together. Akashi took the marker out of Kouki’s hand to put the cap back on, and put it down.

He glanced down at the brunette, who’s now asleep, basically on top of him. Akashi hugged both his arms around Kouki, sighing and breathing in his scent. He then moved the smaller so he’s in his lap. Before he could really focus on enjoying the shorter being in his lap, Takao spoke up.

“You were dangerous earlier, Akashit.” 

“Describe when?” Seijuurou blinked at him, while leaning his head against the boy beneath him. Kazunari smirked as if that were a joke.

“When you almost threw him against the couch, while getting changed.”

“Oh, you could tell that?” _I was being very obvious._

“I don’t know if you’re lucky or not that Kou-chan’s so oblivious.”

Akashi grinned.

Naoki seemed to realize that they are falling asleep, so he left Akemi and came over to sit in Kouki’s lap. Unconsciously, the brunette wrapped an arm around the puppy, who curled into him. Seijuurou smiled down at them.

“You two aren’t dating?” The heir blinked up at Sakurai who realized what he said and immediately apologized. Akashi grinned.

“Do we look that way?”  _Fantastic._

The doe-eyed boy blinked as to question if he should answer truthfully. He gestured to Akashi and Kouki’s current positions.

“Um, I’m sorry, but you both are… y-you seem comfortable together.”

“They’re basically together Ryou.” Aomine lulled his head backwards onto his partner’s shoulder. They’re sitting back to back, Momoi asleep on top of the ace. _I’m not blind to their own attraction either, but that is for another day._

“Oreshi promised to ask him out by next week.” Akashi grinned. Takao perked, Sakurai looked questioning to which Aomine just told the brunette to ignore him, Kagami looked over.

“Finally. Kuroko hasn’t stopped talking about you two for I don’t know how long.” The redhead joined the conversation.

“Oh, are you not afraid of his response anymore?” Takao questioned. _There is always a lagging feeling he may reject, but if he does… I’ll just have to prove myself to him._

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Kasamatsu joined in, after taking a glance at them. Kise fell asleep on the captain, while hugging the retriever. Oddly enough, Kasamatsu doesn’t look too put off by it. _[_ _Knowing Ryouta, he’s probably used to it.]_

Since the Kaijo player was correct last time he gave his opinion (about Hanako) Seijuurou felt a source of comfort from his statement.

“Did Kuroko or you ever find out if he likes you back?” Kagami asked, since his boyfriend is currently sleeping. Taiga must’ve seen Akashi’s and Tetsuya’s private messages.

“...No, but we have assumptions. Tetsuya mentioned that it is surprisingly hard to tell, considering Kouki is nice to everyone he meets.” The heir sighed.

“Isn’t it obvious..?” Sakurai asked across from him. Once everyone looked at him, he quickly trained his eyes on the ground. “Sorry! I just-” Akashi looked at the brunette then at Takao.

“Add him to the chat.” The heir cut Sakurai off. Takao clicked his tongue in agreement and pulled his phone out. “Explain.” The cherryhead locked gazes with the doe-eyed brunette. Aomine watched on, seemingly amused.

“He’s comfortable with you? S-”

“You said that before, do you mean something else by that?” _That hardly explains anything._

“No! Just you both move each other when unconscious and the other doesn’t wake up, or um, you both are constantly touching each other too. I-I’m sorry…”

Akashi narrowed his gaze. _Does that amount to us liking each other? How can he be so certain._

“And how do-”

“Akashi, quit scarin’ off people.” Aomine cut in. _Interesting._

“Okay.” The heir smiled unsettlingly. He felt everyone who’s awake slightly stiffen. “Let’s talk about you two then.”

The Touou players paused, restless. Everyone who was awake seemed to want to cut in, but ultimately decided not to. Aomine groaned, and slightly sat up, still leaning on his teammate.

“Alright Akashi, what do you want?” The ace rolled his eyes.

“You two seem quite close. What is your story?” Akashi decided to ignore Daiki’s behavior in favor of questioning the Touou players.

“Well Ryou?” Aomine simply looked at the shorter, who looks a bit lost.

“U-um, how much should I say..?” Sakurai asked the taller. Akashi heard Kagami mutter a small ‘what the hell is happening.’ Takao looked overly interested, and Kasamatsu simply raised an eyebrow. _I did not think they would react this way._ Seijuurou anticipated some sort of embarrassment out of the question, but it seems that they _are_ together. _[_ _Daiki didn’t tell anyone?]_

Aomine sighed and took it upon himself to explain.

“We’re like, friends with benefits plus some.”

_..?_

“Isn’t that what being a couple is?” Yukio spoke up for everyone else. _He’s correct._

“What’s the plus some?” Takao waggled an eyebrow.

“I dunno, maybe feelings or some shit?” Aomine yawned seemingly not caring. _What sort of relationship is this?_

“Explain this.” Akashi demanded of the shooting guard, not for the first time today.

“Dating without dates?” Sakurai genuinely seems to be trying to put an explanation to their relationship.

“Dates sound like a hassle, so why should we bother.” Aomine drawled.

_[… That sounds like such a ‘Daiki’ relationship.]_

“I’m sorry about him.” Kagami pointedly looked at Sakurai, referencing to Aomine.

“I don’t mind, we still hang out. I think dates sound kind of awkward anyways.”

…

“I get it, you’re perfect for each other.” Kasamatsu did a half laugh, amused.

“Wait, so if someone asked if you guys were dating, would you say you’re boyfriends or what?” Takao asked, curiously.

“We don’t label anything.” Sakurai explained, playing with a pillow.

“I’d probably say we’re fucking.” Daiki crudely answered. The shorter smacked Aomine’s head with the pillow. Takao laughed.

_[I can’t understand this.]_

Akashi’s never been one for understanding relationships of any kind, besides business ones. He’s learned a lot since re-befriending everyone. Like how Himuro and Murasakibara didn’t ask each other anything and just ‘became’ boyfriends. Or the more comical get togethers like, Takao and Midorima. And now this weird, ‘dating, not dating’ thing.

_[I may need Kouki to explain these things.]_

Aomine must’ve noticed his confusion, because he started laughing a little.

“What?” Akashi narrowed his gaze at the ace.

“You don’t get it.”

“I hardly think that is a reason to be laughing.” The heir snapped at him.

“Yeah it is.” Aomine smirked. Annoyed, Seijuurou glanced at Kasamatsu.

“Yukio, you’re bad with relationships, but you understand. Explain.”

The captain raised an eyebrow and muttered a remark about first names.

“It’s like this Akashi. They don’t feel the need to gloat their relationship to anyone or fill any sort of standard. You like to show off things, so it doesn’t make sense to you.” Kasamatsu gave him a bit of an attitude.

Akashi huffed.  _[I should still be able to understand this.]_  Takao looks infinitely amused, then spoke up.

“You’re right, Yuki-”

“The fuck, Yuki now?” Kasamatsu scoffed.

“-Akashit. You like showing off possessions, and things you win." Kazunari continued. "Oh my god, when you and Kou-chan get together you’re gonna show off the hell outta him. Or even lil Nao-chan. You bring him everywhere-”

“He likes to come with me. Unrelated.” Akashi cut in.

“Needest I remind you what you did the moment you got him.” Takao laughed.

“What? I wanted to…” _show him off._ “I fail to see how this corresponds to me not understanding certain relationships.”

“It's not Akashi’s fault. He grew up not exposed to a lot of liberal ideas.” Midorima spoke up out of nowhere. Takao jumped.

“The fuck, Shin-chan’s awake?”

“You all are so loud, so yes.” The taller glared.

“Oops.” Kazunari laughed, and bounced onto the couch to sit with his boyfriend.

“S-sorry Akashi. I didn’t meant to start a fight…” Sakurai looked upsettedly at the heir.

“You’re fine. I like you. It is Daiki with the attitude problem.” Akashi answered truthfully.

“ _I’m_ the one with the attitude problem?” Aomine scoffed.

“Yes, _Daiki._ Y-”

“Pshhhh.” Kouki suddenly covered Akashi’s mouth with his hand, thoroughly cutting him off. Seijuurou blinked, surprised.

“Don’ be mean, Sei.” The brunette sleepily slurred.

“Yeah, don’t be mea-” Aomine started to mock, but Kouki pointed a finger at him.

“If you don’t stop, I’m gonna prank Kuroko and lay the evidence on you.” There was a silence, in which the Touou ace's sweat dropped.

_[Good boy, Kouki.]_

Akashi would purr sadistically if he were a cat. Instead he just gripped the brunette, happily, even though the other did cut him off before.

“Psst, Kou-chan.”

“Hm?” The brunette blinked blurrily up at Takao, who is laying half on his boyfriend on the couch behind him and Sei. The point guard has the front half of his body, off the couch, leaning on Akashi.

Takao grinned, and grabbed Kouki in an embrace, with Akashi in between.

“Sneak attack!”

Seijuurou blinked, surprised, but smiled when he felt Kouki giggle into his neck.

“Akashit’s always sayin’ how warm you are. I need to know, but can’t very well leave Shin-chan.” Takao smiled looking oddly sweet.

 

This somehow turned into a sort of dog pile onto the brunette, and thus Seijuurou. Kouki smiled and eventually fell asleep again, now with everyone. Akashi can indeed feel his warmth, it is like everyone around him instantly cheers up. Once they all fell asleep, at least everyone but the heir and Takao (even though Kazunari is acting like dead weight) Seijuurou heard Kouki mumble his name in his sleep, and smile. Warmth shot through the heir’s chest.

_I wonder what he is dreaming about?_

Being so close to both point guards, Akashi felt Takao smirk next to him. The hawk leaned up a little, and kissed Seijuurou’s cheek. The cherryhead blinked at him.

“Night Akashit.” Kazunari moved a little so he is leaning more on Midorima.

“Good night.” Akashi smiled.

“Love yah~”

“Love you too.” Seijuurou snorted. Takao made a tiny gasp.

“Officially loved by both of my future bros.” He mumbled. The heir smirked.

He decided he should really try and sleep now, seeing as everyone has fallen asleep, so he did while holding onto his love.

 

* * *

 

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

Furi woke up warm. When he opened his eyes he realized why. Everyone is piled around in one big heap. To add to that he has Naoki on his lap, and is being held by Akashi. Furihata blushed a little. He woke up half asleep during the night and sort of half recognize that he somehow got put in Sei’s lap, but he hadn’t really thought about it.

Nobody else is up yet, well _up up_. It looks like a few of them are quietly looking at their phones or just waking up and blinking into space.

Furihata thought about yesterday. He was really nervous about doing Sei’s makeup at first. Something about the heir closing his eyes and putting complete trust in him, just waiting patiently, it was nerve racking. Not the mention how close he had to get to the taller to actually do what he wanted to do.

_God is Sei pretty._

With the makeup even moreso. Especially when Himuro decided to enhance his already sharp features. He looked… _ravishing._ Which is never a word Kouki’s thought to describe someone as.

_I’m glad we got pictures._

He was close to the taller all night too. Furi glanced at the garden he ended up drawing on Akashi’s arm. _I might have gone overboard._ He didn’t realized how much he drew, although now the brunette has an idea of how Sei would look with a tattoo. _Good._

_I wonder if he has any tattoos?_

Furihata doesn’t think so. But Akashi’s done a lot of ‘adult’ things. _Then again I saw him in his underwear yesterday._ Furi blushed thinking about it. _Okay, no don’t go down that rabbit hole again._

 

Not knowing what to do, Kouki sat in Sei’s lap. The heir is sort of using him like a teddy bear, effectively keeping him locked in. It’s embarrassing but also really cute. The cherryhead is hugging him, with his head nuzzled in the brunette’s neck. Every once in awhile he sighs and nuzzles further. Furi blushed, and tried to focus on petting Naoki who is sleepily yawning up at him. It’s hard not to focus on Sei’s steady breaths, or cuddling behavior though.

Eventually people got up, one by one. A few of them, namely Kagami, Murasakibara, Momoi, and Kasamatsu, got up to make and help in the kitchen. Furi listened to the clinks and clacks of dishes being moved around. The brunette then looked around at everyone else.

Behind him on the couch is Takao and Midorima, Kouki’s pretty sure he can see the taller awake in his peripheral. Kise’s holding onto Akemi, who is awake but laying down as to not awaken the model. The blonde got left leaning against Aomine, who’s leaning against Sakurai. The brunette’s besides Sei, holding onto Kisses, lightly playing with her in his lap. On their other side is Kuroko and Himuro sleeping next to each other, as they were both left by their boyfriends. It's actually kind of cute, _they’re basically half brothers or something now anyways._ Nigou is between them, awake but happy to bask in their company.

Everyone seems to be very sleepy today for some reason. Although, Furi can kind of understand since there’s a very comfortable feeling in the air.

“Furi-kun, can you come help?” Momoi called out.

“Ye-ah, one sec.” He attempted to pull out of Sei’s embrace.

Kouki’s pretty sure that the cherryhead’s asleep but the other tightened his grip around him, not letting him leave. Furi huffed and tried to force his way out. It just resulted in Sei yanking him back even closer, not allowing any room for escape. The heir mumbled,

“Mine.” in his sleep. Furihata lowered his gaze and blushed. _Dammit, he’s asleep and still embarrassing me. He really must think I’m a teddybear..._

Sakurai lightly laughed next to him, and got up, placing Aomine on the ground where he was sitting.

“I got it.” Kisses followed the brunette, excited.

“I’ve been replaced…” Furi pouted to himself.

“Sorry.” Sakurai said but went to the kitchen.

Kise woke up from the movement. He slowly stretched, allowing Akemi to do the same. The blonde glanced over at him and immediately noticed his dilemma. The model began laughing. His laughter prompted Kuroko and Himuro to wake up, who both woke up blurry eyed trying to figure out the problem.

“Shuddup Kise.” Aomine smacked a hand out to the blonde’s mouth.

“Akashi-kun let him go.” Kuroko said, and got up with intense bedhead to get the dogs’ leashes. “I need him to help let the dogs out.” Nigou got up at the sight of the leashes. Naoki perked up, but didn’t move.

“He’s asleep.” Furi responded. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the heir as if questioning if that were true. The phantom player then walked over and flipped the cherryhead’s hood off, flicking his head. To everyone’s surprise it didn’t seem to wake Akashi, he just dug himself further in the brunette’s nape.

“You should crack an egg on his head.” Himuro yawned. “Here I’ll help, Kuroko.” The raven got up, collecting the rest of the dogs. Furi chuckled at the thought of waking Sei up that way, even if it is mean.

Naoki was a bit leery about leaving without Akashi or Furi but Akemi nudged him along. _Good bye, my baby._ Furi sadly watched all the dogs leave. Kise noticed his expression and chuckled, throwing himself over to hug the brunette, thus Akashi as well. Aomine groaned next to them from all the disturbances. The ace lazily blinked his eyes open, sort of looking around confused since everyone who was piled on him is now gone. Furi wanted to laugh. Takao suddenly swung an arm over to wrap half across Akashi and Kouki. He smacked the brunette in the face, trying to maneuver. Furihata scoffed, half laughing. The hawk then smacked his hand at Sei, who didn’t react. Takao sufficiently shuffled the heir’s hair around. Furi began to laugh.

“Waake up sunshiiine-” The black haired point guard began to drawl. “-Akaaashiiiit.”

Akashi groaned, annoyed. Furi tried to hold in his laughs. Takao moved himself so he can use both his hands to thoroughly mess up Sei’s hair, that was definitely already a mess to start with.

“Are you trying to set my head on fire?” Sei groaned. Furi giggled. Akashi lifted his head, to look around the room, but he kept his chin hooked on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Why did I need to wake up?” He asked, annoyed.

“That’s what I’m askin’.” Aomine groaned on the ground next to them, listlessly staring at the ceiling.

“‘Cause you’re not letting Furihatacchi move!” Kise yipped, and bounced up from his place against Kouki.

“That doesn’t explain why I had to wake up.” Daiki looked up, annoyed.

“He’s my prisoner.” Sei easily answered the brunette's predicament.

“I’m your prisoner now?” Furi pouted. The heir gripped his arms tighter.

“Yup.” Akashi smirked at him from his place on his shoulder, blinking sleepily.  _He looks cute... Okay, no, not important. Later thoughts._

“Your bedhead has only gotten worse over time.” Midorima remarked behind them. Sei glanced backwards at his friend which prompted Takao to burst out laughing.

“You’re worse than Kuroko and Kou-chan, oh my god!” The hawk gasped out.

“Well you made it worse than usually.” Akashi huffed. Furi glanced at it to see if that's true.

“He’s lying, it’s always this bad.” _Taka honestly didn’t do much._

“Sold out Akashicchi!” Kise joined the laughter.

“Kouki.” Seijuurou pouted at him.

“If I’m your prisoner you’re gonna have to deal with snarky comments.” Furi narrowed his gaze.

“Deal.” The heir easily agreed. _That wasn’t meant to be some sort of compromise._

Aomine decided he’s not getting any more sleep so he sat up and glanced at them since they’re sitting next to each other. He blinked for a second then promptly burst out laughing.

“I forgot how bad it is!”

Sei glared at the ace. Kuroko and Himuro walked back in at that moment. Once off leash, Naoki immediately ran towards them. Furi lit up and grabbed the puppy, giggling.

“Furihata-kun.” Kuroko cut into the reunion, so the brunette looked up. The phantom player looks like he’s going to burst out laughing, but is keeping calm. “When you said Akashi-kun’s bedhead is bad, I underestimated you.”

Himuro’s next to Kuroko, covering his mouth.

“You’re worse than Alex.” The raven chuckled and promptly walked over just to shuffle his hair more. Sei looks annoyed.

Everyone in the kitchen seemed to finish off making breakfast, so they brought it into the living room where everyone else is. They had similar reactions to Sei’s hair as everyone else did, which only further annoyed Akashi.

“I don’t understand the big deal.” The heir mumbled. Furi heard since he’s basically talking into his ear. The brunette chuckled and poked the cherryhead’s cheek.

“Pouty baby.” He smiled. Sei pouted more in response, Kouki laughed. “I like your lion mane, so calm down and eat some breakfast.”

Akashi smiled and squeezed him in a hug.

“If this is a ploy to make me let you go, it will not work.”

“Then how are you going to eat?” Furi questioned.

“I guess you’ll have to feed me again.” Sei grinned. Kouki blinked, and moved his gaze elsewhere, blushing.  _Why does he have to tease me so much..?_

 

Nonetheless, Kouki made it through all the teasing. He was surprised (well, not _that_ surprised) that Sei actually did refuse to let him go for some odd reason. Furi scraped it up to being surrounded by so many people. _I don’t know what’s going on in his head._

The heir let him stretch for a little bit which is really all he needed, so Furi’s really not that bothered. Besides no one seems to question their closeness after the zoo trip.

“Kouki.” The taller got his attention when it came time for everyone to go their separate ways. “Are you busy next weekend?”

Furi paused. _As if I ever am._ He sort of scoffed inside his brain.

“No, did you wanna hang out?” The brunette asked despite knowing the answer.

“Yes, would you be willing to stay the night with me? I wanted to introduce you to my teammates, and perhaps have that movie night you mentioned.”

 _Is that staying the night with just Sei or him and his teammates..?_ Staying the night with Akashi sort of has a different meaning than it used to because of his newfound crush. _But that doesn’t mean I should reject…_ Furi kind of feels that would be him losing to himself if he said ‘no’ for that reason.

“I still have to give you back your coat, after all.” Akashi continued.

_We’ll have a distraction of movies, it’ll be fine._

“Yeah, sure Sei.” Furi smiled. _Famous last words._

Akashi lit up, and didn’t look as upset about having to leave now. They all went their separate ways, saying their goodbyes. The cherryhead hugged him for at least thirty seconds, flustering Furi to no end, but in the end he made it out without embarrassing himself too bad. 

_Now to just not embarrass myself next week... It'll be fine. This is fine._

_I hope his teammates stay with us, but also I don't..._

_Jesus -_ _I need help._

_It's okay. We're just watching movies. Okay, please don't jinx yourself Furihata Kouki._

Furi sort of panicked over thinking about next weekend but he's mainly excited. He can't help but think this is one of the only times his anxiety is working for him over something  _good._ _Sei's a good influence._

_I can't wait to see him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to include that snippet of Furi's PoV at the end in this chapter but then I figured I would keep the sleepover all in this and last chapter soooo... I hope you all enjoyed~!!  
> and Happy Hanukkah to anyone celebrating!!! <33


	13. With Rakuzan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week kicked my butt, and I know the beginning of the coming week will too, so I (and probably all of us) need a lil akafuri intermission - let's all put life on hold for a second OvO"  
> I hope you all are having fantastic days, and let us hold up a cheers for luck and blessings in the upcoming weeks *cheers*

_< <Furihata's PoV>>_

Once Kouki got home he gave himself some much needed personal time, then went back to look at the photos taken at their get together. He flipped through the pictures of him and Sei. _He really is so pretty…_

Furi hates to admit that he’s become so accustomed to always touching the heir in some shape or form that now that he’s not he feels a bit lonely and cold. Even if they aren’t always talking, the two of them are at least sitting right next to each other. _It’s been like that from the first night at the club, hasn’t it?_ The brunette never realized until now.

A new message popped up on his screen, so he clicked it.

 

_Sei: I’ve made it home. Have you safely arrived?_

 

Furi smiled.

 

_Furi Kouki: Yup! Sorry I didn’t message right away - I was doin’ some things_

 

Sei’s always so considerate. Kouki doesn’t entirely understand how he gets in little fights and arguments with everyone else. Furi distinctly remembers in his half dream state cutting into an argument between the heir and Aomine. It didn’t sound important, just some silly kerfuffle. The brunette understands the ones between him and Himuro since they’re more like a sort of sibling banter than anything else.

Furihata’s sure he’s the only one who has such a different view of Akashi.

_This crush is really gonna kill me, isn’t it?_

Furi kind of has an inkling it’s not going to just go away. _I might have to tell him…_

Kouki feels sick, that’s a scary thought. He shook his head, it hasn’t been that long, he’ll just wait a bit longer before deciding that.

His phone buzzed, this time from the group chat.

 

_Taco-hawk: KOUCHAN. SO I HEARD U GOT A DATE W AKASHIT THIS WEEKEND????_

 

_Dammit. How does Taka do that?_

 

_Furi Kouki: it’s not a date ;; he wants me to meet his teammates_

_Taco-hawk: SO A DATE. GOT IT._

_Midorima: Takao, do not bother him with your delusions._

_Furi Kouki: thank you_

_PrettyGremlin: what are you guys doing? Other than meeting teammates._

_Furi Kouki: i’m pretty sure everyone knows considering everyone listens in on our conversations_

 

Kouki huffed. Everyone always seems overly curious with things of him and Akashi. _Maybe because Sei apparently isn’t that close to anyone?_

 

_Taco-hawk: OUCH. Lolol_

_Milkshake fiend: Alright, but look at this picture._

 

Kuroko added a picture to the chat. It's of Sei looking sleepy with really horrible bedhead. He’s yawning, showing off slightly sharper than usual incisors. Furi laughed at it behind his hand.

 

_Furi Kouki: looks like a lion_

_Milkshake fiend: now, check this out._

 

Kuroko added a picture of the lion at the zoo, yawning. Furi laughed lightly.

 

_Milkshake fiend: tell me who’s who_

_Taco-hawk: *illuminati theme plays in the bg*_

_Furi Kouki: omhg_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: thx to everyone 4 coming ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ it was fun hehhe_

_Furi Kouki: thx for the invite ;P sorry we didnt talk much;;_

 

Akashi sort of took up all of Furi’s time. He hadn’t really thought about it until now. _I barely talked to anyone else… oh geez, that was really rude of me._ Kouki feels really bad about that now that he's thinking of it.  _I hope they didn't think I was ignoring them._ He almost went into a panic thinking about it but Kise thankfully answered pretty fast.

 

_✧*.Kise*.✧: dont worry about it furihatacchi (＾▽＾)!! im glad you and akashicchi are getting along so well_

_Furi Kouki: <333 _

_Taco-hawk: A little toooo well hmmmm *strokes nonexistent beard*_

_Furi Kouki: shush you_

 

Furihata still feels bad about sort of ignoring everyone,  _but it's too late now - so don't panic brain._ He attempted to just follow the current conversation, to make up for his past self.

 

_Taco-hawk: awhha, kichan reminded me - we need 2 add yuki and saku-chan 2 dis chat_

_Furi Kouki: I dont have their contact info;;;;_

 

The thought crossed Furi’s mind before, but ultimately he was too much of a wuss to ask them for their information. He only just met them and didn’t think they would care much for this chat. In a way he was relieved to have the excuse he doesn’t have their information, so he doesn’t feel as guilty about not adding them. He _likes_ them but… he barely knows them, so Furi thought it would be awkward.

 

_Taco-hawk: I GOTTI - 1 SEX_

_PrettyGremlin: SEC*_

_Taco-hawk: das wat i said_

_Taco-hawk: lmaooo_

 

Furihata bit his lip.  _Guess, me being a weenie doesn't really matter when Taka's around._

 

_*Taco-hawk added Sox-Senpea*_

_*Taco-hawk added SmolMush*_

_Sox-Senpea: Is this another group chat?_

_✧*.Kise*.✧: Yeah! Evryone but akashicchi_

_SmolMush: I’m sorry, but what’s this chat for?_

_Taco-hawk: iTS THE EMBARRASS THE HELL OUTTA AKASHIT CHAT._

_Taco-hawk: organized by kouchan lol_

_Furi Kouki: I didn’t have your contact info, so Taka had to add you guys . >.,, _

_Sox-Senpea: That explains the names…_

_Taco-hawk: bUT U WEAR SOCKS, AND ARE A SENPEA???_

_Taco-hawk: lol saku-chans changed so many times tho_

_SmolMush: We just met? How come it changed so much?_

_Taco-hawk: I WAS CONFUSED OK._

_Midorima: Ignore him, he has a lot of misplaced opinions._

_PrettyGremlin: “misplaced opinions”_

_Furi Kouki: umm, nonetheless- Welcome !! (feel free to leave if u dont want a ton of notifs haha)_

_Milkshake fiend: No, all who join aren’t allowed to leave_

_Taco-hawk: lmao, thas my line_

_Furi Kouki: ^ignore them please^_

_Taco-hawk: NOW THAT EVRYONES HERE. BACK AT THE TASK AT HAND._

_Taco-hawk: KOUCHAN. WHAT THE FUCK._

_Furi Kouki: What the fuck?_

_Taco-hawk: U KNOW EXACTLY WUT I MEAN, MISTER. WE SHARE A BOND-WE TELEPATHIC EACH OTHER_

_Furi Kouki: So, you’re referencing to next weekend again?_

_Taco-hawk: i fuckin love when u know wat im sayn_

_Taco-hawk: YEA. well first off- obvi you gotta share the deets// secondly HAS ANYONE ACTUALLY BEEN ABLE TO SRSLY EMBARRASS AKASHIT?? CUZ WTF. WE NEED A PLAN._

_Taco-hawk: AND I THINK KOUCHAN’S THE KEY._

_Furi Kouki: So… what am I supposed to do?_

 

Furihata smirked. It’s true they’ve been able to somewhat embarrass Akashi. However, it usually only last a few seconds, or he’ll switch the situation in his favor somehow.

 

_Taco-hawk: lol idk- ur the professional on all things akashit_

_Furi Kouki: ummm, idk dude._

_ThePopo: dont u embarrass him all the time??_

_Furi Kouki: i do?_

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun, have you really never noticed when he’ll suddenly turn into a blushing mess in front of you._

 

Kouki thought about it. _Yes_ , he does. But oddly enough, Furi never thought much of it. He didn’t wonder why Sei started blushing in any of those situations. Admittedly, the brunette just thought how cute he looked.

 

_Furi Kouki: idk what I say to make him do that. It usually seems pretty random._

_PrettyGremlin: Can you describe the last time he did that?_

 

So Furi thought about it. _The last time I can think of…_ it had to have been at the party. The first moment the brunette thought was when Sei was going to sleep and Kouki told him to move so he could fix his hood.

 

_Furi Kouki: uhhm, when he was gonna nap at the party & i told him 2 move so i could fix his hood? _

_Taco-hawk: ...so close proximity? Lol i dunno_

_Furi Kouki: i doubt it, have you seen him- he’s not exactly one to recognize boundaries._

 

The brunette didn’t mean that to sound so harsh. It’s true though, Sei’s very touchy feely, he likes to cuddle and constantly be touching someone.

 

_SmolMush: I think that’s just with you_

 

Furihata paused. _Is that true?_ Sakurai’s new to the group, he must’ve taken notes on everyone’s relationships. Kouki tried to think if Sei’s that close to anyone else. He doesn’t seem averse to touching everyone else, but he does seem to gravitate more to the brunette.

 

_Sox-Senpea: Does it bother you? He is extremely clingy with you, we could tell him to back off if you want._

_Furi Kouki: no, it’s fine- i dont mind. Thanks though_

 

Furi bit his lip. _Why did Sei blush then, and not only that he seemed to had gone in a trance as well?_ The taller was laying on his lap, Kouki told him to lean up… lean up… _oh no._

 

_Furi Kouki: fuck_

_Furi Kouki: shit fudkvk- i figured it out_

_Furi Kouki: fffff im so stupid!!! Ahhhhh_

_Milkshake fiend: That is false. Don’t say that._

_Furi Kouki: KUROKO- IVE BEEN ACTING DUMB DO NOT DEFEND ME_

_Taco-hawk: lmaoo, so what is it? ??_

_Furi Kouki: AHHH/// its too embarrassing ;;;; no wonder he reacted that way_

_PrettyGremlin: Please, do tell._

 

Furihata covered his mouth, and kicked his feet out. _I basically acted as if I was going to kiss Sei! No wonder he acted that way!_

_Oh god._

That’s not the first time Sei’s suddenly blushed seemingly out of the blue, _I’ve been doing it!_ The heir must think Furi’s been teasing him, but that is a cruel means of teasing… _I messed up bad. I messed up really bad._

Kouki gripped his hair, feeling the need to vomit. _Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed. I’ve been really mean. No wonder he pauses, he probably doesn’t expect me to suddenly tease him like that._

It doesn’t matter if the brunette does actually have a crush on Sei. To play with someone’s emotions like that, is way too mean.

Furi blinked repeatedly, and clamped his mouth shut then looked back at his phone.

 

_Milkshake fiend: Furihata-kun? Are you alright?_

_Milkshake fiend: It is probably not as bad as you’re making it out to be._

_Milkshake fiend: If you don’t respond, I’m going to have to call._

_SmolMush: Whatever it is, I’m positive Akashi is not mad at you._

_Taco-hawk: kooouchaaan, pls stop freaking out - sakuchans right. Akashit fuckn love u_

_Furi Kouki: ive been really mean guys_

_Sox-Senpea: I really don’t think so, but if you’re so positive about that, just apologize to get it off your chest._

 

Furihata blinked. He should apologize…

 

_PrettyGremlin: Do you mind me asking what it is that you think you’ve done?_

 

The brunette bit his lip. _Should I? That’s so embarrassing…_

 

_Furi Kouki: It’s embarrassing…_

_Taco-hawk: BUT THATS WUT WE NEED. lol sorry kou-chan. But really its probs not that bad_

 

Furihata took a breath in. It’s his problem, he’ll deal with the embarrassment.

 

_Furi Kouki: umm, I think I sorta maybe have kinda been leading sei on by accident…_

_PrettyGremlin: That’s a lot of maybes for something you seem sure about._

_PrettyGremlin: How so? If anything it is the other way around._

 

Kouki blinked at Himuro’s response. _Sure Sei teases a lot but…_

 

_Milkshake fiend: is that all? I agree with Himuro-san, if you think you’ve been mean then Akashi-kun must be absolutely horrible._

_Taco-hawk: (“absolutely” I c what u did there) yEA, UM KOU-CHAN. YOURE FINE- BUT NOW IM CURIOUS AS 2 HOW youve been leading him on??_

 

The brunette swallowed. _I must be overreacting, but still._

 

_Furi Kouki: umn, ok, but i still feel really bad about it. I dont know how with every time, but like with the most recent ahhh// this is embarrassing so pls dont make fun of me// i told him to lean up, so i could fix his hood, but i sorta just realized i basically made it ,,um sound i like i wanted to kiss him……….._

_ThePopo: bWAHAHAH HA HAH_

_SmolMush: Daiki, don’t ask why Akashi fights you next time if this is your reaction. Um, Furihata, I don’t know you well, but it really just sounds like a big misunderstanding. Awkward things happen in life and if it really bothers you that much, I think Kasamatsu was correct in saying you could try apologizing._

_Taco-hawk: im sorry kouchan- but thIS IS SO FREAKING FUNNY_

_Taco-hawk: ((also side note: sakuchan ur much more eloquent online lol_

_SmolMush: I’m bad at talking ,,_

_Milkshake fiend: I say to leave it be, or do worse. He does the same thing to you, or has that blown over your head, Furihata-kun?_

_PrettyGremlin: I agree with Kuroko. Akashi’s not mad at you or anything, and to be honest, he does much worse. I think it is more about giving a taste of his own medicine._

_Sox-Senpea: How come all of you besides Sakurai, act like preschoolers?_

_SmolMush: Sorry but you are disregarding Furihata’s own feelings in favor of revenge on Akashi (which I don’t really understand in the first place.)_

_Sox-Senpea: If you guys want “revenge” that bad then do it yourselves_

_ThePopo: chihuahua wanted to get akashi back tho_

_SmolMush: I just became friends with you all, but even I know he wants to embarrass him, not get revenge. There is a difference._

_Taco-hawk: ((fuck))_

 

Kouki watched the conversation go on. He didn’t expect both Kasamatsu and Sakurai to defend him like this, or understand his feelings without him saying anything. He’s not mad at his other friends, since they’re just joking around and giving opinions, but he is glad that Kasamatsu and Sakurai seem attentive to him. _And I was nervous about adding them to the chat…_

 

_Furi Kouki: Please don’t fight guys ;;_

_Furi Kouki: Thank you, Kasa and Sakurai. You both are really nice and I agree with you. I know that Sei says things that are a bit um ‘iffy’ but I don’t want to do that back to him. Plus he has a tough time with regular relationships, so he doesnt always know what he’s doing or saying is “weird.”_

_Furi Kouki: sorry if it sounds like im picking a side ;; i love all u guys :P <33 _

_Taco-hawk: (now were the bad friends) lol thx kouchan ur cool for dealin w our shenanigans_

_Milkshake fiend: I only said what I said because Akashi-kun does know what he’s doing a lot of the time. But i should take in to account how upset you were, so I’m sorry_

_ThePopo: yea, akashis sadistic so,,_

_PrettyGremlin: Ask Akashi if it really bothers him, because I don’t think it does ;-)_

_Furi Kouki: someone needs to take your nose winky face privilege away_

_PrettyGremlin: it’s there for a reason :-)_

 

Furi rolled his eyes, but did in fact open a chat to Sei. There’s no reason to be nervous, he and Sei talk about deep things and their feelings all the time… Kouki took a breath in and began typing.

 

_Furi Kouki: Sei, I want to say something and um get your opinion too I guess. I was talking with everyone else and I came to a realization. Um, I’m not sure how to put this, but I want to apologize because I realized that I’ve been sort of teasing you by accident? That may be too light of a word… I noticed because I thought back at the party when you were going to nap and I told you to lean up for a second… I meant it so I could fix your hood but I realized how it may have sounded… so I’m sorry, because I think I’ve done similar things too in the past. I didn’t mean it to sound so mean…_

_Sei: Are you referencing to the fact that it sounded like you were asking to kiss?_

 

Furihata felt all the air leave his lungs at the heir’s bluntness.

 

_Furi Kouki: Yes…_

_Sei: Oh, well then, do not worry about such things. I accept your apology, despite not finding it necessary to myself. You also ask for my opinion so I’ll tell you. Kouki, I absolutely do not mind when you say such things. It is more of a breath of fresh air than you may know, because even if you do not mean it as a teasing remark, I’m unaccustomed to being spoken to so boldly._

_Furi Kouki: ...so you like when someone says something like that?_

_Sei: Not just “someone.” If it’s you, I enjoy remarks like that, yes._

 

Kouki blinked. He doesn’t know what to make out of that.

 

_Sei: Besides, this is sort of like your question when you asked if you are clingy. I have the same response, if you think you are, I am much worse._

 

Sei’s right. They’re very open to each other. If one of them is upset over something, they’ll tell the other. _I should have known there was no reason to worry._

 

_Furi Kouki: oh, well I’m glad I didn’t upset you then. Thanks Sei <3 _

_Sei: It is no problem. You can tell me anything, Kouki. <3 _

 

Furihata paused. Then reread the messages. He didn’t realize he typed out a heart until Sei repeated it back. _...Did I just do it again unintentionally? Geez…_

He breathed out, more at ease, then flipped to the other chat.

 

_Furi Kouki: I hate how right you are sometimes Himuro_

_PrettyGremlin: :-)_

* * *

_< <Akashi’s PoV>>_

The day everyone left Kise’s apartment, Kouki sent him an out of place text, long after everyone returned home. It made Akashi wonder for the first time exactly what Kouki talks about with everyone else without him. _If it was with everyone, doesn’t that mean there is a group chat going around with everyone but us?_

Seijuurou realized how ironic that is. _Did Kouki also start a group chat with everyone but me, just as I did?_

That got him thinking more. Why would Kouki do that? The reason behind the lion and chihuahua group chat is to get him and the brunette together. _So what would Kouki’s reasoning be..?_

Akashi smirked, he will have to ask the smaller about it. It will probably fluster Kouki, being found out. The heir’s also a smidge (a lot) jealous that Kouki is talking to everyone else. It wouldn’t have been that bad, after all he does not plan on cutting all of the brunette’s contacts off - even if that is a bit of a sadistic and selfish thought from Bokushi. However, Seijuurou’s more jealous that he is not incorporated, thus cannot hear what Kouki has to say to everyone else.

Akashi sighed, he’ll stop this talking being people’s backs nonsense once he confesses.

 

_[Hey brother, remember what I said yesterday?]_

About what?

_[Once we get home, I get to think up of all the fantasies.]_

Bokushi, don’t be so silly.

_[Why not? I told you, I know the thought of Kouki in a collar excites you.]_

...Bokushi…we’re not dating. At least wait until after we are together to have such thoughts.

_[Why? It is fun to think of him in scenarios~]_

 

Seijuurou groaned. _I’m really screwed aren’t I._

Thus started Bokushi spoon feeding him fantasy after fantasy. All of which were a bit far-fetched and turned lewder the more Akashi tried to ignore them.

_Dammit._

He sighed and just let Bokushi take over for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

 

The pieces are in place.

Akashi just has to make it through the rest of the day. Kouki’s planning to come tomorrow, and stay until however long on Sunday. The heir already excitedly told his teammates at practice, and they seemed excited to meet the brunette which made Akashi happy. Only Mayuzumi doesn't seem to care and plainly said he already knows Kouki, and questioned why he has to meet him again. The cherryhead could tell that his senpai is slightly happy that he’s happy though.

“Naoki~ Kouki’s coming over tomorrow.” Akashi half-sang to his puppy. The chihuahua wagged his tail, as if understanding. He may just recognize Kouki’s name, or is just happy to see the heir happy. The cherryhead picked him up, to place him on his chest as he laid down. Immediately, Naoki did as he always does, he laid down half on Akashi’s neck and licked his face. Seijuurou’s gotten so used to it, it’s more of a comfort than anything else. He would be worried if Naoki _didn’t_ lick his face. Happy, Akashi typed into the group chat.

 

_Akashit: Kouki’s coming over tomorrow._

_ElfPrince: He did not use it, but I could practically see the “~” at the end of that sentence._

_Senpai!: Congrats_

_Pinkcutie!!: aww, I hope you two have lots of fun~!!_

_Taco: lotsa fun( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Akashit: You are as bad as Bokushi, Takao._

_Taco: Oh am i∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿_

_KUROKO.: I repeat one of my earlier comments but more bluntly. Do not defile my best friend._

_Akashit: That was indeed blunt, Kuroko. But no, I do not plan on doing anything like that._

 

Akashi smiled but blushed. Bokushi disagreed with his comment though.

 

_Taco: or does he(≖ᴗ≖๑)_

_ElfPrince: he does not “plan” on doing that. ;-)_

_Akashit: You two are literally saying the same things as Bokushi. I do not need to hear any more of the same comments from anyone else._

_Taco: I think ive hung out w u enough 2 b ur boku translator lol_

_Senpai!: Just so I’m getting this right, Bokushi is the more blunt and rude one, correct?_

_Akashit: “blunt and rude” is definitely one way to put it. Yes._

_KUROKO.: I present chapter one on understanding Akashi-kun…_

_KUROKO.: Oreshi: red-eyes, sweeter, uses last names “the prince” he’s nice._

_KUROKO.: Bokushi: red/gold eye, uses first names, “the emperor” more curt, but determined and will get what he wants._

_Ao!!mine: where was this back in mid school_

_Akashit: Kouki pointed this out as well…_

_Akashit: red/orange eye, is a mix of us. When both of us are listening and can answer at once_

_KUROKO.: I was wondering that._

_Taco: I like knew this, but seeing it written out makes a lot more sense lol_

_Akashit: ...I’m not averse to questions? Feel free to say whatever comes to mind._

 

Akashit huffed. _If they are wondering something they should just ask._ There will be no confusion or waste of time that way.

 

_Taco: IN THAT CASE. WHY DO UR EYES CHANGE COLOR? LIKE DO U CONTROL THAT??? LIKE ‘oh better let them know who they be speakin to’ CUZ I WOULD NOT DOUBT U COULD DO THAT._

 

Seijuurou chuckled lightly.

 

_Akashit: I do not control it, it is more of an unconscious thing. If nobody told me, or I never saw my reflection, I would have no idea my eyes change color._

_Shin-chan <33: Just as eyes can change color based off of lighting, there are instances where they can based off of emotions. I believe this is similar to that. _

_Senpai!: So like a mood ring._

_Akashit: In a way, yes._

_Ao!!mine: ok, but if ur eye changes to freaking purple or somethin im gonna assume u have a new personality_

_Akashit: That would probably be the case, so you would be correct._

 

Akashi hopes he doesn’t get a new personality. That would mean he needs a new output for some sort of emotion, and something is wrong. _Two voices are enough._

 

_KUROKO.: Since we are playing twenty questions now. Akashi-kun, does this disorder run in your family? I’ve heard it’s more susceptible if someone else in the family also has it. (However, that hasn’t been proven to my knowledge.)_

_Akashit: As far as I know, I am the only one. However, I don’t speak to my family, so I guess it could be possible. That reminds me though, my mother had red eyes and my father has gold. I wonder if that had placement in my eyes’ color “options.”_

 

Akashi typed out his response and thought. It is a bit odd, but gold could have been an ‘awakened’ recessive gene, or something of the like…

 

_Senpai!: This isn’t meant as an insult. But what the hell is up with you miracles and your fancy colors._

_Taco: LOLL RIGHT??_

_ElfPrince: Akashi, is it alright if I do my psychology final project on you?_

_Akashit: Go ahead._

_Shin-chan <33: Is that really such a smart idea Akashi? You’re a public figure. _

_ElfPrince: I can keep it anonymous._

_Akashit: I don’t care either way._

_Taco: LMAO GIVES NO FUCKS_

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun is the type of confident that everyone dreams to be._

_Shin-chan <33: “confident” or stupidity. _

_Akashit: It is more like, I am confident in my capability of ‘rolling with the punches.’ People see this sort of thing as a ‘set back’ or ‘scandal.’ If it is leaked and you do not treat it that way, nobody has power over you._

_Taco: Akashit comin at u with the life lessons // i feel this though, back in da day when i was “bullied’ i’d just go w it and soon enough everyon wanted me suckn their dicks_

_Senpai!: Takao, what the fuck._

_Akashit: You were bullied? That is a shame, and I am unsure if you mean that literally._

_Taco: I mean it literally lololol_

_ElfPrince: Incredible._

_Taco: Checkered Past of the Mexican Delicacy_

_Taco: my next book title._

_KUROKO.: I would read that._

_Akashit: I would put it in my library._

_ElfPrince: ^not read it though_

_Akashit: Keep it there until somebody asks about it. I’ll tell them it is about my friend whom sucked dick in middle school._

_Taco: That is the lewdest and funniest thing you have ever freaking said_

_Taco: omgh, i just realized. Kou-chan’s rubbing off on you - he would totally say that_

_KUROKO.: I’m saving and sending that message to Furihata-kun…_

_ElfPrince: Akashi’s fancy words and manner of speaking made that funnier than it shouldve been “ah yes, prince of Egypt, that one my sire, is about my good friend whom sucked dick in middle school, a fine read if I may say so.”_

_Taco: lmaoofvo_

_KUROKO.: furihata-kun is having a laughing fit. He didn’t respond so I called him, and he’s just laughing._

 

Akashi smiled. He didn’t mean his comment to come out the way it did, nor did he think it would be so well received. He’s happy to make the brunette so giggly though.

 

_Taco: my dream is 2 fill akashit’s library so he has important officials over and they go to talk things over in the library, and then the guest starts to read through the book titles- and its literally just all these fuckin random ass titles that make absolutely no sense outta context_

_Akashit: And in that moment, I will roll with the punches._

_ElfPrince: -full circle-_

_ElfPrince: Why don’t you just put fake labels on all the books there._

_Taco: OMGHD TATS-CHAN THATS GOTTA BE THE BEST PRANK I EVER DID HEAR_

 

Akashi continued to chat with everyone about silly topics. It was nice and kept him in a good mood. Soon enough Kouki sent him a good night and see you soon message. Seijuurou smiled and hugged Naoki to his chest. He decided to also go to bed, as to pass the time.

He dreamt of cute fluffy hair and the brightest smile in existence.

* * *

 

Time passed. Akashi could barely keep down his breakfast due to his excitement. Mayuzumi noticed.

“You need to calm down.” He sort of glared. Seijuurou just smiled. “Go run with Naoki, you need to get energy out or you’ll turn into Hayama.”

The heir laughed, which made Chihiro glare harsher. _He may be right._ So Akashi decided to listen to his senpai’s advice. He got Naoki on his leash, and took him for a run.

The chihuahua’s been getting faster, his leg bothers him less and even though he’s very small, he can keep up with the heir even when he is going faster than a jog. Not quite full speed, but Akashi doesn’t expect him to keep up with that. Every time he goes faster the cherryhead feels a sense of pride. _Naoki’s good._ Not just because he’s Akashi’s, the chihuahua is getting to be stronger than the average dog. He’s naturally gifted, as if he is a miracle of the dog world.

When he got back, he was thoroughly out of breath, as was Naoki. The dog immediately went to his water dish. Akashi decided he should take a shower before he’s meeting the brunette at the train station. The heir walked around Mayuzumi, who’s made himself comfortable on the shorter’s bed, reading some light novel. He and Chihiro despite snarky remarks have become accustomed to each other’s presence. The white haired male tends to leech off of Seijuurou, and hide out in the cherryhead’s room, not that Akashi minds at all. He used to be alone, or everyone wanting to immediately be out of his presence, Rakuzan became his solace. None of them were ever bothered by him being there (despite what Chihiro has said) which is the main reason he became so close to them.

The heir took a quick shower, quickly combed his hair back and got in loose clothes. He decided to leave Naoki with Mayuzumi, since he doesn’t want to stress the chihuahua out with the busy trains. Besides it doesn’t seem Chihiro is going to leave anytime soon. He then checked his phone.

 

_Kouki <3: Just a few more stops before mine ^^ _

 

Akashi smiled and flipped to the group chat.

 

_Taco: aKAASHIIT. MESSAGE US (or me) IF SMTH HAPPENS. OR IF U NEED ADVICE OR SOME SHIT._

_KUROKO.: If you feel you are going to back down, I will not hesitate to kick you._

_Pinkcutie!!: good luck akashi-kun!! <333 _

 

The heir smirked and typed a response before putting his phone away.

 

_Akashit: Thank you, I’m meeting him at the train station now._

 

“I’ll be back soon, senpai.” Mayuzumi didn’t respond but Akashi’s positive he heard. The cherryhead said good-bye to Naoki, who looked sad, but climbed up to lay next to Chihiro. The heir smiled and left.

He decided on confessing to the brunette later tonight, when they are alone. He thought to confess right before Kouki leaves, but it left a bad taste in his mouth. If he rejects Akashi is afraid it would leave things a bit awkward. If he accepts then he would have no time to actually _see_ the brunette, after getting together. He figures tonight is his best bet, it gives them time to settle in, and then if Kouki accepts he will have all night and tomorrow with him. If he rejects they have time to talk things through and not leave at an awkward moment.

Seijuurou’s become confident that if Kouki rejects he won’t throw away their friendship, which was his initial main concern. Now that he’s sure that won’t happen, he feels much better about the situation. He’s still nervous, _definitely nervous,_ but it is more of an anxious, excitement type of nervous.

Akashi thought of all this while he now waited at the train station. He initially told Kouki he could send a car, or pick him up in one, but the brunette vehemently rejected. The heir wanted to argue but Kouki said he likes trains, he said they calmed him down, so Akashi couldn’t find any argument against that.

His thoughts were cut short when the train he’s been waiting for slowed down to a stop, and people filed out. Seijuurou searched through all the faces to find the one he’s looking for. It took a bit, but eventually Akashi saw Kouki come out. The brunette hasn’t noticed him yet, but the heir smiled and warmth shot through his heart the second he saw the smaller.

Kouki’s wearing a long sleeved shirt with holes for his thumbs, making the sleeves cover his hands, _cute,_ a vest over that and plain jeans. His hair is in a seemingly quickly done little pony tail, using only the top layer. He has a backpack swung over his shoulder, and is looking left and right, while walking out of the crowd.

Akashi smiled uncontrollably, and walked towards him, when he got close enough he grabbed the brunette’s arm. Kouki jolted and looked at him, his shock morphed into a smile. Seijuurou lit up and pulled the shorter into a hug, which Kouki returned.

_We just saw each other last weekend but it already felt way too long._

The heir squeezed him for a moment, but pulled out of the embrace. He slid his hand down to grip Kouki’s own to lead them out of the crowd.

On the way back they talked about their weeks, even though they basically already knew the gist because of their texts. They made their way back to Akashi’s dorm, which didn’t take too long, especially with their chat added.

Once they walked in, Naoki immediately noticed them and ran up to Kouki, who got down on his knees to greet the puppy. Mayuzumi barely glanced up. Akashi watched the happy reunion with stars in his eyes. Naoki is obviously happy and surprised to see the brunette here. After licking the freckled boy, he giddily jumped in little hops around the boy, as if announcing that Kouki is here. The point guard lightly laughed at the dog’s excitement. _God, I love them._

The brunette put his bag down, and stood up, after scooping the chihuahua in his arms. Kouki smiled at him, and glanced at Chihiro who in return glanced back and nodded. The shorter blinked at the book Mayuzumi is reading a bit confused.

“Is that the new one?” _I got it specially ordered, so it’s not out to the public yet._ Kouki’s knowledge on books must be pretty big if he noticed that. Akashi himself hasn’t read the series but he gets books for his senpai in return for favors.

Chihiro looked up, Seijuurou can tell that his senpai didn’t expected Kouki to recognize or comment on his book. Thus started a conversation between the two. _Kouki likes light novels, noted._

The two of them ended up getting along almost disturbingly well. Akashi’s never seen his senpai actually openly ‘okay’ with talking to someone for so long. The heir got slightly annoyed after some time since they’re talking about things he doesn’t know about though. Chihiro probably noticed his attitude because the taller just continued the conversation.

_I need to start reading these books._

They moved on to different topics. Somehow it was brought up that Kouki took the train here, thus Akashi found out they’re both fond of train hopping. _What else?_

Seijuurou’s _glad_ they get along, actually really glad his senpai seems to actually be capable of liking someone outwardly, but after ten minutes it got old. Even more old when it turned to twenty. The heir attempted to join a few times, but each time was somehow shot down by Mayuzumi asking the brunette a question. It turned to half an hour and Seijuurou knew he had to do something.

They’re all seated on his bed, Akashi took out his phone and took a secret video of himself glaringly looking annoyed behind him, at the two’s conversation. He then sent it to the group chat.

 

_Akashit: I didn’t predict this._

_KUROKO.: Oh, I’m sorry, I should have realized those two would get along._

_Taco: ahaHAAHHA - if we gonna do warnings, he and hayama both know the memes and may have an even more convoluted conversation_

_Taco: u should cut in if its been awhile tho lol_

_Taco: well actually wats on the agenda_

_Akashit: We were going to do our own thing for a bit, then have dinner with my teammates. Chihiro ruined it by being in my room. Admittedly, I knew he was there, but I thought he would leave once we got back._

_Akashit: Thank you for the warning._

_ElfPrince: There’s no point in the warnings, I believe Furi will get along with everyone._

_KUROKO.: As far as talking about things Akashi-kun does not know, Mayuzumi-san and Hayama-san are the ‘problem children’ though._

_Akashit: Kotarou gets along with everyone, I am used to that. It is Chihiro I did not expect…_

_Akashit: Chihiro likes to annoy me though. He’s definitely noticed that I’m bothered and is purposefully stretching out their conversations._

_ElfPrince: I love that guy._

_Akashit: He dislikes you, so have fun with that._

_ElfPrince: ouch._

_KUROKO.: (Mayuzumi-san also ‘dislikes’ me, it is fine.) Akashi-kun you should invite Mibuchi-san over. Mibuchi-san is good at dissuading conversations, and picks up on your feelings easily. Have him tell a white lie that he didn’t know Furihata-kun is there yet._

_Akashit: Thank you._

 

Kuroko is smart. Initially Akashi didn’t think of doing that purely based off of the fact there is already a set schedule, but it is a good idea. He will also have to keep in mind that Hayama may realize that he and Kouki both know a lot about internet culture. With Reo-nee here it should be fine though.

 

_Sei-chan: Reo-nee can you please come over for a bit to save me._

_Reo-nee: Oh my, a distress call. Of course, I’ll be over in just a minute dear♡_

 

Akashi put his phone down again. Kouki glanced at him and sort of sheepishly smiled. _Kouki knows._ The brunette is trying to not be rude, and is obviously actually enjoying Mayuzumi’s company. Seijuurou can’t be mad at him.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the heir’s door. Akashi popped up to get it, while Mayuzumi showed Kouki something in one of the other books in the room. The brunette laughed with his senpai about whatever they’re looking at just as the cherryhead opened the door.

Reo smiled at him, then looked past him. Immediately, the taller looked a little shocked but quickly gave him a wink, and stepped inside.

Being polite, Kouki gave the new arrival a smile, which Akashi knew Mibuchi immediately fell in love with.

“Oh my goodness! Are you Kou-chan?” Be his usual perky self Reo walked forward, sparkling. Kouki nodded, his own flowers around him. The shorter stood up to properly greet Mibuchi.

“You must be Mibu-” The taller put a finger on the brunette’s lips, stopping him.

“Call me Reo-nee!” Kouki blinked but nodded. Akashi caught Mayuzumi’s eye, who smirked at him, knowing why Reo popped up out of nowhere. The heir glared at him, to which he just grinned, sharkely. Mibuchi gasped and cupped Kouki’s face.

“Why aren’t you just the cutest lil thing! Just like Sei-chan!” _The closer you get to Kouki the cuter he becomes._ Akashi can understand, since even he admits when he first saw the brunette he wasn’t that amazed. He was swiftly proven wrong though.

Kouki blinked shocked, but smiled and gave a glance at Akashi. The heir smiled, and joined his side.

As expected Reo already likes the cute ball of sunshine that is Kouki. The taller also made sure to keep a conversation going that Akashi can understand. He even gave some ‘brownie points.’

“Oh, and Sei-chan absolutely adores that little lion you got him!” Reo giggled and put up a hand as if to whisper. “I once found him napping while cuddling it.”

Kouki chuckled, blushing a bit. Seijuurou feels as if he _should_ be embarrassed, but the comment is so obviously a point in his favor he isn’t.

“Dear, your hair looks so soft.” Reo gasped. “May I put it up for dinner?”

The brunette blinked, taken off guard but soon smiled.

“Sure, I don’t mind. I’m not very good at styling it.” He sheepishly explained.

“Reo-nee’s very good with fashion and style.” Akashi proudly remarked.

“Mm’hmm, but _some_ people don’t let me play around.” Mibuchi said, pointedly looking at Mayuzumi who shrugged. Kouki chuckled.

“Ah, well I’ve gotten pretty used to it after befriending Kise and Momo-cha- oh, um, Momoi.” The brunette awkwardly replied, a bit flustered. Reo seemed to swoon over how cute he thinks Kouki is. _I understand._

“Sei-chan, go get your brush and some pins, please.” Reo keeps an ‘emergency’ case of little pins and hair and makeup tools in Akashi’s room. The heir got it. Now Kouki’s sitting in front of Mibuchi with his back towards him. The brunette is playing with Naoki. Mayuzumi is looking on slightly amused. Reo’s combing through the shorter’s hair with his hand.

“Here you are.” Akashi placed Reo’s kit next to him, the taller thanked him as he took a seat in front of Kouki.

“Your hair is so long and fluffy…” Mibuchi combed through some of it.

“I know, I need to get a haircut.” Kouki pouted.

“Oh no no no dear. That’s not a bad thing!” _My thoughts exactly._ “If I may ask, are you mixed?”

Akashi blinked and looked at Kouki. _He does have a slightly different appearance than the stereotypical japanese man but…_

“I’m half Spanish.” _I didn’t know this._

“Ah, I’m half French.” Mibuchi giggled. “Do you speak it?” _Reo-nee is getting information out of him._

“‘Mm a little bit, not much. I grew up in Japan so this is my first language.” _How much is a little bit?_

Reo hummed, and began combing some of his hair up, in what looks like is going to attempt to be space buns. Akashi watched on happily. Mibuchi seems happy to be able to play with someone’s hair he never has before. Plus Kouki is good company. Mayuzumi even cut in at one point to mention something about one of the characters in their book. Akashi wasn’t mad because it genuinely sounded like something Chihiro wanted to share, versus something to annoy the heir with. _It’s odd seeing him so friendly._

Seijuurou’s group chat pinged and it reminded him of Kouki’s group chat.

“Kouki, I’m going to fluster you.”

“Why would you start a sentence with that?” The brunette pouted. “But continue.” Akashi chuckled, and locked gazes.

“What is your group chat about? The one with everyone but me.”

He saw Kouki visibly gulp.

“Don’t answer it, it’s a trick question.” Mayuzumi jumped in.

“Um, well tell me what _yours_ is about then.” Kouki barked back. Akashi hummed.

“I can’t tell you in company, I will tell you later tonight. You have my word.” _There will be no point in keeping it a secret later._ Kouki cocked an eyebrow, thinking, then smirk and looked forward.

“It’s about you.” …

Akashi narrowed his gaze. He knows Mibuchi and Mayuzumi are amused.

“What about me?”

“Hmm-” Kouki pretended to think. “-it’s where we congregate to gossip about you.” He grinned.

_… This isn’t funny. There must be a more specific reason. I could explain my group chat the same way._

“Mayu knows, back me up.” Kouki blinked up at the white haired male. _Does he really?_

Chihiro looked questioningly, so the brunette continued.

“Remember when Kuroko messaged you randomly a few weeks ago. It was a question about Sei, if I remember correctly you had a lot to say.” Kouki looks thoroughly amused. Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his senpai. Chihiro seemed to think for a moment then grinned.

“Oh, I remember. Yeah, he’s not lying Akashi.”

_He just proved it’s more specific than just gossip by mentioning Kuroko had a specified question._

Akashi huffed.

“What? So you all just gossip about me? I find it hard to believe you made an entire chat for that.”

“People have a lot to say.” Kouki responded cheekily. Mayuzumi looked like he wanted to laugh.

“ _Kouki._ ” _He initially mentioned talking to everyone when he realized he almost kissed me._ _… What could the chat be about?_

“Sei, do you really want to know? It’s pretty stupid.” Noticing Akashi’s serious response, Kouki smiled questioningly.

“Yes.” The heir pouted.

“Promise to tell me about your chat later?”

“Yes.” Akashi now grinned.

“Okay!” Kouki smiled easily. “We’ve been trying to figure out how to embarrass you. We have some photos and stuff.” The brunette chuckled, awkwardly. “Most of the time it’s just random stuff though.” Akashi blinked.

“So, it's where you gather hopefully, embarrassing information?”  _How innocent._

“... Yes.” Kouki sheepishly looked to the side. Mibuchi giggled behind him. “It’s hard! I needed help, okay.” The brunette pouted, looking cute. He then stuck a hand out and pinched Akashi’s cheek. “I’m sorry for keeping secrets.”

Seijuurou breathed out a smile. _He is really so innocent._

“You could have just asked.” Akashi easily responded. Kouki paused not expecting that answer, then tinily shook his head, remembering Reo is doing his hair.

“That's cheating.”

“Is it not taking advantage of your resources?”

“No! It’s like literally reading the test answers from a cheat sheet!”

“But if the cheat sheet is readily available, how is it cheating?” Cheekily, Akashi responded. Kouki gripped the heir’s nose.

“Sei, you’re bad.”

Both Akashi and Reo smiled, amused.

Mibuchi then pulled back, and clapped his hands together.

“There you go dear!” The taller passed a mirror to the brunette.

As Akashi predicted, Reo put Kouki’s hair in two lil space buns, _adorable._ Seijuurou’s never seen his hair up in a fashion that leaves his neck out in the open. His bangs are left loose in the front, to contrast the rest of his hair. It also didn’t escape Akashi’s notice that Reo used sparkling hair bands under his hair, so little shining glitter shone through the chestnut locks. _I love it._

“Oo, thank you Reo-nee!” Kouki turned to face the taller, smiling widely. Mibuchi blinked not expected such a good reaction. “I’ve tried putting my hair up similarly to this but it usually looks too um girly…”

“There’s nothing wrong with looking a bit feminine, hun.” Reo smiled.

“Not everyone wants to sparkle as much as you Reo.” Mayuzumi cut in.

Akashi looked at Kouki, with stars in his eyes. _He looks so cute._ The brunette looks troubled.

“U-m, it’s not that. It’s just, ah-” The shorter laughed awkwardly. “-it’s sorta embarrassing, but a while back I was with Kuroko and Momo-chan at a store and some guys hit on us thinking we were all girls…” Akashi’s expression darkened. “I just don’t like the attention…” Kouki glance up and noticed Seijuurou’s annoyed expression. He quickly shook his head a bit frazzled.

“It was okay Sei! Aomine sorta saved us…” He explained. Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Daiki did?” _He is like a knight at times. Especially with Satsuki._ Akashi will have to remember this, _he protected Kouki twice now, when I couldn’t._

“Um-” The brunette embarrassedly looked to the side. “-Yeah, the guys were being sorta annoying so he said we were dating.” Kouki chuckled a bit awkwardly trying to diffuse his anger.

_Daiki pretended to be with Kouki._

A stab of jealousy hit Akashi in the chest even if he knows it’s unwarranted. Aomine was just protecting him the easiest and fastest way possible. The heir sighed but determinedly looked at the brunette.

“Kouki, I’ll protect you from now on.”

“‘Don’t need protecting.” The brunette mumbled, pouting. His gaze shifted then started giggling looking past the heir. Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked behind him at Mayuzumi, who’s seemingly doing his own thing, reading a book. The white haired man looked up.

“What?”

Akashi glared, knowing he did something while the cherryhead’s back was turned.

“Hun, you’re too cute to not gather attention, so you should just do whatever makes you comfortable.” Reo broke them up, talking to Kouki. The brunette blushed a thanks.

 _Kouki’s too cute. I want to touch him._ Although, Akashi _always_ wants to touch Kouki, at least a little bit.

“Sei-chan, are you going out like that?” The heir sensed Reo’s ‘mom mode’ initiate. Akashi wasn’t planning on getting dressed up. After all he didn’t plan dinner at a high end restaurant since he thought that may scare the brunette (and his teammates can be rowdy.)

“We’re not going anywhere special.” The cherryhead replied. Mibuchi tutted and automatically moved over to start playing with his hair.

“Dress to impress, Sei-chan.” The taller winked. _Oh, because Kouki is here._

“Sei’s always impressive.” The brunette grinned, cutely, then realized what he said and looked down. _So adorable._

Mibuchi chuckled.

“Can’t argue with that. Still maybe clean up a little bit.” Reo combed through his hair, smiling. “Kou-chan can you hand me a pin?” The taller asked, while holding back some cherrylocks, on the side of his head.

The brunette picked one out of the box, and handed it over grinning. Akashi noticed Mibuchi pause for a second then giggle and use it.

“You little sprite~” Reo remarked to Kouki, smiling. _What pin did he pick?_

After his hair was slightly pinned back, Mibuchi got up and opened Akashi’s closet, sifting through it.

“You have so much nice clothes, and yet you’re wearing joggers…” The taller tutted.

“Nice joggers.” Akashi corrected. Mibuchi shook his head with a slight laugh.

“Should I have dressed better?” Kouki slightly whispered.

“No, you look great. Reo-nee just likes to dress people.” Seijuurou answered back, and gripped the brunette’s hand in reassurance. Kouki nodded smally and looked downward. Noticing the other’s embarrassment Akashi continued, whilst smiling. “Hey, Kouki.” The other looked at him, questioningly. “You’re cute.” Akashi grinned. The brunette blushed but shoved him a little.

“Shut up, you.”

Akashi moved forwards to grip him in a hug.

“How can I when you’re soo adorable though?” Kouki tried to pull out of the embrace, but Akashi didn’t let up.

“Stooop.” The brunette huffed, knowing the heir’s just trying to get a rouse out of him.

“But Koouki, I have to make you believe.” Akashi slightly annoyed the other. The brunette attempted to pull out now giggling. _God, I’m going to die._ “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Sei, quit it.” Kouki giggled, embarrassed.

“Like a bunny.” Akashi singsonged, pulling his head away a little to look at Kouki. The brunette’s covering the bottom half of his face with his hand, while laughing _looking over my shoulder._ The shorter noticed Akashi instantly and quickly looked back at him. Seijuurou blinked, and quickly looked back at Mayuzumi, who is ‘reading’ _again._

“Senpai. Stop stealing Kouki from me.”

“If me reading is more interesting than your insistent bugging then I believe that is your own problem.” Mayuzumi snarked back. Kouki laughed into his chest. Akashi huffed, annoyed. Reo chose then to hand him some clothes to change into.

“Since you think your joggers are so nice, you can leave them on.” The taller winked. “But please wear a more well fitted shirt.”

Akashi took the shirt handed to him. Annoyed because of Mayuzumi, he pulled back from the brunette, reluctantly. He pulled his current shirt off over his head. Reo sighed.

“Sei-chan, this isn’t a dressing room.”

“We share a locker room almost everyday.” Akashi easily replied.

“Context, Sei-chan.” Mibuchi sighed. “Here, Kou-chan, ignore Sei-chan, he’s in a mood. Do you like necklaces? I have tons if you’d like to wear one.”

“Um, I don’t normally wear them?” Akashi heard Kouki answer while he pulled his new shirt over his head.

“There’s a start for everything! Your hair’s up, you just have to show something off!”

Seijuurou now dressed looked at the two. Mibuchi pulled his box out to shift through. Kouki looked on, head slightly cocked. _How does someone so cute exist?_

“Oh, here! Come here, hun.” Reo motioned Kouki over, who obediently did as was told. Akashi watched the taller hook a necklace, _choker,_ around the smaller’s neck. There’s a small pendent on the front of it. Akashi scooted over and lightly took the pendent in his hand, to see what it is. _A moon._ Of course, Reo would match his hair to the choker so subtly.

“Good choice, Reo-nee.”

Seijuurou pulled back to give the brunette some space, then took the shorter’s appearance in as whole.

Akashi swallowed, his heart skipped a beat. _Kouki’s wearing a choker._ The brunette questioningly turned his head slightly at him. _Crap, don’t be so cute._ Seijuurou smiled at him. _It almost looks like a collar. Reo-nee, why did you do this?_ Kouki slightly parted pink lips.

“Sei?” He asked in a soft voice. Akashi subtly took a sharp breath in.

“Sei-chan, go finish prettying yourself up.” Reo motioned to the bathroom. The heir blinked.

“I’ll just be a minute, Kouki.” Akashi took the offered out, and got up to follow Mibuchi’s instructions. He shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_God, Kouki._

Akashi’s genuinely impressed with himself for not jumping the brunette given how many times he’s pushed him. He took a breath. _It’s like he’s asking to be kissed._ That must be his curse for having such soft looking lips. There’s no doubt in Seijuurou’s mind that kissing Kouki must be the best feeling in the whole world. It’s sort of funny how Akashi’s never given kissing a second glance before the brunette, in fact in retrospect it sounded a bit gross. He was proven it didn’t have to be that gross over time, however, it still never appealed to him that much. After all, the majority of the time he saw it as a seduction technique versus for pleasure.

The heir took a step towards his sink to cool his face down. After doing that, he looked in the mirror to fix his hair.

_Oh._

The pin Kouki picked out has little flowers all over it. Akashi smiled, and left the room, having had calmed down a bit.

“Are you ready, Sei-chan?” Reo asked at his arrival.

They decided to have an early dinner, mainly so Seijuurou has more alone time with the brunette afterwards. The heir figured knowing his teammates they will probably want to do something afterward, and Akashi doesn’t want to have a late night.

So anxious, but happy Seijuurou smiled and agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you noticed the chapter cap... so next chappy is the end of this part and the final conclusion of their confession!!!! Been a long ride~
> 
> As always thank you to everyone leaving kudos/comments (人 •͈ᴗ•͈) they are my favorite emails I get and really make my world so thank you so much ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡


	14. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!!  
> sorry for not responding to any comments last chapter, I got busy then when I looked at them I felt like too much time passed so inSTEAD I BRING THE LAST CHAPTER -oopf / I didn't answer them, but know that I appreciate every one of them <3333 and you all mean the world to me - thank you all so much <33
> 
> BUT YEAH. Here's the last chapter of this part !!!! I hope you all enjoy ~

_ <<Furihata’s PoV>> _

The moment Furi actually saw Akashi after having come off the train, he went back and forth in his mind wondering if this was a good idea. It not being a good idea, because he was already blushing at that point. The heir looked to have just showered, his hair slicked back; wearing loose yet good looking clothes. He looked _fresh._ However, it was also a good idea because of the smile the other gave him - he was obviously happy. Nonetheless, in the end it doesn’t matter since he’s now stuck in Kyoto overnight.

Many embarrassing remarks passed, including a moment when Sei straight up ripped his shirt off. Furihata really tried to not look when the taller did that, seeing as he knows he would look like he’s drooling. Thankfully, Sei’s teammates saved him every time the cherryhead would say or do something that would normally render him either speechless or a gooey mess.

He hadn’t thought for a minute before coming that he would click with Mayuzumi. _Doesn’t he not get along with people?_ The older was also the one Furi was least intimidated to meet, seeing as they’ve already met albeit shortly. That may have played a part in him opening up so quickly to the white haired man, that and their mutual love for multiple things. The brunette found Mayuzumi's reactions and conversations with Sei hysterical. Every time the captain was looking away, Mayuzumi would make some sort of face or mock hand imitations of the things Akashi was saying.

Reo is also incredibly kind. His skills on the court completely unlike his mannerisms. Now that Furi thinks about it though, Mibuchi’s movements on the court are a bit flouncy. The taller kind of reminds him of Momoi but more mother hen. It became apparent that Reo is very close to Sei. That for the first time reminded Furihata of something he was told during one of his and the miracle’s first trips to the mall. _They said Sei already has someone he likes._

_~~~_

_“Kagami’s got a rival…” Furi offhandedly remarked not thinking, after Kuroko mentioned Akashi giving him an unlimited Maji card. Kuroko made a weird inhale into his straw, and the brunette knew if his teammate were anyone else he would’ve choked. Momoi and Kise burst out laughing._

_“If only you knew Furihata-kun…” 'Akashi likes Kuroko..?'_

_“E-eh really! Don’t worry I’m a proud supporter of you and Kagami!” A bit frantic, Kouki replied. Kise and Momoi are attempting to calm down their laughter._

_“No, I assure you, he does not like me that way. He already has someone he likes.” Kuroko answered and Furi realized his mistake, then worriedly tried to explain away himself insinuating Akashi's gay._

_~~~_

Kouki ignored the stab that shot through his chest at the realization that Sei already likes someone. He wonders who that is. _Could it be one of his teammates?_ They said he is pansexual so it’s entirely possible.

Furi wasn’t blind to how touchy feely Reo is with Sei. He doesn’t even think they notice their little pats and smiles at each other. _It could be Reo-nee, he’s very nice..._

Nonetheless, after meeting two of the teammates and them being really kind, Furi isn’t as nervous about meeting the other two.

 

They left for an early dinner after Sei filled Naoki’s food dish.

On their way out, the heir must have noticed his slight reluctance since Kouki was upset he realized Sei has a crush on someone. _Or had._ Furi tried to be positive, he was told that information a while ago, it’s completely possible that’s not true anymore. The cherryhead gripped his hand, and smiled softly. The brunette blinked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

_Would Sei really hold my hand in front of someone he likes?_

Furi’s not sure. His immediate answer is a big ‘no’ but then again Akashi’s smart. He might do some weird ploy of making the other person possibly jealous, or something weird. _I’m going to hope no._

 

Soon enough they reached the restaurant. It’s a family restaurant, and Furihata’s infinitely glad for that. They took their seats and were given water for now as they waited for the other two Rakuzan members. Sei boxed him in towards the wall, with Mayuzumi on the heir’s other side. Furi’s glad. Sometimes he wonders if Akashi does these sorts of things, knowing he has anxiety or if he just does them by chance.

_At a restaurant with Sei again…_

This time without crayons. Eating out has always been nerve wracking. Furi can’t particularly place why. It shouldn’t be, but a lot of other things shouldn’t either so…

As if reading his thoughts, Akashi glanced at him then grinned, and pulled a multicolored pen out of his pocket, along with a tiny notebook, it couldn’t have been any bigger than a moderately sized phone. The brunette blinked.

“Do you read minds?”

“I could ask for crayons, if you want.” Sei grinned.

Furi snorted and shook his head ‘no.’ _Yeah, Sei really is just that considerate._ Akashi handed the pen and notebook over, so the brunette took it and opened it up to start doodling. He glanced at the other two members who looked at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m a child.”

Reo giggled and Mayuzumi just shrugged not caring.

“Before that, pick something you want.” Akashi smiled at him.

“Doesn’t matter, choose for me.” Furi replied, not wanting to have to pick something. “Actually, whatever the cheapest thing is.”

Mayuzumi did a little scoff behind Sei, and made a motion as if to cut his throat.

“Kouki. Money’s not an issue. You should know this.” Akashi narrowed his gaze.

“And you should know I don’t like you paying for me.” Furi retaliated.

“Kouki.” Sei sternly said his name, as he tends to do. The brunette matched gazes and furrowed his eyebrows. “May I ask where this ideology came up from?”

“It’s from my mom.” Furi stuck his tongue out.

“So if I gave your mom expensive gifts what would she do?” Akashi suddenly grinned, as if having an idea. Kouki huffed.  _He's always hatching plans._

“She would probably cry, and refuse to accept them.” The brunette answered honestly. _Sei's gonna make my mom cry._ The heir hummed in reply, then switched the topic slightly.

“Tatsuya gave you a camera but I’m not allowed to pay for dinner?”

“That’s not fair! It was old and he didn’t use it.” Furi gasped.

“So is my money.” Akashi easily answered. Kouki narrowed his gaze, and pouted.  _Who even says that? His money is old and unused..._

“If you don’t choose something, he’ll purposefully get the most expensive thing.” Mayuzumi piped in. _There’s no doubt in my mind he will do that._

“Fine, but I’m adding this to my list.” Furi huffed and looked down at his notebook. _I’m going to get back at him._

“List?” Akashi asked. Kouki shook his head ‘no’ as to not answer.

“Pick something, I don’t know what I want.” Furi replied. He saw Sei pick up one of the menus on their table to look through. “I’m allergic to shellfish.” He added as an afterthought.

“Did you just say that knowing it would be the most expensive thing on the menu?” Akashi breathed out. Furi grinned and poked the heir in the cheek with the pen he’s holding.

“Willing to take a chance?” _I am, but I guess he doesn't know that._ Akashi blinked then leaned forward a bit smirking.

“If you are, you would just have to share a meal with me, wouldn’t you?”

 _How does he always have a response ready?_ Kouki pouted and pinched the taller’s nose tip.

“Yes, I’m really allergic.”

The heir smirked, victoriously.

“Yo!”

Furi glanced up to see the two missing teammates. They look friendly enough, even if one of them is pretty tall and bulky. They took seats next to Reo. The two introduced themselves to which Furi nervously responded to. Akashi gripped his hand under the table and it was as if they hadn’t just been having a dispute.

It became easy to talk to the two new members pretty fast, thankfully. Hayama has a lot of energy so he’ll make up for Furi’s lack of answer, and basically run a whole conversation himself. Nebuya and him are kind of like a pair, they seem to bounce off of each other well.

During their conversation, Kouki came to realize something. The feeling of this group compared to their miracle group is different. Not bad different, actually kind of good different. They all seem used to Sei as the cherryhead is to them. Akashi seems to have a lower guard, like he’s not stepping on eggshells with them. He smiles more freely towards them, and _both_ Seis feel comfortable.

As they spoke Furi began doodling all of them. At first he was scared of appearing rude by drawing in front of them, as if he weren’t giving them his whole attention, but after a second it became obvious that they don’t think that way. The brunette happily tapped his feet silently, while listening to Hayama tell some convoluted tale. The blonde mentioned something in a video game, so Kouki’s ears perked.

“Have you played the water level yet?” The brunette asked, out of curiosity. Him being a gremlin and all, he’s played a good amount of video games. Hayama lit up.

“I’m on the third boss on that level.” The blonde grinned.

“Ohh, the guy that uses the electric eels?” Furi affirmed. Hayama nodded. “Yeah, that one’s nasty.” He chuckled. _I freaking hated that boss._

It became apparent after that, that Hayama can keep up with ‘regular people’ things, quite well. _He is friends with senpai after all… I think._ He at least laughed at Izuki’s puns, which should have been a obvious flag that he’s an easy going guy.

Their food arrived, and they ate while talking. Sei ended up granting mercy and just got him whatever was the special, which ended up being rice with pork and vegetables on the side. Kouki glanced over to see that Sei got tofu soup again, just like last time they ate together. The brunette giggled behind his hand.

“Do you always get tofu soup?” He asked. Akashi blinked at him.

“It’s my favorite.” _That has to be a bit plain though, there are no sides._

Furi cut some pieces of his ham and put it on the side of the heir’s plate along with some vegetables.

“Have some variety.” The brunette chuckled.

“You two are never gonna get big muscles with that little of a meal.” Nebuya shook his head, mocking disappointment. Furi chuckled, and puffed up a cheek, holding up one of his arms as if to make a muscle.

“I’m tough.” He furrowed his brows. The others seemed to want to laugh. Part of it must have been extra funny since he is very obviously the smallest in their group.

“Are you referencing Kuroko’s, ‘look at these guns.’” Sei asked smirking. Furi thought for a second.

“...Were you there for that?” Kouki’s pretty sure Kuroko said that only in front of Kagami and Kise, a long time ago. Kagami mentioned it once. Akashi thought for a moment, _why does he have to think about that?_

“...No.” _Then why do you know that?_ Sei grinned, knowing his thoughts. Furi shook his head. _Of course, he is Sei after all._

They finished their food, and headed back to the dorms. They all decided to play frisbee with Naoki. It was fun, and the chihuahua was obviously happy to get so much attention from his friends. It was the first time Furi got to do something more sports like with Akashi without it being basketball (not that the time they played basketball together lasted very long or was just for fun.) Him being his usual clumsy self almost fell at one point, but Seijuurou seemed to pop out of nowhere and keep him up. _Can I not constantly embarrass myself._

 

Eventually they finished playing around and parted ways. He, Sei and Naoki got back to the heir’s room, finally getting a moment to themselves. They changed into looser sleepwear. Again Furi tried to not pay attention to Akashi, and tried to distract himself by getting dressed himself, but it was admittedly a difficult task. _Why is he so good looking?_

Akashi took the pin out of his hair so Furi figured he would let his hair loose too, even if he actually does like how Reo put it. He’ll have to ask how he somehow gathered it all so fast and got it all to stay.

“Is it movie time?” The brunette grinned and poked Akashi’s nose. The heir blinked and blushed cutely. _What did I do this time?_ He couldn’t wonder for long because the cherryhead nodded and pulled out a laptop.

“Do you mind watching on a laptop?”

“That’s fine.” The taller’s laptop has a pretty big screen anyways. Furi’s used to using the cheapest and dingiest of everything, so it is definitely an upgrade. “We’re starting with The Lion King, because I say so.” Kouki took a seat on Akashi’s bed. _He’ll probably love it, it’s about lions and based off of Shakespeare._ Sei just chuckled and sat down next to him, hitting the movie up.

He sat so they’re touching shoulders, Furi tried to get past it.

_I can focus on the movie._

Although, this thought was pretty quickly proven wrong.

The longer the movie went on, the more Sei seemed to get comfortable, which is great, except it’s very distracting. The cherryhead leaned more on him, even going as far as to lean his cheek on the smaller’s shoulder. Akashi sat with less posture so he’s actually lower than Furi. It's a different view than the brunette’s used to. Kouki’s reminded, _Sei’s cute._

The captain calls him that all the time but he just thinks the opposite is true. The other has sharp features but at times they seem to soften somehow. He looks childish time to time. Furi knows he has big eyes but the same is definitely true for Akashi too, plus he has long, thick eyelashes. He’s very pale but has red lips to match the rest of his ‘color scheme.’ There’s just something extremely appealing about the taller.

Sei smiled at something on the movie, so Kouki tried to pay better attention. _I love this movie why am I having difficulty paying attention._ It wasn’t a real question, he knows why.

More time passed, time in which Akashi started to also appear slightly distracted. The taller bit his lip a few times and seemed to blush for no reason. It was a bit odd but Kouki was honestly just too focused on how adorable being flustered looks on Sei. _I’m screwed._

Furi thought about Akashi. About how thoughtful he is, about how much he likes spending time with the other, about _everything._ To his personality, to his appearance. He’s perfect to Furihata, including his flaws. Kouki realized everybody else seems to think certain things about Sei are embarrassing whilst the brunette just thought they are cute, because Furi’s too _enamored_ to think any less.

Kouki thought how easily he told Sei he loves him. _I didn’t have to think twice because of how true it is._

_...This isn’t just a crush._

Furihata’s known that all along, he just refused to believe it. He’s had crushes before, he knows how they feel. They were never this strong. He loves to _love_ people, but Furi doesn’t think he’s had this sort of connection with anyone else before. Well, he definitely hasn’t.

Kouki took a breath.

_...I need to tell him. I want to tell him._

Even if Akashi doesn’t reciprocate, _he won’t, he has a crush on someone._ Furi still wants to tell him, to tell him how much he means to him. If only to get it off his chest. Sei isn’t the type to leave someone he’s as close to as Furi. At least the brunette hopes not. In the end, Kouki knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t tell the other.

“Se-”

“Kou-” Both of them paused, having spoken at the same time. Akashi blinked shocked then sort of smirked, and clicked the pause button for the movie.

Kouki isn’t blind to the fact that Sei looks a little nervous. The cherryhead put the laptop to the side and sat up to properly face him. Furi fixed his own posture.

“Kouki, I want to tell you something.” Akashi said seriously. Kouki gulped.

“Can I say something first?” Furihata doesn’t want to back down now, even if he is anxious. Seijuurou seemed to pause for a second but nodded. Kouki breathed in. _I’ve confessed before, this is okay._ Just not to someone who mattered so much.

“I don’t want this to change things if you say no, I just want you to know, okay?” Furi started. _I didn’t even stutter. Impressive. Please continue mouth._ Sei raised his eyebrows, but easily smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing. Kouki looked down at it. _It’ll be fine, I tell Sei everything._

“When I told you I loved you, I meant it in more than a friend way.” _That has got to be the cleanest confession I have ever said in my entire life._ A sense of relief hit Furi once he said it, as did a feeling of surrealism. _I did just say that, right?_

He looked at Akashi for his reaction, he looks as if he were on pause. _I should probably elaborate._ Furihata has the feeling he used up all of his language skills though, he doesn’t think he can say anything else.

After a moment, Sei finally seemed to come out of his trance, and to Kouki’s slight horror the other narrowed his gaze and said, 

“Let us pretend you didn’t say that. Backtrack with me, please.” Furihata felt all color drain from his face with that sentence. _Fuck._

 

* * *

 

_ <<Akashi’s PoV>> _

The evening went easy enough, Kouki got along well with everyone. Not that Akashi expected any less, after all he was able to befriend Mayuzumi.

When they got back, they changed. Akashi watched the brunette in the corner of his eye. He’s never used this word to describe Kouki before, but he is very pretty. Pleasing to look at. He’s cute, definitely. But there’s also a sort of dancer quality in his physic, despite his clumsiness, which makes him all the more endearing. Seijuurou looked at the other’s stomach, _is it strange to find someone’s navel cute?_ All bets are off when it comes to Kouki though. The brunette faced away from him. _I could wrap my whole body around him._

Soon enough, Akashi’s slight fantasies were put to rest as Kouki finished getting dressed. Right after, the other took his hair out of the buns. He yawned and shook fluffy hair. _He looks like a puppy._ He took off the choker, and put it on a table. _He looks soft._ He’s wearing plain sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. _It looks cute on him._

They started the movie after getting settled. Seijuurou actually found himself enjoying it, he didn’t even notice himself getting progressively more comfortable leaning against the brunette until Oreshi pointed it out. Then everything became apparent.

[We’re alone, I need to confess.]

He focused on the brunette’s breathing, and closeness. Akashi questioned if he should wait until after the movie or not. He took glances at Kouki, subtly. The freckled boy looks a bit distracted himself. Kouki blushed a few times to himself, so Seijuurou tried to hear his heartbeat. He found it to be slightly escalated. [What is he thinking about?]

Whatever it is, it is making him look absolutely irresistible. Akashi glanced at the slightly parted pink lips, he always finds himself looking at. Then to the healthy flush on Kouki’s face along with downcast, thinking eyes, with long eyelashes. Seijuurou bit his lip. [I want to claim him.]

From his position, Akashi could easily flip himself over the brunette. It would probably shock the smaller, but Seijuurou could imagine the shock morph into lust as he leans down and locks lips with Kouki.

[Yeah, I need to tell him now.]

“Kou-”

“Se-” Akashi paused, not expecting the brunette to talk. He moved the laptop and himself so they can properly talk.

Kouki insisted on speaking his piece first. Seijuurou wanted to talk first, but he can’t say no to the brunette. However, he didn’t expect the smaller's next line.

“I don’t want this to change things if you say no, I just want you to know okay?” Despite the shorter’s determined expression, he looks nervous. Akashi did what he always does when Kouki is nervous, he gripped his hand and smiled. It always seems to do wonders, which Seijuurou takes pride in.

“When I told you I loved you, I meant it in more than a friend way.” Like a bombshell, Kouki said this then waited for a response.

Akashi found himself questioning and dissecting what the brunette said.

 

[We did hear that correct, right?]

_… Yes._

 

When Kouki still looked at him for a response, Seijuurou knew he heard correctly. He’s happy, _really happy._ But of course in his shocked state, he did not show this.

Bokushi got slightly irritated, [he made the first move again.] Kouki seems to always make the first move. Back at the club, despite all signs saying it should have been Akashi, the brunette did. He always does the unexpected, he protects the heir who does not deserve it, he’ll hold his hand, he’ll smile at him. And now, he confessed to Seijuurou before the taller could confess to him.

 

[I should’ve been the one to tell him first.]

_Is this a race?_

[I wanted to tell him first, I’ve been waiting for so long.]

 

“Let us pretend you didn’t say that. Backtrack with me, please.” [I need to say my piece.] Kouki widened his gaze and looks like he’s going to cry.

 

_If you were a physical being, I would literally kick you to the ground right now. You fucking idiot._

 

“Ah, wait, no, you’re fine.” Akashi began to alleviate the smaller, who looks like he is about to have a panic attack. The other looked to pale, and is shaking a bit. “Please don’t cry. I’m sorry, please Kouki.” Seijuurou gripped the smaller’s kneecaps. Kouki blanked, and has the saddest look on his face, he’s ever seen. “I’m sorry, that came out wrong.” The smaller's eyes glistened and he covered his mouth. It feels as if Seijuurou's chest is being stoned.

 

[Why did you let me in charge, brother?! You’re the prince!]

_Don’t blame this on me. That is also the first time you have ever said that. Here, let us talk together._

 

“Kouki, I’ll explain just take a breath. Do not worry, my answer is yes, I love you too.” Quick to try and fix the situation, Akashi didn't waste time on fluffy words.

The brunette blinked out of his panicked daze with a sharp intake of breath.

“Y-yes?”

Akashi had to smile. He leaned over and grabbed the brunette, to pull him in his lap. Seijuurou breathed in and raked through the smaller’s hair.

“Yes, Kouki. I said to backtrack because I wanted to be the one to confess first.”

Kouki looked up at him and wiped his eye, that a tear leaked out of. This is the closest they’ve ever been. Their chests are an inch apart, Kouki’s hips on top his own.

“H-huh?” He felt the boy still breath in with sharp gasps, so Akashi placed his lips to the smaller’s forehead and spoke. The taller held Kouki’s head in one hand, as if to cradle it, and placed his other to wrap around the brunette’s waist.

“Yes. I was just going to confess, I’ll have you know.” Seijuurou looked down and pinched Kouki’s nose, just as he always does to him. “And you ruined it.” Seijuurou feels the need to lighten the situation.

The smaller looked confused for a moment then slightly laughed through tears. Akashi wrapped his arms around the shorter lovingly, and continued.

“First you talk to me before I get the chance to greet you, then you act cute all the time, and are constantly helping me before I can help you. Now-” Seijuurou sighed, exasperated. “-you confess before I do. I’ll have you know, I’ve been planning this for a very long time.”

He felt Kouki laugh slightly and grip Akashi’s nightshirt mumbling, shaking his head.

“... So stupid…” The brunette pulled away slightly, sniffing and wiping his eyes. “O-okay, j-just pretend I didn’t tell you then.” The smaller tried to laugh around his mind’s overworked state. Akashi smirked.

“Kouki.” The other giggled at his mock serious tone. “Kouki, I’ve been in love with you since we met.” The other widened his gaze through teary eyes in response.

“... S-since we met? L-like-” _I guess, he wouldn't guess that._ Akashi nodded, slightly amused. “s-so when K-Kuroko said you had someone you liked, i-it was me?” The heir blinked taking in the information.

“He told you that?” Seijuurou confusedly asked. _No wonder Kouki seemed pretty sure I would say no._ “Yes, it was you.”

“W-why?” Kouki sort of gasped, covering his mouth. “I-I mean, we-we barely knew each other back then?” Akashi smiled feeling a sense of calm hit him, finally being able to tell Kouki this.

“Well, maybe I wasn’t ‘in love’ with you back then. However, I was instantly interested in you. I made Kuroko send me pictures and videos of you, I don’t think he knew my intentions to start. But he being himself had fun sending them.” Akashi smirked, noticing Kouki’s pouting face. “Kouki… when we re-met at the club, I told you, you have no idea how much you’ve helped me, despite not knowing me. I meant that.” Seijuurou took a deep breath, _it’s been a while since then._

“I wasn’t happy. I had a lot of responsibilities and as silly as it may sound to an outsider, Seirin defeating my team and I really destroyed me. It saved me, but also broke me down. Would you believe me if I told you that was the first time I ever lost? In anything.” Akashi explained. Kouki paused but actually nodded an affirmative. “Well, I had a lot of stress on me, and I was having a breakdown when Kuroko sent me a video of you.” He smiled, _that video really was the start._ “Do you recall a time when you were falling asleep listening to music, and Kuroko abruptly changed it to shock you?”

Kouki seemed to think for a moment.

“U-um, I-I don’t but I b-believe it.”

Akashi chuckled. _The video didn’t mean anything to him, but it’s what saved me._

“Well, I was having a mental breakdown, and I looked up the music you were listening to.”

“Oh!” Kouki covered his mouth not meaning to cut the heir off. Akashi nodded to him to continue. “I-I just realized, a lot of things make s-sense now. Kise told me you like the s-same music as me, and I d-didn’t really get it. But now I remember Kuroko saying he sent you that video…” _They told him more than I thought._

“Yes, well, that was able to calm me down. That was when I realized how much I liked you.” Seijuurou paused, feeling himself getting a bit overwhelmed, coming to the realization that after all this time he is finally telling Kouki everything.  _Finally. God, finally._ “I knew you. Kuroko told me things, I knew you didn’t know me but I was so-” Akashi covered his mouth now slightly laughing, over how long it’s been. “- I was so in love with you, _am._ I am so in love with you, Kouki. I wanted to…” He felt himself start to choke up. _Oh my god. Finally._ ”I wanted to meet you for so long, then I was terrified of messing up… I couldn’t even face you, but somehow you came up to me despite what I’m sure was a horrible impression you had of me.” Akashi laughed, he felt Kouki brush under his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes now. The taller looked at the brunette, through tears.

“A-and you c-continued to i-impress me. You didn’t care a-about the past once I apologized. Y-you, j-just smiled a-and-”

“Sei.” Kouki moved forwards to wrap him in a hug. Akashi felt his body breakdown, crying into the brunette’s shoulder.

“‘L-love you, I love y-you, I love you so m-much…” He didn’t recognize his own voice, he just kept chanting how much he loves Kouki. The brunette raked through his hair, trying to sooth him. Seijuurou kept himself wrapped around the brunette. It felt as if his face has gone numb, and he can’t stop shaking.

“‘Not going anywhere. It’s okay, Sei. I love you too. I’m not leaving.” Kouki repeated reassurance, until Akashi felt all his energy leave him, and he couldn’t cry anymore.

The heir sniffed and pulled back, looking at the smaller, meaningfully.

“Th-that b-being s-said. W-will you go out w-with me?”

Kouki blinked at him for a second then laughed.

“I would be honored.”

* * *

 

 

After sitting there for some time in each other’s embrace, just calming down and coming to conclusions that they both do indeed like each other, Seijuurou pulled back a bit. He looked at Kouki, and uncontrollably smiled, wiping under the other’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for making you cry.”

Kouki just sniffed and shook his head, smiling.

“I’m gonna tell everyone.” The brunette smirked, still teary eyed, and pinched Akashi’s nose. The heir pouted. _I said something stupid, I deserve it._

“Kouki.” Akashi remembers what he promised the other earlier. Kouki looked up at him. “My group chat’s purpose was to get us together.”

The smaller paused then breathed out a small laugh, leaning his head over to Akashi’s collar bone.

“Course it was…” Kouki seemed to think for a moment then started giggling. “I’m so stupid…”

“No you’re not.” Akashi pulled the brunette out to look at him. “What is it?”

Kouki smiled and just sort of shook his head in disbelief.

“It was so obvious… I thought you were just clingy, and I thought everyone just teased me with weird remarks. God, Kuroko made it so obvious… And Himuro made so many freaking emojis with noses… I thought Taka was just being Taka… I’m never gonna live this down…” The brunette laughed a bit uneasy.  _Well, I wasn't that secretive. I guess the others weren't either._

“Kouki. You know of my feelings for you as did everyone else, but… did you tell anyone you liked me? I asked Kuroko and he said he didn’t know.” Akashi thought. “The only ones who seemed pretty sure you did, were oddly Kasamatsu and Sakurai.” Kouki took that in for a moment.

“I didn’t tell anyone. I sort of convinced myself it was just a crush that would go away, but uh-” The brunette chuckled. “-it didn’t, so… I thought I had to tell you.”

“And you decided to do that tonight? What a strange coincidence…” It really is odd that Kouki would choose the exact same time as the heir. However, to Akashi’s shock the brunette shook his head ‘no.’

“No, I sorta just decided to um, like right before I did.” _Is he serious._

“ _Kouki._ ” The other widened his gaze slightly at the tone. “I have been wanting to confess to you for months. Do you mean to tell me it took you a literal minute to decide to do that?”  _He can't be serious._

Kouki suddenly looked sheepishly down.

“Yes… To be fair, I really thought you would say no."

“And you weren’t scared of that? Why would you confess ‘knowing’ I would say no.” Akashi narrowed his gaze, trying to understand this.

“...I wanted you to know… Sei, I’m not afraid of rejection or um, losing. I’ve sort of been losing my whole life.”

Seijuurou widened his gaze, having made sense of Kouki’s thinking. He’s afraid of so many things…but Akashi rejecting him forever hadn’t even been a possibility to him. _I couldn't do that._ The heir took in a breath and hugged the brunette again. 

“Kouki, you’re far braver than people think.”

“... And yet, I can’t order my own food at a restaurant.”

Akashi chuckled. He breathed in Kouki’s scent, now not afraid of being subtle or not. He felt a little paw nudge his leg, and a tiny whining sound. The heir pulled back to look at Naoki.

“Did you jump up here by yourself?” Normally the chihuahua needs a lift to get up on the bed. He must have been worried hearing all their crying. Kouki picked the puppy up, hugging him tight.

“My baby, I’m sorry. Everything’s okay.” The brunette pulled Naoki back and handed him to Seijuurou, who gratefully took hold of his puppy.

“More than okay.” Akashi kissed the chihuahua, who calmed down seeing both of his friends happy. Kouki climbed out from the heir’s lap, much to his dissatisfaction. The brunette noticed his pout and blinked.

“I-I’m just gonna clean off my face. Gimme a sec.” The smaller went into the bathroom. Akashi sighed and comforted Naoki.

_He’s ours. He’s really ours. Finally._

Seijuurou always thought the moment that Kouki agreed to go out with him he would feel some sort of adrenaline rush. He thought he would probably end up pinning the brunette down or making some sort of move on him. But Seijuurou’s honestly just very tired. That was mentally exhausting. It was worth it, _definitely._ And he’s definitely happy, but now he just wants to lay with the brunette and bask in his company.

Kouki came out holding a slightly damp washcloth. The other smiled and wiped under Akashi’s eyes with it. It felt good, he didn’t realize how _grimy_ he felt.

“Better?” The smaller grinned and Akashi found himself smiling back.

“Absolutely.”

Kouki chuckled and put the washcloth back in the bathroom, then returned. He sat down next to the heir and leaned his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder.

“... So we’re dating?”

“Yes.” Akashi grinned.  _Dating._

“And are boyfriends?” Kouki raised his eyebrows.  _Boyfriends._

“Yes.” The heir started to chuckle, happy. The brunette did too and wrapped an arm around Seijuurou.

“My boyfriend Sei.” The smaller giggled. Akashi felt as if he fell in love all over again. With one hand he held Naoki to his chest and with the other he wrapped around Kouki, pulling them to lay down, the brunette on top of him. Akashi smiled and kissed the top of the smaller’s head.

“My boyfriend Kouki.”  _Finally._

The other giggled into his chest.

 

They laid there for a bit, Akashi thought Kouki fell asleep for a moment but then he suddenly looked up.

“Can I see your phone?” Without thinking, Seijuurou grabbed it off the nightstand and gave it to the brunette. He watched the other go into the lion and chihuahua chat. Akashi smirked, and pet a now sleeping Naoki. He glanced back down at the screen only to see Kouki type out that he made him cry.

“Hey.” The heir grabbed the phone back and Kouki laughed into his chest.

 

_Akashit: I made Kouki cry._

_KUROKO.: I’m going to kick your ass, Akashi-kun._

_Taco: WHAT TGE FUCK DID U DO????!!!_

_ElfPrince: good cry?_

_theliGHT: what the fuck akashi?????!!!_

_Taco: AND ITS FUCKING LATE. Y IS HE CRYIN_

_Senpai!: do I have to fight you?_

_ElfPrince: Akashi, elaborate before they tear you apart._

 

“Why is it only Himuro questioned if it was for a good reason?” Akashi asked out loud. Kouki giggled and watched the conversation.

 

_Akashit: I’m sorry, Kouki was on my phone. I did say something bad, but it’s fixed now._

 

“Are you gonna tell them we’re dating?” Kouki asked.

“In a second. They knew I was going to confess to you this weekend, they’ll probably connect the dots.” Akashi smirked and Kouki smiled sideways.

 

_KUROKO.: I’m still going to kick you._

_ElfPrince: so he said yes?_

_Taco: ..?_

_Taco: OH HOPY SHIT - AKASHITT WHAT HAPPENED???????_

 

“That didn’t take long.” Kouki laughed. Akashi shifted through chestnut locks and typed.

 

_Akashit: he said yes_

 

Kouki then yanked the phone out of his hand, and typed quickly.

 

_Akashit: furi here!: CORRECTION. Sei said yes. :P_

 

“You said yes too.” Akashi chuckled.

“But I asked first.” Kouki stuck his tongue out.

“Every time you do that, I want to kiss you.” Seijuurou smirked. Kouki blinked then blushed, and hid his face in Akashi’s chest. The heir took his phone back while Kouki hid.

 

_Taco: wHATEXVJTRDF?!?!,,(??!!!_

_Senpai!: what is with this plot twist?_

_theliGHT: SERIOUSLYY????!!_

_ElfPrince: I can’t believe after months of you pining, FURI asked YOU out, Akashi._

_Taco: IM MCFUCKN LOSIN IT_

_Akashit: He said he didn’t tell any of you that he liked me too? Did none of you figure that out, was he that good at hiding it?_

_Senpai!: It was pretty obvious. As Sakurai said too._

_KUROKO.: I’m a little hurt he didn’t tell me. It would have been funny to know both of you were pining after each other._

_KUROKO.: What did you say to him to make him cry?_

_Akashit: It was stupid… All the blame is on me._

_Taco: TELL US TELL US TELL US -ACTUALLY I HAVE A BETTER PLAN!!!_

_*Taco added SweetChi*_

_Akashit: That is a cute name._

_Taco: ((IKR)) i was gonna do a silly gremlin one. But sweetchi rolls off the tongue lolol_

 

“You’re added to the chat.” Akashi said out loud to his love. Kouki blinked up and found his own phone, looking at it.

 

_SweetChi: (｡◝‿◜｡)_

_Taco: NOW. KOUCHAN. WAT THE FUCK DID AKASHIT SAY. DO WE NEED 2 BEAT HIS ASS._

_SweetChi: No!! (Well maybe.)_

_SweetChi: it wasn’t actually that bad - i confessed to him but he wanted to first so he was like ‘wait, back up. Pretend that didnt happen’_

_SweetChi: I almost died_

_Taco: OMGG AKASHIT WHAT THE FUCK_

_KUROKO.: Akashi-kun that was dumb even for you._

_ElfPrince: It was, but also keep in mind that Akashi has been meaning to confess for a long time, then Furi just did it like that._

_Taco: LOL OMGH THATS FUNNIER._

_KUROKO.: Because Furihata-kun is not a wuss like Akashi-kun._

_SweetChi: thanks dude haha_

_Taco: WAIT SO OMGH MY MIND IS REALLY BOGGLED._

_Taco: How long has kouchan liked akashit?? Why dIDNT U TELL US KOUCHAN. HOPY FUCK SO MUCH TIME WASTED._

_SweetChi: idk_

_ElfPrince: “idk”_

_SweetChi: ((I mean not nearly as long as Sei))_

_Akashit: I was afraid of rejection._

_SweetChi: idk we were watchin a movie and i was like ‘man i should probs tell him’ so i did_

_ElfPrince: The contrast of how Akashi thinks versus Furi, is hilarious._

 

Akashi can hear Kouki giggling at their conversation with their friends through the phone. _He’s not lying so I can’t be mad._ It does put Seijuurou in a weird light though.

 

_Taco: U JUS FUCKN DECIDED 2 OMGHGGG_

_ElfPrince: This is like when you decided to talk to him first and said ‘fuck it.’_

_Akashit: Is that really what he said?_

 

“Why am I asking online?” Akashi chuckled. “Kouki, did you really do that?”

“Mm’hmm, I took a shot and went up to you. Kuroko was being annoying so I decided you were a safer bet.” _Oh my god._

 

_theliGHT: yeah, furis… like that_

_SweetChi: “like that” thank you._

_SweetChi: I really thought Sei would say no, so I was kinda like ‘got nothin to lose’_

_Taco: omgggggggggggh_

_KUROKO.: Finally. I should have just told Furihata-kun from the start in retrospect. He would have done something, or at least said yes or no._

_SweetChi: yeah!!! Your guys’ constant teasing and rando remarks were more confusing tbh_

_Taco: SO IN SHORT. IF WE TOLD KOUCHAN LITERAL MONTHS WOULD HAVE BEEN SAVED. FUCK._

_ElfPrince: Why did you think Akashi would say no? He hasn’t exactly been that subtle._

_SweetChi: Kuroko mentioned a long time ago that Sei had a crush on someone._

_KUROKO.: The crush was you._

_SweetChi: I know that now!!_

_SweetChi: I jus thought Sei was clingy ;;_

_Taco: OK. SO. you guys are together now though!!_

_KUROKO.: I feel like I can finally breathe._

_SweetChi: You act as if bl is your lifeline._

 

Akashi laughed, to which Kouki smirked over.

 

_Taco: FUCKING MEEE._

_Taco: NOW WE CAN DOUBLE DATE. FUCKIN TRIPLE DATE. I DUNNO. EVERYON GET UR PARTNERS UP AND JOIN US lololl_

_Akashit: yeah, now it is late though and I would like to spend time with my boyfriend (=^･ω･^)y＝_

_ElfPrince: Aw, he used an emoticon, he’s happy_

_KUROKO.: He better be_

_SweetChi: G’night!! (✿◠‿◠)_

_Taco: Yeah “good night” ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 

Kouki put his phone away, smiling and blushing a bit. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over them, then climbed back up to rest on top of Akashi while hugging him. A warmth spread through the heir and he smiled. Seijuurou pulled back some of Kouki bangs, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good night, Kouki.”

The smaller embarrassedly shifted his gaze but then leaned up and lightly pecked Akashi on the cheek.

“G’night Sei.” He settled back down. Seijuurou knew he was blushing as he calmed down himself. Soon enough he fell into a deep sleep though, with two comfortable weights on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IT IS.  
> I don't think I can write 'a normal' confession scene haha
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking around, and leaving kudos/comments~!!!! You all are absolutely amazing ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃  
> I hope you all enjoyed this ride, their confession has been a long time coming haha
> 
> A lot of part 4 hasn't been written yet, admittedly (I write A LOT of stories at one time bc my mind goes in every direction constantly) so feel free to recommend any scenes - I have some things planned but if you all have like date ideas and whatnot feel free to mention it ^^  
> (Part 4 takes place basically immediately after this)  
> And just to give a little preview the first chapter of part 4 is their group peach picking!!! (any things I slightly mentioned throughout all 3 parts are going to be scenes for the record - idk if y'all remember Momoi and Furi mentioning the peach picking thing but yeah)
> 
> I can't thank you all enough for always being excited for updates and leaving kudos and just ahhhhh (●´□`)♡ you all have stolen my heart  
> Thank you and as always feel free to tell me your thoughts and now leave any recommendations !!!  
> “:♡.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴


End file.
